Losing Faith
by Kristoph Reads
Summary: A young Priestess by the name of Tanadia Dawnstrider has taken to the Void after spending most of her short life worshiping the Light. She seeks redemption from the Holy power after the Void takes over most of her life and nearly injuring those closest to her. Set 23 years after A Frozen Revenge and during the build up to Battle for Azeroth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well that didn't take long between stories. As I mentioned at the end of 'A Frozen Revenge' this one will be focused mainly on Athrodar's and Thalina's daughter Tanadia, and how she deals with losing her faith with the light and turning to the void/shadows to deal with things in the future.**

 **This will be about as long as my last one, maybe a few chapters long or shorter, I'm not quite sure on that yet. This is set between the finding of Azerite after Sargeras plunged his sword into the planet and the siege of Lordaeron and it may or may not push further into BFA.**

* * *

 **Running** **Away**

Several years had passed since the fall of Arthas at the hands of his second in command and those that had accompanied him to the Frozen Throne. Twenty three to be exact, and a lot has happened since then. A tormented and psychotic dragon had torn the world asunder, the Black Dragon Aspect, Deathwing, rose from the Maelstrom and wreaked havoc across the world.

Upon his death, there was a brief moment of peace before war had raged on Azeroth once more, this time to the south of the planet on a new, uncharted land mass that had been shrouded by mist for more than ten thousand years. It had finally revealed itself after ten millennia, only to be torn apart by the eternal conflict between the Horde and Alliance.

The aftermath of that war had led all the citizens of Azeroth to fight in the Horde Capital of Orgrimmar, dismantling the Orcish hosts and imprisoning their Warchief, Garrosh Hellscream, only for him to escape back in time to his home world of Draenor, building up a new army of orcs to send back to Azeroth known as the Iron Horde.

This was the new threat to Azeroth that needed heroes to come forth and push back the Iron Tide that threatened to conqueror their world, taking the fight to an alternative Draenor than the one they knew as Outland, fighting against both Iron Horde and eventually the Burning Legion. The Demon army made its way back to Draenor after failing to do what they done originally, which was enslave the orcs of Draenor and get them to slaughter the Draenei inhabiting the planet with them.

Gul'dan, the Burning Legion's puppet, escaped Draenor, landing in Azeroth and the one place that had been forgotten by many of the citizens of Azeroth, Sargeras' tomb. From there, he summoned the Burning Legion to Azeroth, calling forth countless demons to wage war on the planet that has eluded the Dark Titan Sargeras for years.

On their return from Draenor, the many heroes of the Horde and Alliance were met with conflict soon after, having to travel to the Broken Shore to fend off wave after wave of demons, losing many powerful champions in the process. Whilst the Alliance lost their High King, Varian Wrynn, the Horde lost their newly appointed Warchief, Vol'jin in the same conflict. Unfortunately tensions between the two had increased, the Alliance believing the Horde had abandoned them in their time of need, though the Horde had called a retreat after being overrun by the demons attacking them.

The light had lost it's most powerful champion on those shores as well, Highlord Tirion Fordring being slain by a massive demon, one hundred times his size, fighting to his last breath, praying for the light to save him. But the light had failed him that day, not lending him its strength, being burnt by the fel fire that had surrounded him.

After years of fighting and many more lives being lost on either end, the Horde and Alliance had pushed back the demons to their home world of Argus, with the aid of the Demon Hunters. Highly skilled in the arts of killing demons, trained by none other than Illidan Stormrage, they had helped the Alliance and Horde in their darkest hour, slaying the Eredar lord himself, Kil'Jaeden the Deceiver, though not without sustaining several casualties.

One such casualty in that conflict had been Grand Magister Telramar Dawnstrider of Silvermoon. This left the city with one less Grand Magister, a position that had to be filled immediately, a position that had already been filled before the candidate had been aware of their loss. Thalina Dawnstrider, the daughter to the late Grand Magister was only one hundred and sixty-five at the time, a young age for a Sin'dorei, especially one that had just been appointed Grand Magister.

She wasn't given much time to grieve, having been told the morale of her people was low and that seeing her take up the mantle her father had unwillingly left for her would boost that morale, seeing a young noble, and the people's daughter take up the position in their time of need. This did however leave her with a very little amount of time to spend with her daughter, a young priestess named Tanadia.

She had gotten her calling towards the light at the age of ten, just like everyone else her age who had shown talents for magic, being swept up by the Blood Knight Matriarch and life long friend of her mother, Lady Liadrin. The legendary paladin taking her under her wing as her new protégé, teaching her everything she knew about the light and how to wield it in a way to both help people and to harm them.

She was only nineteen when she got the news of her Grandfather's passing as well as her mother taking up his mantle shortly after. Still a child in her people's eyes, she had to grow up fast, just as the world around her was becoming increasingly dangerous, spending most of her time training vigorously with Liadrin whilst the times she had with her mother was spent learning about the other races in the world, their history and heritage, as well as what faction they belonged to and what deities they worship.

Her father however, that was a man she had rarely seen, but had heard about a lot by both her mother and her mentor. On the rare occasions he would visit, it would be brief, only staying for a day or two before being called away by an unlikely ally to her family in her eyes. She had grown up knowing her faction's enemies, but there was one she could call friend, a Night Elf by the name of Elaria Shadowbow, a family friend for as long as she could remember, even going back as far as before she was born.

She would visit more often than her father however, always giving the same couple of excuses as to why he couldn't be there, most of them revolving around his line of work getting in the way. Her mother, Thalina, however had snuck away every month for a couple days, sometimes a week to visit him. That was until the Legion invaded, having to prolong their next meeting time and time again from one or two weeks a month to one or two weeks every three, sometimes longer still.

She knew of her father's name, though his reputation spoke for him, his deeds in Northrend paved the way for his legacy, running the most sought after mercenary company this side of the Maelstrom, sending all of his personal earnings back to her and her mother for the past twenty or so years, amassing to quite the sum in the Silvermoon bank, having to spread it across two different banks just to house it all.

She wasn't spoilt by any means though, her mentor drilling into her head that money wasn't everything and that if she was to spend any of it, it should be for a something worthwhile. So on her eighteenth birthday, a popular birthday for humans and other younger races of Azeroth, she had donated a large sum of her money into creating the Dawnstrider orphanage. She had known of Liadrin's past and her time as an orphan, and decided to do the one thing she knew would help people.

This however did not sit well with her mother, Thalina telling her she shouldn't blow her money on something that would eat away at their savings over time. This was the first of many arguments between mother and daughter, most of them all having to do with the amount of stress Thalina was under, taking on the role of Grand Magister, spending less time with both her daughter and the love of her life.

The rift between her and Thalina had grown bigger over the last five years, the new Horde Warchief, Sylvanas Windrunner, wasn't making the Grand Magister's life any easier with this sudden need for a new mineral she hadn't heard of before. Azerite. The two also hadn't gotten along ever since Northrend, both of them wanting Athrodar for themselves and knowing only one of them would win in the end. Luckily for the Grand Magister, it was her, but Sylvanas still tried to win him over whenever the two of them would meet.

Tanadia wasn't aware of this though, spending most of her time reading up on the history of her people as well as spending it in the orphanage, looking after the sick children that were there and healing others that needed her attention.

Now twenty five years young, her body had reached maturity, not going to grow again as it had reached its peak. Like all Sin'dorei, she had all the characteristics of beauty to those who weren't part of that race, specifically the humans. Though to other Sin'dorei, she was a cut above the rest. Her ice blonde hair had been one of the many standout things about her, as well as her golden eyes, the majority of the Sin'dorei having green eyes, but being born in an era of a newly purified Sunwell and spending the majority of her time near it, it had changed her eye colour to something that would attract the attention of many.

The priests of Silvermoon had been known to have softer skin than most, the light aiding them to achieve such a thing, as well as the power of the newly purified Sunwell giving them a faint glow whenever they would spend a long time near it. She would also spend up to an hour getting ready if she was to appear in public, always looking to stand out amongst the crowd when her unique features weren't enough. She also had the money to spend on the best clothes and cosmetics. This once again didn't sit well with Thalina, being another thing the two of them argued about, the Grand Magister coming close to cutting her off completely and giving her zero access to the money Athrodar was leaving them.

Perhaps she was spoilt after all.

"You need to stop spending this money so frivolously, it's not endless Tanadia and you will miss it once it's gone."

The young priestess groaned in frustration, having heard the same argument from her countless times. "I know it's not! Why can't you just let me live my life without constantly telling me what to do!? I'm not a child any more."

"Then stop acting like one and do as I say." She pinched the bridge of her nose, tired of having the same conversation with her daughter. "You constantly say you want to be treated like an adult, then you go and do something like this, spending money on anything that catches your eye, losing interest with it a couple of days later."

Tanadia extended her hand out towards the two older elves sitting behind Thalina. "Those two don't seem to mind."

"That's because you give them everything you get bored with." She glanced back at her mother, then at Athrodar's, the pair of them talking to each other in private whilst wearing this summers newest dresses, shaking her head at them.

"And is that so bad? I am helping out those that need it."

Thalina laughed. "Hah! Yes, because they don't need help in that way. If you really wanted to help them, you'd do the household chores that you've been neglecting to do for the last few years, leaving it up to them to clean up after you."

"I've been busy."

"With what?"

"The orphanage I help run, as well as my studies."

"Ah yes, the orphanage, another one of your brilliant ideas." Thalina shook her head. "I still can't believe you did that."

"You don't think it's a good cause? To get the orphaned children off the street and into a home?"

"That's not what I'm saying. Yes, it's for a good cause, a great one in fact. It was a brilliant idea to help them and to get them through this tough time in their lives. But financially speaking, it was a terrible idea. It's making no money and with what little you bring in, it's hardly making you a profit. Instead it's just burning through the money your father is leaving you."

"Liadrin always told me money wasn't everything, so I don't care that it's not making money, only that it's helping out those less fortunate."

Thalina sighed, shaking her head at her daughter once more. "Liadrin also hasn't had the best sense when it comes to money. So of course she would say that."

Tanadia sighed, folding her arms and looking at her. "Why are you here mother? Haven't you got a city to help run? I'd have thought you'd prefer to do that over spending time with me."

The Grand Magister let out a frustrated groan, closing her eyes and trying to calm herself down. "By the light you're infuriating Tanadia. I came home to spend time with you, only to find out you've blown through a quarter of this years savings in two weeks."

The young priestess began to walk away from her, growing tired of the same old conversation. "How did I end up with the only parent who doesn't see the joys of having money!?" She stormed up the stairs of their home, making her way towards her bedroom.

Thalina began to shout up to her. "I don't see the joys of having money? You should go live with your father then if you think that! You remember? The man that doesn't have any!"

Tanadia shouted back down to her. "Maybe I will!" She slammed her bedroom door after.

"Fine, be my guest!" Thalina replied, though she wasn't sure if she had heard her. She walked into the living room with both Matriarchs of her family, slumping down in her father's chair and rubbing her temple. "Please don't tell me I was thing infuriating when I was younger."

Her mother leaned on her chair, looking at her Grand Magister and daughter. "You weren't as bad as that, but at the same time, you weren't better either."

Athrodar's mother leaned forward, looking at her as well. "You were annoying in other ways."

Thalina moved her hand away from her temple, looking at the pair of them. "Thanks. I really needed that." She shook her head, going back to rubbing her temple.

Both matriarch's returned to their neutral positions in their chairs, Driana, Thalina's mother, grinned a little. "You're welcome."

 _The next day._

Thalina plodded out from her bedroom, making her way down the corridor half awake and stopping outside her daughter's room. They hadn't spoken since their argument the day before, which made Thalina feel a little guilty for yelling at her, knowing she could have handled the situation better. She leaned up against the door, knocking on it three times. "Honey, can we talk?"

There was no reply.

"Look, I get that you don't want to talk right now, but can I just say something." She sighed, placing a hand on the door. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, I also know that we haven't spent a lot of time together recently and for that I am sorry."

Still no reply.

"Between my duties as a Grand Magister and trying to spend time with your father, I haven't left much time open for you." She looked at the floor, hanging her head low. "Look, can I come in and we discuss this in there? I feel like I can get my point across better if I could see you."

And yet, still no reply.

"Tanadia?" Thalina slowly opened the door, walking into an empty room. She noticed the window and dresser doors were left open, coming to the conclusion she had left in the night. She sighed, shaking her head whilst looking at the window. "This girl is going to be the death of me."

* * *

The young priestess was walking through the dark forest of Silverpine, sticking to the paved roads that were dimly lit by the lanterns on either side of it. She had slipped out in the middle of the night, making her way to Sunfury Spire as quickly as she could and taking the Orb of Translocation to the Ruins of Lordaeron. She had changed her clothes to wear something that was all black that she found in her mothers wardrobe, the leathers that held it all together looking a little worn and of poor quality.

She was determined to do what her mother suggested, to go to the snowy plains of Alterac and live with her father. "At least there I will be treated like an adult." She muttered to herself, slinging her rucksack over her shoulder when it began to slip down. She had also borrowed a cloak from Thalina, specifically the one Athrodar gave her in Northrend, wrapping it around herself to keep herself warm, not being used to the change in climate between Eversong and Silverpine.

She had been walking for several hours, quickly approaching the border between Hillsbrad and Silverpine, several guards posted there nodding at her as she walked passed them, going about their business as usual. She had heard stories about what had happened in Hillsbrad, and was surprised to see most of them were true, the plague had been weaponised and used against the humans that inhabited these lands, turning them into mindless ghouls that needed to be slain.

By the time she had seen it, she had already smelt it. She walked passed what used to be a farm, noticing it had been walled up and could see several plague carts stationed inside. She slowly approached one of the guards stationed outside, looking to ask him for directions. "Ex...excuse me, do you know how I can get to Alterac?" The guard stared at her, only now did she noticed his jaw was missing, grimacing a little as his tongue waved about freely under his helmet. "Nevermind."

"You're looking to go to Alterac?"

Tanadia span around and saw a burly Tauren standing behind her, his armour looking a little dented, though she could see the intricate work put into it, the ornate plating serving him well in whatever battle he was in. She hesitated at first, a little intimidated by his stature as well as the scar across his face telling her he was battle hardened. "Y..yes I am. Do you know the way?"

He lifted up his giant mace that was resting on its head, throwing it over his shoulder and resting it there instead. "Actually, I do. I was heading back there myself." Despite looking intimidating, he gave her a warm smile that wiped away any feelings of being scared that she had. "Care to join me?"

Her face lit up, smiling at the Tauren. "Sure! Wait, what do you mean heading back there?"

They both began to walk side by side, the Tauren glancing down at her as they moved. "I live up there, along with a company of mercenaries. Though I suppose you knew that, seeing as you wanted to head there yourself." He looked down at the bag she was struggling to carry, offering down a hand towards her. "Let me carry that for you."

She handed him her rucksack, giving her arms a much needed rest from lugging it about all day, wrapping her cloak around her instead. "Thank you." She looked up at him as he focused on the road ahead, watching his nose ring move up and down as he breathed in and out. "I suppose you're wondering why I want to go to Alterac."

"Not really, no. I figured it was the same for everyone else who wanted to go there, to join the company that resides in those mountains." There was a little twinkle in his eye as he spoke, a sense of pride about his home pushing his words out. "It's home for all those able to pick up a sword and fight for money. Where your faction means nothing, only the love of coin and the feeling of family bonding us as a unit." He glanced down at her, seeing the look of wanderlust in her eyes, the very same he had when he first joined the company. "What's your name little one? I am Hroki Bluffhorn, Captain of the Blood Spear Mercenaries."

"My name's Tanadia Dawnstrider, daughter of Grand Magister Thalina Dawnstrider and, I suppose, your leader. Though I haven't seen my father in years."

Hroki gently patted her on the back, nodding slowly. "He has been very busy as of late, this Azerite business is distracting him as most of our work has been to secure deposits of that stuff. Sometimes for the Horde, sometimes for the Alliance, whatever faction pays more."

Tanadia nodded, not speaking until they arrived at the foot of a stronghold that looked to be nothing like the ruins she was told it was. "Are we here?"

Hroki lifted his mace off his shoulder, dropping it to the floor and dragging it along the snow as he began to walk to the gates. "We're home."

The two guards on duty nodded at their Captain, saluting him and Tanadia as they walked passed them, the Tauren taking her to where he knew Athrodar to be, stopping outside his office, knocking on it three times with the hilt of his mace. "Come in."

As he opened the door to the room, Athrodar remained looking at the parchments in front of him, not looking up from the table in the middle of the room whilst Elaria sat on one of the chairs opposite him, biting her nails. "That better be my favourite Tauren." She glanced over her shoulder, locking eyes with someone she didn't expect to see here. "What are you doing here?"

Athrodar looked up from the papers this time, locking eyes with his daughter. "Tanadia?"

She smiled at him as he stood up from his chair, walking around the table and making his way over to her. "Hi papa."


	2. Chapter 2

**Have you met the Chef?**

The two elves stood just inches apart, Athrodar not believing his daughter had actually made her way there. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too papa."

He smirked at her, hugging her shortly after. "It's good to see you, Tanadia"

"You too papa." She heard Elaria cough from the other side of the room. "And you Elaria."

"Damn right and me." She stood up from her chair, walking over to her and Athrodar. "You still alone? Not seeing anybody?"

Athrodar pulled away from Tanadia, glancing over his shoulder to Elaria. "Leave her alone, she's off limits. Especially to you." He heard the Night Elf mumble something in Darnassian, shuffling away towards the table she was just sitting around. He looked back at Tanadia, still not believing she had come here. "Does your mother know you're here?"

Her eyes shifting down was enough for him to know she didn't, though she replied anyway. "No..."

Elaria winced, sucking in air through her teeth. "Yeah, Thalina's not going to be happy about that."

Athrodar saw panic wash over his daughter, placing both his hands on her arms, shouting back at Elaria. "That's not helping." He looked his daughter in the eyes, seeing the innocence still in them. "I will go talk to her, okay? You don't need to worry."

Her face lit up, hugging Athrodar tightly. "Thank you papa!"

He kissed her on the forehead, turning his head to look at Elaria. "She'll look after you until I return. Maybe she'll even show you around, introduce you to a few people if you want." He leaned closer to his daughter. "Tell me if she tries anything."

Tanadia smirked. "Will do."

Athrodar put his hand in his pocket, pulling out a small white stone with blue markings on it. He crushed the stone in his hand, watching it become enveloped by a green glow shortly after, teleporting away to Sunfury Spire in front of their eyes. When he arrived in Silvermoon, it was in Thalina's office, specifically in front of the Grand Magister, making her jump at his sudden arrival. She held onto her chest, trying to slow her heartbeat down. "I see the hearthstone works then."

He looked down at her as she sat behind her desk, her eyes only just peaking over the stack of work she had in front of her. "They should really get you a higher chair."

She rolled her eyes, standing up and walking around her desk, stopping directly in front of Athrodar. "Tanadia ran away last night, and if I am going to guess where she is, it's with you?"

A nod. "She arrived about ten minutes ago, with what looks like very expensive personal belongings."

"Of course she has." She shook her head, walking closer to him. "What are you going to do with her? She seems to want to stay with you."

Athrodar pulled Thalina into his embrace, the Grand Magister snaking her arms around him, pressing her head up against his chest and closing her eyes. "What did you do to drive her away?"

Thalina sighed. "I told her to stop spending her money on pointless things, we argued about it then I suggested she should go to you if she didn't like it here."

"You know, this isn't supposed to be how this works, right? I'm meant to be the bad guy whilst you're the good guy."

She laughed lightly. "She will come home when she realises it's nothing like the home she has been raised in." The Grand Magister pulled herself off him, looking over to the stack of reports she has to read through. "I should really get back to those. Who have you left her with?"

Whilst she was looking at the reports on her desk, Athrodar began to kiss her neck. "She's with Elaria. Don't worry, I told her our daughter is off limits."

Thalina tilted her head slightly, exposing her neck more and enjoying the kisses he was planting along it. "You left her with Elaria?"

"Yes." He began to move towards one of her ears, planting kisses up the length of it.

"You know what she's like when she's left alone with another woman." She turned her head around to face him, receiving a kiss on the nose. "I really need to get back to work."

But he didn't listen, knowing she wouldn't argue with him if he started anything. So he began to make his way down from her nose and towards her lips, moving his hands down to grab onto her thighs, lifting her up and feeling her wrap her legs around him. "I'm not stopping you from working, am I?"

She giggled, holding onto to the back of his neck as he began to walk towards the closest wall, pressing her up against it whilst he continued to kiss her. "How long has it been since we were last together?"

"Too... long." He answered between kisses, slowly pulling her robe off one shoulder and down her arm, moving to the other side and doing the same.

Unfortunately for them, they were interrupted when the door to her office opened up and Silvermoon's chief scout, Captain Selena Hawkfeather, walked in, placing down a couple of reports on Thalina's desk, turning around to leave and catching the two of them in the act.

"Oh, Grand Magister, you're here." She looked over to Athroadar. "And you have company." She bowed to the pair of them. "My apologies, I should have knocked first."

Thalina pulled her robe back up onto her shoulders, tapping on Athrodar's arm to get him to move back so she could stand on her own two feet. "It's fine Captain, we were just..." She looked back at Athrodar who was reading through one of her report logs. "... Catching up." She waved her hand behind her, shutting the book in his hand.

Selena looked back and forth between them, finally resting her eyes on her Grand Magister. "The reports just say that we've cleared out the rest of the Scourge in the Ghostlands." She paused, knowing how to tease her Grand Magister by not giving everything she wanted to know. The two had become close friends ever since Thalina's appointment to Grand Magister, Selena being the one person she could rely on outside of her family, Liadrin and Elaria.

"And? What else does it say?"

The Captain smiled at her. "We have secured Southern Quel'Thalas completely and have begun plans to renew the land to its once former glory." She leaned in closer to her. "Specifically Dawnstrider Village."

Thalina's eyes widened, her heart beginning to flutter in her chest at the good news and possibility of having her childhood home back. "I need to see it for myself..." She muttered, looking back towards Athrodar who remained indifferent. "I need to go to Southern Quel'Thalas and see if for myself." She repeated, this time louder so everyone could hear.

"We can leave right away Grand Magister. My company are just outside the spire, awaiting my return."

She grabbed Athrodar's arm. "Come with us, see it for yourself."

"I need to return to Alterac and make sure Elaria hasn't emotionally scarred our daughter." He kissed Thalina on the forehead. "I'm sure you'll tell me all about it when we next see each other."

She watched him leave, looking back at her Captain who was smirking at her. "Stop it, I know what you're going to say."

"I wasn't going to say anything." She looked down at the ground, trying to stop herself from laughing. "Really? In your office?"

Thalina rolled her eyes, walking off towards the back room of her office where she kept a few things in case she had to spend the night there. Selena stood by the door, listening to her throw about several items of clothing. "I didn't exactly plan for anything like that to happen today. He just appeared in front of me and then one thing led to another and we.. we.." She stopped, poking her head out the room and looking at Selena. "We didn't even do anything."

"You would have though, if I didn't walk in when I did." She remained by the door, waiting for Thalina to walk out. When she did, she had kept on the same clothes she had, but brought her spellblade with her as well. "You won't need that Grand Magister, you're travelling with twenty of my finest Rangers and yours truly."

She looked down at the blade in her hand. "Force of habit I suppose." She shrugged. "Better to be safe than sorry." She looked back up at Selena. "You know you _can_ call me by my name instead of my title when we're alone."

She smirked at the Grand Magister. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

"And here is where we sleep. At least, where those who can sleep, sleep." She looked down at Tanadia who was blown away by the barracks in front of her, having never seen human architecture in person. "It's pretty cool, huh?"

"It's amazing. I mean, it's nothing like what we have back home, but considering how short lived the humans are, it's impressive."

Elaria smirked. "You know, they don't like to be made feel small like that." She looked around, making sure they were alone before leaning in closer. "But I agree, it's not as good as what you have back in Eversong."

"So what do you do to pass the time around here?" Tanadia looked around the stronghold, seeing the occasional human or troll walk passed them. "Also, how many people work for my father? I don't see a lot of you here."

Elaria threw her arm around her. "Ah, kiddo. Being an efficient mercenary group doesn't mean we need the quantity. We're all about quality." She waved her hand around in front of her. "What you see may look like an empty fortress, but we can hold our own pretty well. Also it's tea time and they're all in the barracks." She looked down at her stomach as it grumbled. "Speaking of, I think we should get something to eat."

Tanadia followed Elaria into the barracks, the pair of them stopping midway down the corridor, Elaria sniffing the air. "Is that.." The Night Elf practically ran through the barracks when she smelt their cook's signature dish, bursting through the twin doors and feasting her eyes upon the food in front of her. "Lin'Shi's Pandaren Banquet..." She looked over to the Pandaren woman serving up the hungry mercenaries, running over to her and hugging her tightly. "What will we do without you Lin."

"Ah, there she is." Lin'Shi patted Elaria with one of her paws, handing over the plate of food she made for her prior to her arrival. "Here, just how you like it." She glanced over Elaria's shoulder, noticing the young priestess staring at her from afar. "Who is this little one?"

Elaria glanced back to Tanadia, extending a hand towards the pile of food waiting to be served, getting hit on the hand by Lin's ladle. "That's the boss' daughter. And you will be pleased to know, she does eat."

"Come closer little one, I won't bite." Lin poured her a bowl of soup, quickly preparing her plate with the rest of the food she had made. "Here."

Tanadia's eyes opened wide upon looking at the food in front of her. "Wow. This looks." She sniffed the aroma it was giving off. "And smells amazing."

"Wait until you try it." Replied Elaria with a mouthful of food, having her mouth hit by Lin's ladle. She groaned when she was hit in the mouth again, trying to speak with a mouth full of food once more.

"No talking with a mouth full of food." Lin looked over to Tanadia who was grinning at the Night Elf. "I don't like my food going to waste." She gently nudged the priestess' hand. "Eat, eat. Tell me what you think."

She sat down on one of the stools outside Lin's kitchen, the Pandaren watching her carefully, trying to read her reaction before she spoke it. Tanadia took a bite of a dumpling, closing her eyes and letting out a small moan of pleasure at the taste of it, relaxing into the next bite. "By the light, this is the best thing I have ever eaten."

Elaria swallowed the mouthful of food she had, pointing over to Lin with her fork, the Pandaren going back to cooking after getting the reaction she wanted from Tanadia. "She is the life and soul of this place., and we're lucky to have her."

"How did you come by a cook so talented?" She looked over to Lin'Shi who was humming her native songs whilst washing the dishes. "And a Pandaren at that. I have never seen one in person, only reading about them in recent stories."

"Believe it or not, she came to us." She glanced over to Tanadia who was frowning at her. "We put up fliers in all the major cities, looking for a chef who would cook for a bunch of mercenaries in the snowy mountains of Alterac. Next thing we knew, she was at our doorstep with the flier in hand and a giant tortoise carrying bags full of pots and pans."

"It is a Dragon turtle and his name is Po."

Elaria nodded. "Right. So as I was saying, she arrived on our doorstep one day with the flier in hand and asked if we were still looking for a chef. A couple of hours later and several dishes devoured by yours truly, she was hired." She looked over to Lin'Shi and noticed her smiling at the story. "The best decision we have ever made."

"Ah, you're too kind."

Tanadia took another bite of her food, looking over to the Pandaren who went back to washing the dishes. "If you don't mind me asking, where in Pandaria are you from?"

"Nonsense, I am more than happy to talk about my home." Lin'Shi looked over to the pile of dishes she had to clean. "But it will have to be brief." Tanadia nodded, taking another bite of food, listening to the Pandaren as she began to speak. "I am from a place called Kun-Lai Summit, much like this place, it has snow and mountains." She smiled as her memories took her back to her home. "I was raised in the Shado-Pan Monastery, though I didn't aspire to be a monk. I chose to feed the warriors of my people instead, knowing that role was just as important."

Tanadia propped up her elbow on the table, resting her head in her hand. "What made you decide to leave home?"

Lin tapped the young priestess' arm with her ladle, Tanadia moving it off the table shortly after. "I guess it would be my sense of adventure." She glanced over to Elaria who was busy stuffing her face. "And after seeing how skinny most of you are, I thought I would serve my people well if I served food to those outside of them." She poured some more soup into Elaria's bowl after noticing it was empty. "Especially this one."

"And I love her for it." Elaria was hit on the mouth once again for speaking with a mouthful of food, Lin'Shi cursing at her in Pandaren, shaking her head at the Night Elf.

A few mercenaries came by to thank Lin for the food, giving her the occasional kiss on the cheek like they would do their own mothers. Tanadia was fascinated by this however, not seeing this sort of behaviour from her people back home, though her own mother came close to acting like this on several occasions. "You're like a mother to them."

"Like I said, she is the life and soul of this place." Elaria repeated, this time not speaking with a mouthful of food, having learnt her lesson.

"Are we talking about Lin?"

Tanadia span around on her stool, looking at Athrodar who was standing by the entrance to the mess hall, nodding at a few of his men that walked passed him. He made his way over to her and Elaria, the Night Elf acknowledging his presence by sticking up a hand for a couple seconds, going back to eating her food. "Did you speak to her?"

He sat down on the stool next to her, resting one arm on the counter and getting hit by Lin almost instantly, taking his arm off the counter and rubbing it. "I did."

"And? What did she say?"

Athrodar glanced over to Lin who was watching their conversation, noticing he was looking at her and quickly going back to washing the dishes. "She seemed to know you were going to come here after your little argument." He watched Tanadia look away. "Yeah, I know about it. Why didn't you tell me?"

She began to push the food around on her plate. "Because you would have taken her side."

"Look, I don't care what you do with the money I leave you." He placed a hand on his daughter's arm, the young elf looking up at him. "But she's your mother, and she's always right." He placed a hand up to stop her from talking. "Even when she's wrong."

"So what happens now?"

"Now, you finish your food." He picked up her plate and handed it to her. "Then you will follow me to my office where you will be sleeping."

"Where will you sleep?"

"I don't sleep, or eat." He watched his daughter nod after forgetting that bit of information about him. "As I was saying, you will sleep there for the night, wake up the next day and we will see where we go from there."

She looked down at the plate in her hands. "Really, you don't eat?"

He laughed lightly. "No, I don't. Not for a long time."

"That must be painful, especially after smelling what Lin can do with food."

He sighed. "You have no idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**Training Day**

"This place is a lot brighter than I remember."

They were slowly riding through the Ghostlands, Thalina looking around at the trees and other wildlife growing around the stream flowing in the middle of forest of dead trees. "That would be because the plague has been cleared at its source, Grand Magister. The wildlife along with the magic of our lands are cleansing the soil and allowing life to grow."

Thalina nodded. "How long do you think it will take to renew our lands?"

"If our assessments are correct, and the forests carry on with the rate of growth they're currently on, I'd say Southern Quel'Thalas will look like it once did in a year, maybe two."

The Grand Magister looked around the forest and spotting the occasional deer taking a drink at the river. "I see some things are living here perfectly fine." She smiled as the deer looked up at them passing by. "And soon we will return here."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself Grand Magister, we haven't yet assessed the damage of each village that used to be here."

Thalina frowned at the Captain leading the way. "Didn't you say you cleared all the Scourge out of here?"

A nod. "We did, but we didn't check for structural damages. Which is what this trip is for." She looked over to Thalina who didn't look as excited as she did back in Silvermoon. "Stay optimistic Grand Magister, I wouldn't have told you about your village if I didn't think it was still intact."

She looked up at the sky, watching the moon peer through the clouds and light up the area around them for a few seconds. "The last time I was here I almost died." She shuddered at the memory. "I never thought I'd be coming back to this place. I haven't even gone back to Northrend after the Lich King was defeated." She looked over at Selena who was looking back at her. "Let's just say me and the Scourge don't have the best track record."

Selena smirked at her. "Hopefully you won't have to deal with them again. I'm sure you and the other mages can work on making Ban'dinoriel stronger than it once was. As well as renewing the three mooncrystals that once guarded our lands."

"Now who's thinking too far into the future?"

The Scout-Captain laughed, nodding at Thalina. "Alright, so I _may_ be a little excited for the future of this place."

They rode on for close to an hour, light conversation being shared between the two elves on their memories of Southern Quel'Thalas. They arrived at the entrance to Dawnstrider village, Thalina being the first to notice it in the distance, feeling a lump in her throat when she saw her childhood home looking half destroyed by the Scourge and noticing several dried blood stains on the road and walls of other buildings. She climbed down from the snow white Quel'dorei steed that was handed to her on her promotion to Grand Magister, patting its neck as she began to walk around the village. "There used to be a lot more buildings here."

Selena climbed down from her steed shortly after, standing beside Thalina and placing a hand on her back. "We will rebuild this place, Grand Magister."

Thalina nodded, walking off towards her old home. She stepped over the occasional chair or broken table piece as she made her way through the building, brushing her hand along the wall and looking at the half torn drapes and destroyed artwork that used to hang on them. She continued to walk through her childhood home, walking into the main room and looking at the porch that was connected to the room she was in.

As she slowly made her way towards the porch, she stopped moving, looking down at the floor when something had caught her eye. She bent down to push away some of the debris, stopping her movements when she realised what it was. "It can't be..." She muttered, quickly pushing away the rest of the debris and picking up a half torn cloak. She brushed some of the dust off of it, holding it up to her hand that had a small flame dancing along it. "Athrodar's cloak..."

She looked up towards the porch, standing up straight and walking towards it once more, cloak in hand. As she made her way out of the building and onto it, she could see the familiar ocean view from it. Looking behind her, she noticed the swing bench that somehow remained intact after all this time, gingerly sitting down and swinging back and forth on it, looking down at the torn cloak in her hands.

Selena had made her way through the debris and was watching the Grand Magister sway back and forth on the bench, noticing the cloak in her hands. "Did that belong to someone you knew?"

Thalina smiled, continuing to look down at it. "It was a gift from Athrodar, way back when this place was still alive." She looked around the forest that surrounded the village as she spoke. "It was his, but gave it to me when I fell asleep out here on the day I turned a century. I thought I had lost it, that it was gone forever." She held onto the cloak tightly. "This and a note he gave me are all the things I have left of his that he had in life." She looked down at the cloak once more, her smile turning sad. "I had a Hawkstrider as well, but she died a few years back."

Selena crouched down in front of her, placing a hand over hers. "If you would like, we could get this re-tailored and return it to you. From there, you can decide what happens to it. Alright?"

Thalina nodded, letting go of the cloak and allowing Selena to take it. "Thank you Selena."

The Scout-Captain smiled at her, handing the cloak over to her second. "Come on, let's check out the rest of this village, shall we?"

The Grand Magister nodded to her, following her out the building and to the centre of the village.

* * *

Tanadia was sleeping in a bed that hasn't been used since its arrival at the stronghold over twenty years ago, though Athrodar managed to keep it clean and tidy, despite never using it. He sat in the corner of the room, watching his daughter sleep whilst occasionally going back to reading through the reports he had brought in there with him, most of them giving him an update on the situation with the newly found Azerite and supposed rumours on the Alliance going to Kul'Tiras and the Horde to Zandalar.

His reading was interrupted when the door to the room opened slightly with Elaria poking her head around the door, scanning the room and locking eyes with Athrodar who was staring back at her. "Boss, can I speak with you out here?" She looked over to Tanadia who rolled over to her side as the light from the corridor began to shine on her face. "I don't want to wake her."

Athrodar walked out the room with Elaria, shutting the door behind him. "When did you start calling me boss?"

"I'm trying something, go with it."

He shook his head, smirking at her. "Very well. What's up?"

"Well.. Some of the guys were wondering what you plan to do with her." She looked passed his shoulder and at the door. "You know how much we need a healer, since our last one won't be coming back any time soon."

"Or at all." The pair of them closed their eyes and said a quick prayer though neither one of them were religious. "Why, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, she's a priest correct?"

He shook his head. "No. I know what you're going to ask and I can't ask her to do that. She's still a child and an apprentice in her craft. She has decades yet before she is even able to do with her full power what Liadrin can do with a fraction of her own."

Elaria grabbed his arm as he began to walk away, making him turn around to face her. "Then we train her. We have plenty of books in our library that our illiterate lot don't read and that have been collecting dust. Let her read some of them, study what she needs to study and practice closing wounds that some of us sustain in our practice sessions."

Athrodar closed his eyes and sighed. "I hate you."

She grinned. "So that's a yes?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe I'm going to say this. Fine, she can stay and heal our wounded. But the moment she looks to be in danger or isn't progressing as fast as I deem necessary, I'm sending her back home."

"I will inform the others."

Athrodar grabbed her arm this time, stopping her from running off. "Tell them she's off limits. If I so much as catch any of them looking at her inappropriately... Well, let's just say the stables hasn't had a good cleaning in quite some time." He watched Elaria begin to think of something witty to say. "And before you argue, that includes you."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine."

He watched her leave, walking back into the room with Tanadia in it, going back to his desk and not failing to notice the faint golden, glowing eyes staring at him. "How much of that did you hear?" He asked, sitting down at the desk and picking up the report he was reading moments ago.

Tanadia sat up in the bed, rubbing one of her eyes with her hand. "Enough." She yawned, looking out the window, staring at the moon that was still visible. "What time is it."

"It's late, though the sun should appear in a couple hours." He placed down the report, turning around in his chair and looking at the half awake priestess. "So? What are you thinking?"

She swung her legs around until they dangled off the bed, hopping off it and walking over to him slowly, pulling out a chair and sitting by his side. "I want to give it a go. Looking after the wounded and if possible, learn to fight with a weapon like aunty Liadrin."

He looked down at his daughter who began to lean up against his arm, slowly closing her eyes. "And what makes you think I will let you learn to fight?"

She yawned once more, holding onto his arm tightly so she didn't fall forward. "Because you're the cool parent."

He felt her head get heavy against his arm, coming to the conclusion she had fallen asleep. He kissed the top of her head, going back to reading the reports and occasionally glancing down at her when she made a noise, smiling to himself when she held onto him tighter for a second or two, loosening her grip when whatever she was dreaming of faded.

Several hours passed by with much of the same happening, Tanadia remaining asleep on his arm until the door to the room slammed open once more, this time startling the young priestess out of her sleep and making her fall off her chair, landing on her back. She looked up at Elaria who stood above her, raising an eyebrow at the elf. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

Tanadia extended her hand out towards Elaria. "Help me up?"

Athrodar watched Elaria pull her up, catching the Night Elf's attention when she looked over in his direction. "Any reason for bursting in here like that?"

"Right, yeah there was." She sat down on the chair next to him, Tanadia sighing and moving over to sit on the bed, opening up the rucksack she brought with her and sifting through the clothes inside. "We have a human and a dwarf at our gates, the second one saying he is a blacksmith."

"So? We have a blacksmith." He watched Elaria's gaze turn towards his daughter. Tanadia was slowly getting dressed behind them, Athrodar snapping his fingers at the Night elf to catch her attention. "What about the human? Do they have any special talents, or are they here to fight alongside us?"

She had a hard time concentrating on him, her mind telling her to keep looking back at Tanadia, even if she knew she was off limits. It just made it all that more tempting. "They uhm... want to join us?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that a question, or are you telling me they want to?"

"Huh?"

"Would you like to take this conversation outside? Away from distractions?" He nodded over to Tanadia, the priestess still trying to decide what to wear.

Elaria nodded profusely. "Yes please."

The pair of them left the room, Tanadia watching them leaving and laughing to herself when they were gone, knowing why they had to leave. Athrodar stood in front of the door after closing it, looking at Elaria with a blank stare. "What did I tell you about my daughter?"

"That was deliberate and you know it!" She sighed, lowering her head. "You're not going to believe that.." She looked back up at him, trying to change subject. "About the dwarf."

"Like I said, we already have a blacksmith."

"No... We did have a blacksmith, but he left to take care of his family. Apparently his wife came down with something."

Athrodar nodded. "I see. Well, I may as well meet them, see what they can do. Get Hroki, he can spar with the human."

Elaria nodded back at him, running off to find the Tauren Captain whilst Athrodar span around and knocked on the door, listening out for Tanadia to reply. "Yeah?"

"We're going to be in the courtyard if you care to join us. We have two new potential recruits so if you want to prove to me why you I should let you use a weapon, there's your opportunity."

He heard her begin to run to the door, hearing several loud bangs as she tried to pull up her leggings, falling over a couple of times before reaching the door, opening it up and beholding the mess she had just made in there. "Seriously? You'll let me try out?"

He poked his head into the room, noticing several things had been knocked over, as well as many items of clothing hanging here and there. "I left you for two minutes, how did this happen?"

She looked behind her, taking in the state of the room. "I'll clear it up later." She turned back around to face him. "Are you really going to teach me how to use a sword?"

"If you're anything like your mother, I will give you a shot. But that's only if you show promise." He placed a hand on her cheek, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "Come on, let's go meet them."

The pair of them walked through the many corridors, Athrodar leading her through the barracks and to the courtyard, meeting up with Elaria and Hroki who were already talking to the human and dwarf. Athrodar looked behind the dwarf, noticing a small box of blacksmithing tools as well as a couple of weapons, Elaria noticing the same thing and looking back at him. "Where do you want to start?"

"I suppose names are a better start than any." He looked over at the pair of them. "What are they? As well as your occupation before arriving here."

"Ironhammer, Baldrum Ironhammer, and me occupation was, and still is a blacksmith." He extended his hand over to the human. "And this wee lad is called Taylor Smith, he was a hunter before the legion invaded."

Athrodar began to walk around the human, eyeing him up and down. "And tell me, Mr. Smith, what brings you so far up north?" He continued to assess the state of the human, coming to the conclusion he was younger than Tanadia.

"I.. I wish to join your company, milord."

Athrodar along with Elaria and Hroki laughed loudly, Tanadia trying to hide her own laughter behind her hand out of sheer courtesy. "I'm no lord." He nodded over to Hroki who went to the armoury to pick up a couple of wooden swords. "I tell you what, because I like you, I'll give you a chance to prove yourself worthy of joining us." He unsheathed the sword on the human's back, throwing it over to Elaria who caught it by the hilt. "You see Hroki over there? The big guy coming towards us with two wooden swords. He's going to test you out, see if you have what it takes to join us."

"Him? Is there someone else I can go up against?"

"No." Athrodar looked over to the dwarf who was still standing in front of the box of blacksmithing tools. "Elaria, take him to the forge." He turned his gaze to the dwarf. "We have a few swords and other weapons that need to be repaired or remade, show us how good you are by doing both."

Elaria took the dwarf to the forge, leaving the human on his own with him, Tanadia and Hroki who threw the wooden sword at his feet. "He's not going to go easy on you, nor will he knock you on your feet every five seconds. We're just getting a feel for how skilled you are." Athrodar looked over at Tanadia who was watching the human with interest. "As for you."

She looked up at him. "Me?"

"Yes. I need you to hit me with your best spell so I can get a feel for how much you know."

She hesitated, shaking her head at him. "I don't want to hurt you."

Athrodar unsheathed his sword, throwing it towards Tanadia's feet and watching it stick into the snow. "Pick it up and come at me if you refuse to use your magic."

Tanadia picked up the sword, pointing it at him but was unable to keep it still, her nerves making her shake a lot until she dropped the sword in front of him, backing away from it and shaking her head. "I.. I can't." She looked down at the sword, tears becoming present in her eyes. "Don't make me attack you papa."

Everyone around them began to stare at the priestess, watching her begin to gently weep and try to hide from them as she became increasingly embarrassed at being the centre of their unwanted attention. Athrodar snapped his fingers at Hroki and the human who had stopped sparring and were looking at her as well. "Take him somewhere else." He made his way over to Tanadia, taking her in his arms and letting her cry against his chest.

She held onto him tightly as he began to take her back into the barracks, moving quickly through the corridors and into his office, sitting her down in his chair and waiting for her to calm down. When she did, she kept her eyes away from his, trying to avoid looking at him as she felt she let him down in front of everyone. "I'm sorry..."

"What happened? You were so confident before hand, what stopped you from going through with it?"

She looked up at him, the normal glow in her eyes had dimmed significantly. "I didn't want to hurt you papa." She folded her arms on the desk in front of her, burying her face in it afterwards, not wanting to look at him when she began to cry again.

He crouched down beside her, placing a hand on her back. "Do you still want to learn how to fight?" She nodded, still not looking at him. "But not whilst training against me?" She shook her head. "Elaria?" She didn't move at first, thinking about it for a few seconds before nodding again. "Will you look at me?" She shook her head again, making Athrodar laugh a little. "Can you tell me why?"

"I let you down in front of everyone." She mumbled, though it was enough for him to understand her.

"Come here." He pulled on her lightly until she threw herself at him, rubbing her back to get her to calm down. "You didn't let me down, it's just not the style of training you're used to." He smirked as something crossed his mind. "That's that Liadrin for you, wanting to train you in that protective bubble called Silvermoon." He pulled her off him a little so he could look at her fully. "Stay here for as long as you need, I'll tell Elaria of your wish to train with her. Join us when you're ready."

She nodded at him, Athrodar wiping away a couple of tears from her face, the priestess looking a lot younger than she did when she first arrived. "Thank you papa."


	4. Chapter 4

**New Task**

It had been a week since Tanadia arrived in Alterac, spending most of her time surrounded by the many books they had stored there. When she wasn't studying, she spent her time sparring with Elaria, finding out that she was more comfortable attacking her than attacking her father. Athrodar did tell Elaria not to go easy on her though, stating. "Just because she's my daughter, doesn't mean she gets special treatment. If she wants to learn to fight, she will learn like everyone else."

Even though she was told not to, she did every now and then take it easy on the young priestess, not hitting her with the wooden swords as hard as she would with anyone else. This did go by relatively unnoticed though, Athrodar only becoming suspicious a couple of times, making Elaria apologise to Tanadia in advance before knocking her off balance and disarming her within seconds of the apology.

Tanadia was laying on her back after getting knocked off her feet for the thousandth time, landing in the snow and sighing to herself. "He's watching again, isn't he?"

Elaria pointed her training sword at her, waiting for her to grab hold of it and pulling her up when she did. "He's always watching, just not specifically at us." She picked up Tanadia's training sword from the floor and handed it back to her. "Again. This time move your feet, just like I showed you." She glanced up at Athrodar who was standing on balcony of the barracks, watching over everyone in the courtyard.

Athrodar watched Tanadia from where he stood, watching her carefully and not expressing any emotion when she was knocked on the ground time and time again. This time however, when she was knocked on the ground by Elaria, he raised an eyebrow at her outburst. "This is stupid! Why am I learning how to move and not how to attack!?"

"Elaria, tell her why."

Tanadia looked up at her father, not expecting him to still be there. She turned back around to face Elaria who was looking down at her. "We master our movements first so when we are unable to attack our target head on, we can rely on staying alive until backup arrives by moving out the way of their hits."

"We also let our movements dictate the fight in a way we want it to go, not how the enemy wants it to go." Athrodar added, turning around to face the doors of the balcony. "You may not know how to hold a sword properly, but by the end of this month, you will know how to move without tripping over yourself."

She watched him walk back into the barracks, throwing some snow across the courtyard in frustration. "What is his problem! Why is he so... so... like that!?" She pointed up to where Athrodar was standing moments ago.

Elaria frowned at her, helping her back up onto her feet. "Like what?"

"Cold, emotionless. Treating me like I'm some random recruit and not like he did when I first arrived, like I'm his daughter"

Elaria nodded, grinning at the elf. "Oh, that." She laughed lightly. "Yeah, he's like that to everyone. But believe me when I say, he has improved over the years."

"Really?"

A nod. "Oh yeah. You definitely wouldn't have liked him if you saw him twenty years ago."

"But why?"

"When you've lost as much as he has, you'll understand." She placed a hand on her arm. "I just pray that you don't have to experience that."

Tanadia watched her as she picked up the training sword off the floor again. "How much has he lost?"

Elaria sighed, sticking both swords into the snow and sitting down beside them. "Well, his life for starters. He was killed twice by the Lich King, who I'm sure you've read up on." She watched Tanadia nod. "That bastard killed him twice, and enslaved him twice. You don't even want to hear about his time under his control."

Tanadia sat down with her, looking down at the snow and drawing circles into it whilst listening to the story. "What else?"

"Have you noticed the lines etched into his left arm?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well, next time you get the chance... Look at them and count them."

"Why?"

Elaria looked down at the snow, specifically at what Tanadia was drawing. "Those are the number of friends and family he has lost ever since he first died." She looked up at the balcony Athrodar was standing on minutes ago. "He keeps a record of them. Some personal thing, I don't know."

Tanadia looked up at her, one more question in her mind. "How many were there when you last checked?"

"Fourteen." She saw her eyes widen a little before adding more. "Before the legion invaded again."

"And now?"

"Let's just say this place had close to double the amount of people we have now." Elaria closed her eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if he has over thirty on there, but don't take my word for it. Like I said, when you next get the chance, take a look." Elaria got back up onto her feet, picking up both training swords and handing one to Tanadia. "Come on, let's get back to it."

* * *

Athrodar returned to his office after watching everyone train in the courtyard, walking towards his desk and the new stack of reports that arrived on it this morning, groaning when they were placed there by Elaria, always hating the idea of reading through them. He picked up the first report, walking around his desk and reading it. "Behind you?"

He turned around and saw Thalina standing there, grinning seductively at him. "Hey you." She said, making her way towards him one step at a time before breaking out into a sprint, jumping at him and wrapping her legs around his waist when he caught her.

The momentum of her run however made him lose balance, knocking him off his feet and falling backwards onto the floor, the pair of them laughing when she landed on top of him. "Well this is a pleasant surprise." He brushed some hair behind her ear, looking into her eyes and getting lost in them momentarily. "What brings you here so soon after our last meeting?"

Thalina took off one of her gloves, exposing the ring on her hand and placing the hand on his face. "What? Your fiancé can't drop by unannounced every now and then?"

He took her hand, looking at the ring on it. "So you picked one out then?" He studied it, kissing her hand shortly after. "Sorry again that I didn't have one ready when I proposed."

She shook her head, kissing him lightly. "It's fine, you give us so much as it is already, I thought it was a nice change of tradition to let me pick one out that I really liked. Besides, a Grand Magister being engaged to a dead guy who's not really dead because he's walking around in the Alterac Mountains, looking after their daughter who ran away to live with him? Doesn't exactly scream normal." She kissed him again, pulling on his tunic until he sat up, sitting on his lap and taking off her other glove. "Have you told anyone?"

"About our engagement?" A kiss. "Or the other thing?" Another kiss.

She smiled at him, pulling his hood down that he wore all the time, rarely taking it off himself. "We're calling it the other thing now are we?" She began to take off his cloak. "I suppose both."

The cloak dropped off his shoulders, falling onto the floor behind him, Thalina moving her hands towards the bottom of his tunic after, snaking her way down his chest. Athrodar on the other hand was just watching the concentration in her face when she met his belt, knowing she always struggled with it. "No, I haven't told anyone about either one." He watched her hands struggle with the buckle, grinning at her. "I see your old enemy has returned."

Her tongue was poking out of her mouth, concentrating fully on his belt and coming close to chipping a nail in the process. "You know, this thing really is a mood killer." When she finally undone the buckle, she let out a sigh of relief. "I win this time." She muttered, glancing up at him and realising he heard her. "And now I'm embarrassed. "

He kissed her nose. "Don't be. I think it's adorable you find taking my belt off a small victory." He kissed her on the lips whilst she pulled on his belt to take it off, moving his head down a little until she looked at him. "Did _you_ tell anyone?" Her eyes shifted away from him, telling him all he needed to know. "Liadrin?"

She nodded. "Liadrin."

"About both?" He asked, seeing her eyes shift away again. He smiled, pulling her closer to him and kissing just below her ear, whispering into it after. "It's fine, I didn't expect you to keep it from her." He began to make his way to down her neck, planting light kisses on her the whole time.

She tilted her head to the side slightly, giving him more access to her neck and closing her eyes when he reached a sensitive spot there. "Y-You didn't tell our daughter... Or Elaria?"

He continued down her neck, pulling her robe down at the same pace as he was going, stopping just above her breasts and looking up at her. "Now if you're going to talk about our daughter when we do this, then I won't go any further than I am right now." He lightly began to brush his thumb over one of her breasts.

She bit her bottom lip, the feeling of his cold thumb against her nipple was quickly stimulating the Grand Magister, letting out a light moan and holding onto him tightly for a couple of seconds. "No no, I'll stop. Just.. Just keep doing what you're doing."

He grinned, lifting her up as he stood up, carrying her over to his desk and placing her down on top of it, pushing everything else off of it in one big sweeping motion. He laid her back on the desk, pulling her robe down some more until it sat at her waist, making his way down to the scar she got in Northrend all those years ago, kissing it once before making his way back up to her face, looking into her pleading eyes and grinning at her when she began to pull him back down towards her breasts. "Now now, don't be so hasty my love."

Her body was screaming for him, though she told herself to be patient, knowing it would all be worth it in the end. "I'll kill you if we get interrupted." She quickly shot up, kissing him hard before laying back down.

Once again, fate had different plans for them, Tanadia opening up the door to his office, dropping the training sword on the floor and making her way towards the door that would take her to the bedroom, stopping when she saw something in the corner of her eye. She turned around to look at both of her parents who were looking back at her, neither one of them moving as soon as she walked in. Athrodar turned his head to look at Thalina, resting his head on her chest. "Busted."

Tanadia averted her gaze as soon as she realised her mother was half dressed, looking up at the ceiling and massaging her forehead. "Oh.. wow.. uhm, okay. Clearly you two are busy." She began to leave the room the way she came in, still looking up at the ceiling and bumping her leg into the weapons rack along the wall.

Athrodar walked over to her to stop her from leaving, though he wasn't quite sure why he was doing that. "Tanadia wait, it's not what it looks like."

She stopped moving, looking at him and laughing. "Really? It's not what it looks like? Because to me, it looks like you were doing mom on your desk." She leaned to her right, looking past him and towards Thalina. "Hi, by the way, nice of you to tell your daughter you're dropping by."

Thalina had pulled her robe up the moment Athrodar began to walk away, sliding off the desk and walking over towards them, forgetting about the ring on her finger momentarily and wrapping her arm around Athrodar's. "I was going to tell you I was here." She looked up at Athrodar. "After I said hello to your father."

Tanadia looked back and forth between the two of them, only just understanding what she meant by that. "Ugh, mom! I didn't want to know that..." She looked away for a few seconds, pinching the bridge of her nose before looking back at them, noticing a small twinkle on Thalina's finger when the sun shone through the window. "What's that?"

The Grand Magister's eyes opened wide, trying to move her hand behind her back to hide the ring, Tanadia holding onto it before she could do so. "It's uhm..."

She looked at her mother's hand, specifically at the ring that was sitting on it. "Wait... Wait wait wait. When did this happen?"

Both Athrodar and Thalina looked at each other, sharing a kiss before the Grand Magister answered for the both of them. "Two months ago."

"And you wait until now to tell me?" She looked up at Athrodar, still holding onto her mother's hand. "You weren't planning on telling me today, were you?"

He shook his head. "No."

"But," Thalina added quickly before Tanadia could complain. "We were going to tell you soon." She hugged her shortly after, adding. "If it helps, you're the second person to know, after Liadrin."

"Liadrin knew before me!?"

Athrodar shook his head. "You really had to tell her that? You couldn't say she was the first to know?"

"I didn't want to lie to our daughter." She pulled away from Tanadia, looking into her eyes. "But now you know." She looked back up at Athrodar, smiling at him. "We're engaged."

Tanadia let those two words sink in, hugging her father tightly when her emotions got the better of her, Thalina hugging her from behind and completing their rare family moment. "I'm happy for the both of you."

Elaria walked in a couple of minutes later, looking for Tanadia and spotting the three of them in the middle of the room, raising an eyebrow at them. "Okay, what did I just walk in on?"

Thalina laughed lightly, Elaria's timing into situations remaining the same after all this time, glancing over to the Night Elf. "We're engaged, Athrodar and I."

She shook her head. "No way, this guy?" She pointed over at him, getting a nod in return. Thalina moved her hand towards the Night Elf, Elaria taking it and looking at the ring. "Holy shit, you're not joking. When did this happen?"

"Two months ago."

"Two mon.. no, you know what, I expected as much from mister private life over here." She punched his arm. "Congratulations, when is the big day?"

"We haven't decided yet." Thalina looked up at Athrodar. "We don't want to rush anything, seeing as it took him over two decades to get this far." Athrodar shook his head at her slightly when her eyes shifted to Elaria for a second before looking back at him.

"Anyway, I just came by to get Tanadia. Lin is serving up dinner and seeing as our priestess didn't show up when she said she was, I got worried." She glanced up to Athrodar who raised an eyebrow at her. "Not that there's anything going on between us. What we have is strictly professional."

"Relax, I didn't think there was." He looked down at Tanadia, the priestess almost asking them if she could go, only to realise she didn't have to. Athrodar nodded at her anyway, even if she didn't ask. "Go, we'll join you shortly."

Thalina watched Elaria leave, accompanied by Tanadia shortly after. She span on her heel, facing Athrodar and jumping up at him, wrapping her arms and legs around him and kissing him several times, all whilst he began to walk to the door, locking it and moving back towards his desk. When she was laying down on it again, she held Athrodar close to her. "When do we tell them about the other thing?"

He kissed her lips, making his way down towards her neck once more. "Not yet. Not until we're certain."

"Speaking of being certain, I am certain you have a bed back there that we can use."

"Our daughter sleeps there."

Thalina sat up, Athrodar moving back slightly to avoid banging heads. "We'll be quick." She hooked her finger in the waistband of his leggings, pulling him closer to her and pouting at him. "Please."

He grinned at her, moving his hands to her thighs and picking her up once more, Thalina giggling when he walked backwards into the bedroom door, opening it up and placing her down on the bed. "We're not going to be interrupted. Not again."

She placed both hands behind his neck and pulled him down. "We better not, otherwise this time I _will_ kill you." He smirked down at her, Thalina kissing him hard when she pulled his head down to hers.

* * *

Tanadia looked over to Elaria who was stuffing her face with food once again, the two of them sitting around the commander's table at the head of the mess hall, Hroki joining them on the other side of the Night Elf. "You've been in my life ever since I was born, right?"

Elaria nodded, taking a big bite out of the chicken leg in her hand. "I was there when you were born. Though not in the same room." She picked up her flagon, washing down the chicken and punching her chest lightly, letting out a loud burp. She glanced over to Tanadia who looked a little disgusted by her. "What? It's Rumsey Rum, best stuff this far north of Ironforge."

"Not that. I'm looking like this because of the burping. That's not how women should behave in public."

Elaria let out a genuine laugh, almost falling off her chair. "Listen, kid." She threw one arm around her, pulling her in closer. "I don't know who taught you that, probably some book you read somewhere, but most women aren't exactly royals of a court." She pulled back and looked at her. "You can't tell me you've never done it. Your mother certainly has."

"I have, just not in public."

Elaria watched Tanadia pick up her flagon by the handle, her pinky finger sticking up the whole time. "Fuck off. You even do that thing with your finger." She shook her head. "That's going to have to stop if you plan on living here with this rabble." She looked back at Hroki, nudging him with her elbow to get his attention. "We're going to have to break princess here out of her habits."

He looked over at Tanadia, the priestess shying away from them all of a sudden. "I need to see something." He pulled the chicken leg out of Elaria's hand, the Night Elf practically holding onto it with her life until her grip loosened, placing down on a plate and sliding it over to Tanadia. "Show me how you eat this."

Elaria glared at Hroki, the Tauren not paying her much attention as he watched Tanadia pick up a knife and fork to cut a piece off the chicken leg. He shook his head, nodding in her direction for Elaria to look over at her, the Night Elf's jaw practically dropping as she saw her cut another piece off of it. "That's unbelievable. Who taught you to eat a good leg like that. Better yet, how did I not notice this sooner?"

Tanadia wiped away some of the grease on her face with a napkin, looking over at the two Blood Spear Commander's watching her eat. "What? I don't like creating a mess when I eat."

Elaria glanced over to the entrance of the room, having seen two people walk in before looking back at Tanadia, doing a double take when she realised it was the young elf's parents walking towards them. "Hey! Which one of you taught your daughter to eat like that?"

Athrodar climbed up the two steps leading to the table, sitting down at the head of it. "Are you actually asking me that? The one person out of the two of us who doesn't eat?"

Thalina sat down on the chair opposite her daughter and next to Athrodar, looking over to Elaria who was staring at her, waiting for a reply. "Don't look at me, I eat like you only not as bad."

She looked back at the elf sitting next to her, pulling the plate with the chicken leg back until it sat in front of her, picking it up and pointing at the priestess. "You, my dear, are a strange little elf."

Tanadia looked over at Elaria, specifically at the chicken leg she pointed at her, leaning forward and taking a bite out of it, much to the Night Elf's surprise. "Thank you." She said, mouthful of chicken.

Before she could retaliate, Athrodar handed Elaria a folded sheet of parchment. "What is this?"

"We have been called up once more by the Alliance. Supposedly another Azerite deposit has been spotted and they need us to secure it." He saw a twinkle in Elaria's eye as soon as he said Azerite, the new mineral becoming their biggest source of income. She was about to ask a question, Athrodar answering it before she could. "Three."

She frowned at him, lifting up her flagon to her mouth "Three?"

"Thousand."

She lowered the flagon a little, raising an eyebrow at him. "Thousand?"

"Gold." She raised both eyebrows at him, taking a sip of her drink in the meantime. "Each."

She choked on her Rumsey Rum, the rest of them around the table dropping various foods and cutlery when he finished speaking. Thalina held onto his arm, feeling a little dizzy at the prospect of them getting that much gold. "T-three thousand?"

Athrodar nodded. "This is coming from one of the High King's men. They're willing to pay seventy-five thousand gold to us if we secure what seems to be a huge deposit of Azerite."

Tanadia frowned at her father whilst everyone else looked more than happy. "Seventy-five thousand? But if you're paying everyone three thousand each, and you have twenty-three men who are capable of going, what happens to the other six thousand?"

He grinned, knowing she was right in her assessment. "That goes towards paying those who don't fight for us, but are helping out nonetheless. For instance, Lin'Shi and that new blacksmith of ours... Balgrum something."

"Baldrum Ironhammer."

"That's it, thank you Elaria. The six thousand goes towards paying their monthly wages as well as any repairs that we may need to pay for."

Thalina looked over to Elaria who was reading the report. "When do you leave?"

"In a week."


	5. Chapter 5

**Off on a Mission**

The familiar clashing of wooden swords were ringing out in the courtyard in front of the barracks where Athrodar stood. This was their final day before the majority of them left to fulfil the wishes of a boy king who they had never met, but were being given a hefty sum of gold for completing a task he had hired them to do.

Tanadia was training with Elaria, the young priestess was becoming increasingly frustrated with the lack of progress she felt she was making. She had grown tired of learning the same thing for the last two weeks and had complained on several occasions that she wanted to learn how to fight back, not how to avoid attacks.

Thalina stood by Athrodar's side whilst they stood on the balcony, the Grand Magister watching her daughter throw her wooden sword across the courtyard, raising an eyebrow and turning to face Athrodar who was shaking his head. "Are you sure she's ready for this? She has barely attained her Apprentice rank as a priestess."

"She's twenty-five, Thal. Most other races have already been to war by the time they hit that age." He sighed, moving to stand next to her and leaning on the railing in front of the two of them, watching Tanadia pick up her sword after throwing it. "We have a new recruit that's a human. He looks to be younger than our daughter, yet he wields a sword better than she does."

"He's clearly had the training to do so. Not to mention she's a priestess, not a paladin or even a ranger like yourself." She hooked one arm around his, resting her head against it shortly after. "Give her some time, she will get the hang of it."

He kissed the top of her head. "And if she doesn't?"

"And if she doesn't, you keep her on as a priestess. Or you send her home to get the proper training she deserves and needs." She looked up at him, having just been reminded of something. "I almost forgot to tell you, we went to Dawnstrider Village after you left and I found your old cloak you gave me on my first century."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I didn't know you had lost it."

"Well, I did. But like I said, I found it and I would have worn it on my way over here, except that it's with the tailor at the moment, having been torn in half."

"It was blue, was it not?"

She nodded. "Yeah, with gold stitching." She smiled at a memory that crossed her mind. "I used to wear it about the house when I had missed you. You were gone for long periods of time whilst I was either stuck at home or in Silvermoon."

He frowned all of a sudden, looking down at her. "Did you say you were actually in Dawnstrider Village? How does it look?"

She smiled up at him, snaking both her hands behind his back and getting up onto her tiptoes. "I did." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "And Captain Selena thinks it will be rebuilt and liveable in six months to a year."

"That quick, huh?"

"Well, I told them they didn't have to focus on it because I'm one of their Grand Magister's, but they said it was fine." Thalina glanced over to her right, just catching the moment Elaria knocked Tanadia off her feet. "Does she have to be so hard on her?"

Athrodar looked over towards them, nodding when he saw Elaria pull her back up. "She's actually going easy on her. Well, easier than I would have been." He smirked, shaking his head. "She thinks I don't notice her going easy on our daughter, but I do." He looked back down at Thalina, the Grand Magister still watching Tanadia and Elaria. "When do you leave?"

"Soon." She looked back up at him. "Don't take her with you when you leave. She's clearly not ready."

"I won't, don't you worry." He looked up at the door to the balcony they were standing on. "One last meal before you leave?"

She grinned at him, leaning closer to whisper. "For me or for you?"

He chuckled, taking her hand as he began to walk towards the door, pulling her along with him. "Either way, you'll be satisfied."

* * *

"Have you decided on who's not joining us?"

Athrodar strapped a sword to the side of his Deathcharger, the horse having been armoured in the colours of their mercenary group, red and black. Left to the design of Elaria, their emblem was of two bloodied spears, crossing over a sack of coins. Athrodar thought it to be a predictable emblem and colour scheme, but after a few months it had grown on him. "The new recruits for starters, Lin and Charles... what's his last name again?"

Elaria shook her head, laughing a little at his ignorance. "I know you two haven't gotten along in the past two decades, but you could at least remember his name." She looked at him with a smirk, Athrodar staring at her and waiting for a reply. "It's Bishop, before you ask again."

"Right, well, he's staying here this time to train Tanadia and Taylor as well as defend the place whilst we're gone." He glanced back at Elaria after strapping his second sword to his Deathcharger, the Night Elf raising an eyebrow at him. "He's still getting a cut, don't worry."

She watched him pull on the leather strap harder than usual. "You need to let it go, it was over twenty years ago. Thal has forgiven him since."

"I have forgiven him." He said, checking all the straps once more. "I have forgiven him for almost getting her killed, for being drunk on his guard duty and mistaking her for an assassin." He unsheathed his sword halfway, inspecting it and forcefully pushing it back down in anger. "I have forgiven him."

Elaria shivered for a couple of seconds, the drop in temperature as he spoke about it hadn't gone unnoticed, though she thought better than to press on. "So where are we meeting up with the Alliance?"

Athrodar welcomed the change of subject, pulling out a map from the satchel he strapped on the saddle next to his swords. "The same place we usually go, Menethil Harbour." He began to walk over to her, standing next to the Night Elf and pointing at the map so she could see. "In the Wetlands."

She pushed his hand away. "I know where Menethil Harbour is." She sighed. "Why can't we go to Stormwind? It's dry and we won't stand out as much."

"No you're right. We will blend in, all of us and our Horde members."

"Alright, so maybe not all of us will blend in. But it has to be better than going to the half flooded port." Elaria began to inspect her daggers and knives, glancing up to Athrodar when he pulled himself up onto his Deathcharger, climbing up onto her mount shortly after "Let's get going, shall we?"

The two of them road out of the stables and towards the courtyard where the rest of them were waiting, Athrodar making his way to the front of the group of twenty or so mercenaries. "I'm sure you all know what to do. We will take the Azerite deposit from our enemies and hold it for as long as we can until the Alliance arrive with reinforcements." He looked at each of their faces, watching several of them nod at his words. "I don't know how long we will be there, but from what I've been told, the conditions aren't bad." He chuckled lightly. "We've certainly fought in worse."

Tanadia pushed her way past the mercenaries on horseback, stopping in front of Athrodar. "Papa," She began, taking hold of one of his hands. "Promise me you'll come back."

Athrodar nodded over to Elaria, the Night Elf telling everyone to move out whilst he climbed down from his Deathcharger, hugging his daughter when she threw herself at him. "I'll return home, don't you worry. Just promise me you won't burn this place down whilst I'm gone."

She laughed, holding onto him tighter. "I won't, papa." When he tried to pull away, she held on even tighter, her face looking a little worried. "Is it always this scary? Watching you leave to go fight for a faction that despises you?"

He placed a hand on top of her head, stroking her hair. "You sound just like your mother." Tanadia pulled away slightly, looking up at him with a tear in her eyes. "She was just as worried as you are now when I left Silvermoon for good, thirty years ago now." He smiled at the memory, kissing his daughter's forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Tanadia reluctantly let go of him, knowing he had to leave but didn't want him to. Athrodar climbed up onto his Deathcharger, riding through the gates of the stronghold and off towards the rest of the mercenaries. She watched the gates close shortly after, Charles pulling on the lever that dropped the gate, turning around to face Tanadia and Taylor, who had found himself in the courtyard. "Seeing as I'm in charge now until the boss gets back, I suppose I should start training the two of you."

The two of them watched Charles walk towards the barracks, both of them staying put and waiting for his return. Taylor looked over at Tanadia, the young priestess too busy looking at the barracks to notice he was staring at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but his nerves got the better of him, remaining silent until she spoke up instead. "So it's just us left."

"Y-yeah."

"It's Taylor, right? Taylor Smith?" She remained looking at the barracks, waiting for Charles to come back, though she turned her head around when he didn't answer her question. As she looked at him, she saw him staring at her but thought nothing of it. "Yes? No?" This time he nodded, having just realised she had asked him a question. "Taylor Smith... the Hunter?" He nodded again. "Odd. With that name I thought you would have been at least a Tailor or a Blacksmith, it almost seems suited for you."

The longer she looked at him the more he became uncomfortable, looking down at the snow after a few seconds, trying to hide his embarrassment. "My village already had them, so I chose to be a hunter."

Just as she was about to ask another question, Charles came back with two wooden swords, throwing them at both their feet. "I don't know how you two were being trained, and I don't really care. What I do know is you two are the new blood in terms of fighters." He looked at both of them as they picked up the training swords. "You will be training on each other for a few days before I asses how good you actually are."

Tanadia looked at Taylor, holding her sword in both hands whilst he done the same, neither one of them moving until Charles told them to begin. When he did, Tanadia was the first off her mark, swinging the sword wildly at Taylor who parried them with ease, the priestess' form was poor however, only being taught how to move.

She was looking confident, a little too confident. As she moved forward, he moved back, Tanadia dictating how the fight was going and was becoming surprised by herself when Elaria's teachings were starting to work. She continued to control the fight between the two of them for a few more minutes until she tripped over her own foot, falling forward onto the snow and having Taylor point his training sword down at her. She looked up at him and sighed, cursing in Thalassian at her mistake.

She offered her hand up, waiting for him to take it and pull her up, except he just stood there, staring at her hand and not taking it. She sighed once again, pushing herself up and brushing the snow off of her. When she was finished, she narrowed her eyes at Taylor, trying to understand why he didn't help her up, to which he just looked away when they shared eye contact.

"Again." Commanded Charles, taking a couple of steps closer to them. "This time, don't trip over your own feet. It wouldn't be helpful if that happened in a fight." He patted Tanadia on the back, looking over to Taylor who was looking away from them. "Something wrong?"

Taylor snapped his head around to face them, trying to keep a neutral face. "No, I'm good." He pointed his sword at Tanadia. "Let's go."

"Very well." He looked at the two recruits, taking a couple of steps back and waving his hand between them. "Begin."

* * *

Thalina made her way through Sunfury Spire a full day after returning home, making her way towards the meeting she was late for by five minutes, several guards moving out the way as she charged through them. When she arrived at the set of doors standing between herself and the meeting room, she took a deep breath, trying to think of an excuse and coming up with none.

Opening the door, she saw the Regent Lord already in conversations with Grand Magister Rommath as well as a hooded figure with several other hooded figures standing opposite the pair of them. As she made her way towards them, Ranger-General Halduron Brightwing acknowledged her first, followed by Lor'themar and Rommath shortly after. The hooded figure turned around last, looking at Thalina with a slight glare along with her Dark Rangers. "Grand Magister, it's about time you finally joined us."

Thalina could only bow her head at her, knowing she was in no position to argue. "My apologies, Warchief."

Sylvanas turned back around to face Lor'themar. "As I was saying, Regent Lord. I have word that there is a large Azerite deposit that has been found by the Alliance and I would like your Sin'dorei to secure it for the Horde."

"On our own? Warchief if I may, I would like the Nightborne to join us on this mission."

Sylvanas looked to her right and towards Nathanos and Clea, the pair of them nodding their agreement to the proposition. "Fine, take them. Perhaps we can see their worth." She glanced over to her left, Thalina standing between her and Halduron. "And this one, she will lead them. Perhaps it will make up for her lateness."

Thalina bowed to her once more, though inside she was screaming at herself for accepting the task. "I won't let you down, Warchief."

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, looking back towards Lor'themar. "I'll be back in Orgrimmar if you need me." She glanced over to Clea and Nathanos. "Though, these two will be in Undercity if it's not urgent."

Everyone present bowed their heads at her, Lor'themar being a little more reserved. "Safe travels, Warchief." They all watched her and her advisors walk towards the translocation orb, leaving the four of them in the room. "Thalina, you heard the Warchief. Prepare to leave in the next two days." Lor'themar looked over to Halduron. "We will send word to First Arcanist Thalyssra, she will meet you at Sunsail before you leave with her Nightborne."

Thalina bowed her head to the three of them, leaving the room shortly after. Rommath stood between Lor'themar and Halduron, looking at the Regent Lord directly. "Are you sure it's the best idea to send her as the head of our army whilst they fight on foreign lands? She is still a child to our people." He looked over towards the entrance of the room and where Thalina had walked off to. "She hasn't even seen her second century."

"I trust her, Rommath. She led our people in the Northrend campaign and we all know how brutal that was for everyone." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "She has yet to let us down."

Thalina had returned to her office, Scout Captain Selena walking in shortly after with a report in hand. Upon handing it to the Grand Magister, she made to leave, only to be told to wait. As Thalina read through it, her heart sank as she realised the location of the Azerite deposit. "Selena... I have a big problem."

She stood opposite Thalina, her desk in between the two of them. "What is it?"

"I have been charged with leading our forces to secure Azerite we have found. Only, Athrodar has been sent there by the Alliance as a temporary force to hold off any threats until the rest of the Alliance arrive." She looked up at the Scout Captain. "I don't know what to do." She placed her head in her hands. "On one end, I do what is asked of me and fight the man I love, all for in the name of Silvermoon and the Horde. Or I betray my people and let the Alliance take the Azerite for themselves. This will make me a traitor and I will most likely be banished from this place."

Selena leaned on the desk, looking down at Thalina. "You need to go through with it, he will understand. And if he doesn't, explain it to him when you next get the chance. But I believe he will fully understand your reasoning behind it."

Thalina looked up at her, slowly nodding her head. "You're right. He will understand, he's been in this situation before, surely." She sighed, dropping her shoulders. "I suppose we won't know until we get there." She smiled a little at the Scout Captain. "Thank you for your insight."

"Any time, Grand Magister." She bowed her head to Thalina. "Another thing. Your cloak is ready." She pulled out the folded cloak from a satchel hanging down from her shoulder, handing it over to Thalina. "Here."

Thalina took the cloak off of her, unfolding it and looking at it fully. "It's perfect. Thank the tailors for me." She looked over to a small sack of gold on her desk. "Take that to them, as a gesture of good will." She watched Selena leave, turning her head back around to face the cloak in her hands, throwing it around her shoulders and strapping it onto them, pulling up the hood and sitting back down in her chair. She rubbed the cloak between her thumb and two fingers, smiling to herself as it brought back memories of before the Third War.

Of home.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Shadows Awaken**

"I hate this place."

Athrodar glanced over to Elaria who was sulking on top of her mount, having pulled up her hood to hide her face from anyone who was watching her. "Really? I didn't know. It's not like you've voiced your opinion on this place." She glared at him, poking her tongue out when he began to laugh at her. They rode for a couple more minutes before Athrodar spotted a group of Alliance soldiers waiting by a set of crossroads, presumably waiting for them. "I suppose this is our contact."

As soon as they arrived at the crossroads, Athrodar nodded over to Elaria, the Night Elf taking over from here. "You three waiting for the mercenaries your King hired?"

"Aye." Their leader responded, looking at the small group of Horde and Alliance in front of him. "I take it you're them."

Elaria nodded, climbing down from her mount. "The one and only." She walked closer to them, towering over them by a foot and offering out a hand for them to shake. "Name's Elaria, second in command of this rabble." She nodded over to the rest of them.

"Second? Where's your leader?"

Elaria looked specifically at Athrodar before looking back at the three Alliance soldiers standing in front of her. "He's the one with the bright blue eyes and the deathly cold demeanour." She grinned at the three of them backing away slightly. "Unless you want to deal with him, you'll be talking to me."

"N-no, it's fine." Their leader quickly looked at Athrodar who was staring at the three of them, his face remaining stoic and unmoving. "Follow me, we'll take you to Menethil Harbour."

Elaria nodded her thanks, climbing back up onto her mount and riding next to Athrodar as they all began to follow the three Alliance soldiers. "I always like being in charge when they're too scared to talk to you."

Athrodar smirked, glancing over to her. "It's becoming too easy to scare them. Most of these new soldiers grew up during the Northrend Campaign and have learnt about Death Knights. Plus, what they done at Acherus a couple years back, reviving Horde and Alliance champions for their ranks hasn't exactly given us Death Knights the reputation of being friendly."

Elaria laughed lightly. "I'm still surprised you didn't take them up on their offer of being their head Death Knight. 'Deathlord Athrodar' has a certain ring to it."

He shook his head. "If I had taken them up on that offer, you sorry lot would be lost without me."

"And I suppose you wouldn't now be engaged with Thal."

He nodded. "Precisely. I think I'm better off without them."

Elaria looked forward towards Menethil Harbour, noticing the ship docked at the port. "Well, at least we won't have to stay here for longer than needed."

Athrodar smirked, moving his hand to his belt and unhooking the small bag of gold attached to it. "Here, pay the captain when we set off. I plan to win it back later."

Elaria caught the small bag as it was thrown at her, weighing it up in her hand. "And how do you plan on winning it back?"

"I'm glad you asked." He pointed towards the ship docked at the port, specifically at the sails. "There's only one admiral who flies those colours. Admiral Wilson." He glanced back at Elaria who was looking at the sails. "She has a gambling addiction."

Elaria raised an eyebrow. "She?" She started to nod slightly. "I think I have a better way. One where nobody's gambling addictions are exploited."

Athrodar watched her carefully, noticing a slight grin on her face. "You're planning to sleep with her, aren't you?"

Elaria smirked, though still looking at the sails. "Maybe."

Hroki road to the front with the pair of them, looking over to Athrodar. "Are you sure it's the best idea to leave her alone with the Admiral? Remember what happened last time we left her alone with someone."

She punched the Tauren in the arm, glaring at him when he turned his head to face her. "That was one time and we promised not to talk about it."

"You mean the time we captured a wanted troll and left Elaria alone to watch over her, only to find out the troll had seduced her, taken her clothes and chained her up in the jail she was locked in? Whilst also taking her money." Athrodar looked passed Hroki and towards Elaria who glared over at him now. "Or are we not talking about that one as well?"

"We're not talking about that one either." Hroki was about to speak, but was stopped when Elaria coughed at him. "Or the time with the twins."

"What about the time with that warlock and her succubus? Are we not talking about that one either?"

Elaria's cheeks turned red, at least as red as a Night Elf can go, looking away from both Athrodar and Hroki with embarrassment. "How do you know about that one?" She asked, a lot more quietly than she had been.

Athrodar looked over to Hroki who looked back at him, shifting his gaze to Elaria after. "She told us over breakfast, after we found her wandering the halls of the barracks." He saw Elaria shy away some more. "Not that I'm judging. Though if I may ask, what's it like with a demon?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Hroki let out a hearty laugh, slapping Elaria on the back harder than he meant to. "I think we found the one thing she won't talk about."

One of the Alliance soldiers leading them towards Menethil Harbour glanced back at the three of them. "That bad huh?"

"No... It was.. fantastic."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at her. "Then what's the problem?"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it." She pulled on her hood that was already covering her head, hiding her face some more.

The talking stopped until they reached the end of the port and boarded the ship, Athrodar being the last to board, shaking hands with the Admiral. "Good to see you again Admiral."

She shook her head at him. "Look at you with the titles. How many times do I have to tell you, call me Emma." She looked him up and down, shaking her head once more. "You never seem to age."

"Perks of being dead I suppose." He looked her up and down, grinning at her shortly after. "Though you seem to have found a way to look younger than when we first met." He leaned in close to her. "Did you find some sort of age deceleration potion?"

She laughed, playfully hitting him on the arm. "Stop, you're too kind. If you weren't dead or taken, I would be all over you right now." She gave him a warm smile. "How's your Magister?"

"She's a Grand Magister now whilst also being my fiancé." He shrugged. "Time flies by quicker than I remember."

"Well, congratulate her for me." She looked over to Elaria who was sitting on a couple of boxes near the edge of the ship, looking out towards the ocean. "What's with pointy ears over there? She's normally trying some sort of pickup line on me by now."

Athrodar looked over towards Elaria, shrugging his shoulders. "I have no idea, though I'm sure she'll try something soon."

Emma looked up to the helm of the ship. "Time to get sailing I suppose." She looked over to Athrodar one last time before climbing the steps to the wheel of the ship. "Fix whatever is broken in her, it doesn't feel right not having her constantly at my side."

"You know, some would call that a blessing." He shouted up to her whilst walking towards Elaria, receiving a laugh back. He stopped just in front of the Night Elf, both hands folded in front of him whilst he looked down at her. "Okay, this is just weird. It's not like you to dwell on things as much as you are right now." He looked around, noticing they were alone. "Care to talk about it? As much as will probably hate it, I will listen."

She looked up at him, though her hood blocked most of her vision. "Fine."

* * *

Tanadia was training with Taylor in the courtyard once more, two days after Athrodar had left with the majority of their forces. She had been keeping record of her wins and losses against the young human in front of her, only tallying one win against her many losses, though she would take it as a sign of progression.

Charles sat nearby, watching them whilst being accompanied by Lin, the Pandaren always finding the times without Elaria begging her for food to be the most boring, especially now that the stronghold was practically empty. "The skinny elf seems to be improving."

Charles nodded, still watching the pair of them spar. "Faster than I had first thought her capable of, but it's still too slow."

"Ahem."

All four of them looked over towards the gate, finding a Dark Ranger standing there with several others and a dead looking human wearing the same gear. Tanadia and Taylor looked back at Charles who sighed, walking towards the gate keeping them out. "He's not here."

"Then where is he?"

Charles looked at Clea who stood at the front of them all, leaning up against the gate. "He left two days ago, probably on the mission you all want him on." He smirked at them. "Though not fighting on the side you wish."

Nathanos looked passed Charles and towards the two new recruits. "I see you're employing children now. Has he finally given up on becoming the best mercenary company?"

The older human looked him up and down. "Aren't you supposed to be in Orgrimmar, Nathanos? Licking your Warchief's boots?"

The Banshee Queen's champion made to grab his throat, though Charles coolly stepped back just enough for the tips of his fingers to miss him. "I'd gut you right here if this gate wasn't in the way."

Clea pulled his arm back, glaring at the human on the other side of the gate, though she was distracted by Tanadia who was watching them with interest. "So, this is his daughter?" She smirked at the priestess. "Your father chose the wrong side of this conflict. Right now your mother, the Grand Magister, is marching her forces towards the same location. Both lovers on different sides of the war."

Tanadia shook her head. "You're lying."

"I wish is was." She put her arm through the gate, handing Charles a folded parchment. "I liked your father, but I'm afraid he won't hold out for long when the Horde come crashing down on him." She looked back at the rest of her Dark Rangers. "Let's go, Sylvanas won't be happy we kept her waiting for an answer."

Charles watched them leave, unfolding the parchment in his hand when they were nowhere to be seen, reading through it and shaking his head. "Damn... He's not going to like this."

Tanadia snatched the parchment out of his hand, quickly scanning through it and shaking her head when she reached the part with her mother leading the Horde forces, dropping it in the snow. "I.. I have to warn my father. He needs to know what he's up against."

She began to make her way towards the barracks, Charles grabbing hold of her arm and turning her around. "Listen to me girl, it's no use. By now he's on the boat that is taking him towards the island and we can't do anything to stop it." He closed his eyes and sighed. "All we can do is wait and hope for the best outcome."

She grit her teeth in anger, though she was more frustrated at not being able to do anything about it than angry, yanking her arm out of his grip and storming away towards the barracks. When Taylor went to go calm her down, Lin stood in front of him, placing a paw out to stop him from following. "She will not want comfort, leave her alone for a while."

Tanadia slammed the door to her father's office shut, starting to pace around the office and throwing the occasional book across the room in frustration. The more she paced, feeling useless and unable to warn her father, the more she began to throw things around the room, reaching for another book when suddenly shadow flew out from her hand, engulfing the book and startling the priestess. "What the..?"

She inspected her hand closely, expanding her fingers out and creating a small ball of holy light in the palm of her hand. She let out a small sigh of relief, closing her hand and rubbing her eyes with her other hand, looking back at the book that had returned to normal, the shadow magic that engulfed it fading away in seconds.

She sat down on the chair next to the desk at the far corner of the room, placing her head in her hands and laughing a little to herself. "Not only can I not warn my father, I'm now seeing things. Or am I?" She moved her head up slightly, laying a hand down on the table and looking at it, narrowing her eyes at her hand when she began to concentrate on it. After a couple of seconds, shadow magic began to form on her hand, the priestess widened her eyes in shock and stopped casting, holding the hand with her other.

She looked around the room, hoping nobody had seen anything and realising she was alone. "This can't be happening... I am a child of the light." She looked down at her hand once more, the shadow magic that had begun to dance along it had disappeared the moment she stopped thinking about it. She opened one of the draws to the desk, looking through it with her other hand, shifting the many reports inside out the way and looking for one of the hearthstones Athrodar used the day she arrived, finding one at the very back of the draw. "I need to see Liadrin about this..." She muttered, pressing her thumb down on the blue rune on the stone and arriving in her mother's office shortly after.

The office was empty which was perfect for her as she didn't want anyone to see her hand that began to glow a dark purple once more. She quickly went into the bedroom at the back of the office, rummaging through the many draws and finding a tunic she could use, wrapping it around her hand and quickly making her way out the office and towards where she knew Liadrin would be. She quickly ran through Silvermoon, ignoring the curious stares she got due to her hand being covered by the tunic, making her way towards the Blood Knight's halls in the Farstrider's Square.

She gave a quick smile to all those who welcomed her, though her main priority was finding Liadrin, rushing through the building she was in and coming to the training zone where she found her. Upon her arrival, Liadrin looked over to her and gave her a big smile. "There she is! I was beginning to worry you weren't coming back." She saw the tunic wrapped around her hand and became instantly worried. "What's wrong?"

Tanadia looked around the room before looking straight at Liadrin. "I need your advice, and yours alone."

Liadrin nodded, sending away everyone in the room with her. Just as the last Blood Knight left, she took hold of Tanadia's wrapped hand and looked at her. "May I?" The young priestess nodded, watching Liadrin unwrap the tunic from her hand, inspecting it and finding nothing wrong with it. "I don't understand, why-?"

"Wait for it." She replied quickly, looking down at her hand and noticing a faint shadowy glow begin to take over. "See!" She looked back up at Liadrin who looked a little shocked. "Help me Aunty Liadrin, you're the only person I know who can help me."

She saw tears begin to form in the priestess' eyes, quickly pulling her to the nearest couch and sitting her down. "Okay, okay.. Uhm.. When was the last time you prayed? Specifically in a place welcomed by the light."

She shook her head at her. "Whenever I was last here. So about two weeks ago?" Her eyes widened. "Is that why this is happening to me? I'm in a dark place?"

Liadrin saw her breathing begin to speed up, realising she was panicking. "Now hold on, I didn't say that." She pressed her lips together, slanting them to the side in thought. "But I think that may be the reason, yes. You've only just become a priestess so you're still susceptible to the shadow, which is what I believe is happening."

"S-so because I'm around my father, the shadow is overpowering the light, making me do... this?" Shadow formed on her hand once again, Liadrin taking hold of her hand and closing it quickly.

"First of all, you need to stop doing that. Secondly, is that where you've been then? Living with those mercenaries in Alterac?" She shook her head. "Nice of your mother to tell me... Anyway, lastly.." She sighed. "I'm afraid that may be the reason. The longer you spend with them, the more you'll find that the light will not respond to you."

"Is there no way for me to find the light whilst being around them?"

"There is, but you need to be a lot more experienced in being one with the light." She placed her other hand over Tanadia's, looking down at it shortly after. "But in order to do that, you'll have to remain here and study for many years, close to a century if not longer."

She nodded her head slowly, understanding the reality of the situation. "Alright... I suppose I should head back and collect my stuff." She smiled at Liadrin, this new problem of hers had made her forget about her parents both going to the same island, fighting for different factions, both of which are after the same mineral. She hugged Liadrin before setting off back to Alterac to collect her things.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Azerite Island**

Athrodar continued to look down at Elaria as she explained what was going on, the Night Elf keeping her hood up the whole time. "With the twins it was purely for sex, I didn't care that they were gone the next day, or that they were wanted by the Alliance because they stole some sort of precious gem. But with the warlock, it was.."

"Different."

She nodded at him. "Exactly. Not because she was one of your people."

"What, dead? Because she didn't look that."

She sighed. "No, a Sin'dorei. That wasn't why it was different though. She made me feel something that I hadn't for a long time. Not since Clara was around."

"Right, gotcha. Say no more, I think I understand what's going on here." He looked back towards the Admiral who was standing at the helm of the ship. "First of all, if you're not going to do it, I would like to pay the Admiral for agreeing to ship us over to the island." Elaria threw the small sack towards him. "And second of all, if it means that much to you, when we get back I'll send out search parties to find this warlock of yours."

She shook her head. "No, it's okay you don't have to. It just shook me, that's all, telling myself I couldn't feel like that again, then she comes along and fucks up my head." She chuckled lightly. "I almost hate feeling this way."

Athrodar chucked the small sack of coins back to her. "Here, go talk to the Admiral. I'm sure she can clear your head, if you're good."

Elaria smirked, jumping up off the box and standing directly in front of him. "Thanks for the talk, but now I'm off to get laid."

He grinned, watching her climb the steps to the helm. "There's the Elaria I know." He leaned up against the side of the ship, picking up a nearby apple Elaria left behind and rubbing it on his tunic, all whilst watching the Night Elf talk to the Admiral, the pair of them giggling to each other. He took a bite of the apple due to old habits, grimacing at the taste and spitting it out, throwing the apple in the ocean before sighing. "I really wish food didn't taste like ash." He muttered to himself.

Just as he sat up on the boxes to look out into the ocean, one of his mercenaries walked out from the deck below, leaning up against the railing in front of him and looking out into the ocean as well. "Did you fix Elaria?"

A nod. "I did."

"Good." They turned their head to face him. "I was getting worried she wouldn't be focused for the mission."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at them. "Really? It's not like you to be worried about anything, Jess."

She smiled at him before looking back at the ocean. "I know I keep to myself, only really talking to those who ask me something, but I do know what goes on around here." She was a human mage they had recruited shortly after the legion returned, losing her home and parents to bandits that took advantage of the invasion to loot and pillage several towns and villages. She told him upon her arrival she never thought about joining a mercenary company before, but they were her last option at a chance of life other than being homeless.

Athrodar has been watching over her ever since.

He sat forward. "And what is it that you know exactly?"

"I know that you and that Grand Magister of yours are engaged." She glanced over at him, grinning when he looked surprised. "Like I said, I know what goes on around here. I also know the about 'the thing' you two are talking about, though I'm not quite sure as to what it is." Her grin turned into a smile. "I know the name of that warlock."

"I see." Athrodar sat back against the boxes behind him whilst still sitting on top of some others. "Well, Elaria said she doesn't want us to go out and find her, so I'm leaving it alone." He began to take off his bow and quiver, placing them down next to him. "What else do you know?"

She smiled at him when he began to pat at the spot next to him, the mage climbing onto the boxes and sitting down next to him. "Well. Hroki likes to speak to his hammer when nobody is looking, he's even given it a name."

"Oh, now you have to tell me what he calls it."

"He calls it Eyota, though I don't know what the name means. If it means anything." When he asked for more, she gladly divulged the information she had been gathering. "I know that Charles has stopped drinking ever since that incident you don't like to talk about." She saw his face turn from curiosity to a slight hint of anger. "Though we won't talk any more about it."

"Tell me about you. I know something about everyone in my company, but like you said, you keep to yourself." He unstrapped the daggers on his boots, placing down with his bow and quiver. "So tell me a little something about yourself, like why you didn't go to Dalaran instead of us. Surely they would be more... welcoming... to a mage?"

"If I do tell you, promise me you'll tell me something about you after? Other than the things I mentioned earlier, you're like a closed book to me, one where I've only read the title." She looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Fine. You get to ask one question about me, after you've answered mine." He saw her face light up at the idea of learning something about him, but then dimmed when she had to divulge information about herself.

"I didn't go to Dalaran because they've been on the front line of the fight against the Legion. Or at least were when my village was raided."

He frowned at her. "So you thought to travel this far north to join a band of mercenaries?"

"That's a second question, you said I would get to ask you a question after I answered yours."

He grinned, shaking his head. "You're right. Very well, ask away."

She span around to face him fully, crossing her legs and staring at him. "How many lines are on your arm?" She saw him raise an eyebrow, expecting a follow up question from him on how she knew. "Your fiancé talks louder than she thinks she does. Also I overheard Elaria and your daughter talking about it the other day."

"That's the last time I tell them anything..." He muttered, shaking his head and looking back at Jess. "Well, you did answer my question, so it's only fair that I answer yours." He pulled his tunic up and over his head, exposing his scarred chest to her as well as the arm closest to her with seven complete tallies etched onto it and three lines next to them. "There, I'm sure you can count them up."

And she did, quickly counting it up twice just to make sure she wasn't wrong. "Thirty eight." She looked up towards his face, looking into the blue glowing lights looking back at her, though she couldn't read his emotion. "Why do you mark yourself with those you have lost?"

"If we're doing this whole back and forth question asking, answer mine. Why did you travel up north to join us? Surely there were better places for you to go." He put his tunic back on, looking around the ship and not spotting any of his mercenaries. "We're not exactly the 'go to' group of people for those who have lost everything."

She smiled weakly, looking down at her hands that were resting on her lap. "I'll admit, I was just using you all at first. I figured if I could convince you I could fight, you would give me a place to stay until I earned enough to get back on my feet." Her smile widened a little more. "But after a while, I realised I was more welcome there than I had first thought. After some time to think about my future, and several hours with Lin, who by the way is not only an excellent chef but she's great with the advice, I came to the conclusion that you lot were my new home."

A third voice entered the conversation. "And now you're stuck with us."

The pair of them looked over towards the voice, finding Elaria standing at the door to the Admiral's cabin. Athrodar raised an eyebrow at her. "You're done already? That was quick, even for you."

She pushed herself off the door frame, walking over to the two of them slowly and stopping in the middle of the deck. "Yeah, turns out I do want you to find that warlock."

"What happened for you to change your mind?"

She looked over to Jess who remained sitting next to Athrodar. "Does she have to be here?"

"Yes."

Elaria sighed. "Fine. When I was in there just now with the Admiral, I tried to.. you know" She looked back at the human mage sitting next to him, blocking her mouth with her hand so Jess couldn't see, mouthing the words. "Have sex with her."

Jess looked over to Athrodar who still sat next to her. "She does know I still understood her, right?"

"Probably not." He replied, smirking at Elaria who narrowed her eyes at them. "Carry on."

"As I was saying. I was in there with the Admiral and I found out I just couldn't get in the mood. We spoke about it for a couple of minutes which made me realise, I need to see that warlock again. Just to make sure what I was feeling wasn't a one time thing."

Athrodar looked over to Jess who was grinning slightly. "Are you going to tell her?"

Elaria frowned at him. "Tell me what?" She turned her gaze towards Jess. "What do you know?"

* * *

Several Sin'dorei warships and an Orcish flagship left Sunsail Anchorage two days after Thalina was told she was leading the assault on the island they were sailing to. She had kept to herself, staying in the Captain's cabin throughout most of the journey, only stepping out to get some fresh air every few hours for a couple of minutes, not talking to anyone the whole time she was on deck.

Selena was the one person she spoke to though, the Scout-Captain reassuring her that what they were doing was perfectly fine and that they were following orders. "He will understand, Grand Magister. Have faith in him that he will understand."

She shook her head, burying it her hands. "That's not what I'm worried about. I am almost certain he will understand, it's how he will react is what I'm afraid of." She looked up to Selena who was standing by the door in front of her. "He will hate me if I take this from him."

"He won't hate you."

"You don't know that. You don't know _him_. He's had a short fuse ever since he was risen from death and when he gets angry, there's no stopping him until he has vented his anger out on something, or someone." She saw Selena's eyes widen a little after she finished speaking. "Not on me, he may get angry but he wouldn't harm me. He would, however, refuse to be in the same room as me for a long period of time."

"Sounds... Childish."

"To anyone on the outside, sure. But as we don't see each other that often anyway, it's like torture for me, not being able to see the man I love for an even longer period of time than I'm used to." She sighed, dropping her head down into her hands once more. "But I suppose it's something I will have to get used to now."

Selena stepped closer to the desk, placing both her hands down on it and pressing her weight down on them. "Perhaps we could convince him to ditch the Alliance and aid the Horde in taking this Azerite deposit."

Thalina moved her head up from her hands once more, looking at the Scout-Captain who was significantly closer. "Actually, that's not a bad idea." She smiled for a second before remembering something. "Oh, but wait... They're being paid a lot of gold to do this for the Alliance. There's no way they'll agree to switch sides just like that, even if they have a high probability of failing."

"How much are they getting paid?"

"Three thousand gold, each."

Selena's jaw dropped a little, closing it when Thalina's eyes were staring at her mouth. She coughed a couple of times to clear her throat, trying to act as if it wasn't a big deal. Though her expression gave it away the second she heard the sum. "You ever think about getting a lynx to keep you company for a while?"

Thalina groaned, dropping her head down onto the desk and pulling her hood up as she tried to hide from the Scout-Captain. "I hate this."

She felt a hand pat her on the back of her head. "There, there. Sometimes it sucks being left with the difficult decisions. Though I suppose it's already been decided for you, you just don't want to go through with it."

A horn blew out from the helm of the ship, Thalina swiftly moving her head up to look at the door along with Selena, the Scout-Captain looking back at the Grand Magister who had a sheet of parchment stuck to her forehead.

"How do you not feel that?"

Thalina looked up slightly and saw the parchment stuck to her head, pulling it off and dropping it on the desk. "I was distracted." She stood up from her chair and collected her staff and spellblade, walking to the door before looking back at Selena who still stood by her desk. "We're here."

The two of them left the cabin, Thalina climbing the steps to the helm of the ship and scanning the horizon for the island they were about to invade. Gruntarg, the Orcish Sea Captain, nodded in respect at the Grand Magister, handing her his spyglass and pointed in the direction of the island. "Over there, Grand Magister, that's where we're landing."

She scanned the island momentarily through the spy glass, not finding any docked Alliance ships around it so far and coming to the conclusion that they hadn't arrived yet. "Or the ship had sailed away." She muttered to herself, handing the spyglass back to the Sea Captain. "I need to make sure nobody is on the island." She looked down towards Selena who was standing in the middle of the deck. "Selena, send out a couple of windriders to scout the island when we're closer. Just to make sure we're alone and that this is the island."

Selena looked up at Thalina who continued to watch the distant island. "Do you think they're not there?"

Thalina shook her head slightly. "I can't say, but it doesn't look like they are." Her lips twitched a little as a smile dared to creep along her face. "We may still have time."

The closer they got, the more the island became noticeable to them, the final rocky outcrops in front of them had moved out the way, giving them the full view of the island, as well as the single docked ship on the far west of it. "Damn.." Selena muttered, looking up to Thalina who had sighed upon seeing it, closing her eyes and mumbling something under her breath that went unheard by everyone.

Thalina looked down to the Scout-Captain. "Send in the windriders." She looked back towards Gruntarg. "Take us in to the east of the island, we don't know how many are actually there and I'd rather not fight them the second we arrive."

* * *

"There. Five ships coming our way and looking to set port in the east." Athrodar handed Hroki the spyglass whilst Elaria sat by, waiting for orders. "Four of the vessels are of Sin'dorei make whilst the fifth is an Orcish Flagship."

"We've had tougher odds." Replied Elaria, chewing on some jerky they brought with them. "Besides, if you just send me in to deal with their commander, it may break them from the inside as they have no chain of command."

Athrodar nodded down to her. "Go, stay unseen as they land and deal with their commander when all's quiet."

Hroki watched Elaria leave, turning his head to the left slightly to look at Athrodar. "What do we do in the meantime?"

"Take Zun'ji, Korg and Dwarvin and set up a perimeter around the camp." Athrodar pulled out a four purple glowing stones from the bag he brought with him. "Use these, it will alert us if anybody slips by without you noticing." Hroki nodded, handing Athrodar the spyglass and headed back to camp. As soon as he received the spyglass, he looked through it once more, specifically at the Orcish Flagship and finding more Sin'dorei aboard it along with other Elves he has come to know as the Shal'dorei. Nightborne.

As they neared, Athrodar managed to get a glimpse of their commander, his fiancé. Her crimson red hair made her stand out more than anyone else, which made him certain that it was her. "Why her? Out of all the people to lead them, why did it have to be her." He shut the spyglass momentarily, throwing it across the open field he was currently in, getting up onto his feet and chasing after Elaria.

He caught up to the Night Elf just outside the Horde encampment that was being set up in front of them, Elaria pointing her blade at him when he appeared from the bushes behind her. "Fucking hell, next time don't sneak up on me." She put her blade back in its sheath, leaning back on the rock she was hiding behind. "Why are you here? You're not calling me back are you?"

Athrodar shook his head. "No I'm not. But there's something you should know."

"What?"

"Thal leads them." Elaria was about to reply when they heard a twig snap. "Shh, someone's here." The two of them slowly unsheathed their blades, only to stop when several swords and arrows were pointed down at them as well as arcane covered hands by the mages surrounding them as well. "Well... shit."

Elaria dropped the blade in her hand, looking directly at the arrow heads pointed at her before turning her gaze up to them. "We'd like to speak with your leader."

A Blood Elf ranger pushed her way through the circle of elves, standing directly in front of Athrodar. "And I'm sure she would like to speak with both of you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Meeting of Two Halves**

"Once again, I find myself in Silverpine." Tanadia sighed. "I hate this place."

The young priestess was being escorted back to Alterac to collect her things, though she told Liadrin she was perfectly capable of walking back there on her own. After all, she had done it once already. But Liadrin wasn't having any of it, she didn't want to be the one to lose the Grand Magister's daughter because she went wandering off on her own. Again.

"We're almost out of here, Lady Dawnstrider, then it's the fields of Hillsbrad until we hit Alterac."

Tanadia looked to her left and towards the guard that spoke, smiling slightly at the use of her inherited title. "You don't have to be so formal Sedina, nobody here will berate you if you use my name."

Sedina's face remained neutral. "If it's all the same to you, Lady Dawnstrider, I'm fine with being formal. And although you don't mind others not using your titles, I would prefer it if you would use mine."

The young priestess looked down at the ground whilst they were walking, mumbling something under her breath before looking back up to see Sedina looking at her with a blank expression. "How long until we're there, Lieutenant?"

"You tell me, Lady Dawnstrider, you've done this trip once already."

Tanadia sighed, keeping her head down and mumbling something again, this time the Lieutenant-Ranger stopping their group to turn around and glare at the priestess. "Sorry." She looked around the forest they were in, recognising the destroyed town to her right. "I think we're almost in Hillsbrad."

Sedina looked at her for a few more seconds before turning back around. "Good, the quicker we're out of here, the quicker I can get back to Silvermoon and away from this forsaken place." They continued walking for a few more minutes, following the path until they saw the grass changing from a deathly black and dark green to a more healthier colour. "Where do we go after we cross borders, Lady Dawnstrider?"

"Uhm." She began to tap her chin with one finger in thought. "We walk until we hit a farm that's been walled off by the Forsaken, then we keep walking for another five minutes. After that, I think we turn left and walk across the open hills until the grass becomes snow."

The Ranger-Lieutenant nodded at her. "Very well, we best get moving then."

* * *

Athrodar and Elaria were being pushed into the Horde camp, specifically towards the tent with Thalina in. Whilst they left Athrodar alone, only pushing him lightly towards his fiancé as they knew who he was. Elaria on the other hand, was being treated poorly due to being a Night Elf more than anything else.

They both were stopped outside Thalina's tent, being patted down for any weapons they were hiding. "Hey, easy on the goods." Quipped Elaria, smirking at the blood elf patting her down. "Carry on like this, I may have to take you out to dinner."

She was backhanded across the face by the elf searching her. "Shut it, Alliance filth."

Both Athrodar and Elaria laughed, the former looking over towards the blood elf searching her. "She may look like it, but she's not Alliance. She's my second in command." He looked toward the tent in front of them. "Are we done? Or do you want to touch us some more?"

Both elves patting them down nodded to their leader who picked them up by their hand that were tied together by some rope, pushing them forward until they entered the tent. "Grand Magister, you have a couple of visitors."

Thalina looked up from her desk and saw Athrodar and Elaria both on their knees with their hands tied behind their backs, the Night Elf looking around the tent and nodding slowly. "Thank you." She waved them away. "Leave us." They all bowed to her, leaving the tent shortly after. She looked down at the two of them, walking towards them and untying their hands once she stood behind them. "Sorry about that, safety precautions and all."

Athrodar stood up, rubbing his wrists where the rope was tied tightly. "Why are you here Thal? You knew we would be here."

She made her way back to her desk, leaning backwards on it whilst still facing them. "What do you mean? I didn't have a choice, I'm just following the Warchief's orders."

"You always have a choice."

Thalina scoffed. "No, you always have a choice. Unless you've forgotten, I serve the Horde and must follow the Warchief's orders. Or have you forgotten that?"

Elaria sighed after realising something. "We're not going to get all that gold now, are we?"

Athrodar turned his head to look at his second in command. "You're not giving up, are you?" He looked back at Thalina. "We're still very much in this fight and don't think for one second we'll back down because of the number disadvantage."

Thalina folded her arms, looking a little surprised at him. "You're not actually going to fight us, are you? Surely you know that you'll get slaughtered if you meet us out there?"

Elaria looked over to Athrodar, the Night Elf grinning when he shot her a quick look, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Oh we're going to fight and don't think we will make it easy for you."

She looked at Elaria then back to Athrodar. "And how will you do that? You're both stuck here after being captured by my rangers."

"Except that," Athrodar began, starting to walk back and forth in the tent. "If we don't show up in our camp in the next two hours, my men will know something has happened. And if they suspect that, you can expect them to come looking here first."

Thalina let out a small laugh. "Baby, I love you, but what do you think will happen if they come looking here for you? No offence, but your small force doesn't stand a chance if they come bursting into this camp."

"No, you're right." Athrodar detached something on his belt, throwing over to Elaria who caught it and nodded at him. "That's why I'm sending her back."

Thalina looked over to Elaria who waved at her before pressing down on a red button on top of the device Athrodar threw to her. The Grand Magister opened her palm out to face Elaria, firing a spell at her moments before she vanished in front of them, the spell hitting the tent a split second after she had gone. "Where did you send her!?"

"Like I said, I'm sending her back." Athrodar put both his hands together in front of him, waiting for Thalina to tie his hands together again. "You can keep me here, but I'll be damned if we don't have two out of three of our commanders there."

She groaned in frustration, aiming her palm at his hands and tying them up in an arcane wrap, the same magic they use in Dalaran. "You're sending them to their deaths if you go on like this. I don't want to have to do it, but I will make sure the Horde take this Azerite."

Athrodar looked at her with a smug grin on his face, sitting down in the chair opposite her desk whilst she went back to reading reports and thinking up strategy with Scout-Captain Selena and Arcanist Thryssa, the Nightborne Commander. He looked specifically at the Nightborne who was trying to keep her gaze away from him, until he extended out one of his hands towards her, the other one going with it as they were both tied together. "I don't think we've met. I'm Athrodar, commander of the Blood Spear Mercenaries and this one's fiancé." He nodded over to Thalina who pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What part of captive don't you understand?"

He laughed lightly. "Is that what I am? Because Elaria seemed to escape from captivity pretty easily."

"That's because you..." She sighed, extending out her palm towards him and muffling his voice with a silencing spell. "Now you will remain silent until I see fit." She turned her gaze towards the two elves planning the attack with her. "Where were we?"

Athrodar began to make muffled sounds through the silencing spell placed on him, disrupting their talks some more. Selena looked up to Thal who was becoming more agitated by him. "Does he have to be here?"

"You're right." She looked over towards Athrodar, glaring at him until he stopped making muffled sounds, walking over to him, picking him off the chair and whispering to him as they began to walk out the tent. "I love you, but I really need you to shut up and go away." He looked down at her as soon as they walked out the tent, planting a kiss on her cheek before being taken away by a couple of guards.

Upon re-entering the tent, Selena looked over to the Grand Magister. "He seems to be taking this whole thing pretty well."

Thalina shook her head. "We haven't taken anything from him yet. Trust me, he won't be happy when we do."

* * *

Tanadia looked forward and saw the snowy mountains of Alterac becoming ever visible to her and the guards around her. "We're almost there."

Sedina glanced back to her, nodding at her statement. "Good. As soon as we get there, you need to pack your things. I don't believe we will be welcomed there for long."

She looked over to the Lieutenant-Ranger who was leading the way. "I know, don't worry. I will be quick, then we can go back to Silvermoon." Suddenly, Tanadia had remembered how she had discovered her attraction to the shadow, stopping her movements just as they had begun to walk on the snow.

Sedina looked around to her when she couldn't hear her footsteps, stopping the rest of the rangers seconds after. "Lady Dawnstrider, what are you doing?"

"My papa... He's gone to war against my mother and the Horde for an assignment... He's outnumbered." She looked up at the Lieutenant-Ranger who remained neutral. "I need to return to Silvermoon and convince Liadrin to let to go warn him." She began to walk back the way they came.

This frustrated the Lieutenant-Ranger however, the nimble elf launching forward and grabbing hold of the young priestess' arm. "Don't you dare walk back now. We have come this far and we will collect your things, then you can return to Silvermoon." She pressed her lips together, exhaling through her nose. "Even if you do go back to Silvermoon, you won't be able to stop your mother or warn your father. By now they've both arrived on that island."

Tanadia looked up to her, fear evident in her eyes. "Then what do I do?"

Sedina placed both her hands on her shoulders, something she rarely done to anyone, but she could see the priestess was in distress. "I don't have a daughter of my own, nor have I been in this position myself, so I'm not certain this is the best advice. But you just need to go on about your life as normal until they return, then you will see that everything was fine, they're both fine and you can stop worrying."

She nodded slowly, looking down at the snow under her feet. "You're right. I suppose we should carry on with what we planned to do." She smiled a little. "We're almost there anyway."

Sedina patted her gently on the arm. "Good girl, now come on, let's get this over with then you can go back to Silvermoon and reconnect with the light. I know Liadrin would love that."

Tanadia's smile widened some more, looking up at Sedina who was waiting for her to reply. "She would."

* * *

Thalina made her way to the tent they were holding Athrodar in, walking into it and seeing him sitting down in the middle of the tent, both his hands tied behind him and around the wooden beam in the middle of the whole thing. She released the silencing spell on him and continued to stand at the entrance to the tent. "Are we done being annoying? Or do you plan to carry on talking over people when they're planning things?"

Athrodar tucked in his legs and slowly pushed himself up so he was standing instead of sitting, walking two steps towards her until the binding around his hands stopped him from moving any closer. "I will stop." He looked her in they eyes as she stared back at him. "I love you."

She smiled, walking towards him until they were inches apart, just close enough that he could smell her perfume, but far away enough that he couldn't taste her lips that he looked down towards every few seconds, wanting to kiss her but knowing she was in control at this moment in time. "I love you too." She replied, pulling down his hood and combing his hair with her fingers. "You know, I hate this as much as you."

He smirked at her. "I don't know, you standing there and looking like that, being so close yet so far is torture."

"That's because, if I step any closer, you will distract me from my mission and I can't have that." She began to walk around him. "Though, if you want me right here, right now, you will have to do something for me."

He watched her walk around him, keeping his eyes on her the whole time she was in his vision. "And what is it you would have me do?"

She placed a finger under his chin, moving his head up to make sure he was looking directly into her eyes when she asked him a question she was almost certain he would decline. "Switch sides. Join the Horde in this conflict and I'm sure the Warchief will equal your pay, if not give you more. She likes you a lot, remember?"

"I remember. Though I also remember you not being that fond of your Warchief." Athrodar looked around the empty tent, trying to find something to help him escape. "I would accept that offer, except I don't seem to see any sort of contract backing it up."

Thalina nodded. "You're right, there isn't any. At least, not yet." She saw him look back towards her. "I'm almost certain her Dark Ranger's have gone to your stronghold by now and have figured out you're not home because you're here. Give it a few days and I'm sure they would have drawn one up."

Athrodar's arcane bindings had been replaced with rope, placing both his hands on it and beginning to freeze the many fibres making it up. "I don't know if I can wait a few days Thal." A war horn blew out in the distance, distracting the Grand Magister long enough for Athrodar to break the bindings around his hands. "After all it wouldn't be right, making them come all this way for me to stay here."

She looked around to see he had broken free from his bonds, looking to cast a spell to keep him there but was interrupted by his magic. "What did you do?"

He took hold of her, kissing her hard before pulling away. "Silencing your spell work for a few hours. It's temporary but affective." He kissed her again, the Grand Magister not fighting back, even if she had told herself to, wanting to keep their lips locked for as long as possible. When he pulled away from their kiss, he opened his palm towards her feet. "Now I'm sorry to do this, but I have to get back to my mercenaries." He froze her feet where she stood, looking to leave the tent with her still in it.

Thalina watched him leave, sighing to herself when she tried to move her feet and was unable to. "As much as I hate to admit it, he's good at what he does." She said to nobody in particular, looking out the small slit in the tent when she heard the clashing of steel grow louder then begin to fade after a couple of minutes.

Selena rushed into the tent to make sure Athrodar was still in there, finding Thalina standing there instead, frozen in place at her feet. "He's gone, hasn't he?"

She sighed, nodding her head slowly. "Some genius swapped his arcane bindings for rope. He froze them and broke free."

"And in doing so, froze you in place?"

She nodded again. "Yes, he did. Care to break me free? I am kind of silenced for a few hours." She watched Selena break the ice around her feet. "Thank you." She looked up at the Scout-Captain who returned her gaze. "Did we at least capture any of them?"

Selena shook her head. "I'm afraid not. They were in and out before we even had time to prepare for a counter attack." She chuckled lightly. "They're good, I'll give it to them."

Thalina pinched the bridge of her nose. "So not only did he escape, we didn't take any of them prisoner?" She began to walk towards her tent, Selena following her closely. "This is not going well for us. Not only did he escape, but he knows what we have been planning." She stopped walking, turning around to face Selena, sighing at the Scout-Captain. "He played us."

Selena smirked at her. "Not necessarily, Grand Magister."

Athrodar returned to the camp they had set up in an open field, away from any trees that the Sin'dorei would use to their advantage. Elaria had walked out of her tent, giving him a brief hug, the pair of them laughing to each other on his escape. "I didn't think it would work, but I'm glad it did." She looked off in the direction of the Horde camp. "Thalina won't be happy though."

He looked over his shoulder and towards the handful of mercenaries that came to break him out. "No, she won't." He looked back at Elaria. "I have good news though. I sat in during most of their strategy talks. I'm guessing they didn't think I would escape, so keeping me in there seemed fine."

Elaria threw an arm around his shoulders, the two of them walking into their command tent where Hroki was waiting. "Good, then why don't you inform me on their many plans and we can prepare for their attacks when they come."


	9. Chapter 9

**Bring me back**

Tanadia and the small retinue of rangers with her arrived at the gates of her father's stronghold, peering through the metal bars and waiting to catch someone's attention on the inside. Sedina and the other rangers sat down beside the gate, waiting for it to open whilst the priestess wrapped both her hands around the metal bars, resting her forehead on another and sighing to herself. "We could be here for a while. They're probably eating."

The Lieutenant-Ranger looked over to her then through the gates towards the barracks, spotting a human walk out of them momentarily. "There, look." She stood up and walked to the gate, looking at the human walking about. "Hey! We've got someone here who would like to enter!" She yelled from the gate.

The human looked towards them then back towards the barracks just as another human walked out of them, the second one being Charles. "That's where she's been..." He muttered, letting out a sigh of relief before walking over towards them. "You know, your father would have killed me if you actually went missing."

Tanadia looked down at the ground. "Sorry Charles." She looked back up at him. "I have come to collect my things." She saw a frown in his features. "I'm returning home."

He nodded, pulling on the lever to open the gate. "Very well, take as long as you need. I will inform your father when he returns."

She smiled at him, bowing her head before walking passed him and towards the barracks. Sedina and her rangers walked in, waiting for her in the courtyard and looking around the stronghold, not looking too impressed with the whole thing. Tanadia had quickly made her way towards her fathers office for the last time, picking up the occasional piece of clothing she left about the place before entering the bedroom in the back.

Just as she put the rucksack she carried with her the day she arrived on the bed, she heard a crackling coming from the other room followed quickly by the sound of several books and other items being thrown around the room in anger. She opened the door to the bedroom to see the mess Athrodar had created in his outburst. "Papa?"

He was holding onto his hand after punching the stone wall, though he knew he hadn't broken it. He looked down at Tanadia when she walked over to him, taking his hand in hers to inspect it and watching her look at the cut in the palm of it. "I'm fine."

She looked up at him, seeing through his vague attempt at a lie. "What happened?"

Athrodar looked down at his desk, specifically at the locket Thalina gave him over two decades ago. "Your mother, she's..." He closed his eyes, a rare tear falling from them.

Tanadia widened her eyes significantly, throwing her hands to her mouth and shaking her head. "No.."

 _Earlier..._

Elaria sat down on the opposite side to Athrodar's desk, looking at the dead elf whilst he explained what had happened as soon as she left, specifically on the plans they were discussing. "They planned to use the trees, just like I thought they would. So moving further inland and away from any forestry was a good plan."

She nodded. "True, though it does leave us a lot more open if they plan to surround us."

Athrodar grinned. "Normally, yes. But we can counter whatever it is they plan to do before they do it." He glanced over to Hroki who stood by the entrance to the tent. "We may not have the numbers, but I'm certain we have the brute force. If we set up our defences correctly, we could funnel them in whilst hitting them from either side with projectiles."

Elaria stood up from her chair, walking around the tent, placing a finger on her chin in thought. "Yes... You could slow them down by slowly freezing them in place, with the help of that mage, Jess. Together you two could slow them down enough that they won't be able to retreat once they've been caught up in it."

Hroki nodded. "That could work. We trap them between a wall of shields and a barrage of arrows and magic, which should either break their spirit or kill those foolish enough to carry on."

Athrodar stood up from his chair. "Then we best get the camp ready." The three of them began to walk out the tent, Athrodar leading them towards the entrance to their camp. "If we can block off all other entrances, we should be able to funnel them through here."

Elaria nodded and started walking away from the two of them. "I'll get a couple of us together to start blocking the back entrance."

Hroki scanned the distance after getting a nagging feeling that something wasn't right. "Have our scouts reported back?"

Athrodar looked around the camp, also starting to get the nagging feeling that their scouts hadn't returned either. "Zun'ji and Korg aren't here."

Hroki shook his head. "Neither is Dwarvin."

Athrodar looked out into the direction of the Horde camp, noticing a faint shimmer that was getting closer and closer to them with every passing second. He began to look around the outskirts of the camp and noticing the same magical shimmer on all sides. "Shit..."

Hroki looked over to him, watching his leader drop his swords on the ground and take off his bow and quiver too before walking out the camp with his hands up. "What are you doing?"

He glanced back to his Tauren Captain. "We're surrounded. They got the jump on us whilst we were planning our defences." He nodded to the magical shimmer closing in around them. "Their mages seem to have put up an invisibility spell on their army." He continued to walk towards the shimmer, stopping twenty yards away. "Well played, Thal. I surrender."

Thalina appeared first, dropping her own invisibility spell before her army dropped theirs. "I didn't want to have to do it this way Athrodar, but you left us no choice."

Athrodar dropped to his knees, shaking his head whilst smirking. "I should have guessed you would have done this." He glanced back to his camp. "Come out, we're not going to win this." They all watched the camp for a few seconds before the rest of his mercenaries came shuffling out, all mumbling in their native tongues. Athrodar unsheathed both his daggers behind his back and threw them to the side. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Thalina nodded over to Selena who ordered several of her rangers to tie all their hands behind their backs, Thalina using arcane bindings to tie Athrodar's. "Just so we don't get a repeat of last time, my love." She whispered into his ear before nodding at Selena again.

"Get up, we're moving you all to our camp until this is over." The Scout-Captain pulled Athrodar up onto his feet last, escorting him back personally. "I have to hand it to you, she almost called it quits on the whole thing."

Athrodar glanced back to the Scout-Captain with a slight glare. "So I have you to thank for our capture?"

"Don't look at me like that, unlike the Grand Magister, this was an easy choice for me."

They all began to trek back to the Horde camp, Thalina sending off the majority of her army to secure the Azerite whilst she and a handful of rangers escorted Athrodar and his mercenaries. She dropped back to walk alongside him, though he remained silent when she began to speak to him. "You know I'm sorry, right? I know how much this mission meant to you and your men. More specifically the money than fighting for Azerite."

He looked down at the ground ahead of them, not raising his head to look at her at all.

"You weren't our target if that makes you feel any better. None of you were. But we do know how much of a threat you all pose if left alone." She looked over to him, waiting for some sort of response but was ultimately left with silence once more. "Look, I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but can you at least look at me? Just so I know you are listening." He didn't look over to her, still looking at the ground ahead of them. "I love you..."

He gave her the faintest of smiles, not being able to help it when she said those three words. They continued to walk on in silence, Thalina remaining by his side though didn't speak to him as she knew she wasn't getting anywhere with him right now. Athrodar looked up at the sky briefly before hearing a twig snap, quickly moving his head in the direction of the noise. He glanced over to Thal who seemed to have not noticed it. "Untie me."

She looked over at him, a little surprised at both his request and his willingness to talk all of a sudden. "I'm not going to untie you, you'll just escape."

Athrodar continued to look towards where he heard the twig snap, stopping his movements when he heard another. "Thal, untie me now." His voice remained calm, but his eyes were on alert, waiting for something to jump out of the forest they were walking through. "I need you to untie me now, Thal." He looked over to her, the Grand Magister returning his gaze whilst being a little confused at his constant request.

"Why, what is it?"

He looked back towards the trees. "You're about to be ambushed and I don't think you have the numbers to hold them off."

Thalina put one hand over both of his, taking off the arcane bindings around his hands seconds before an arrow flew passed their heads. She handed him her spellsword after noticing he had no weapons on him, conjuring flames in her hands in the meantime. "Take off their bindings, we're being attacked!" She looked back over to Athrodar who scanned the trees, death gripping the archer that almost claimed their lives, killing him on the spot. "Clearly these aren't yours."

Athrodar shook his head. "No, they weren't with us. But they are members of the Alliance, so they must have just arrived."

"Should you be killing them? You've been employed to fight with them." Thalina sent a couple balls of fire towards the direction of the arrow, getting hit in the arm by another.

Athrodar moved to stand in front of her, facing the Grand Magister and pulling out the arrow in her arm. "I don't care, I'm not losing you to an ambush." He inspected her arm, pulling out a bandage from the small bag he carried with him, wrapping it around her wound tightly. "Now stay by me, they'll think you're one of my mercenaries."

She nodded, following him towards the rest of his mercenaries before setting up protective circle around her. Elaria and Athrodar left her with their men, the two elves running towards the trees and climbing up them swiftly, waiting for the Alliance to charge down the small hill towards the Horde column. "Get ready, they're coming through here soon."

The two of them watched a couple of Alliance soldiers come charging down the hill and engaging in combat with the Horde soldiers before more and more Alliance charged in. The two of them jumped down behind a group of Alliance soldiers, quickly disarming two of them and killing the other three just as quickly. "Pass me that bow."

Elaria watched his hand point towards the bow and quiver he was on about, throwing them over to him before catching the pair of swords he threw back to her. Athrodar climbed up the closest tree to him, crouching on a branch and firing arrow after arrow into the backs of the Alliance soldiers. Elaria in the meantime, charged down the hill and engaged in combat against two other Night Elves, the pair of them throwing curses at her in their native tongues, calling her a traitor to their people.

Athrodar looked up into the sky when he heard the screech of a Gryphon, followed by the thundering clap of a Wildhammer Dwarf's stormhammer crashing down onto the ground before returning to the sky. Athrodar watched where it had landed, widening his eyes when he saw it land near his mercenaries and Thalina, jumping from tree to tree to get to them before the next on came crashing down.

Just as he landed on the ground, several yards to the right of his men, another stormhammer came crashing down right in the middle of his mercenaries, sending them in all directions. He watched Thalina hit a nearby tree, running over to her in an instant to check for injuries. "Thal, baby, tell me you're okay."

Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow, Athrodar checking her for wounds and finding no cuts on her. But he did find her abdomen to be massively bruised with some electrical burns making its way up to her chest. In his anger at finding out what happened to her, he picked up a nearby sword one of his mercenaries dropped after the impact, freezing it entirely until it became a big icicle, launching it towards the Gryphon rider above him, impaling the gracious beast and sending both rider and mount tumbling towards the ground nearby.

He made his way over to the dwarf that was struggling to get to his feet, picking up the small rider by the neck and forcing two arrows through his chest. Just as the dwarf spat up blood onto his face, Athrodar threw his body towards the Gryphon he killed seconds ago, turning back around to see Thalina had woken up from her brief unconscious state. "Thal..." He ran over to her, taking her hand in his when she lifted it up to him. "How do you feel?"

She looked down at her legs before looking back up at him. "Cold." Her eyes widened suddenly, looking back down at her legs before panicking. "I... I can't feel my legs." She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. "I can't feel my legs!"

He put both his hands on her face, making her look into his eyes only. "Shh, listen to me. You're in shock, okay?" He took hold of her hand again. "Squeeze my hand." He watched their hands, not feeling her squeeze it as she did seconds ago. Thalina began to panic once more, Athrodar placing a hand behind her back and under her legs. "I'm going to move you away from here, alright?"

She nodded, gritting her teeth as soon as he began to lift, screaming out in pain when she was several centimetres off the ground. "Stop! Stop, stop.. Please." Athrodar placed her back down on the ground, leaning forward and placing his forehead on hers. She began to shed a few tears due to the pain she was in and the slow realisation at what was happening. "I'm... I'm not going to make it."

Athrodar shook his head slightly, still resting his forehead on her, looking into her eyes. "You're going to make it Thal, I promise you."

She smiled weakly at him, loving his attempt to make her feel better. "No, I'm not." She glanced over to her right and towards the fight they were losing. "Tell them to retreat. Both mine and your forces." She watched Athrodar nod, standing up and calling for a retreat, watching both the Horde and his Mercenaries retreat back to the Horde camp before Athrodar placed up several ice walls around them. "P..Promise me something."

He took one of her hands in both of his, though she couldn't feel it. "What?"

"Bring me back." She swallowed hard, her emotions getting the better of her, watching him shake his head. "Listen to me. B-bring me back. I don't care how, just do it."

"Thal... I.. I can't do that." A tear rolled down his cheek as he saw her eyes getting heavier.

She smiled weakly at him once more. "You will. You and our daughter won't last out there without me." She began to cough up blood, her eyes begging him now to promise her. "Please... Promise me you will." She saw him nod, closing her eyes briefly before opening them to look at him for as long as she could. "I love you..."

He nodded at her, kissing her on the lips before looking into her eyes. "I love you too Thal. More than anything." They looked at each other for as long as they could, Athrodar noticing the glow in her eyes fade away before dropping his head down onto her chest, letting out a deathly cry that silenced the forest they were in.

Elaria stopped running, hearing the familiar deathly cry in the distance and turning around to face it.

Her memories brought her back to Icecrown Citadel, the last time she had heard that sound and realising what had just happened. "No... No no no no!" She began to run in the direction of the sound, hearing it get closer and closer until it stopped, returning to the ambush point and finding nothing but the bodies of the fallen and a half melted ice wall.

Athrodar had arrived at Acherus with Thalina's body in his arms, walking through the floating fortress and towards where he knew Darion would be standing. He kept his hood on and pulled it further down his face until he could only see the path just ahead of him and Thalina. "Athrodar, what are you doing here?"

He didn't look up at the Highlord, keeping his gaze down on Thalina. "What does it look like Darion? I need your help."

The Highlord looked down at Thalina in his arms before looking back up at him. "I can help, if you accept the offer I gave you years ago."

Athrodar looked up at Darion, glaring at the Highlord before having his face return back to its neutral position, sighing and looking down at Thalina once more. "Fine. I will take you up on it. Just... Just help me bring her back."

"Very well, follow me." Mograine led Athrodar through Acherus, taking him towards a room away from everyone else and summoning two more Death Knights to join them. "Lay her down on the bed."

Athrodar placed her on the only bed in the whole fortress, taking a couple of steps back whilst they got to work on resurrecting her. "Where do you need me Darion?"

"Over here." Athrodar walked over to him, Darion taking his hand and cutting his palm before placing it down on the arrow wound on Thalina's arm. "You were the closest to Arthas, so we need you to give up some of your blood to bring her back." He looked over to Athrodar who looked a little confused. "This will mean she is connected to you more so now than she was in life." He straightened his back before looking around at the other Death Knights, lastly looking at Athrodar. "I'm sure you remember the incantation?"

They all nodded, beginning to chant the incantation to resurrect her, Athrodar watching her change in appearance the whole time. Her skin went from her normal tanned colour to an ashen blue, almost grey like colour, whilst the dye in her hair drained in an instant, changing it from crimson red to raven black. As soon as the incantation finished, Athrodar crouched down by her side, holding onto her hand and staring at her until her eyes began to open slowly. "Thal?"

She laid in bed, blinking several times before lifting her free hand up to her face. Her vision was clouded by a blue glow, something everyone else around her was familiar with to the extent that they don't recognise it any more unless they concentrated on it. Her hearing came back to her after her vision, hearing Athrodar call her name for the first time since being resurrected, turning her head to look at him. "Did you do it?"

Athrodar looked at Darion who nodded back to him, leading the other two Death Knights out the room with him. As he turned his head back to face her, he saw her holding onto her throat as she tried to breathe. "Don't panic, but yes you can't breathe." He placed a hand on her cheek, turning her head to face him. "You will get used to it."

She looked into his eyes, calming herself down until she was able to speak again. "Thank you." She sat up in the bed, looking down at her hands and arms and noticing the change in colour of her skin. "I know you didn't want to, but again. Thank you." She looked over to him, noticing a sadness in his features, moving to the edge of the bed and placing both her hands on his face. "I didn't want to leave you or our daughter alone in this world."

Athrodar nodding slowly, standing up and looking down at her. "Wait here."

She watched him begin to walk out the room. "Where are you going? You can't leave me here alone." She began to get off the bed, her legs collapsing underneath her weight and falling to the floor. She rolled herself over onto her back, sighing in frustration whilst looking up at the ceiling. "Help."

He walked back over to her, picking her up and placing her back on the bed. "I said wait here. I won't be long." He kissed her forehead.

As he moved away, Thalina grabbed his cloak. Her other senses had come back to her, noticing he felt warm when he kissed her forehead. "Wait." She pulled on his cloak a little until he turned around, asking her what she was doing. She shook her head at his question, moving her hands up to his face once more and widening her eyes when she felt he was warm once again. "Y.. You're warm to the touch."

Athrodar smiled a little for the first time since bringing her here, crouching down in front of her and kissing her hand. "We're the same temperature now. It's to be expected." He stood up once more. "Now, wait here whilst I go talk to Darion about a few things and." He sighed. "To tell Tanadia what has happened."

"She will want to see me." She told him, watching him stop at the entrance of the room. "What will you do then?"

He looked down at the floor, a little loss for words right now. "I don't know." He left, walking towards where Darion was standing when he arrived and finding the Highlord there again, the two of them sharing words before Athrodar made a Death Gate back to his Stronghold in the Alterac Mountains.

 _Now..._

Tanadia shook her head. "Where is she!? I want to see _minn'da!"_

Athrodar didn't fail to notice her use of Thalassian, stepping closer to his daughter when he saw tears forming in her eyes, taking her into his embrace when she broke down in front of him. "She's at Acherus with the other Death Knights. She..." He held onto her tighter when his emotions got the better of him, not fully agreeing with the idea of bringing her back. "She's a Death Knight now after I brought her back there."

Tanadia began to hit him in the chest, throwing weak punches at him before throwing a bolt of shadow directly at his stomach. She felt a little better after doing so, launching a couple more bolts of shadow at him until he took hold of her hands, stopping her from casting. "How could you!"

"Honey, listen to me." He crouched down in front of her, waiting for his daughter to look him in the eyes. "She wanted to come back, I didn't force it. For reasons I'm not sure I fully understand, she asked me to bring her back."

Her bottom lip quivered, throwing herself at him when she figured he was telling the truth. "But why would she want to come back?"

Athrodar held onto her tightly, stroking her back and kissing her cheek. "You will have to ask her."


	10. Chapter 10

**Grand Magister to Death Knight**

Sick. That's what Tanadia felt at the news of her mother being killed, then brought back from death as a Death Knight, just like her father. That and that usage of more shadow magic had given her a small taste of what it was like to harness that type of magic. She found she wasn't as repulsed by it as she was the first time of using it, in fact, she felt it calling for her to use it some more as she walked through the barracks towards the rangers waiting for her in the courtyard.

 _Such potential in such a young source. Give in to the void, little elf._

Tanadia shook her head to clear the thoughts, continuing through the barracks until she was in the courtyard, locking eyes with the Lieutenant-Ranger who accompanied her here. "Sedina." The Lieutenant-Ranger walked over to her, keeping both her hands behind her back whilst listening to the priestess talk. "I need you to return to Silvermoon without me."

She frowned at her. "Why, what's up?"

Tanadia looked down at the ground, not wanting to share eye contact with anyone. "Please, just... Return to Silvermoon without me. My father will explain everything when he returns."

"We're under strict orders by Liadrin to -"

"Sedina! Please, return to Silvermoon this instant. Tell Liadrin the same thing, that my father will explain everything soon."

The Lieutenant-Ranger straitened her back, nodding to the priestess in front of her. "Very well. We will do as you wish, Lady Dawnstrider." She turned around, walking over to her rangers before telling them to move out. Tanadia watched them leave, turning back around to walk into the barracks and getting stopped by Lin who overheard everything.

"Are you okay? Where is your father?"

Tanadia smiled weakly at her before looking back at the barracks. "He's in his office. Though it won't remain his for much longer." She looked back to the Pandaren chef who frowned at her. "It will be Elaria's when she returns."

Lin was about to respond but was ignored by Tanadia who walked back into the barracks and towards her father's office, opening up the door and looking at Athrodar who had opened up a Death Gate seconds before she arrived. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded at him. "Yes Papa."

He smiled down at her. "Alright, let's go."

The two of them walked through the Death Gate, both landing in Acherus and making their way towards the room Thalina was left in. As soon as she landed in Acherus, Tanadia was receiving more whispers from the void.

 _Good, continue down this path and you will soon be rewarded._

She shook her head once more to get rid of the voice, standing by the door that leads to Thalina. Athrodar looked down at her when she tensed up, placing a hand on her shoulder. "She's still your mother. She just looks a little different is all."

Tanadia nodded, looking up to her father. "I know Papa."

Just as Athrodar opened up the door to the room, Darion placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away from the door. "What's going on here Deathlord? You know our rules about letting the living enter Acherus."

Athrodar nodded to Tanadia, watching his daughter run into the room and hug Thalina, the pair of them holding onto each other tightly. "She's my daughter and she wants to see her mother." He looked over to Darion who was watching the two elves in the room. "Or do you not remember what it was like to have family?"

Darion looked up at him, his face remaining neutral. "I remember." His gaze returned to the two elves in the room before looking back at Athrodar. "She is to remain her for as long as it takes to get your Magister up and moving."

Athrodar watched Darion leave, calling for him before he turned the corner. "You seem to forget I took you up on your offer to be the Deathlord." He stepped closer to the Highlord, now no longer his superior. "She remains here as long as I see fit. Or do you wish to challenge my leadership already? Horseman."

The two of them glared at each other, Darion backing down first. "Very well, Deathlord. She remains here until you see fit to send her home."

Athrodar watched him leave once more, this time not stopping him before he turned the corner. Instead, he walked back into the room he left Thalina in, finding both women holding each others hands, Thalina doing most of the talking between the two of them. "I didn't want to leave you two alone in this world. Your life has just started and I was about to leave it without even saying goodbye." She looked passed Tanadia and smiled at Athrodar who remained impassive, leaning up against the door frame. "Although it's not ideal. Being brought back from the dead to spend more time with the two of you beats waiting in the afterlife for either one of you."

Tanadia nodded, closing her eyes and letting a couple of tears fall from her face, still holding onto her mother's hands. "You're so cold. Just like Papa." She opened her eyes, looking back to Athrodar then returning her gaze to Thalina. "I haven't been truthful with the two of you."

Thalina frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

She let go of her mothers hands, opening up the palm of one of her own and conjuring a small ball of shadow in it. Shocked by this, Thalina closed her hand and extinguished the shadow magic that was sitting on top of it. Before she could ask any question, Tanadia spoke up about it. "It's been happening for the past two or three days. Liadrin thinks it's because the light has forsaken Papa."

Athrodar chuckled from the other side of the room. "I could have told you that myself."

 _Glad he thinks it's funny._

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at Thalina who in turn raised one back at him.

 _Wait, you heard that?_

"Tanadia, wait outside. I need to speak with your mother for a second."

She looked at both her parents, moving from one to another before resting her eyes upon Athrodar. "Is it about me?"

Thalina placed a hand over hers. "Trust me, this isn't about you."

Athrodar opened the door for Tanadia to walk through before closing it, telling his daughter in the meantime to wait there until he opened the door again. After closing the door, he placed up a hand to Thalina, expecting her to ask the exact question he was about to answer himself. "When we raised you, Darion cut my hand and placed it down on the wound on your arm. This in turn means that we are, apparently, more connected to each other now than we were in life."

 _So you can hear my thoughts? Can I hear yours?_

He shrugged at her. _I don't know, can you?_

She smiled up at him when he stood above her, snaking her arms around his neck and kissing him lightly before pulling away. "Apparently I can. This must be how you felt to be under Arthas' control, minus the worry he would hear a thought you didn't want him to." She looked at him carefully when he didn't react, knowing something was wrong. "What is it?"

"In doing so however, I agreed to the proposition he gave me a few years back." He took hold of her hands, looking down at both his and her hands intertwined within each other. "I will have to stay here indefinitely as the leader of the Ebon Blade."

She only smiled up at him, moving her hands away from his and placing them on his face. "You are a foolish elf, my love." She kissed him once more. "You seem to forget that I am like you now. Wherever you go, I go." She glanced over to the door. "I think you can let our daughter in now, before she gets the wrong idea."

Tanadia opened the door before Athrodar could, overhearing their conversation and walking in to the room, only looking at Athrodar and not Thalina. "Will I ever be allowed to visit you if both your places are here? In this forsaken place?"

None of them spoke for a couple of minutes, at least, not outright to her. _Will we be allowed back to Southern Quel'Thalas? Especially now since you're also dead?_

 _Maybe, but not until I have spoken to the council about what has happened. Only then will we know if we can._

Tanadia grew impatient at their silence, looking back and forth between them. "Well!?"

"I will have to speak with Lor'themar and the rest of the Silvermoon Council, but I should think you can see us far away from this place anytime." She looked up at Athrodar who once again, remained impassive. "We can go now, if you want? To talk to Lor'themar, Halduron and Rommath about allowing Athrodar and I passage to Silvermoon whenever we want to visit you."

She only nodded, taking hold of Thalina's hand to help her up onto her feet, the newly risen Death Knight still working on getting her strength back. "Can you make a portal to Silvermoon? Or has that ability gone?"

Thalina looked over to Athrodar who shook his head at her. "I'm afraid not. But I'm sure your father could make a Death Gate there, or at least nearby."

He made his way over to both women, taking over from Tanadia with holding up Thalina, looking her in the eyes when she looked up at him. "Are you sure you want to do this now? You can barely stand."

"It will come back to me. I've seen how fast you have recovered in the past, I know it shouldn't be long now." She pat his chest. "Now come on, open that Death Gate to Silvermoon and let's get this over and done with."

 _And your mother? What will you tell her?_

Thalina looked up at him, a little bit shocked at the realisation she wasn't thinking about her right now. _I don't know, I didn't even think about telling her._

Tanadia looked at her parents, both of them gazing at each other without speaking. "Are we going? Or are the two of you just going to stare at each other and say nothing all day?"

 _Our daughter doesn't know about this by the way. So unless you want to explain it to her, I suggest you respond._

Thalina looked over at Tanadia, the young priestess tapping her foot whilst waiting for them. "Yes, we're going, just as soon as this one opens up the gate."

They both waited for Athrodar to conjure up the Death Gate. Hearing a loud crackling sound before it appeared in front of them, Darion and several other Death Knights walked into the room as soon as Thalina and Tanadia walked through it, stopping Athrodar before he could join them. "If you're going somewhere, take these three with you. They'll be your personal guard when you decide to leave the fortress."

He raised an eyebrow at Darion. "Really? What can they do that I can't?"

"They will be on guard when you're not, and they will protect you if you do get ambushed... again."

Athrodar glared at the leader of the Horsemen, giving up with the small argument and sighing. "Fine, I'll take them with me." He walked through the Death Gate shortly after, followed by the three personal guards equipped with runed war pikes.

Thalina eyed them up and down, smirking at Athrodar when he looked less than amused by their presence. "I should have guessed you would get your own personal guard."

"Yeah, yeah. Enjoy it whilst you can. They'll be your guards too if you plan to spend a lot more time with me." He looked forward towards the bridge that would lead them to Sunfury Spire, looking down at Thalina when she tensed up a little. "You'll be fine. I'm almost certain they'll blame this on me."

The three of them walked towards Sunfury Spire, several guards bowing to Thalina out of habit whilst a few of them stopped halfway to see the state she was in, murmuring to each other when more and more of them began to notice. They ignored them however, only looking forward towards the Spire ahead of them, Tanadia noticing that the stables were looking a little more packed than usual. "Aunty Liadrin is there with them." She looked over to her mother who had noticed her warhorse as well. "How did Sedina get back here so quickly?"

Thalina looked down at her. "What do you mean?"

"I told Sedina to tell Liadrin that Papa would explain why I didn't return with them. That was before I arrived on Acherus" Tanadia looked towards the ever nearing spire, feeling her mother get lighter on her arm as she was getting her strength back. "Do you think you can make the rest of the trip on your own?"

She nodded. "I think I can keep myself up now, yeah."

As they approached the doors to the spire, two of Athrodar's guards opened the doors for them, the third leading them towards where he believed the Silvermoon Council to be. Luckily he took the right way, the same two guards opening up the doors to the Council room, Lor'themar, Halduron and Rommath turning around to face the three Death Knights along with Athrodar, Tanadia and Thalina.

Halduron frowned at Thalina, not sure if it was actually her. "Grand Magister?"

She gave him the briefest of smiles. "Hi Hal."

Athrodar glanced over to her. _Hal?_

 _Shut up, it's what I call him._

The other two council members widened their eyes at her. "What happened?" Lor'themar started. "You.. You look, dead."

"I am."

Halduron looked over to Athrodar, glaring at the Deathlord. "He did this, didn't he?"

Lor'themar and Rommath looked over to Athrodar, both of them speaking up about thinking he raised her against her will. "He's nothing but trouble." Began Lor'themar. "I never trusted him in the Northrend campaign and I still don't. This just adds to my hatred of him and his kind."

Thalina placed a hand on Athrodar's wrist, stopping him from speaking up. "He only done as I asked."

Rommath looked between the pair of them, specifically at Tanadia whilst Lor'themar looked shocked at her admittance. "You wanted this? To be risen as one of them?"

"No, what I wanted was to be with my family. If that means I have to be like this for the rest of my life, then so be it." She looked up to Athrodar, taking hold of his hand and then her daughters. "It's all worth it to be with my family."

Rommath scoffed. "And what of your daughter? Do you plan on bringing her back if she dies? Just so you can spend more time with her."

Thalina shook her head. "No, of course not. I wouldn't do that to her." She looked over to her daughter, stroking her hair. "And I hope she doesn't have to make that decision herself."

Halduron stepped towards them, seeking a couple of answers himself. "So why have you come here? I don't suppose it's to see if you can keep your title as Grand Magister?"

She smiled at him, always being the calm and collected one out of the three. "No, I know I can't retain that position." She looked over towards Athrodar and Tanadia once more. "I came by to ask if we can still live in my childhood home in Dawnstrider Village, once it's been rebuilt, and to be allowed to enter the forests of Quel'Thalas without question." She looked specifically at Tanadia. "Just so we can see our daughter."

Halduron nodded, looking over to the other two council members. "I don't have a problem with it, how about you two?"

Lor'themar spoke up first. "Her family has given Silvermoon a lot of years of loyal service. I think it's only right we give them it back." He looked over to the three of them. "I have no problem with it."

Rommath remained silent for a minute, thinking about the pros and cons to it, finally nodding to them when he made up his mind. "As long as you don't threaten our people. I can't see any problem with you taking up refuge in your former village."

Both mother and daughter looked at one another, smile brimming from ear to ear and hugging each other. "See? We will be nearby if you ever need us."

They both heard a gasp at the entrance to the room, looking around to see Liadrin standing there, dropping whatever she was holding onto the floor. "Thal.. no.."

The three council members left the room, figuring they needed to be alone for this. Thalina smiled sadly at the Blood Knight Matriarch. "Hi Li Li... Surprise."

Liadrin looked at the two women before looking at Athrodar, glaring at the Deathlord and unsheathing her sword. "You bastard! How could you!"

She charged at him though his guards jumped in front of their lord, blocking her sword from swinging down at their leader, pointing their pikes at her afterwards. "Liadrin, it's not what you think." Athrodar said calmly. "She asked me to bring her back. I only done what she told me to do."

Liadrin looked over to Thalina who was nodding at her. "Why, Thal? What could you have possibly been thinking to want to come back as... That." She pointed at Athrodar and his guards.

Thalina felt a growing anger in the back of her head, glancing over to Athrodar momentarily and seeing him aim a glare over at her. _Don't. She's trying to make a point. It's nothing personal._ She saw Athrodar calm down afterwards, the growing anger in the back of her head extinguishing at the same time. "Like I've told my daughter. It's not ideal, but it's the best option if I want to spend more time with the people I love. Plus no longer being Grand Magister means I get more free time with them."

Liadrin stepped closer to her, taking hold of her hands. "You're cold, Thal." She watched her nod before throwing herself at her. "You died... And I wasn't there to save you." She began to gently weep into Thalina's shoulder.

 _Cry baby..._

Thalina hit Athrodar's arm. _Stop! She's clearly emotional about this whole thing._ She began to pat Liadrin on the back. "It's not your fault, before you even think about it like that. Clearly death has been after me since that incident in Southern Quel'Thalas all those years ago, just this time you two weren't able to stop him." She pulled away from Liadrin, wiping away the tears falling from her face. "I don't blame you for me dying. Only the Wildhammer dwarf that hit me with that stormhammer." She looked over to Athrodar. "And this one already dealt with him."

 _I need to go._ Athrodar looked over to Thalina who looked back at him. _I need to check on my men before leaving Elaria in charge._ He looked over to his three guards. "One of you stay here and look after her until I return."

Thalina gave him a slight nod. _Hurry back, this place is getting uncomfortably warm and I can't make any portals to get back to Acherus._

Tanadia watched him leave. "Where's he going?" She looked over to her mother for answers.

"He's going to inform Elaria and the rest of his mercenaries before handing over the reins to her." She looked over to Liadrin, who was looking at her daughter. "Though, it may be harder than we think."

"Did you know about your daughter and the shadow magic she has been able to use recently?"

Thalina nodded at the paladin. "Yes, she told us a couple of minutes before we arrived here." She looked over to her daughter. "Though we will be leaving her in your care, so she find the light once more." Tanadia nodded at the pair of them, ignoring the voice that spoke inside her head once more.

 _You may pray to the light, but the void will always be in your heart after using it._

Liadrin placed both her hands on Tanadia's shoulders. "Are you ready to go kiddo?" She watched the young priestess nod, pulling her away from Thalina who watched her walk further and further away.. "I'll keep her safe Thal, don't worry."

Thalina watched them walk out the room and towards the Blood Knight training area, looking over to the one guard left behind to keep her company more than anything else. "I suppose since you're going to spend a lot of time around me and my fiancé, I should get to know you." She sat down in a nearby chair, propping her head up with her hand. "What's your name?"

He leaned up against his war pike, looking directly at her with a neutral face. "Duncan."

"And does Duncan have a last name? Don't worry, I'm not going to bite."

"I don't remember my family name. Nor do I care to have one." He pushed himself off the war pike that was standing up next to him. "Would you like to return to Acherus?"

She lifted her head off her hand. "You can make a Death Gate? I thought it was only Athrodar."

He just stared at her blankly. "No. We all can."

 _This one is rather dull._ She thought, standing up from the chair she sat in. "Then yes, I would like to return to Acherus."

Athrodar flooded her mind as she waited for the Death Gate to be ready. _I see you're getting to know one of the guards._

Thalina widened her eyes a little, not expecting him to hear her from so far away, walking through the Death Gate before responding. _I hope the other two are more entertaining than this one. Also, I didn't think you could still hear me._

Athrodar smiled from the Azerite Island he was on, making his way towards the Horde camp. _Apparently I can._ He tensed up suddenly, Thalina feeling it from Acherus, asking him if he's alright. _Elaria is near, I feel like she's going to throw herself at me._

And she did, launching herself at the Deathlord as soon as she saw him. "What happened? Where's Thal?" She pulled away from the hug, looking him directly in the eyes. "Athrodar?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Whispers of the Void**

On their way back to the Farstrider's Square and ultimately the Blood Knight Halls within, Tanadia had remained silent on their journey, which worried Liadrin a little. "What's up? You're a lot quieter than usual."

She sighed, glancing over to her mentor. "With everything that has happened in the last few hours... I feel like my life has gotten a lot darker than it once was." She bit her bottom lip. "That, and I have been hearing whispers in my head."

Liadrin stopped walking, holding onto Tanadia's arm and turning her around to face her. "What have they been saying? Have you been listening and following they're commands?" She looked deeply into the young priestess' eyes, trying to find any hints of shadow within them whilst waiting for an answer. "Well!?"

Tanadia got a little scared of her sudden change in mood. "No Aunty Liadrin, I've been ignoring it so far. But it did say something that caught my attention for a second."

"What did it say?"

She looked down at her hands that were awkwardly in front of her, not knowing what to do with them. "It said my heart has been tainted by the Void after using their powers more than once. And that..." She looked off into the distance before having Liadrin grab her attention once more. "And that I have potential to be powerful."

 _More than you will have with the Light._

Liadrin shook her head, pushing Tanadia lightly to get walking, the pair of them heading over to the Blood Knight Halls once more. "Keep ignoring the voices. Once we get you fully into the Light's embrace once more, they will go." She glanced back at the priestess by her side, throwing an arm around her in comfort. "Don't worry, I'll be there with you every step of the way."

She shook her head. "It's not that, it's my mother. She... She just willingly asked to come back from death." She looked up to Liadrin who looked sad at the unwanted change of subject. "She has so easily given up on the Light to fall into darkness with Papa without even thinking about what that could mean."

 _She knows the truth about the Light and how it treats those who aren't devoted to it._

Thinking this would be the perfect teaching moment, Liadrin sat the pair of them down on a bench in the middle of the Court of Sun, around the fountain situated in the middle of it. She took both of Tanadia's hands in her own, looking her in the eyes. "And what would it mean for her to give up the Light and fall into darkness?"

Tanadia looked down at their hands, feeling the light slowly pour itself off of Liadrin's hands and onto hers. "That she can no longer be touched by the Light without it hurting her."

 _The Light hurts all those who don't welcome it._

"And? What does the Light offer that the darkness can't?"

She widened her eyes upon realising what she was on about. "Redemption. She will no longer be welcomed by the Light once she leaves this world for good. She will be trapped in darkness for eternity."

 _A lie, spun by those who are blinded by the Light._

Liadrin nodded, looking down at their hands and sighing. "I don't think your mother realised that when she told your father to bring her back." She looked up at the priestess in front of her. "Though I suppose they will have each other in that darkness, so I guess there is some Light in there." She looked up to the statue in the middle of the fountain, smiling when she got an idea. "Since it's been a while, how about we pray?"

Tanadia smiled at her mentor, nodding at the suggestion. "I would like that very much." The two of them got off the bench, turning around and kneeling down in front of the fountain, Liadrin taking one of Tanadia's hands in her own whilst her other went over her heart, Tanadia doing the same. She began to pray to the Light as usual, only this time pleading with it to accept her as it once did and to forgive both her parents now instead of just Athrodar.

 _Worship the Void and your parents will get their redemption. The Light offers no redemption to those who know the truth._

Liadrin felt Tanadia's hand grip hers tighter, opening one eye to look over to the priestess. "Clear your mind of the voices, only then will you hear the Light speak to you."

 _The Light isn't strong enough to accept you whilst you're clouded in darkness. Why do you pray for such a weak power?_

She felt Tanadia's grip tighten some more, opening her other eye and looking fully at the priestess who was struggling with the prayer. "Tanadia, ignore the voices. They're trying to tempt you with false promises."

 _She speaks so highly of the Light, but where was it when your mother died? When your father was slaughtered by the Scourge? There was no Light then._

Tanadia grit her teeth, letting go of Liadrin's hand and placing it on her head, her other hand still placed over her heart. "Shut up..." She said quietly to herself, trying to stop the voices in her head.

Liadrin placed her hand on her closest arm. "Listen to me Tana, you're stronger than the voice. Drain it out and listen to my voice, what they're whispering to you are all lies, no matter how true it may sound, they're just trying to make you a vessel for the Void."

 _Is it a lie? When was the last time the Light graced the Eastern Plaguelands? Is your father not the Lord of Death now? Such a powerful role, devoid of the Light entirely._

"It's not true.." She said, clenching her fist as the voice repeated itself. "It's not true!" Her arm flew out in an arc to her right and towards Liadrin, firing a volley of shadow magic towards the paladin who threw up a holy barrier just in time to not get hit by any of it.

 _Good... You are one step closer to accepting the gift of the Void._

Liadrin caught Tanadia as she fell forward, having spent her energy on the outburst, the Void sapping most of it as her volley of shadow magic was a lot more powerful than anything she had conjured in the past. The paladin brushed a few strands of hair out the way of Tanadia's face, looking down at the unconscious priestess and shaking her head. "You are moving further and further away from the Light with every passing day." She sighed, brushing a thumb over her cheek and looking saddened at the priestess' decline into the shadow. "I will make sure you don't succumb to the darkness like your parents."

* * *

Elaria looked passed Athrodar and towards the two guards standing behind him, both pointing their war pikes at her slightly. "Athrodar.. what did you do?"

He glanced back at the two guards with him. "Wait here, I need to speak with her alone." They both nodded in agreement, Athrodar taking Elaria away from them and into somewhere private. Just as they were far enough away from anyone to overhear, Athrodar moved closer to her, pulling her in to his embrace before burying his head in her shoulder. "She died... right there in my arms, Elaria. I.. I couldn't help her."

Elaria placed a hand on his back, gently patting it as she had no idea what to do. She rarely saw him show any emotion outside anger or his version of happiness, so comforting him was always foreign to her. "Where is she?" She started. "I couldn't find either of you on the battlefield after we retreated."

Athrodar kept his mind clear, at least according to Thalina. He had experience with the mind reading he and Thalina now share, having to keep some thoughts away from Arthas that he knew he would punish him for having. He kept his head buried in Elaria's shoulder, even when he began to speak, holding onto her tunic tightly. "I brought her back with me to Acherus after she died. As was her request."

Though he may not have wanted it right there, Elaria pulled him off her, glaring at the now Deathlord. "Tell me you didn't."

"She asked me to, Elaria." He looked down at his hands, opening and closing them. "She didn't want to leave us alone in the world."

"But you resurrected her, Athrodar. She's no longer the pure, living elf you fell in love with. That _we_ came to love. She, just like you, is nothing more than a shadow of what she once was." She shook her head. "The Athrodar I knew in life wouldn't have done this."

He scoffed. "The Athrodar you knew in life didn't _have_ this. He..." He sighed. "This isn't why I'm here. I'm here to ask you, actually it's to tell you. You're now in charge of the Blood Spear Mercenaries."

Elaria frowned at him. "What do you mean I'm in charge? Where are you going?" She cast her mind back to the two Death Knights that accompanied him back here. "You took Darion up on his offer, didn't you?" He closed his eyes, only able to nod at her. "Why? What changed for you to... Thal."

"It was the only way I could bring her back like she wanted."

This time Elaria scoffed. "What, the _Prince of Death_ can't raise someone without a little help? How powerful _were_ you under his control?"

"You're upset. Maybe I should leave you alone for a while to grieve."

"Hah. Of course I'm fucking upset. The woman who I call family above anyone else died not too long ago and I never got to say goodbye!" She sunk to her knees, placing her head in her hands. "My sister died and was resurrected into a Death Knight and I wasn't even there for her." She looked up at Athrodar who was looked back down at her. "I know she wasn't really my sister, but she was the closest thing to it. At least I loved her like one."

He crouched down in front of her, placing a hand on her knee. "If it helps at all. She hasn't changed much, other than appearance. She's not like me and I think you know that. I was angry and difficult to be around in the first two years, she seems the complete opposite." He smiled a little. "And I'm grateful to see that she isn't like that."

Elaria looked passed him when she saw his guards come walking over to him. "Deathlord, we need to go. The Alliance are moving through here soon and I don't think it will be smart to stay here any longer."

Athrodar nodded at them, turning back around to face Elaria, pulling her up to her feet when she offered him up a hand. "You know where to find us if you ever need anything." He leaned in closer to her to whisper. "And if I can, I will send over any Death Knight that wants a change of life from Acherus."

She nodded at him, looking back towards the Horde camp. "I don't think we are working with the Alliance any more. We'll probably just return home and cut our losses." She looked back towards him. "I'll see you soon."

A Death Gate opened up behind Athrodar, watching one of his guards walk through first. "I'll see you soon." He walked through the Death Gate, followed closely behind by his second and final guard, all of them landing in Acherus shortly after. _Thal, where are you?_

 _In the same room you resurrected me in._ She replied, sounding a little lost.

Athrodar sent away the two guards with him, walking over to the room he knew her to be in, opening up the door and finding her sitting on the bed, staring at the floor in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I feel... lost. Like I don't know what to do any more." She looked up at him, the blue glow in her eyes looking a little dimmer than when they were in Silvermoon. "Did you feel like this?"

He smiled, kneeling down in front of her and taking her hands in his. "I did. But don't worry, it will pass in a couple of days. You just need to find something to do that will not make you feel like this."

"Like what?"

He got off his knees, sitting down on the bed next to her and throwing one arm around her. "For instance, I went on a continental quest for vengeance to slay the man who made me like this. You know, the usual quest for adventurers."

Thalina giggled under his arm, shifting closer to him and closing her eyes. "I can't exactly do that. You made me like this and I'd rather not kill you." She opened her eyes, looking up at him. "Though, if I had to _do_ something. That would stop you from leading the Death Knights here."

Athrodar kissed her temple. "Now there's an idea I'm down for." He turned his head towards the door when he heard two out of three of his guards stand by it. "Though I don't think they would very much appreciate it."

Thalina smirked, moving over to sit on his lap, gently pushing him down until he laid back on the bed. "I don't care." She smiled, leaning down until she laid on top of him. "You're their leader now. I'm sure you're allowed to do this." She began to untie his cloak, looking down at what she was wearing in the meantime. "I think I need to have a change of colour. One that would suit my current situation. Red and yellow doesn't exactly say 'Death Knight'."

Athrodar moved his hands behind her back, untying the robe she was wearing. "I'm sure we can find something that would suit you." He pulled on the string holding it all together, loosening it until it dropped off her shoulders, looking at her half dressed for the first time since being resurrected and finding she still looked the same, minus the change in colour. "You're still so beautiful."

She smiled shyly down at him, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed at his compliment. "Really?"

He nodded at her. Placing his hands behind her bare back to pull her back down when she sat up. "The most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

She kissed him deeply when they were inches apart, being spurred on by his words and the feeling of warmth she got from his touch, now that both of them shared the same body temperature. She pulled away from him slightly, gazing into his eyes as he done the same. "I love you, my heart."

He kissed her lightly. "I love you too, my light." Thalina chuckled when he kissed her again, pulling away from her when she couldn't stop. "What?"

"You're going to have to find a better nickname than that. Considering I'm no longer going to bathe in the Light any more."

"Oh." He began to laugh as well, the pair of them pressing their foreheads together and gazing into each others eyes once more. "You'll always be my light for the dark times, even if it no longer shines on the two of us."

She smiled at him. "Since when did you turn all... fluffy?" She pulled down his hood, taking off his cloak shortly after.

"Since now. Even though I lost you for a short period of time, I had never felt so lost and alone." He began to kiss her neck. "I don't want to feel like that again."

She pushed him lightly until he laid back on the bed once more. "I'll make sure you never feel like that." She gave him a long kiss. "Ever." Another kiss. "Again."

* * *

 _Your parents are forsaken by the Light... Your father died and the Light was no where to be seen... Such potential in such a young source... Embrace the Void... The Light spins lies... Embrace the Void!_

Tanadia shot up from the bed she was sleeping in, waking up to a cold sweat and looking around the room to see if anyone had seen her. "Bad dream?"

She looked over to her right, seeing Liadrin sitting by her bed and placing down a book on the table next to her. "Where am I?"

"You're back in the Blood Knight Halls after passing out a few hours ago." She placed the back of her hand on her forehead, the priestess feeling a little hot to her touch. "How do you feel?"

"Groggy." She looked around the room. "Do you have any water? My throat feels dry." Liadrin handed her the water pouch she had with her. "Thanks."

Liadrin watched her drink, standing up from her chair and walking around the bed. "Have you had any more whispers from the Void?" She stood at the foot of the bed, watching the priestess carefully as she drank some more.

When she carried on drinking the water, Liadrin took it off of her, knowing that she was only doing it to avoid answering. When she pressed her again for an answer, Tanadia sighed. "Yes, I did. That's actually what woke me up." She looked down at her hands, not finding any shadow magic on them. "I don't want this, Aunty." She turned her gaze towards the paladin at the foot of her bed. "How do I stop it?"

Liadrin shook her head. "I've said all I know about how to stop it. We just need to get to work on keeping your mind off of the Void and towards the Light." She sighed, rubbing her eyes with one hand. "Though, that will be difficult when your parents come to visit."

"If."

"I'm sorry?"

"If they come to visit." Tanadia swung her legs around until they hung off the bed, hopping down shortly after. "My father rarely visited when he was the leader of his mercenaries. Now that he's the leader of the Ebon Blade? Yeah, I can't see him visiting."

"Tha.. Your mother will visit, I guarantee it. She loves you more than anything in the world." She walked around to the side of the bed, offering Tanadia her arm to which she took. "And now that she's not a Grand Magister, she will have more free time to spend with you." She glanced over to the priestess on her arm, the young elf not looking convinced by her words. "You don't believe me?"

She sighed. "It's just.. Look where she is now. She's with Papa on Acherus, something she has wanted for a long time. Though maybe not in the current circumstances, but she has talked about being able to stay with him and not have to worry about returning back to her duties." She looked at Liadrin who remained neutral at her side. "I don't know, maybe I'm just used to not having their full attention any more. Not like when I was a child."

Liadrin laughed lightly. "Honey, you're still a child. But I understand what you're getting at." She led her towards where the rest of her Blood Knights were congregated, all of them praying quietly amongst themselves. "Come, the Void won't speak to you in here. This will be the perfect place to clear your mind."

And it was. For the first time in almost a week, the Void wasn't whispering to her as she knelt down next to Liadrin, the pair of them holding on to one of their hands, Liadrin pouring some light onto Tanadia's hand out of habit, though the priestess wasn't complaining. Instead, she began to do the same back, though not as much as her mentor as she would have to concentrate on it more, though she did try to match it every now and then, being scolded by Liadrin for not concentrating on her prayers.

After they had finished, Tanadia threw herself at Liadrin and catching the paladin off guard. "Thank you! I can't hear them any more!"

Liadrin gently patted her on the back. "You're welcome, but they aren't gone. They're just muted whilst we're in here." She pulled Tanadia off her slightly to look the priestess in the eyes. "Once we step out of here, don't be surprised if they start to whisper to you again. You just need to drown out the voices as much as you can and return here if you ever feel like they're overwhelming you. Okay?"

She nodded at the Blood Knight Matriarch. "Okay, I'll do my best."

Liadrin kissed her forehead. "That's all I ask."


	12. Chapter 12

**A Warchief's Summon**

A week had passed since Athrodar brought back Thalina, the new Death Knight spending most of her time around him and choosing him as her trainer when Darion spoke to her about staying in Acherus on her second day there.

 _Five days ago..._

"If you wish to stay with us, to stay with him here, you will have to train like us." He looked back to Athrodar who was leaning up against a wall, watching the two of them talk. "You will need to pick a trainer."

She glanced passed his arm, locking eyes with Athrodar for a couple of seconds before looking back at him. "Anyone?" She watched him nod. "Then I might as well have the strongest Death Knight train me." She grinned when Darion sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and turning around to face Athrodar.

"Is there any point of asking you if you're okay with that?"

Athrodar was smirking, pushing himself off the wall but was interrupted when one of his personal guards handed him a letter, walking out the room shortly after. He didn't open the letter, deciding to continue with what he was about to say, looking at Thalina then Darion. "I'm fine with it. I trained her a little in the past, so I know how to get the most out of her."

Darion nodded. "Very well." He looked down at the letter in Athrodar's hand, deciding not to ask about it and walking out the room shortly after.

Thalina walked towards him, Athrodar already opening up the letter and reading through it quickly, sighing to himself before folding it up. "What's it about?"

He handed her the letter, speaking when she began to read through it. "It appears the Warchief of the Horde wants to speak to me." He laughed a little. "Or as she put it: 'The new leader of the Ebon Blade'."

Thalina scoffed, handing him back the letter. "I highly doubt she wrote it. Probably had an ambassador write it and she signed it off." She saw him raise an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"You still don't like her, do you?"

She snaked her hands behind his back, leaning up against him and grinning. "What gave it away?"

He laughed lightly. "Well you best get good at hiding it. Considering you chose me as your trainer, you're going to have to come to Orgrimmar with me." He leaned down to kiss her, Thalina pulling away from him. "Now what?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, pulling back some more when he tried to kiss her. "You're not seriously going to take me with you, right?"

He continued to laugh at her reaction to the news, following her around the fortress when she began to walk away from him. "Like I said, you chose me as your mentor and I can't train you if you're not there with me." He put up his hand, stopping the three guards from following him as Thalina walked into his quarters once more, following her in shortly after.

She stopped in the middle of the room, closing her eyes and keeping her back to him. "Do I have to speak to her whilst we're there? Or even be in the same room as her?"

Athrodar slowly made his way to her, standing closely behind her and placing both his hands on her shoulders. "You will accompany me the whole time and only speak when it is needed of you." He kissed her cheek. "Though I don't think anyone will want to talk to any of the Ebon Blade outside of me. Considering what they done when the Burning Legion invaded."

He continued to kissed her cheek, slowly working his way down to her neck. "Mmm.. Fine. I will go." She span around to face him. "But if it's not like you say it is, I'm going to change mentor."

Athrodar smirked at her. "Deal."

 _Now..._

"Why can't you just make a Death Gate to Orgrimmar? It will cut the travel time down significantly." Thalina swatted a fly that landed on her arm. "Plus there would be a lot less insects."

Athrodar glanced down to the cloaked elf sitting in front of him, the pair of them on his Deathcharger, smirking as she swatted another fly that landed on her face. "If we used a Death Gate every time we had to go somewhere, there would be less of a story to tell."

Thalina frowned, looking up at him. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

She looked down the road they were on, swatting another fly that landed on her, letting out a frustrated groan. "Why are they landing on me and not you?" She looked behind him and towards the three guards following them, finding they weren't being pestered by the insects either. "Or them."

"Perhaps they feel like you're being lazy, sharing this Deathcharger with me when you could have your own." He looked down at her when she tutted, rolling her eyes at his comment. "I even spent several hours teaching you how to summon a Deathcharger after you had one bound to you."

"What," She turned her head a little to face him. "You don't want to share?" She leaned back to rest on him, tilting her head up to plant a kiss under his chin. "And I thought you would like me pressed up against you like this."

Athrodar leaned his head down to her ear, looking forward to the four horsemen in front of him, leading the way to Orgrimmar. "You have no idea how much I love to share the same mount as you." He smiled when Darion turned his head a little. _But I don't think they agree with all of this._

Thalina looked ahead at the Four Horsemen in front of her, getting distracted by the Zeppelin docking at the tower in the middle of Tirisfal Glades. _They won't have to agree when we have our own cabin._ She watched several Forsaken walk off the Zeppelin as well as a couple of overly excited adventurers. "Does it have to be a Zeppelin though? I don't like flying."

He raised an eyebrow down at her. "You didn't complain when we were going from Orgrimmar to Tirisfal Glades two decades ago." He put an arm around her abdomen when she shrunk away from the Zeppelin as they got closer. "When did that change?"

"That time in Northrend you, albeit recklessly, downed that Frost Wyrm outside Naxxramas." She shuddered at the memory. "You got lucky when you and it crashed down under that floating fortress. After that day I vowed to try and stay on the ground at all times."

They approached the Zeppelin tower, all of them climbing off their mounts and walking them and themselves up the many steps towards the awaiting Zeppelin that would take them to the Horde Capital. "Don't worry," He started, leading Thalina to their cabin. "I will make sure you're safe throughout the whole journey there." He laughed a little. "Though I don't think anything will happen to us. Not until we're in Orgrimmar at least."

* * *

Tanadia was walking around the market square in Silvermoon, not realising how much she had missed it the whole time she had been away until she found herself looking at one of the stalls containing many fine necklaces and rings. "Ah, Lady Dawnstrider. It's so good to see you again." Said the stall keep, bringing out his finest pieces of jewellery for her. "I am sorry to hear about your mother."

She smiled a little at him. "Your words are kind Gelanthis, I'll take them to heart." She looked down at his wares, trying to stop herself from buying everything as she had now inherited her mother's money after she had died, then risen back as a Death Knight. She, just like Athrodar, felt that she didn't need the money any more and gave it to her daughter. "How's Kalinda?"

He grumbled something under his breath, looking up at the young priestess who grinned at him. "She's been on my back for the past two days."

Tanadia shook her head. "Have you been gambling at the Wayfarer's Rest Tavern again?"

He looked down. "Yes."

"Oh Gelan, when will you learn?" She smiled, looking down once more at his wares, a ruby encrusted gold ring catching her attention. "Ooo, that's a nice one."

 _You could be showered in riches, the Void rewards those loyal to them with their greatest desires._

She ignored the voice in her head, slowly getting used to the lies it would spin in. Gelanthis looked down at the ring she was pointing at, smiling at her choice. "Excellent pick, Lady Dawnstrider. Kalinda will be pleased you have chosen it."

"May I try it on?"

"Of course! Come, come." He beckoned her around the stall, taking her hand and placing the ring on her finger. "What do you think?"

Her eyes twinkled whilst she looked at the ring. "I love it." She looked over at him. "How much?"

 _Take the power of the Void and with it you will be able to have all the jewels on Azeroth, and more._

"Eighty-five gold, but for you my dear, I can drop it to seventy-five." He took the ring off her of hand, placing it in a small box for her to take with her.

 _You can take it for free. Who will stop you?_

She shook her head. "Gelan, I can pay full price it's fine."

"Nonsense, after what happened to your mother, it's the least I can do." He closed the ring box, placing it on the stall, accepting the seventy-five gold coins from the priestess shortly after. "Be sure to come back again soon, Lady Dawnstrider. You're always welcome here."

She smiled at him, pocketing the box with the ring in it. "Will do, and give my thanks to Kalinda. She's the best at what she does."

Gelan smiled at her. "She'll be glad to hear it."

As the priestess walked towards the Blood Knight Halls to meet Liadrin, the whispers of the Void were constantly talking to her. _Why do you go to meet a slave to the Light? Free her from that curse and show her the ways of the Void. Bless her with the shadow powers you posses but hide away from, show the world how much they can learn from the Void._

She shook her head at the tempting voices, concentrating on the task at hand which was to find Liadrin, knowing she was in the one place she was safe from the Void. Entering the Blood Knight Halls, the voices in her head became muted, not going to bother her again until she stepped out of the building.

Tanadia was making her way through the halls, a couple of the Blood Knights inside acknowledging her with a smile or a nod whilst several others went about their normal business, whether that be training or talking to their colleagues. When she eventually found Liadrin, the paladin waved her over, pulling out a chair for her to sit on whilst she went about her Matriarchal duties. "And how is my favourite student of the Light?"

She let out a small laugh. "Aunty, I'm your only student." shaking her head, she sat down next to her mentor. "I got you something."

Liadrin raised an eyebrow at her. "And what could you possibly have gotten me?"

"Well," She started, placing down her bag next to her and opening it up. "You know that robe you had during your training to becoming a priestess."

She nodded. "Yes, I lost it about a month ago. Why, did you find it?"

Tanadia smiled. "Even better." She reached down into her bag, pulling out a folded robe and placing it in front of her. "I got it repaired after seeing it had a few holes in it bigger than my fist. That, and I may have tried it on and made a couple more without meaning to." She glanced over to Liadrin who gave her a blank stare. "Sorry."

The Blood Knight Matriarch turned her attention to the robe folded up in front of her, standing up whilst picking it up so it unfolded itself, checking the whole thing for any of the holes it had prior to it going missing. "Tanadia you..." She sighed, though the priestess couldn't tell if it was for relief or out of frustration. "You..." She placed the robe on the table in front of her, smiling and hugging the priestess shortly after. "You really shouldn't have, I didn't ask you to do this."

Tanadia felt Liadrin's hold get tighter, rolling her eyes and patting her mentor on the back as she would do this often. "Liadrin, you're doing it again."

She just shook her head, holding onto the young priestess some more. "I don't care, I don't get to hold you enough."

"That's because you make it weird." Tanadia tried to struggle out of her grip, ultimately giving up when Liadrin didn't let go. "How long are we going to do this?"

"For as long as I see fit." She held on to the priestess who let her arms go limp by her side, not returning the hug back. "You know, when you were younger, you used to sleep on me when I came to visit."

"Yeah, see. You made it weird."

Liadrin gasped. "What? I'm just saying that you never used to complain about this."

"And how old was I when I done this?"

"You were about five years old." Liadrin pulled away from Tanadia, the priestess grinning at her when they looked at each other. "You know, you're free to sleep on me anytime. It will be like the good old days."

Tanadia rolled her eyes. "This just reinforces my stand on not spending a night in the same house as you. I love you, Liadrin, as if you were my Aunt, but sometimes you say the weirdest things to me when nobody is around, especially if my parents are absent."

Liadrin smiled. "That's because if I said it when they're around, they would take you away from me and I don't want that." She began to fold up the robe on the table. "You're my favourite Dawnstrider." She looked around the room in case anybody had overheard her, though she knew they were alone. "Don't tell your mother I said that though."

"I won't. Though it all depends on if I see them again." She looked down at the floor, a little saddened by the idea. When she saw Liadrin's feet get closer to her, she looked up and saw the paladin moving to hug her again. "No, stop. Please!" She hugged her tightly, Tanadia being unable to stay mad when Liadrin rocked the pair of them back and forth, laughing at her mentor whilst telling her to stop.

* * *

Athrodar stood on the deck of the Zeppelin, his three guards standing around him with their war pikes aimed at him. He moved towards one slowly, the guard moving back when he got closer whilst the other two moved towards him, Athrodar waiting for one of them to make their first move. "Deathlord, are you sure you want to do this?"

He smirked. "Come on, it's the best way to pass the time and it's the perfect way to train you." He moved towards a different guard this time, watching them move back whilst the other two moved closer to him once again. This went on for a couple of minutes until one of them charged at him with their pike, Athrodar parrying it and the second pike that was lunged at him. "Good, keep it up."

Thalina sat nearby, watching the three guards attack Athrodar and in return getting disarmed or knocked off their feet when he parried their attacks or tripped them up. He had offered to train her instead whilst they were on the Zeppelin to Orgrimmar, but she told him she felt more comfortable training if they weren't several hundred feet in the air.

Whilst she was watching them spar, she had began to district him without knowing, humming a song in her head whilst they were fighting, starting to daydream at the same time. Athrodar told them to wait whilst he made his way over to her, Thalina looking up at him when she had noticed he made his way over to her. "Hi."

He crouched down to level out their heights, taking hold of one of her hands. "Hi. Just one thing."

"Yes?"

He placed his other hand over hers. "Your humming is distracting."

"Oh... Sorry." She placed her free hand over his, creating a pile of hands between the pair of them now. "I'm just bored, like reeaaally bored."

He smirked, standing up in front of her. "If you would like something to do, my offer still stands. We won't go near the sides so you'll be safe." He offered her one of his swords. "Come on, you'll be fine."

She took the sword, sighing to herself. "I'd rather stay in bed than fight right now." She shuffled to the middle of the deck, lazily dragging the sword along the floor with her.

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at her when she stood opposite him. "What happened to the enthusiastic Magister I knew all those years ago?" He saw her drop her head down so she was looking at the floor, sending away the three guards around them before making his way towards her. "Hey, look at me." She lifted her head up to face him. "What's going on?"

"This was a mistake." Athrodar frowned at her, asking her what she meant to which she explained. "This, me being resurrected as a Death Knight." She looked around the deck, looking specifically at the three guards waiting nearby for their Deathlord. "Ever since you brought me back, I have just felt empty." She took hold of one of his hands. "I love you, that hasn't changed, but I don't know what to do any more. All my life I had worked to be a Grand Magister one day, only to get it because my father died. Then I lost it after not even having the title for a decade because the Warchief we're going to see sent me to the island I died on."

Athrodar walked her to their cabin, sitting down on the bed with her, all the while having his mind connected to hers and feeling the immense amount of despair she was experiencing, as well as some darker thoughts he wished she wouldn't think about. "Listen to me." He threw an arm around her and pulled her in close. "After this is all done, how about you spend as much time with our daughter as you want? Maybe find a couple of frost mages that would help you out in harnessing your ability to use frost magic, what do you say?"

She rested her head on him, closing her eyes in the meantime. "I suppose it couldn't hurt. It would give me the opportunity to be with Tanadia and rebuild our relationship. We haven't exactly been close these last few years."

He kissed her forehead. "Good. See? You're planning out your future already, you just need to take it one week at a time until you start feeling like yourself again." He slowly rubbed her arm. "Stay here, I'll tell Darion he can take over with training those three guards. I'll be back in a minute."

She watched him leave, climbing fully into bed and curling up into a ball under the duvet with only her head showing, trying to plan her tasks for the next week until he returned. She heard footsteps nearing the door, looking up to see if it was Athrodar, only to have the footsteps walk away from her. Her head fell back down to the pillow, deciding to talk to him with their new way of communicating with each other. _How long are you going to be, my love?_

 _I'm just leaving Darion with our guards now, I'm on my way back._

She rolled over to face the other side of the bed and the open space on it, placing her hand there. _Hurry back, please._ She remained in the bed, looking at the open space next to her until Athrodar opened the door, making his way to her. "Lay down with me."

And he did, climbing into the bed with her and watching her rest half her body in him, holding onto him tightly. He held onto her tightly in return, kissing the top of her head whilst she began to stare off into the distance. "Thal, what are you thinking about?"

"I thought you knew what I was thinking about?"

"But I want you to tell me." He sat up, dragging her up with him and lifting her head up to face him. "I need to know you aren't going to act on what you're thinking about. We still need you, Tanadia and I, and going through with what you're thinking about now doesn't help us in any way." He kissed her lightly, keeping his head close to hers. "We need you Thal."

"I just want to go home. My real home, not Acherus." She lowered her eyes to his chest. "I won't act on what I'm thinking, as long as you can promise you I can return home after we've finished in Orgrimmar." She shifted her eyes back up to him. "I didn't want to be a Death Knight, I just wanted to come back and be with you two a lot longer than I had been."

He laid her down, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Anything to stop you thinking about taking your own life." He kissed her again, resting his head on her chest. "I meant it when I said I felt lost and alone when you died in my arms for those few minutes. I can't go through that again."

She smiled at him, pulling down his hood and stroking his hair. "I won't let you go through that again. I'm sorry for making you worry, I promise I won't have those thoughts again."


	13. Chapter 13

**The Warchief's Offer**

The Zeppelin arrived in Orgrimmar a week after taking off in Tirisfal Glades, Athrodar keeping Thalina close by whilst he went through the many late reports he had received prior to leaving for the Horde capital. He had hated it however, the pile of reports on his small desk, courtesy of the Goblins, were much bigger than any he had ever had when he led his mercenaries.

Thalina watched him as he groaned, placing his head on one of the many piles. "You know, this isn't as bad as I had it as a Grand Magister."

He kept his head down whilst he responded to her, his voice muffled by the reports. "I hated this as a mercenary, now I have to do more as the leader of the Ebon Blade."

She stood over him, rubbing his back lightly until he sat up, sitting across his lap and taking hold of one of the reports, reading through it herself. "Thankfully I am here then." She kissed his cheek. "I can help you with all of this if you need it." She smiled a little at him. "It gives me something to do that I know how to do."

He pulled her close to him until she rested her head on his shoulder, the pair of them reading through the many reports together, Thalina feeling a lot more comfortable with this than with learning her new abilities. They had gotten through a quarter of them by the time Darion walked in, looking directly at Athrodar. "We're here."

"We'll be there in a minute." Darion nodded, leaving the room shortly after. Athrodar looked down at Thalina who was still reading through the report. "We'll return to this later, I'd rather not keep her waiting."

Thalina sighed, hopping off of his lap and placing down the report with the others. "Do I have to be there? Surely you and Darion being there is enough."

He kissed the top of her head, walking around her to pick up his swords and other weapons. "You won't have to join the meeting unless you're asked to. I suspect you'll be outside with the rest of our rabble." He smiled, turning around to face her. "Someone has to keep an eye on them."

She smiled up at him, something she had rarely done the whole trip. "I think I can do that, it should be easy enough." She kissed him lightly when he stood in front of her. "I'm ready to go if you are."

He grinned, walking the two of them to the Zeppelin tower and towards the Warchief's hut, waiting for Dark Ranger Lyana to return to them after she told them to wait outside. "This shouldn't be taking that long," He began, looking towards Darion who looked frustrated. "Surely they were expecting us."

Before Darion could answer, Lyana came back to get both Athrodar and Darion, telling the rest of them to wait outside until they both return. Thalina watched Athrodar look back at her a couple of times before he entered the Warchief's hut. _I'll be fine, my love. Don't worry._

Just as both Darion and Athrodar entered the room with Sylvanas in, Lyana bowed to her, leaving the two Death Knights with the Warchief. She was sitting across the throne in the middle of the room, one leg over the arm of it whilst she propped her head up with her arm, looking a little bored. That was until she looked up and saw the two Death Knights in front of her, specifically the new Deathlord. "So the rumours are true. You have taken the mantle of Deathlord."

"You know the last time we met, you were still just the Dark Lady, now look at you. Warchief of the Horde." He walked forward and towards her, stopping in the middle of the room. "Not to start off on the wrong foot or anything, but why have you called us here?"

Sylvanas pushed herself up from her throne, walking around the two Death Knights in the middle of the room. "Not too long ago, a group of Ebon Blade Knights broke into my Undercity and stole something of mine." She stopped walking, turning to face the two of them who's back were facing her. She began to move closer to Athrodar, placing her hands on his shoulders. "A Death Knight whom I'm sure you're familiar with. Koltira."

Both Death Knight's looked at each other, Darion shaking his head slightly at him. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking Sylvanas. As far as I'm concerned, he is a Death Knight of the Ebon Blade." He remained looking at Darion who was looking back at him, Sylvanas walking around to face Athrodar from the front, pulling his attention to her.

"Now I know you weren't there when they took him from my cells, so I expected as much from you." She turned to look at Darion who had remained quiet up until then. "But you, I suspect you orchestrated the whole thing, breaking him out of there when I was in Orgrimmar, killing several of my guards in the process."

Before Darion could speak, Athrodar spoke up. "With all due respect, Warchief. Everything you have said is circumstantial. Just because he was a member of the Ebon Blade, doesn't mean we were the ones to break him free." He looked her straight in the eyes. "Now unless you have something concrete, we will be leaving."

She watched the two of them turn around to leave. "Thassarian."

Darion sighed, looking over to Athrodar who had closed his eyes. "She knows."

Athrodar turned back around to face her. "What about Thassarian?"

"That cowardly worm Koltira made a truce with him during the battle of Andorhal. The two of them decided to call for it so they could fight the Scourge together. Yet this allowed the Alliance to form a sneak attack with farmers out of all things." She clenched her fist tightly. "After the battle was over, I confronted him about it and took him to Undercity."

"This still doesn't tell me anything. This was a past event that had clearly been dealt with." He turned around to leave once again. "Goodbye Sylvanas, it was a pleasure to see you again as always."

Just as they were about to leave, she spoke up once more. "How's that lover of yours? I heard she wasn't doing too well."

That sparked something inside Athrodar, making Thalina talk to him through their special connection. _What happened? Calm down before you do something you might regret._

"Darion, leave us." He span around to face the Warchief once more, not speaking until he was certain they were alone, making his way towards her until they stood inches apart. "What do you know of it!?" He glared at her, Sylvanas growing a small smile when she found something to enrage the normally level headed Death Knight she had come to know.

"Word spreads fast when a noblewoman dies, especially one that had the rank of Grand Magister for under a decade after inheriting it from her father." She walked back to her throne, sitting down and throwing one leg over the arm rest, looking directly at him. "How is she doing with her new affliction? Coping well?"

"What do you want Sylvanas? Why the need to bring her up?"

She sat forward on her throne. "There's no denying that you won't hand Koltira over. That's fine, it's not a big loss seeing as he was useless to me anyway." She looked passed Athrodar and towards Lyana who had slowly crept into the room. "I hear that Magister of yours can no longer call herself a mage, instead she has the title of Death Knight."

"What of it?"

She sat back on her throne, looking at her fingernails. "What if I told you I know how she can get her magical abilities back. I'm sure she would feel more comfortable as a mage than as a Death Knight."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're lying."

She laughed. "Of course I'm not. It's very easy, she just needs to come back to Undercity with me and my Val'kyr can do the rest."

Athrodar rubbed his chin. "And what do we have to do in return? I don't believe you will do this out of sheer kindness."

Sylvanas began to grin at him. "The same thing I have wanted from you for a long time." She sat forward. "To join me."

* * *

"So what do I have to do again?"

Liadrin smiled at Tanadia who stood in front of her, holding a training sword and looking at a target dummy. "You just have to swing at it until you get tired. From there I can see how much you've learnt from those mercenaries you spent some time with."

"I mean, they only taught me how to move which didn't make sense at first. But I think it has worked."

Liadrin nodded, placing her hand on Tanadia's shoulders, leaning in close to her from behind. "Then it looks like we have a long way to go." She walked towards the training dummy, leaning up against it. "Show me what you can do and don't worry, you can't fail this as I am just seeing what you know."

"And how does this help me get rid of the voices plaguing my mind?"

Liadrin smiled at her. "It doesn't help get rid of them, but it does help to get rid of any stress or anger you may be feeling." She tapped the training dummy she was leaning up against. "Now come on, hit it." Tanadia nodded, concentrating fully on the dummy in front of her and swinging at it with all her might. "Good, again."

The young priestess swung wildly at the training dummy, venting out her anger and frustration about her parents leaving her. "Once again... They left me... To go on... Some mission... Around the... World!" She swung at the dummy hard, screaming out her frustration before throwing the wooden sword on the floor and engulfing her fists in shadow, launching a ball of the dark magic at the dummy.

Liadrin watched her pant and extinguish the shadow magic glowing on her hands. She slowly walked over to the priestess, extending out a hand towards her. "Tanadia, are you alright?"

She looked at her hand, falling onto her knees and covering her face with her other hand. "Why.. Why is this happening to me?" She looked up at Liadrin. "I don't want this, I never _asked_ for this!" Her hands engulfed in shadow once more, throwing a couple more balls of shadow in the direction of the training dummy once more, holding onto her stomach and crying. "I should never have ran away to Papa."

Liadrin made her way over to Tanadia, kneeling down next to the priestess and hugging her from the side, receiving a hug in return as she held onto her tightly. "Shh, it's okay." She began to gently rock back and forth to calm her down. "We don't know why the Void chooses anyone, we just try our best to steer those affected towards the Light." She closed her eyes, holding onto her protégé tighter when she buried her head in her shoulder.

"This was supposed to help me... B-but instead it just f-fuelled it some more." She held onto Liadrin's tunic tightly, her voice muffled by the placing of her head.

The Blood Knight Matriarch pulled Tanadia off her so she could look the priestess in the eyes. "I didn't think it would do that to you. You know that, right?" She watched her nod, pulling her back into a hug when she saw her break down again. "It's okay, I'm here."

"I just want things to go back to the way they were." She pulled away from Liadrin, wiping away her own tears. "I want grand papa back and to have mama in my life again like she was when she was a Magister." Her shoulders slumped down, looking at the floor. "Now my parents are shrouded in darkness and I'm slowly being pulled towards them, no matter how much I fight."

"Hey, I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen, okay?" Liadrin got up onto her feet, offering a hand down to the priestess. "Let's get you changed and head out to that orphanage of yours, I'm sure they'd like to see you."

Tanadia smiled up at her, taking her hand and getting pulled up. "I'd like to see them as well."

* * *

"That's never going to work."

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at him. "And why not?"

"Because I'm the Deathlord of the Ebon Blade." He crossed his arms and sighed. "I can't just pack up and leave because you may or may not have a way to make Thal a mage again."

She sat up from her throne, walking towards where he stood. "I will even allow her to join, if that's what you're worried about. All I want from you is to accept my offer and allow my Val'kyr to gift her abilities back to her."

Athrodar began to walk away from her, pacing around the room a little whilst thinking about the offer. _Even if she does grant Thal her mage abilities, how do I know I'm not signing my life away to someone who only wants an advantage over her enemies?_

Thalina widened her eyes when Athrodar began to think to himself, her lover slipping up and allowing her to hear his thoughts when he normally keeps them to himself. _Wait, what do you mean she can grant me my mage abilities?_ When he didn't reply to her, she began to push her way passed the guards outside. _I'm coming in._

Before Athrodar could tell her to stop however, she had already made her way into the same room as them, looking Sylvanas in the eyes. Athrodar however, stood in front of her, stopping her view of the Warchief. "Whatever you're about to do, think before you do it." He told her, slowly moving out the way when she began to nod at him.

When Sylvanas was in her line of sight once more, she stared down the Banshee Queen and Warchief. "What do you mean I can get my mage abilities back? How?"

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at her, looking over to Athrodar afterwards. "How does she know that?"

Athrodar pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's a long story." He looked over to Thal, narrowing her eyes at her when she looked back at him, receiving the word sorry in his mind. He turned his gaze back to Sylvanas. "Care to tell her yourself? Though I'm sure she knows everything."

Sylvanas began to explain her proposition to Thal, watching her nod in understanding before making her way over to her, spinning her around so she faced Athrodar and placing her hands on her shoulders. "Look at her, Athrodar. Tell me this isn't something she wants."

He looked down at Thal, seeing her pleading eyes looks back at him, his gut telling him deep down that she did in fact want this and knowing it was making his life a whole lot more difficult now than it was before arriving in the Horde Capital. The more he looked into her eyes, the more he saw her begging him to take Sylvanas up on it, seeing that she really wanted to be a mage again. _Are you sure you want this? To be under Sylvanas' command?_

Thalina smiled up at him. _It's not ideal, none of this ever is. But if she has got a way to make me a mage again, I have to believe that it will be better for me than being stuck at Acherus._ She felt Sylvanas' grip on her shoulders get a little tighter. "Please baby, take her up on it."

Athrodar closed his eyes, sighing to himself. "Wait here, I need to talk to Darion." The two of them watched him leave the room, walking over to Darion who patiently waited outside for them. He pulled Darion close, walking him away from everyone else who may overhear their conversation. "Darion, listen."

He looked at Athrodar, knowing something was off the moment he pulled him away. "You're leaving again, aren't you?"

Athrodar nodded slowly at him. "It's just something I have to do."

Darion laughed. "I'll be honest, I was expecting you to leave us a lot sooner than you did. I gave it a day or two at most." He shook his head, smiling to himself. "Well, if you do plan to leave us, again. Know that you won't be welcomed back to Acherus unless it's to remain as the Deathlord until death."

He shook the Horseman's hand, watching Darion and the rest of the Death Knights walk through a Death Gate that they opened up, returning to Acherus shortly after. As soon as they were gone, he walked back into the room with both Sylvanas and Thalina awaiting for his answer. The Warchief eyed him up and down, Athrodar remaining neutral in every way when they both stared at him. "Well?" Thalina began. "What do you say?"

Athrodar nodded at the pair of them. "Yes, fine. I will take you up on it, as long as it gets her abilities back." He looked down at her, watching her smile up at him wider than he had seen for a long time, running over to him and hugging him tightly, planting several kisses on his face. He looked over to Sylvanas when Thalina buried her face in his chest, still holding onto him. "What exactly are your Val'kyr going to do to her? The last I remember of them, they raised the dead into minions of whomever is controlling those angelic beings." He looked down at Thalina when she looked up at him. "You don't mean to kill her, do you?"

Sylvanas laughed at his question. "Of course not. They will perform a ritual on her that may or may not harm her in some way. I can't promise that it won't hurt, but I can promise it will work, indefinitely."

Thalina felt a feeling of worry grow in the back of her mind, looking up at Athrodar once more and squeezing his hand to reassure him it's what she wants. _I will be fine, don't worry. Accept her offer, please. We may never get this offer again. If not for yourself, then do it for me._ She continued to look up at him, her eyes pleading with him more than ever. "Please."

Athrodar nodded, kissing the top of her head before looking over to Sylvanas. "If I take you up on this, what is my role in your new Horde?"

She grinned at him, looking directly at Athrodar whilst speaking out to both of them. "You will be offered your old role of Death Ranger, whilst also being one of my closest advisors. Seeing as you worked so closely with the Alliance these past two decades, I could use your insight."

He looked down at Thalina when she told him to accept it in his mind, sighing to himself and looking over at Sylvanas shortly after. "I will accept, as long as she gets to have a role close to what she had before her death. I'm not asking you to make her a Grand Magister, but maybe one similar, if not just under that rank." He placed both his hands on her shoulders, feeling Thalina lean backwards onto him lightly. _I take it you agree to my counter offer?_

Sylvanas closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'll see what I can do, though I can't promise it will be as high as that." She opened her eyes, looking at Athrodar directly. "As for you, try not to annoy Nathanos and Clea, they've got a good system that has been working the whole time you've been gone, I'd rather not have it messed up because you've joined."

Thalina looked up at Athrodar then over to Sylvanas. "When do we leave?" She saw her raise an eyebrow. "Sorry. When do we leave, Warchief?"

Sylvanas looked over to Lyana who was still at the back of the room, playing with a small spider that she had found, watching it dangle from her fingers before climbing back up its webbing, repeating the process several times. "Lyana, find us a mage, we're returning to Undercity for a few hours." The Dark Ranger let the spider scurry off back to the corner she found it in, nodding to her Queen and running off to find a mage.


	14. Chapter 14

**A Dawnstrider's New Power**

Just like every other time he had been to Undercity, Athrodar felt the familiar feeling of home amongst the Forsaken, only this time Thalina felt that as well, looking up at him as the two of them, along with Sylvanas and Lyana, walked towards the Mages Quarter. "You're a lot calmer in this place." She began, holding onto his arm whilst looking around the Undercity. "There's something eerily appealing about it all though." She smiled a little. "But it doesn't feel like home to me."

Athrodar chuckled, pulling her a little closer. "It's appealing to you because you're dead. The darker places will look more attractive to you now more so than before." He looked around the corridor they were walking down, quickly remembering it from the several times he had visited the Undercity in the past. "I think we're heading to the Mages Quarter."

"You would be right in thinking that." Came Sylvanas, leading them from the front. "Though it will be empty when we get things started, the Val'kyr can't have any distractions." She led them to the middle of the Mages Quarter shortly after, summoning many of her lesser Val'kyr as well as one that Athrodar recognised from his time under Arthas' control, Helga. Sylvanas turned to Lyana who stood by her side. "Gather Clea and a handful of rangers to secure this area. Make sure nobody is to enter here by any means necessary."

Lyana nodded, running off to the Dark Ranger barracks to get her Ranger-General along with several others. Athrodar watched her jog away from them, turning back around to face Sylvanas. "And what am I to do throughout all of this? Stand by and watch as she goes through what I can only imagine to be a painful process?"

The Banshee Queen glanced over to him. "I said it may be a painful process, not that it will be for certain."

Thalina watched him carefully, feeling a growing worry in the back of her head once more. _I have told you, I'll be fine._ She placed a hand on his face, turning his head around to her face. "Listen to me." She placed her other hand on his face. "I will be fine, okay? If it does hurt me, don't stop them." She kissed him lightly. "I need this to work."

Athrodar watched the Val'kyr create a circle in the middle of the room they were in, hovering around it and awaiting their Queen's command. He looked at Thalina as soon as she held his hand tightly. "This will be the last time I ask, do you want to go through with this? It's not too late to back down."

She smiled at him, pulling him down until he was at eye level, giving him a deep kiss before resting her head on his chest, feeling him pull her into his embrace. "This is what I want, my love. It's what is best for me if it works."

"When it works." Sylvanas added, watching her Dark Rangers walk into the Mages Quarter. When they were close enough, Sylvanas called Clea over. "I need you to set up a perimeter around this area. Stop anyone who tries to enter, we can't afford the distractions." She looked over to Athrodar and Thalina, nodding at the pair of them.

Thalina looked up at him, patting him on the chest. "If it's too much for you, you don't have to watch."

Athrodar smirked, kissing the top of her head. "Odd choice of words."

She smiled. "I know you worry about me, I can hear your thoughts, remember?" She kissed him before slowly making her way towards the middle of the Val'kyr. "I'll be fine."

He watched her stand directly in the middle of all the Val'kyr with their leader, Helga, hovering directly in front of Thalina. Sylvanas and Clea made their way to him, the Banshee Queen nodding at Helga to begin the ritual before glancing over to Athrodar. "She will be fine."

Athrodar watched Thalina turn around to face them seconds before the ritual began. "So everyone keeps saying."

Clea smirked. "Maybe if you didn't look like you were about to speak in front of all of Azeroth, they'll stop repeating it."

Athrodar flinched a little as he began to feel what Thalina was feeling, both women next to him raising their eyebrows as he held onto his head for a couple of seconds just as Thalina did. "How did you feel that?" Sylvanas asked.

"I.. I raised her." He spoke through gritted teeth, the pain being bearable but still there. "If we're close enough, I can feel what she feels. I can also hear her thoughts like she can hear mine, though I don't know the range on it."

Clea slowly nodded, looking over to Thalina then back at Athrodar, a small smile playing on her face. "The sex must feel amazing. You both feel what you normally feel, plus what your partner is feeling? One can only imagine..."

Sylvanas sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Clea, go check on our rangers, make sure they're keeping this place secure and that nobody interrupts this."

Clea nodded, making her way towards each of her rangers individually for updates before aiding them in keeping everyone away. Athrodar kept his eyes on Thalina, trying to push away the feeling of pain he was in whilst focusing on the elf in front of him, telling her to stay strong as this is what she wants.

The Banshee Queen glanced over to him every now and then, watching him grimace in pain exactly when Thalina did and becoming fascinated by it. "So, you two can have conversations with each other and nobody will know?"

"You want to talk about this now?" He hissed. His anger wasn't directed at her, more so the pain he was in. He glanced over to her and saw she only cared for the answer. Sighing, he looked towards Thalina. "Yes, I suppose we do." He grit his teeth when another wave of pain washed over the both of them, dropping to one knee as Thalina dropped to both, holding onto her head tightly whilst trying to stop herself from screaming out in pain. "How long... until it's.. over!?"

Sylvanas looked over to Helga who nodded back to her, stopping the spell she was channelling into Thalina, the rest of the Val'kyr stopping shortly after. She looked over at Thalina when she heard her gently crying on the floor, smiling a little. "She's stronger than I gave her credit for, I thought she would have begged for them to stop when the pain started." She glanced down at Athrodar. "You can go to her."

He didn't have to be told twice, getting up onto his feet and running over to her before dropping onto his knees once more, only this time to pick her up from the floor, Thalina resting herself on him, holding onto his tunic weakly. "Shh baby it's okay, I'm here." He whispered in her ear, pushing some hair behind it shortly after. "It's over."

She felt her strength rapidly coming back to her, holding onto him tighter and tighter with every passing second. She looked up at him, knowing he was going to ask the one question that they both needed the answer to, nodding at him slowly before he could. "I can sense the magics around this place, like I could before I died."

He held onto her tightly when she got up onto her knees. "So it worked? You're a mage again?"

Thalina smiled, nodding profusely against him before throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace, matching his. "Yes! I have my mage abilities back!" She pulled away from him for a second before sharing a kiss with him that most people would feel uncomfortable with sharing in public.

Clea coughed to get their attention several times, Athrodar finally breaking off the kiss when he heard Sylvanas do the same thing, looking over to both Rangers wanting to get their attention. "This better be good."

"It is." She nodded over to Clea, the Dark Ranger-General walking over to both of the elves on the floor, unfolding a contract that had been drawn up prior to their arrival and laying it down in front of them. "I have held up my end of the bargain, now I need you to do the same."

Athrodar held it up, reading through it contents peering over it and towards Sylvanas when something dawned on him. "I never had to sign a contract the last time I pledged myself to you."

"At the time I thought you were going to stay loyal, apparently not." She began to walk around the two of them. "And seeing as you seem to have trouble staying with one group of people, I thought I'd draw up a contract to keep you in the Horde until you're no longer needed."

"I'm not some common foot soldier, Sylvanas."

She grinned at him. "Precisely."

* * *

Liadrin was walking through the Blood Knight Halls, holding onto a letter she had received from Lor'themar, giving them any updates on the Horde and Alliance as well as Azerite locations. After reading through it the first time, her first thought was to show it to Tanadia. A week had passed since both her parents went to Undercity to get back Thalina's mage abilities in exchange for serving under Sylvanas' Forsaken and the Horde once more.

The Blood Knight Matriarch had left the priestess with several books she was tasked with studying for a few hours, so it was a surprise to her when she found Tanadia sleeping with her head down in the same book she left her with hours before. Liadrin shook her head, smiling and sitting down opposite the priestess and watching her sleep peacefully before feeling a sneeze build up, cursing to herself before letting it out, startling Tanadia out of her chair. "Sorry, allergies."

Tanadia slammed her hand on the desk, pulling herself up and looking the least bit amused by the rude awakening. "Since when do you have allergies?"

"Since you fell asleep reading the first out of many of the books I left you." She placed the letter down on the open book in front of her. "Here, this is important. It's an update on your parents."

The priestess groaned. "More reading?"

Liadrin rolled her eyes. "Just read it."

Tanadia slowly took hold of the letter, deliberately taking an age to lift it up and open it, knowing it was annoying her mentor a little, though she always knew when to stop, quickly opening up the letter and looking over it when she saw Liadrin begin to lose her patience. "Sorry, I'll read it."

"Good." Liadrin stood up from her chair. "Whilst you're reading that, I need to find an alchemist. These allergies, which are real by the way, don't seem to be going away. Perhaps they have something."

The priestess watched her leave, smirking and shaking her head when she heard Liadrin sneeze again before reading through the letter in front of her. "Let's see what this says about my..." Her eyes widened upon seeing her parents names, not out of fear but because she had realised her parents were close, a lot closer than she remembered. "...parents."

Not believing she saw it correctly, she began to read through the same passage several more times before dropping the letter on the table and looking up at the ceiling, mumbling several words to the Light before Liadrin returned to her, seeing the priestess still looking up at the ceiling. "Well, that's an odd way to read."

"They're in Undercity."

"Ah, so you read it." Liadrin sat down on the chair opposite Tanadia. "It appears your father has gone crawling back to that Warchief of ours, only this time he has dragged your mother with him."

Tanadia looked down at the letter in front of her. "I want to see them. They're nearby, I will be safe."

Liadrin watched her begin to stand up, getting up off her chair as well and stopping her from leaving. "You're staying here. Tha-Your mother has left me in charge of you and has tasked me with helping you find the Light again. Isn't that what you want?"

"I mean.. Yes it is but.."

Liadrin placed a hand on the priestess' arm, slowly turning her around to face the table they were sitting at moments ago. "Then let's not think about them for now, I'm sure they will come visit soon."

Tanadia shook Liadrin's hand off her. "No, I want to go see them now. It's been too long since I last saw either one of them, Liadrin. I will be with them for a day, two at most."

Liadrin watched her walk towards the door. "Tanadia, stop!" She saw the priestess turn to face her, waiting for her to continue. "If you go to them, you're putting yourself at risk. Undercity isn't like Silvermoon, nowhere is safe from the darkness. Going there will draw the Void to you more so now than ever."

The priestess looked down at the floor, thinking about it for a few seconds before looking back at her mentor. "I don't care, I need to see them."

The Blood Knight Matriarch was beginning to lose her patience. "Tanadia, if you so much as take another step towards the door, I will no longer help you!"

Her eyes widened, looking back at her mentor. "Y-you don't mean that. I need your help with this, but I also want to see my parents."

"Then stay here and wait for them to come to you."

She shook her head. "Please don't make me choose, aunty. I just want to see them, I will be okay."

Liadrin saw the golden glow in her eyes begin to fade, knowing this was difficult for the priestess. Though she knew she couldn't let her go there. "Honey listen to me, okay? They will visit soon, I know your mother, it's killing her to be away from you for this long. Especially now that she has a lot more free time than she has had these last few years."

Tanadia shook her head again. "You don't know that. She is with papa now and has probably forgotten about me." She began to walk backwards towards the door once more.

Liadrin saw this however, extending her hand out to stop her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see mama and papa." She looked her mentor in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Tanadia!" Liadrin yelled. Being the first time she had actually raised her voice at the priestess in front of her, it scared Tanadia into stopping. "Don't your dare leave this room!"

"But Lia-"

"No, this time you're going to listen to me." She grabbed the priestess' wrist to stop her from moving. "You're going to stay here in Silvermoon with me where it's safe from the Void instead of going to that Forsaken city. Now get away from that door!"

Tanadia slowly walked towards the paladin, tears becoming evident in her eyes as well as fear due to Liadrin's increased raise of tone towards her. Just as she felt Liadrin's grip loosen a little, she pulled her arm free, running out the room and away from her. She was heading out of Silvermoon City, though it wasn't towards the Undercity, instead she was heading home, knowing it would be the last place Liadrin would look for her.

She didn't know what she was thinking though, her head was clouded by the Void as her emotions got the better of her, being both angry and upset with her mentor at not allowing her to see her parents. She tried to ignore the whispers of the Void, but they were becoming more and more dominant in her mind, tempting her slowly to give in to the Void.

 _Turn away from the Light and embrace the Void, then you can visit your parents without consequence... Take hold of your destiny young elf, unlock your full potential with the help of the Void... You know the Light is failing you little one, when was the last time you heard it speak to you?_

She stopped running, looking over to the house she shares with both matriarchs of her family and thinking back on what the last whisper told her. She couldn't remember the last time the Light actually spoke to her, even with all the praying she was doing as of late, she got nothing in return. "No... it's lying, surely?" She was certain the Void was trying to seduce her into fully accepting their 'gift', but she was also unsure on what it had told her.

When she arrived at the front door to her home, having began to walk a couple of minutes after stopping. She turned the handle and entered her home, quickly become overwhelmed by the feeling of loneliness, both her parents being close but not here whilst both her grand mother's were away for hours, Illana running her tailoring shop whilst Driana worked on her Jewellery in the store next to Illana.

Making her way to her bedroom, she fell back onto her bed, hugging a pillow and gently crying, knowing nobody would bother her for hours and thinking now was the time to let it all out. As well as feeling upset, she also let out her built up anger towards everything that has happened, most of it directed at the voices in her head that was fuelling her anger more than causing it.

Several books and pillows later, she had spent most of her energy on throwing those items around her room, collapsing to the floor to catch her breath. Little did she know, the Void had broke free from where she was keeping it buried within herself, seeping out from hands at first and quickly working its way up her arms. Before she could realise it was happening and put a stop to it, it had engulfed the entire upper half of her body, Tanadia feeling a lot calmer when it eventually formed a shadowy appearance around her. "Is this..?"

 _You have taken to the Void little one, see how it welcomes you and eases your mind?_

She inspected her hands, looking at her palms, the back of her hands then back to her palms before nodding slowly, smiling a little when she felt her energy becoming renewed by it. "It's... It's not how I imagined it would feel."

 _And how did you think it would feel?_

"I don't know.. Painful I suppose?" She began to laugh lightly. "I don't know what Liadrin was talking about, this doesn't seem so bad."

 _The Light spins lies on those who seek an alternative source of power. The Void welcomes all those who are willing to take it._

Tanadia extending out her hand towards a book she had read several times, watching as the shadow that was covering her began to form around her hand before launching a purple ball of magic towards the book and consuming it fully until it turned into ash. She smiled when she saw herself in one of her mirrors and noticed she had a purple glow to herself now. "You know, this isn't a bad colour on me." What caught her attention however was the faint golden glow where her eyes were. "Strange.." She muttered. "I would have thought they'd go back to green after taking the Void like this."

Just as she was getting used to the Void, she heard the door to her bedroom slam open, the Void that had consumed her quickly dissipating, taking the air out of her lungs momentarily due to how quickly it all happened, gasping for air and falling to her knees as soon as Liadrin ran to her. "Oh you silly girl, what happened?"

Before Tanadia could reply, she felt herself become weak, falling quickly into the dark embrace of sleep. Liadrin picked her up when she went limp in her arms, placing her down in her bed whilst sitting down next to her, gently healing her hands in a way to get the Light back into her body. "I'm sorry this happened to you. I should never have yelled at you, maybe none of this would have happened." She looked over to the book Tanadia had engulfed in shadow, shaking her head in disappointment. "What am I going to do with you, huh? Nothing seems to be working the way I thought it would."

The Paladin dropped her head down, looking at the floor and sighing. "Are you really that far from the Light that you have fallen to the Void? Is your parents being shrouded in darkness all it takes for you to become this tainted as well?" She looked up at the priestess' hand in hers, kissing the top of it before looking up at the ceiling. "I don't know if you can hear me, but she's a good kid. Please forgive her for being tempted by the Void, I will do whatever it takes, just talk to her."

She looked around the room, shaking her head at the mess the priestess had made and deciding to clean it up, lifting up Tanadia's head to place the pillows back, hearing her talk in her sleep and smiling a little when she heard her own name. When she glanced over to the left of the priestess, she began to smile devilishly, deciding to climb into the same bed as Tanadia and pulling the priestess over until she was half laying on her, stroking her hair whilst pouring more Light into her. "You'll be annoyed if you find out I'm doing this, but I'm the only family you've got here kid and I'll be damned if I don't act like a mother to you when yours isn't here."

Liadrin looked towards the window. "Even though I know it's killing her to be away for this long."


	15. Chapter 15

**Just Dropping By**

Liadrin remained by Tanadia's side the whole time, falling asleep after a couple of hours with the priestess still half laying on her. The two of them laid there sleeping for a few hours until Tanadia woke up suddenly, having a deep intake of breath as if she just woken up from a nightmare, looking over to her right and pinching the bridge of her nose when she saw Liadrin sleeping next to her. " _Anar'alah belore,_ how did you manage to end up here."

She began to rub the back of her head, feeling a small amount of pressure there and slowly remembering the whole thing with the Void, looking down at her hands soon after. "That didn't happen, right?"

 _Oh but it did, young elf. You accepted the Void and now there's no turning back. You have been given a gift many shy away from._

She widened her eyes at the sound of the voice in her head, staring at one of her hands until it began to glow a dark purple, a small shadow ball resting on top of it shortly after. "What happened for me to accept it? I don't remember a thing."

 _You finally gave up on the Light, knowing it had left you when you began to attract far greater powers. The powers of the shadow and the Void. Take heart little one, for it is a gift, not a curse._

She smiled at the whispers, having a feeling of comfort with the new shadow powers she possesses, the small ball of shadow in her hand began to calm her mind when she thought about any of the consequences she may face. "I can go visit mama and papa in the Undercity." She hopped off the bed, walking to the closest mirror and looking at herself. She saw her golden eyes and began to question herself. "But... The Light hasn't forsaken me..." She placed a hand on one of her cheeks, pulling the skin down a little to see her eye some more. "Perhaps the Void was lying about the Light giving up on me."

She heard a snort from the door of her bedroom, turning around to see Elaria leaning up against the door frame with her arms crossed. "Do you really believe anything the Void says?" She glanced over to her left, looking at Liadrin sleeping in the bed. Raising an eyebrow at the priestess, she decided to press her for an answer she was sure she knew anyway. "Did you two...?"

Tanadia widened her eyes, looking at the Night Elf who was grinning back at her. "No! Of course not! She's family to me, it would be weird." She watched as Elaria began to laugh at her. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you now in charge of my father's mercenary company?"

Elaria pushed herself off the door frame, walking over to the bed and sitting at the end of it. "I came to visit, seeing as you left without saying goodbye." She looked behind her when she heard Liadrin mumble something in her sleep, turning back around to face Tanadia. "So, where are they?"

"I'm surprised you hadn't heard. They're in Undercity, serving the Warchief closely." She sighed, slumping her shoulders. "I wouldn't be surprised if they're going back to Orgrimmar with her soon."

Elaria frowned at her. "What do you mean closely?"

"Apparently my father has been appointed as General and a close advisor of hers, whilst my mother has been named her head of magics in Undercity. I suppose being a Grand Magister had something to do with that."

Elaria smirked. "Thal won't like that, she has never had positive thoughts about that Warchief of yours." She laid back on the bed, her feet still touching the ground. "So when did this happen? I mean, it couldn't have been... Hold on." She sat up on the bed once more. "Did you say Thal was named her head of magics in Undercity? I thought she was a Death Knight? You know, after being taken to Acherus and all."

Tanadia nodded. "Yeah, I thought that as well. But apparently that's what she's named now, so she must have found a way to get her mage abilities back."

Elaria sighed. "That means I missed them. I came here as it was the quickest way to Acherus and I don't want to go through the Western Plaguelands before hitting the Eastern. If I had known they were in Undercity, I may have gone there first." She noticed Tanadia looking a little hurt by her words. "Not that I don't want to see you, it's always nice catching up with you, kid."

"Well," She began, moving passed the name kid that she had slowly grown to hate. "If you wanted to go to Acherus, you're further away up here than you were down in Alterac. They've moved to the Broken Shore the last I remember."

"Aw man, really?" She fell back against the bed once more. "Well this trip was all for nothing."

"Wha..? Hey!"

"Right, sorry. It would have been for nothing if you and Liadrin weren't here." Exactly when she said her name, Liadrin let out a loud snore. "Well, maybe just you." She glanced over to Tanadia when she laid back on the bed next to her. "So what's this thing about you and the Void?"

Tanadia was staring up at the ceiling, exhaling deeply. "Where to start? I have attracted the Void to.. attach itself to me? I think that's the right way to describe it. Anyway, Liadrin believes it's because I have been in places that have been forsaken by the light." She glanced over to Elaria who was watching her. "Because I've been around papa and, no offence, you."

Elaria grinned, looking back at the ceiling. "None taken. It's no secret that what Athrodar and I used to do was so far away from being righteous that the Light had forsaken us." She snorted. "Especially him, considering what he is now."

"Liadrin is only here because, well actually I don't know why she's here." She looked down at her hands when she moved them in her line of sight. "I suppose it's because of what happened earlier when I was alone."

"Oh?" Elaria sat up. "And what happened earlier?"

"I...may have... been... consumed by the Void?" She saw Elaria frown at her. "I had this sort of... shadowy glow to me, it made me feel calmer and I could control the shadow magic it gave me a lot more than before hand."

The Night Elf raised her eyebrows at the priestess, slowly nodding. "That's... pretty cool to be honest."

Tanadia smiled a little. "Liadrin doesn't think so. She believes it's corrupting me away from the Light." She sat up, looking back at her mentor who was still sleeping. "I suppose she's right, but it doesn't seem as bad as she makes it sound."

"Now I'm not one to talk about the rights and wrongs. Other than what Athrodar done to Thalina, I still stand by it being the wrong idea, even if she wanted it." She sighed, placing a hand on Tanadia's knee. "But if Liadrin says it's corrupting you and you should stop, I'd listen to her. She just wants what's best for you." She looked back at the sleeping Paladin briefly before returning her gaze to the priestess next to her. "You may not know this, but she used to watch you sleep for hours when you were a baby. She loves and cares for you more than anyone, rivalling if not surpassing your mother."

Tanadia nodded, looking down at Elaria's hand on her knee. "You're right."

"Damn right I am." She glanced back at Liadrin again. "And since Thal isn't here any more and is with your father in Undercity, I believe she has taken on the role of being your mother until your real one returns." She looked back at Tanadia. "Just don't give her a hard time, alright?"

She nodded once more, watching Elaria stand up from the bed. "You're going already?"

"I'm afraid so, kid. I need to speak with your father and see your mother." She stopped walking momentarily, thinking about how she could do that. "Though, now that they're in Undercity, that may be more difficult than I had imagined."

Tanadia grinned at her. "I'm sure you'll find a way."

"Maybe.." Elaria looked back at her. "You want to come with me? I suppose you haven't seen them for a while."

She shook her head. "No, I think I'll stay here with Liadrin. They'll come visit me when they want to see me."

Elaria nodded. "Alright. Well, it was great seeing you again. Stay safe and all that." She stopped walking once more. "Also, try to call her Li Li. Your mother done it a lot and I'm sure it's only said just to annoy her. Okay, now it's goodbye, stay safe and all that.. again."

Tanadia watched her leave the room. "You too." She muttered to herself before looking back at Liadrin, deciding to lay down next to her until she woke up. "Sorry about earlier, you were right about not going to Undercity." She rested her head on Liadrin's shoulder, watching her mentor sleep. "Just help me get back into the Light's embrace."

* * *

"Good, again."

Athrodar climbed up the many stone steps that would lead him to an overlook Thalina was standing on, training the new Forsaken Mages that had been given to her. He heard the spells they conjured either hit the wall or the training dummy, though he could tell the latter was a rare occurrence. As he reached the top of the flight of stairs, he scanned the area quickly and saw Thalina pinching the bridge of her nose when one of the new recruits missed the training dummy by a mile. "And how is my favourite mage this evening?"

She smiled when she felt his love for her take over her mind briefly, closing her eyes when he kissed her cheek. "A lot better now that you're here." She tilted her head slightly when he began to kiss her neck. "And what are you doing here exactly, General?"

"It's General now, is it?" He hugged her from behind, looking down at the recruits she was training. "I came by to say hi."

She chuckled, placing one of her hands over his. "We both know that's not true."

"Alright, so maybe I had another reason to come here. But one of them was definitely to come see you."

"And what is the other reason?"

He sighed, knowing they weren't near ready but had to ask her anyway. "She wants to know if the new recruits are ready to be deployed to the front line."

"Look at them and tell me if they're ready."

Athrodar smirked, kissing her cheek once more. "I know they're not, which is why it wasn't my initial reason for coming here." He span her around so she was facing him, kissing her lightly on the lips. "How long are you going to be?"

"Depends." She snaked her arms around him, pulling herself closer. "What do you plan to do when I'm done?"

He grinned at her. "I have a few ideas, most of which involves a bed."

She smirked, beginning to kiss him, speaking between each one. "Well... Why don't.. We get.. Started here?"

Athrodar looked passed her and to the recruits that had stopped casting, waiting for their trainer to give them instruction. "As much as I want to, I believe you're needed still. Also, she wants me to report in asap, so I don't think making her wait because we have other plans is the best idea."

Thalina looked behind her, watching the Forsaken recruits get back to what they were doing as soon as she turned her head. "I suppose you're right. Still, it wouldn't hurt if we..." She began to pull on his belt.

"Whatever you're planning on doing, it won't be done that quickly." He kissed her forehead, beginning to make his way back to their Warchief. "You know where I am if it's urgent."

She pouted at him, holding onto his hand so he turned around to face her. "It is urgent."

"Hah, that is not urgent." He pulled her to him, kissing her deeply before letting go. "Like I said, you know where I am if it's urgent." He backed away slowly, keeping his eyes on her until he noticed a gap under his foot, assuming it's the steps he climbed up to get to her. "I love you."

She smiled, hearing those three words from him always made her warm inside. "I love you too."

Athrodar made his way down the steps, leaving the Mage Quarter shortly after before quickly passing through the Rogues' Quarter and into the Apothecarium. Making his way into the middle of this quarter, he turned left and quickly made his way through the corridor leading to the Throne Room where he saw Sylvanas talking to Nathanos and Clea, the Warchief waving them away when she saw him from the corner of her eye. "Don't stop because I'm here."

Sylvanas watched Nathanos and Clea walk passed Athrodar, the Death Ranger not paying much attention to the pair of them other than giving them a slight nod, only receiving one back from Clea. "How is that Magister of yours doing with the new recruits?"

Athrodar watched as the twin set of doors closed behind him, turning around to face Sylvanas. "She has a name you know."

She shrugged. "Doesn't answer my question."

"The recruits aren't near ready yet, it will take some time." He began to walk around the edge of her dais, continuing his train of thought. "I believe they will be ready in at least a month's time, maybe two at most."

"You believe? She didn't give you a precise time?"

He stopped walking. "Poor choice of words. But they will be ready in a months time, two at most, like I have said."

She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to read the blank expression on his face. "Fine, you can go."

"As you wish." Athrodar bowed to her, walking out the Throne room and towards the War Quarter where he had been given some space to make his own, though he wasn't complaining. As soon as he opened the door to his office, he saw a Sin'dorei woman sleeping at his desk, her head buried in a stack of reports he had yet to read through. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sitting on the chair opposite her. "Elaria..."

She shifted in the chair, groaning in her sleep when he began to shake her.

"Elaria, get up."

She slapped his hand away when he continued to shake her awake. "Nnnnn... Leave me alone..."

"Then can you at least hand me those reports." He watched her sit up momentarily, pushing the majority of the reports over to him before dropping her head back down on the desk. "Thank you."

He spent hours reading through each one, hating every second of it but knowing he had to do it. Just as he got onto the last report, Thalina opened the door to his office, stumbling across the room before falling onto him, closing her eyes as soon as he held her. "Exhausted... recruits... hard work."

Athrodar watched her lightly tug on his belt, raising an eyebrow at the action. "I thought you were exhausted." He glanced over to Elaria who was still sleeping. "Also, how is your situational awareness still this bad?"

She looked up at him, following his gaze towards Elaria. "Is that?"

"Yes."

She shifted on his lap, turning herself around to face the sleeping elf. "How long has she been here?"

He went back to reading the report, pulling Thalina closer until she was practically laying on him. "A few hours, at least that's how long I've been here. She may have been here a few minutes longer than I have."

She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling her head in his neck as well. "I'm going to sleep for a few hours, wake me up when she does."

"Show off."

She chuckled, kissing him on the cheek before resting her head back down. "Right, sorry."

Athrodar continued to read the report in his hand, reaching the bottom of it before lightly shaking Thalina who had drifted off to sleep, holding onto him tighter when she thought he was about to leave. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I just wanted to tell you we're leaving for Orgrimmar in two days."

She yawned, loosening her grip on him and nodding slowly. "Alright..."

He raised an eyebrow at her yawn. "Seriously, how are you tired? You're undead."

She smiled, keeping her eyes closed. "It's because I'm unique."

"It's because you're lazy."

"Mmm, that too."

Athrodar tapped her arm when she began to fall asleep on him again. "Come on, if you're actually going to sleep, then I best take you to bed." As soon as he felt Thalina nod once more, he stood up, picking her up with him, Thalina keeping her arms around his neck whilst he walked to the bedroom.

As soon as he closed the door behind him, Thalina began to kiss his neck, quickly working her way up to his lips before sliding out of his grip, pushing him up against the door and locking it with her magic. "Looks like I got what I wanted." She grinned, quickly pulling her tunic up and over her head before pressing herself against him once more, hungrily kissing him as if her life depended on it.

Athrodar didn't do much to stop her, instead opting to place both his hands on her thighs and lifting her up, feeling her legs wrap around him before walking over to the bed and dropping her down on it soon after. "You know Elaria is just next door."

She got up onto her knees, quickly unclipping Athrodar's cloak and dropping it on the floor. "I don't care, you're leaving for Orgrimmar in two days and I want to make the most of our time together." She grabbed hold of his tunic, pulling him down quickly. "Now, my General, lay down and let me properly say thank you for getting my mage abilities back." She bit his bottom lip and dragged him down until he was laying on his back, successfully taking off his belt the first time around and pulling down his ranger leggings.

When Athrodar tried to take control, Thalina held his arms down, shaking her head at him whilst grinning. "Are you sure?"

She took hold of him, slowly guiding him in a biting her bottom lip when he entered her. "Positive."

Just as their time alone began to heat up, there was a knock at the door. Not the one to the bedroom that Thalina had locked behind them, but to his office in general. Athrodar saw Thalina scowl when she had heard it, glaring down at him. "Hey, it's not my doing." He sat up, kissing her briefly before covering her ears. "What is it!?" He yelled, awaiting an answer in return.

"General, Lady Windrunner has called a meeting and has requested you to join." They heard the voice reply. To the pair of them it sounded like Milton, a Forsaken servant that had been dropped on Athrodar's lap as soon as he was appointed General, though he hadn't asked him to do much since his arrival.

Athrodar looked at Thalina who continued to glare at him. "I'll be there in five min..." He saw the glare on Thalina's face grow scarier. "Ten mi..." The glare grew colder still, Athrodar raising an eyebrow at her. "Really? It could be important."

"I. Don't. Care."

Athrodar sighed, pulling her head down to his chest as he yelled back to Milton. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"As you wish, My Lord."

Athrodar pulled her head back up so she was looking at him, her glare remaining on her face. "What? I have bought us twenty minutes."

"Then you best find something to do for those twenty minutes." She climbed off him as soon as she finished speaking, sliding off the bed and pulling up her leggings shortly after.

He grabbed hold of her arm just as she was about to walk away. "Thal, wait. You were my something to do for those twenty minutes." Just as he spoke it, he instantly regretted his choice of words.

"Oh, is that all I am? Just something to do?" She began to walk towards the door, pulling her arm free from his grip.

"Wait!" He launched himself off the bed to stop her once more. "It was a poor choice of words. What I meant was, we had plans to spend as much time with each other as possible before I leave for Orgrimmar." He held out a hand for her to take, watching as she looked down at it before looking back up at him. "You're more than 'Just something to do', Thal. You're my world." He gave her a rare but warm smile, one he had only shared with her. _The one elf I want to grow old with._

As soon as his voice flooded her mind, her glare had softened significantly, taking hold of his hand and slowly walking towards him. "Are you trying to be funny, my love? You know we can't grow old."

He stepped closer to her as she did, pulling her into his embrace when they were close enough to each other. "Then you're the one elf I want by my side until the end of days."

She held onto him tightly, only realising she was still half dressed as her tunic was thrown on the floor somewhere, the two of them pressing skin against skin in their embrace. "Although you stumble from time to time, your words of kindness is something I always seek." She looked up at him. "We best make the most of those twenty minutes."

Athrodar began to walk backwards towards the bed as Thalina lightly pushed him, falling onto it and watched as she pulled her leggings down once more and climbed on top of him. "Carrying on from where we left off are we?"

She gasped as he thrust himself inside her, being too impatient to wait for her to slowly tease him in. "Any more surprises like that and these twenty minutes will be very enjoyable."


	16. Chapter 16

**A Dawnstrider Reunion**

Late. The one word Athrodar mumbled on his way to the Throne room where Sylvanas and her advisors were waiting for him, knowing he had already pushed his luck by saying he'd be there in twenty minutes. The fact it had now been thirty-five and nobody had come to get him didn't sit well with the General, trying to fix his attire the whole way through the war quarter and half of the corridor taking him to the Throne room. He also tried his best to hide the claw marks on the back of his neck where Thalina had enjoyed their time together a bit too much, the black blood oozing from it made his job a whole lot more difficult.

Just as he finished fixing his hood, he entered the Throne room and saw nobody in sight other than the usual guards placed around the outside of the room, one of them pointing towards the door that would lead him to the meeting room they were all in, most likely going on with the meeting without him. As soon as he stood outside the door that would take him inside, he had noticed he had forgotten his belt, now berating himself on his foolishness and hoping they wouldn't notice.

 _Unless they look there, my love, they won't notice it's missing._

Athrodar nodded to the voice of Thalina in his head, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the questions he was about to receive for being late by fifteen minutes, opening the door and getting the reaction he had expected, everyone in the room turning around to face him, though nobody had questioned his timing. That was until Clea had decided to speak up for everyone in the room. "You're late, and by almost double the time you said you were going to be. Care to explain?"

Athrodar glanced over to Nathanos, the Warchief's Champion remaining silent and by her side, turning his gaze back to Clea. "Personal errand, took longer than expected. I apologise." He inclined his head, pulling out a chair around the table shortly after and sitting down. "Now, why have I been called to this meeting on such short notice?"

Sylvanas held her hand up when Clea was about to speak once more, stopping her Dark Ranger-General from doing so. "You, as well as these two, are my most trusted advisors." She looked at Clea and Nathanos before returning her gaze to Athrodar. "I have told them already what this is about, so I will make this brief." She pushed forward a letter towards Athrodar that he had only just noticed was there. "The young cub that sits on the throne of Stormwind has requested something from us."

Athrodar frowned at her, sliding the letter off the table and unfolding it. "What could he possibly want with us?"

"Stormwind's cub believes in family." Sylvanas saw Athrodar frown once more, watching him scan the letter in his hand. "He wishes to meet with us in the Arathi Highlands. My Forsaken and his humans, letting family members reconnect for the first time since their deaths."

Athrodar mused on the idea, shaking his head slowly when he thought on it some more. "It will never work." He sat back in his chair, looking at the three of them around the table. "The living are repulsed by us at the best of times."

She smiled a little in return. "It doesn't have to work. My mind has already been made up. I plan to humour the boy and meet with him in Arathi Highlands. I expect you all to be there by my side when we do, just like that old wolf, Greymane, will be by his."

Sitting forward on his chair, Athrodar leaned on the table. "And what of our return to Orgrimmar?"

"Postponed, until further notice."

He nodded slowly, looking down at the table in front of him and at the letter. "Is there anything you need of me?"

Sylvanas looked at both Clea and Nathanos, nodding and waving the pair of them away, waiting until they both left the room before answering. "That Kal'dorei of yours, we may have use of her."

She knew, Athrodar didn't know how but Sylvanas knew she was here. "And what use is she to you?"

"It's no secret both factions have spies everywhere, that you and her are very capable of infiltrating hard to access places." She stood up from her chair, walking around the table until she stood by his side, sitting on the table shortly after, crossing one leg over another and looking down at him. "I need her to keep a close eye on what the young lion of Stormwind is doing, as well as any information that would be useful to us. That is, if she is still persuaded by coin."

Athrodar nodded once more, leaning back in his chair and looking down at his hands that were intertwined within themselves, twiddling his thumbs. "She has a price."

The Banshee Queen smirked. "Oh I'm sure we can cover that."

* * *

"You're so cold now."

Thalina gave Elaria a warm smile, using her ability to conjure fire to warm up her hands a little. Albeit uncomfortable for her now, she was learning to put up with it if it meant she could feel like her living self to those who were still breathing. "As you can see, I have still got my mage abilities, though it wasn't given to me upon my, you could say, rebirth."

Elaria nodded, hugging Thalina tightly and catching the mage off guard momentarily before feeling her return the hug. "I'm sorry for what has happened to you Thal. And the fact I wasn't even there by your side until your final breath stung me greatly." A tear rolled down the normally cheerful elf's cheek, pulling herself off the mage if only to wipe it away. "Your daughter misses you dearly, even if she doesn't say it out loud."

Thalina's smile saddened, looking down at Elaria's hands that she was holding onto. "I miss her as well. More so now than ever." She looked up at her friend. "How is she?"

"She's been through a lot, you know? At least for someone as young as her. Losing her mother in battle, only to then find out she was raised from the dead as a Death Knight, like her father." She held onto Thalina's hands tighter. "I understand your reasoning for it, believe me I do but I'm not sure she does."

Thalina smiled at her lie, knowing this elf more than most. "I know that's not true, the part with you understanding my reasoning. But I don't hold you to it." She looked down at their hands once more. "How is she coping with the Void?" Her eyes flicked up to Elaria's when she didn't answer right away, frowning at her when she was quieter than normal. "What is it?"

Elaria pressed her lips together, thinking of a way to word her answer. "She-"

The pair of them looked towards the office door when it opened, Athrodar closing it quietly before locking eyes with the two of them who were sitting on a dark green couch in the corner of the room. "Good, you're awake. We need to talk." He began to walk towards a different room, only stopping to kiss Thalina briefly when she stood up in front of him.

Elaria followed him into the next room, closing the door behind her when he asked her to. "What's up?"

"I need your skills." He saw her frown and her lips part as if she was about to ask a question, answering it before she could. "We need eyes in and on Stormwind. I'd go myself, but I don't exactly blend in."

"You know I don't do that any more, right?"

"We're willing to pay."

She nodded slowly. "How much?"

He smirked, knowing he had her. "How much do you want?"

She began to tap her chin with one finger, thinking on a price. "Fifty gold a week sounds about right." She extended out her hand when he nodded at her price, grinning when she saw dried blood on his neck. "I see you two have been enjoying each other's company."

Athrodar placed a hand on his neck, wiping where he knew he was bleeding and seeing no blood visible on his hand, thinking it must have dried up. "She may have enjoyed it a little too much." He began to chuckle, shaking his head at her. "I thought I had covered it up."

They both heard a knock at the door, followed up by a familiar voice. "Hey.. Are you two done talking? I don't like being left out of things."

Athrodar opened the door, finding Thalina standing on the other side of it, looking up at the pair of them and smiling. "We've finished talking," He glanced over to Elaria. "For now."

Thalina tugged lightly on his cloak, pulling him into the same room as her. "What was the meeting about? Do you have to leave for Orgrimmar a lot earlier than scheduled?"

He walked over to his desk, sifting through the reports he placed back on it after reading through them, pushing most of them out the way until he found a blank sheet of parchment. "Our return to Orgrimmar has been postponed for now." Beginning to write down on the fresh sheet in front of him, he glanced over to Elaria who was looking around his office. "Something more important has come up."

Thalina looked down at the parchment he was writing on, watching as he poured wax onto it and stamping it with the insignia of their Warchief. She thought nothing of it until he handed it over to Elaria who folded and pocketed it shortly after. "What's going on for you to hand Elaria, what looks like, free passage into Horde territory?"

Athrodar smirked, looking down at his desk. "I'm sure you're already searching my brain to find out."

Elaria raised an eyebrow at the pair of them. "No way, she can read your mind?" She thought on her words for a few seconds. "Saying that, she has always been there or thereabouts in terms of knowing what you're thinking."

Thalina turned her head to the side slightly, catching a glimpse of Elaria. "Yes, I can also feel what he's feeling if we're close enough." She turned her gaze back to him. "Which is why I'm a little worried because I don't feel anything from you. You're not worried or excited." She placed a hand on his arm. _Talk to me._

"Sylvanas is meeting with the boy king of Stormwind in Arathi Highlands sometime soon, allowing families broken apart by the Scourge to reunite and talk for a day before going their separate ways." He looked back at the two elves behind him. "I've been tasked with accompanying her along with Clea, Nathanos and a handful of her Dark Rangers." He shrugged at the idea of it all. "I think it's a foolish plan, bonding two factions that have been at war for years over family ties."

"Is that what you believe?"

He let out a small laugh. "It's what I know. History writes itself and the history of this war between the Alliance and Horde is endless. Something always brings the two factions together, only to have them fighting each other as soon as that threat has been dealt with."

Elaria stepped forward, grabbing their attention and pointing towards the door. "I suppose I can go? Now that I have a new task given to me by your Warchief."

Thalina extended her arm out to stop Elaria. "Wait, about my daughter. You never told me how she is."

Elaria sighed, hoping she had forgotten to remind her. "She's not doing so good. If what she told me is true, she is slipping further and further away from the Light with every passing day." She saw the smaller elf out of the two of them look worried for her child, placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Go see her. Nothing is more important than seeing her, Thal. She needs you there with her, even if it's only for a few hours."

Both Athrodar and Thalina watched Elaria leave the room shortly after, heading off to Stormwind to do the duty given to her by the General who looked down at his lover, cupping her head in his hands when she looked up at him. "Go to our daughter. I know it's eating you up inside as I speak." He gave her a long kiss before letting go. "I'm here for a while until we leave for Arathi."

She took one step forward, hugging him tightly for a few seconds before pulling away. "I'll be back in a few hours, a day at most." She moved her hands in many different ways, Athrodar watching the air in front of her shimmer for a few seconds before a portal materialised. She extended out a hand towards him. "Come with me, she hasn't seen you for a while either."

He looked down at her hand, shaking his head slowly. "I can't, I have to prepare for the trip to Arathi and inform Sylvanas I have eyes on Stormwind in a few days." He took hold of her hand, only to kiss the top of it. "Go, she needs you more than me."

* * *

Tanadia laid down on a bench outside her family home, closing her eyes as the sun beamed down on her. She was waiting for Liadrin to return after being told by the paladin that she was bringing back lunch for the pair of them. She had changed into something more 'comfortable' when she saw the skies were clear. It was another one of her impulsive buys, looking to turn a few heads her way when she picked out the red and gold bikini she was currently wearing.

"You could at least cover yourself up."

The priestess opened her eyes when a shadow covered her face, looking up at her mother when she stood over her. "Mama!" She sat up from the bench, throwing herself at Thalina in a tight hug. "I didn't think you were coming home anytime soon!"

Thalina held onto her daughter, feeling a little bit of relief when she saw her golden eyes looking back at her when she pulled her away slightly. "Oh my beautiful daughter, I'm so sorry I have been away for much longer than I intended." She looked the priestess up and down, raising an eyebrow at her. "Seriously, you could at least cover yourself up."

She smiled at her. "Could I borrow your cloak then?"

Thalina took off her cloak, throwing it around her daughter and making sure she had covered her up the best she could. She pushed a few strands of hair behind her daughter's ear, giving her a look of worry. "Elaria told me about your recent run ins with the Void." She saw her daughter look away from her, confirming her suspicions. "What happened?"

"You left me, that's what happened." She narrowed her eyes at her mother, watching as she looked away this time. "I needed you here mama, I needed you in my life now more than ever. I am losing myself to the Void and what I need more than anything is to know I have people on my side to bring me back to the Light. I know you two aren't graced by its presence anymore, but I still could have used the support." She sighed, dropping her shoulders. "You and papa left me when I needed you both."

Thalina pulled her daughter into a long hug when she saw her eyes watering, stroking her hair to calm her down. "I'm here now, my sweet child. And I'm nearby in Undercity when I'm not here, if ever you need to see me." She kissed her temple, looking at the door to her family home. "Come on, let's get you inside where you can tell me all about it."

The two of them walked into the living room where both Matriarchs of their family were conversing with one another, stopping their talks when they saw Thalina walk in with the youngest member of their family. "Thal?" Driana began, looking at the elf she believed to be her daughter.

Tanadia looked up to her mother, whispering her apologies to her. "They have been asking about you, I didn't know how to tell them."

Thalina nodded, looking over to her mother when she called her name again. "Yes mother, it's me." She let go of her daughter, slowly making her way over to Driana who recoiled away slightly. "Mother, it's me.. Your Sun Rose." She began to feel a pit in her stomach when her mother didn't take her hand when she offered it to her. " _Minn'da..._ "

Driana shook her head. "I had heard rumors, though I didn't want to believe them... I went to your office in Sunfury Spire and saw it was cleared out, yet I kept telling myself it wasn't true.." She held onto her stomach with one hand, getting the sudden urge to throw up. "My pure child... tainted by death.." Her face suddenly grew cold, Thalina seeing her mother clench her fist in a tight ball. "That bastard... He brought you back, didn't he!?"

"Mother, listen to me." She braced herself for what she knew was going to be a long day. "I... I asked him to bring me back."

"Everyone, out." She watched as Illana and Tanadia left the room, looking her daughter up and down when she stood perfectly still, knowing she could have fooled her for a statue if she didn't blink at that second. "Why?"

"Because I love him deeply, and I love my daughter more than anything. I couldn't leave the pair of them alone in this world, not when I had hardly spent any time with either one of them." She watched her mother sit down in her father's chair, not feeling the need to sit down with her. "I asked him to do that one act of kindness for-"

Driana scoffed. "Kindness? How is denying you the ability to be with your father in the afterlife a kindness?" She shook her head at her daughter, though she began to rethink calling her that now.

"It's a kindness because I want to spend more time with _my_ family. Dying on that unknown island would have denied me that opportunity." She squared her shoulders, looking down at Driana who sat in the chair before her. "So yes, it was a kindness."

She snorted, closing her eyes and sighing shortly after when she was reminded how long it had been since she first heard the rumors. "Why has it taken you almost a month to tell me this?"

"Because I knew you would react like this, mother. I know you've never liked him, at least not this version of him. So me telling you he raised me from the dead because I had asked him to, which by the way he had refused to do so several times before I practically begged him to, would have made you hate him some more." She slowly walked over to Driana, crouching down in front of her mother and taking one of her hands in both of hers, using her fire magic to warm them up so they weren't deathly cold to touch, not wearing any gloves so her mother could see the ring on her finger. "I don't want you to hate him, mother. I don't want you to hate my fiancé."

Driana looked down at her hands, only registering what she had said when she saw the ring on her hand. "Oh... My sweet child..." She held the hand with the ring on it, brushing her thumb up and down the finger. "When did this happen?"

She saw her mother smile for the first time since her arrival, though she remained looking down at the ring. "Almost three months ago now." She saw Driana look up, holding up a hand to stop her from talking so she could carry on. "I was going to tell you a lot sooner, but nobody knew until two months after, then I was put in charge of the Horde forces getting the Azerite off that island then..." She gestured to herself, giving her mother a sad smile. "Things happen a lot quicker than I had anticipated."

"Your father had always been more understanding towards Athrodar, accepting him years before his own mother did." She brushed her thumb over to ring once more. "I suppose since he may be joining this family for life." She looked up to her daughter. "And he will be in this family for life, you got that?" Thalina smiled, nodding at her. "I suppose I could start to accept him." She looked around the room, only just realising he wasn't there. "Where is he anyway?"

"He's in Undercity, but he says thank you."

She frowned at her daughter. "For what?"

"For what you just said."

"How could he possibly know I would say that if I had just said it?" She saw Thalina open her mouth to speak, but couldn't form the words to do so, knowing she had just been caught out. Driana shook her head, smiling a little at her. "Even in death, you still have that look about you that says you're hiding something. Come on, out with it."

"I suppose you're the last to know about it. Although I don't think Tanadia or Liadrin know either." She looked her mother in the eyes, Driana only seeing the intense blue glow coming from her daughter's, not certain if she was looking at her though he gut told her she was. "Our minds are connected in a way I can't even begin to explain. But it does mean we can hear each other's thoughts more often than not, which is why he knew what you had just said, because I told him."

"Isn't that rather.. invading?"

Thalina smiled. "Not if you have nothing to hide."

At that, Driana laughed, the sound being something Thalina didn't know she had missed, not having spent much time with her mother any more, even before she had died. "Honey, you're young. Believe me when I say, you will always have something to hide. Even from those that you love and trust more than anyone." She saw Thalina looking at her with a slight hint of awe, raising an eyebrow at her daughter. "What?"

"I never realised how much I had missed the sound of you laughing. The last time I remember you doing so was..." She cast her mind back to when she last remembered hearing her mother laugh wholeheartedly like she had just done, feeling saddened by the memory. "Was when _ann'da_ was still alive."

Driana smiled at her daughter, standing up and opening her arms out to her. "Come here." She wrapped her arms around Thalina when she felt her daughter's arms wrap around her. "After your brother died, I wanted to keep you away from everyone and everything. Keep you at home with me and make sure nothing was ever going to happen to you." She held onto her daughter tighter as she continued her train of thought. "Then when you came home at the end of your recovery in Dalaran, which by the way scared me more than anything, you brought the father of your child back with you. That's when I knew you wouldn't lead a normal life after that.

"I had spoken to him when you were still recovering one night, taking Tanadia with me for a few hours after seeing you had fallen asleep. That's when I told him, well.. threatened him, that if he ever hurt you, broke your heart or light forbid do anything worse, I would make sure he was never welcomed back into these lands again."

Thalina pulled back enough to look her mother in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because he had promised me he would never harm you. He told me he wouldn't have been there with you if he was going to harm you again." She smiled a little as her mind took her back to that night. "The way he looked at you whilst you were sleeping, I knew he would stick to his promise." Her smile saddened. "But there was always a part of me that didn't trust him, that could never trust him. I think Illana had the same feelings, but being his mother, I knew she couldn't stay repulsed by him. And I'm glad she has begun to think of him as her son once more."

"Why are we all huddled in the corridor?" Came a voice that both women knew could only belong to Liadrin, watching the entrance to the living room just as she walked in. "Ah, that would be why."

* * *

Athrodar made his way to the Throne room, passing by the queue of Forsaken and ignoring the offers of help he had received from the governing council that had taken over Undercity whilst Sylvanas was away, moving towards the Banshee Queen's chambers shortly after and knocking on the door. "Enter."

As soon as he did, he closed the door behind him, looking back at it when his mind took him back to the Desolate Council he walked passed several moments ago, not being used to their rather out of place kindness. "Warchief, the spy has been sent."

She looked up from the map in front of her showing off the Eastern Kingdoms. "Good. Where is that Magister of yours? I need her for something."

"Ah.." He bowed his head slightly. "Forgive me, Warchief. I have sent her away to spend some time with our daughter. She should be back tomorrow."

"Fine." She looked back down at the map before glancing back up at him. "Since you're here." She tapped on the side of the table next to her, waiting for him to walk over.

When he did, he looked down at the map. "What is it we're looking at, other than the Eastern Kingdoms?"

"The young lion wants us to meet in Arathi Highlands, between Stromgarde Keep and Thoradin's Wall." She placed a hand over his, moving it towards where she was talking about, holding onto him for a few seconds longer than needed. "I have promised him we won't kill any humans, just like he won't kill any of the Forsaken." She looked into his eyes when he looked back at her, averting her gaze when her mind began to tell her to act on what she was thinking of doing.

Athrodar folded his arms in front of him, looking down at the area in between both Stromgarde Keep and Thoradin's Wall, nodding slowly in understanding. "We're meeting in the open between the two. Makes sense, both offer protection if anything were to happen." He looked over to her when he felt her staring at the side of his face. "Yes?"

"Does she know?"

He looked back down at the map, a little annoyed she had brought this up now. "We're not talking about this."

She smirked when that told her all she needed to know. "It must be awkward for you, bringing her here after what happened the last time you were in Undercity."

"That was over a year ago now and like I said, we're not talking about this." He began to walk away from her, though not away from the table, standing on the other side of it from her.

She tilted her head at him. "How do you hide it from her? If what you said is true, she can read your mind."

"I know how to keep certain things from her." He looked up at her briefly before turning his gaze back down to the map. "A talent I learned from being under Arthas' control. Keeping certain things from him."

"You know... She's not here now." She began to slowly make her way around the table.

"No, she's not. But unlike then, our schedules aren't fucked up to the point that we don't see each other every three months." He moved back when she made her way to him, looking at the door. "If that is all, I will take my leave."

Sylvanas watched him walk towards the door, choosing to speak before he could leave. "Secrets tend to make themselves known, no matter how hard you try to hide them."

He turned the handle, opening the door slightly before looking back at her. "Not this one."


	17. Chapter 17

**A Day Away From The City**

"Thal, what are you doing here?"

The former Grand Magister smiled at Liadrin who was trying her best to not look surprised. "Elaria told me about the recent goings on with my daughter." She glanced over to Tanadia who looked down. "And I thought now was a better time than any to visit, make sure my baby girl was safe."

Liadrin watched as her protégé went over to her mother, the pair of them holding onto each other. "When did Elaria visit? I think I would have remembered her attempts to hit on me." She widened her eyes a little. "Unless she..." She shook her head. "No, she knows better than to do something to me whilst I'm sleeping," She looked over to both mother and daughter. "right?"

"Well," Thalina began, smirking at the paladin. "I wouldn't put it past her. We all know what she's like."

"Okay, but she wouldn't touch me whilst I'm sleep, would she?" She saw both Thalina and Tanadia exchange looks, worrying her some more and making her hug herself as if to purge whatever Elaria may have done to her.

"Alright," Began Driana, beginning to feel sorry for the Blood Knight in front of her. "enough torturing the poor woman." She smiled at Liadrin, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I am almost certain she done nothing to you."

She nodded, returning the smile back to Driana. "Thank you, at least one of you Dawnstrider's are nice." She looked passed the Matriarch of the family, glaring at both Thalina and Tanadia who were laughing amongst themselves. "To think I brought you back something to eat, little Dawnstrider."

Tanadia's ears perked up, looking over to Liadrin with hungry eyes. "What did you bring me?"

Liadrin grinned at her. "Your favourite, an Eversong Salad, all of it grown in Fairbreeze Village, along with a glass of Dalaran Red." Her grin grew wider. "And I was thinking of bringing you back a slice of Silvermoon cherry pie." She shrugged at the priestess. "But, since you seem to be conspiring against me with your mother, I may have to have it all to myself."

Tanadia began to make her way towards Liadrin who slowly swayed the basket full of food in front of her, being stopped by her mother when she didn't let go of her arm. "She's bluffing. She will cave when you don't show interest, just you wait and see."

Liadrin smirked at the pair of them. "Will I?" She focused her attention on Tanadia who was torn between both women. "Can you take that risk?"

The priestess looked back at her mother, giving her the biggest set of puppy eyes she had ever seen. "Please mama, I'm hungry and I don't think she will back down."

"Yes, give in to the temptation of food." Purred Liadrin, tilting the basket in her direction so she could see its contents. She hunched over, trying to take on the form of an old crone. "Come to me, my dear. Indulge on my many gifts." She waved her hand around the basket.

Thalina raised an eyebrow at the Paladin. "Now that just sounds creepy."

Liadrin stood up straight, laughing at herself when she realised what it must have looked like. "I can understand that." She looked down at Tanadia who stood between the two of them. "Alright, come on. I'll serve you up lunch." She glanced up at Thalina. "I'm sure your mother can keep you company for the meantime. Unless she is only visiting for a short period of time."

Thalina looked down at her daughter when she saw her look up at her. "I'll be here until tomorrow then I must return to Undercity." She placed one hand on her daughter's cheek, smiling at her. "Until then, I won't be leaving your side... Unless you want me to."

The priestess held onto her mother's hand, shaking her head at her. "I don't want you to leave."

Thalina continued to smile at her, pulling her in for a hug before walking into the kitchen where Liadrin was. "Then I will stay by your side until I have to leave." She kissed her temple, pulling out a chair for her daughter and herself.

Liadrin glanced back at the pair of them, noticing a certain missing someone. "So where is he?"

Thalina looked over to an empty chair next to both her and Tanadia. "Busy in Undercity." She felt a growing presence in the back of her mind, feeling Athrodar's slight hint of anger from a greater distance than she thought possible. _Are you alright ?_

Athrodar swung hard at the training dummy in front of him, breaking off one of the arms before throwing one of his swords to the ground. _I'm fine, don't worry._ He held onto his other sword tightly, swinging it at the head of the dummy and breaking it off before letting out a roar of frustration.

 _Baby, are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to come back?_

 _No!_ He closed his eyes, calming himself down. _No, I'm fine. Just coming out of a frustrating meeting is all._ He looked at the half destroyed training dummy, picking up the sword he threw on the floor and sheathing both of them on his back, closing his eyes once more and sitting down against a nearby wall. His mind was racing with a hundred thoughts a minute, making sure he wasn't flooding Thalina's mind with them as well, mostly because the occasional thought was actually a memory, more specifically of his time he had spent with Sylvanas when he visited Undercity.

Though he was taking his anger out on the training dummy due to a frustrating meeting, it was only frustrating because his Warchief had brought up a past he had wished he never partook in. He rubbed his eyes with one hand, trying to quell the many voices that were plaguing his head as well, most of them whispering words of guilt in his ear. He had managed this situation before on several occasions, at least every time he had 'visited' the Banshee Queen.

Whilst what he told her was true, the last time the two of them had been together was over a year ago, he had forgotten about their time together for several months until she had requested him to come to Undercity as she wanted to hire his, at the time, mercenaries. After arriving in Undercity as was requested by Sylvanas, he would listen to her proposition and accept the task she had laid out before him and his mercenaries before eventually caving in to her advances.

He was weak and they both knew it.

"Athrodar?"

His head shot up to the familiar voice, finding some comfort in seeing Thalina standing over him until he realised she was actually there. "I told you to stay with our daughter. I'm fine and she ne-"

"You're not fine. I could almost feel your pain from Eversong Woods." She lifted his head up when he looked down. "What's happened?"

"This was a mistake."

She frowned at him, crouching down to level out their height. "What was?"

"This." He gestured to the entire room they were in. "We shouldn't be here, neither of us. We don't belong here, we belong with our daughter, not hidden away in some sewer city where we don't even see the light of day, or the moon of night."

She smiled at him, pressing her forehead against his. "Is that what this is about? You're feeling cooped up?" Her smile widened a little more. "Come back with me, if only for a few hours. I know Tanadia would love to have you there." She kissed him lightly, waiting for his answer. "What d'you say?"

He placed a hand on her arm, nodding against her head. "Alright, I suppose I could step away for a few hours. See anything other than black and green." He looked around the room. "Maybe even some form of light that isn't a reflection from the river that flows through the city."

Thalina stood up and span on her heel, facing away from him briefly if only to open up a portal back to Eversong Woods. Once it appeared in front of her, she offered Athrodar her hand. "Come on, let's get out of here."

As soon as he stepped through the portal, he braced himself to the change in climate. Although Eversong Woods had always been colder than Silvermoon City, it was still far too warm for him and Thalina, the mage having to use a spell to keep the pair of them cool. Taking two steps towards the front door, Athrodar heard the chirping of birds as well as a light breeze caressing his face, looking up at the clear sky as the birds flew over the pair of them. He smiled a little, closing his eyes and allowing the wind to blow a few strands of his pale blond hair out of his hood. "It feels good to be out of that city."

Thalina hooked one arm around his, pulling him towards the door which seemed to open on its own. That was until Tanadia ran out of it several seconds later, throwing herself at Athrodar. "Papa!"

He held onto his daughter as he caught her mid air, smiling when he felt her grip on him tighten. "There's my little girl." He kissed her cheek, looking over to Thalina who returned his smile, only really now noticing she was smaller than their daughter.

She must have heard his thoughts, because as soon as Tanadia pulled away from their hug, Thalina tried to not stand directly next to her as to not draw attention to it. "Mama said you weren't coming to visit." Began Tanadia, looking up at him with a small hint of awe that he had actually shown up. "But I'm glad you did." She glanced over to her mother who had hooked her arm around Athrodar's once more, resting her head on him. "Mama told me of your connection. She said she could feel something was wrong."

He nodded slowly at her. "There was," He placed a hand on her face, brushing his thumb over her cheek. "but I'm fine now. I'm with my family."

Tanadia's smile beamed up at him, taking hold of his hand and dragging both him and Thalina into their home. "Liadrin is making lunch and I don't want to keep her waiting." She had not heard any whisperings from the Void the moment Liadrin had woken up, wanting to believe it had left her, or at the very least was afraid of her mentor. The latter making her feel lucky to have such a powerful Paladin in her life.

So overjoyed to see both her parents there, having not expected to see any of them for at least a couple more months, she couldn't decide on where to sit. It was only when Thalina had pulled out another chair and placed it in between both her and Athrodar did Tanadia finally sit down, leaning up against her mother when an arm was thrown around her. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

Liadrin shook her head, facing away from them whilst she prepared hers and Tanadia's lunch."Not at all. Had a few hiccups here and there, but overall she's been wonderful."

Thalina raised an eyebrow at the paladin who assumed she was talking to her. "I mean, the question was aimed at my daughter, but sure.. You can answer."

The priestess laughed, nodding against her mother's arm. "Aunty Li Li has helped me cope with my problems with the Void." Her smile saddened however, not forgetting the recent events. "Though I don't think I have it fully under control. More like it's slowly taking control me."

Thalina ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, lightly massaging her head whilst looking over to Liadrin. "And is there nothing more you can do?"

Liadrin thought about her answer before she said it. During the Burning Legion's invasion, different groups of heroes banded together to form their own groups to deal with the Legion threat. She was amongst all the Paladins of Azeroth and had heard about Death Knights, Mages, Warlocks and other different variants of fighters forming their own. More specifically she had heard the priests had their own temple of sorts. "Maybe not me, but I think I have an idea."

Tanadia locked eyes with her mentor just as she turned around to face them. "What idea?"

"There's a group of priests," She began leaning up against the counter behind her. "who have formed, well a group. This was done during the Legion invasion and they have remained intact since." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Now take what I say seriously as it could help you out better than I ever could." She watched Tanadia nod before continuing once more. "It contains both Alliance and Horde priests who are working together to, let's say, heal the world. I have a contact in that temple of theirs who I can try to get in touch with and ask them for help."

The priestess frowned. "Why haven't I heard this before?"

"Selfishness, stubbornness. I wanted to believe that whatever they could do to help you, I could do it too all whilst you looked up to me as both your mentor and as a friend." She sighed, closing her eyes. "I wanted to keep you around a lot longer than was needed because I wanted you to look back on our time together as teacher and student and know that I had made you what you are."

Wanting to know more, Thalina decided to speak up. "Where is it? Will she be safe? Are you certain this will work?"

"I don't know, yes and I don't know." Liadrin looked over to Thalina who held her daughter closely. "What I do know is they're in a place called the Netherlight Temple and they managed to turn a Void God back into it's Naaru form. They're the best at dealing with the Void and the Light." She looked down at her hands that were folded across her chest. "Better than I am."

Tanadia thought on it for a minute before asking. "What do I have to do to get in?"

Liadrin smiled at her eagerness. "I will have to send a message to Velen and wait for a reply. But I'm sure you'll get in without having to _do_ anything."

Thalina watched as her daughter made her way over to Liadrin, both of them continuing their talks about the Netherlight Temple, glancing over to Athrodar who had remained silent throughout all of it. "Hey," She whispered, leaning closer to him. "are you sure you're alright? You can tell me if you're not."

Athrodar turned his head towards the living room, finding it empty. "I don't know." He stood up from the chair he sat in, walking towards the empty room he continued to look at.

Thalina stood up shortly after, glancing over to Liadrin and Tanadia who watched him leave. "I'm going to go talk to him." She began to make her way towards him, placing a hand on his back when she caught up to him. "What's going on?"

He pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her head before sighing, closing his eyes. "You already know."

It was true, she did. Upon the first few hours of her rebirth and learning she could read his mind, her curiosity got the better of her as she began to search the deepest recesses of his mind, trying to find out any secrets he had hid from her. She looked down at his chest, holding onto him as her own chest tightened with emotion. "Was it the last time?"

Athrodar held onto her tightly, nodding at her question. "It was, I promise." He pulled her off him, getting onto his knees and taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." He kissed the top of her hands. "I was weak and we hadn't seen each other in over four months." He looked down at her hands. "I know it's no excuse, but I hope you can forgive me."

She stopped her lip from quivering though her eyes stung, blinking several times and looking up to the ceiling to stop her tears from falling. "Did it mean anything?"

He shook his head. "No. It meant nothing and it still doesn't." He rubbed his thumbs over her hands. "You're the only woman that means something to me. You and our daughter are everything to me."

She nodded, trying to smile though her lip quivered whenever she did. Dropping to her knees as well, she hung her head low and leaned into him, Athrodar not knowing if she wanted him to comfort her until her shoulders began to shake, working out that she was crying. He moved his arms around her, holding her against him whilst she cried into his chest, hearing her mumble a few words to him. "I forgive you."

Wanting to talk to her face to face he pulled her away slightly, looking to wipe away her tears and not finding any there, instead placing a hand on her face. "You do?"

She covered her hand with his, closing her eyes and nodding slowly. "I do." Her face grew serious all of a sudden, narrowing her eyes at him. "But I want you to promise me, it won't happen again." Before he could reply, she placed a hand on his mouth. "I don't even want you to think about her in that way, alright?" She thought about her own proposition, adding. "When you're called to a meeting, I want you to stay until the end like everyone else, but don't linger."

He nodded at her requests, leaning his forehead against hers, the pair of the gazing into each other's eyes, though he saw the pain she had behind them. "I promise, to all of it." He placed both his hands on her face, moving them to behind her head and pulling down her hood, watching as her ears bent down until her hood fully fell off her head, watching them go back to their sitting position. He kissed her lightly, not looking to push his luck with her at this moment. "I'm sorry."

"So you've said." She looked down at her hands that were resting on her lap. She thought about a question she didn't know if she wanted the answer to, looking back up at him and opening her mouth to ask it.

"No." Was his response, already knowing what she was about to ask. "She doesn't even come close to you."

She smiled, pulling his hood down a little. "Good answer."

"What are you two doing?"

The two of them looked over to Liadrin who was leaning up against the door frame, popping the occasional almond nut into her mouth. "We're just...uhm..." Thalina looked over to Athrodar. "Honey, help me out?"

"Well.. We were just.."

Liadrin smirked as they both struggled to give a reason as to why they were both on their knees, holding onto each other. "No I get it. You two have a new special connection where you both can feel what the other is feeling if you're close enough." She smiled, pushing herself off the door frame. "I'm just surprised you two aren't doing it all day, everyday." She turned around to walk back into the kitchen where Tanadia was eating her lunch. "I know I would be." She muttered to herself.


	18. Chapter 18

**Under the Tree**

Several hours had passed since their discussion and Athrodar had found himself standing perfectly still under the biggest tree outside their Eversong home. Whilst the sun had gone down and both moons, blue and white, had taken to the night sky, he still found the area to be mildly uncomfortable due to the temperature.

He watched as both the moons illuminated the area around him, finding some peace in watching them lazily glide across the open sky as he cleared his mind of the whispers that had plagued him all day. He had also moved away from everyone else to stand on his own that night because he wanted to give Thalina some space after they had exchanged more words with each other in private, Athrodar expecting and taking the full abuse of words from her before she had grown tired of his repeated admittance to sleeping with Sylvanas along with his weak excuse.

He knew his defence was weak, as well as fully understanding why she had been a lot angrier towards him on their own than when they were kneeling down together. He had felt her anger towards him and figured she had felt his slight feeling of being scared towards her as her relentless assault stopped the moment he began to feel a little scared by her growing anger.

He let out a small chuckle as he reflected back on their one way argument. "You may be deadly ranger, but you are scared by the one woman who can tame you." He shook his head, smiling and looking up at both moons once more. "She's small, but she can be terrifying." He muttered to himself.

"That's because she takes after her mother."

Athrodar looked over his shoulder, smirking when he saw Driana make her way towards him, standing next to him and looking up at the two moons in the sky. "I can understand that." He looked her up and down. "You may not be an experienced fighter, but you look like you'd be terrifying in an argument."

She laughed at his choice of words. "You don't have to flatter me in order to marry my daughter. You've already won her heart on your own." She glanced over to him. "Though I hear you may have broken it recently."

His smile faded, looking down at the ground and the roots of the tree. "And I fear it will take some time to repair."

"Want some advice?" She watched him nod slowly, smiling a little when he looked over to her. "You're giving her some space which is all well and good, but you know as well as I do how much she hates being away from you." She glanced back to her home. "Don't stay away for too long, but don't go to her straight away either." She saw him frown, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's complicated I know, but you did bring this upon yourself."

"How's my mother? I haven't seen her since I arrived."

Smirking at the change of subject, she answered his question. "She doing fine. She's slowly coming around to the idea of you being dead, but not dead. Give her a while longer, I'm sure she will be comfortable around you once more."

He nodded, knowing she would take some time to get used to him like this, even if it had been over a decade since she saw his undead appearance. "Thanks for your insight, Driana."

"Please. I've seen the ring on her finger. You may as well start calling me mother." She turned on her heel, beginning her trek back to her home. "Fix this, Athrodar. You need her as much as she needs you."

He watched her walk into her home, leaning up against the tree he stood under and pinched the bridge of his nose, sinking down to the ground shortly after. _I hate this_. He thought to himself, forgetting for that second that Thalina could hear him.

* * *

Thalina sat down on Tanadia's bed with her daughter sitting down in front of her, the priestess knowing something was going on between her parents but couldn't figure out what. She had decided to keep her mother company as soon as Liadrin had left, not asking her if anything was wrong as Thalina tried to draw as little attention to it as possible.

The mage was eavesdropping on Athrodar's thoughts whilst she brushed her daughter's hair, feeling a pang of sadness when she felt his heavy guilt in her mind. She stopped listening in when Tanadia had turned her head to talk to her. "We never do this any more. Me sitting on your bed whilst you brush my hair."

Thalina smiled at her words. "I have been busy over the years and you've been growing up faster than I could have imagined. Certainly faster than I did." Her mind connected to Athrodar's once more, hearing Tanadia continue their conversation, though most of it went by unheard. That was until she saw her look back at her again, hearing the last few words of their conversation.

"... maybe two of them."

Having to guess what she was on about, she questioned the last four words she heard. "Why two of them?"

"I don't know, I've always wanted a girl and boy lynx. Perhaps make a family of them and create my own lynx farm of sorts." She looked down at the priestess statue she had in her hands, keeping it close by ever since she picked it out as a child. "I could breed the best lynxes in Eversong, perhaps all of Azeroth."

Thalina grinned at her seemingly already planned out future. "And how do you plan on caring for and raising not just one lynx, but potentially a litter of them." She continued to brush her daughter's hair, not realising she was humming a song to her until Tanadia brought it up.

"I've always liked that song."

"I used to sing it to you to get you to sleep." She placed the brush to the side of them, moving her hands down to her ribs. "And normally if that didn't work, I used to tickle you until you were tired enough that you fell asleep in front of me." As soon as she finished talking, she began to tickle in daughter relentlessly. Although she was twenty five, an old enough age for the younger races to think of this act as child like, Tanadia was still a child in her people's eyes and she didn't find this to be anything else than a mother playing with her daughter.

"Stop, please! I'm going to burst!" Her eyes were watering from her continued laughter, holding onto one of Thalina's arms until she slowed down, stopping her relentless assault soon after. Trying to calm herself down, she wiped her eyes before closing them, holding onto her stomach that was hurting from the laughter.

Thalina watched her calm down, laying down beside her. "And if that didn't work, I would hold onto you until you did eventually sleep, watching you dream peacefully for as long as I could until I fell asleep too." She threw an arm around her, hugging her from behind as Tanadia closed her eyes. "Seeing as I don't need to sleep any more, I get to watch you sleep for as long as I can. And seeing as we haven't spent much time together as mother and daughter, there's no talking me out of it."

Tanadia laid there with her mother's protective arm around her, circling the ring on her mother's hand with her finger. "Where's papa?" She asked, feeling a little hurt he wasn't here. She didn't even know if he was still in Eversong Woods, which hurt her more.

"He's outside, under the big tree in the middle of the square." She kissed her daughter's ear. "I can go and get him if you want him here."

"He's outside?" Tanadia sat up, looking out the window just to confirm it was night out. When she saw it was, she slipped out the bed and quickly threw on her cloak she kept hanging up nearby.

Thalina raised an eyebrow at her. "Where are you going?"

"Papa is outside, I want to go sit with him." She pulled the hood of the cloak up and over her head, not bothering to put anything on her feet as she quickly began to make her way out the house and towards Athrodar who was still sitting under the tree, hearing Tanadia walk over to him whilst he continued to look up at the two moons in the sky.

Just as she sat down beside him, Athrodar threw his arm around her, pulling her in close to him. "And what brings you out here?"

She smiled under his arm, looking up at the sky with him. "Mama said you were out here. I thought if I was to sleep anywhere, I may as well sleep out here."

He looked down at her, not failing to notice the two glowing orbs getting closer to them from behind. "Well I'm glad you're here." He kissed the top of her head, whispering to her after. "Don't look, but I see your mother is approaching us as well."

"I heard that." Came Thalina, sitting down on the other side of Tanadia. "So we're doing this now?" She looked up at the night sky. "We're being astrologists?" She glanced over to Athrodar when she could feel him watching her. _Are you trying to burn a hole in my head?_

He smiled at her, moving his hand a little closer to her and feeling a wash of relief when she took hold of it. _I know you've heard it several times today, but I am sorry for everything I have done in the past._ He looked down at Tanadia when she leaned on him a lot more than she was leaning on him a few minutes ago. "Are you sure you want to stay here? You have a bed you can sleep in."

The priestess yawned, shaking her head against him. "I want to stay here with you and mama."

The three of them sat there silently for a few more minutes until Tanadia fell asleep under her father's arm, Thalina standing up shortly after and sitting on the other side of Athrodar, resting her head on him as well. "I want to move past this... this.. rough patch." She looked up at him, holding onto his arm tighter. "Alright?"

A smile began to play on his face, nodding in agreement to her before kissing her temple lightly. "Alright." He patted her leg when he thought on a change of subject. "So, that other thing we've been planning for a while. Do you have any ideas?"

She smiled when she thought back on Tanadia's somewhat planned future. "Our daughter wants to be a lynx breeder. Then again she also wants to be a High Priest and at one time a princess. Although that last one may have been because she was eight and most girls that age want to be."

"Do we know if they're still focussing on Dawnstrider Village first, or have they pushed it aside because you're no longer their Grand Magister?"

Thalina shook her head, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know. If they have, it will push back our plans for 'the other thing'." She smiled. "Though I'm not sure calling it 'the other thing' will stand much longer, can't we just call it what it is? Us moving into my childhood home once it's been rebuilt."

"The name's a bit long, but alright." He looked up at the two moons illuminating the entire village they sat in the middle of, leaning his head down onto hers. "Though it may be a lot more difficult now than it was a couple of months ago." He looked down at her hand he was holding, circling her ring with his finger. "Unless I retire from doing what I'm brilliant at, at the ripe old age of two hundred and eight, I can only see me continuing this line of work."

She frowned at his words. "Does it still count as ageing if you've been undead for over twenty years?"

He chuckled, holding her closer to him, all whilst Tanadia remained sleeping under his other arm. "Let's just say it does."

She smiled, still looking up at the two moons above her. "Very well, then we missed your second century." Her eyes widened as well as her smile, getting up onto her knees and spinning around to face him. "Let's celebrate it!"

"No, no. Let's not" He chuckled at her enthusiasm towards celebrating, what he believes is an arbitrary birthday, trying to keep still as her excitement got the better of her when she began to shake him into accepting. "Hey, our daughter is trying to sleep, remember?"

She looked over to her daughter, stopping her shaking immediately. "Right." She leaned closer to the sleeping priestess, whispering her apologies.

Athrodar placed a hand under her chin, turning her head so she was facing him and planting a kiss lightly on her lips. "I love you."

She leaned her forehead against his, returning the kiss whilst lingering there for a couple seconds longer. "I love you too." She took off her cloak, throwing it over Tanadia when she saw her curl up against Athrodar. Looking back at him, she turned around and sat down in between his legs, leaning back against him and closing her eyes. "Back onto the point about moving into my childhood home when it's been rebuilt. Why can't we just.. I don't know.. Leave the Horde?"

He placed an arm around her abdomen, kissing the back of her ear. "Unlike me, you didn't have to sign a contract that says you have to stay loyal to the Warchief and her Horde until death claims you, or you've been... Honourably Discharged. So you can just leave whenever you want." He sighed. "If I on the other hand left with you, I will probably be hunted down and taken back to the Horde."

She grinned, placing a hand over his that was around her abdomen. "I don't think they will _hunt you down_. I reckon you could retire if you so wish, though the Warchief may not like that."

Athrodar rubbed Tanadia's arm when she began to move about in her sleep, smiling when Thalina rested her head on his shoulder. "I could stay here with you two for all eternity." He kissed her temple. "Although I fear I may be called back to Undercity soon."

She looked up at him, frowning at his words. "Are you sure? What need could they possibly have of you at this time?"

"I'm not sure. What could the Warchief possibly need with a General of the Horde?" He widened his eyes a little at his own words, glancing down to Thalina who had an eyebrow raised at him. "Okay, I don't think she would need me for that."

Keeping her eyebrow raised, she turned her gaze towards the forest in front of her. "She better not." Shifting where she sat, she turned to lay on her side, watching her daughter sleep on Athrodar. "I think I agree with you. I could stay here with you two for all eternity as well." She placed a hand on her daughter's arm, lightly stroking it as she slept. "Perhaps we can when we have our home."

He smiled a little. "Perhaps."

Several hours passed by with Thalina still laying down on him whilst watching their daughter slept, Athrodar taking off his cloak and throwing it over the two of them, even if they weren't cold. Although they were enjoying their time together under the same tree for the past several hours, it was to be interrupted when the beating of wings flew over them before circling back around and having it's rider hop off of it seconds later.

Athrodar glanced behind him and towards the sound of a bat eating a giant insect that was thrown its way. "I believe our time together is up for now." Thalina closed her eyes, nodding her understanding to him and turning her gaze towards the lithe ranger coming their way.

"They send no normal messenger either, seeing as it's a Dark Ranger coming our way." She looked up at him, turning his head around to face her. "She looks equipped for war. Stay safe, alright?"

He kissed her lightly, making an effort to stand up until she pulled him back down, kissing him deeply before letting go of his tunic, handing him his cloak shortly after. "I'll be fine." He replied, taking the cloak from her hands and throwing it around himself when he stood up, pulling his hood up shortly after. "I'm sure you'll stay with her until she wakes up?"

Thalina nodded, slowly stroking her daughter's hair when she pulled down her hood. "I'll be here when she wakes up." She looked passed Athrodar and towards the ever approaching Dark Ranger. "Go, you don't want to keep her waiting."

He turned around after being commanded to do so by Thalina, walking over to the Dark Ranger who stood midway between them and the bat she arrived on. "General."

He smirked, taking the letter off of her as soon as it was handed to him. "Velonara. Nice to see you again." He unfolded the letter, skimming through it quickly before glancing over it and towards the Dark Ranger who awaited his reply. "How was your time in Highmountain? Get to see enough Tauren to satisfy your curiosity?

There was a flicker of a smile on her face before she coughed at him, looking down at the letter in his hand before back up at him. "The Dark Lady awaits your reply."

He read through it again, this time folding it up when he was done. "Tell her I'll meet her on Thoradin's Wall before the sun rises."

She bowed her head at him. "The Dark Lady will be pleased to hear it." She glanced over to Thalina who was leaning against her daughter, Tanadia doing the same back though she was sleeping. "The meeting between the Desolate Council and their living friends and or family starts in just under five hours. You best get moving, General."

Athrodar watched her walk back towards her bat, climbing on top and flying off shortly after. He looked down at the folded letter in his hand once more, tapping it against his other hand before walking into his Eversong home to collect his things, dropping off the letter in Thalina's old bedroom and making his way to Silvermoon City and the Translocation Orb that would take him to the Ruins of Lordaeron.

Upon arriving in the destroyed city, he made his way to Brill where he had stabled his Death Charger, patting the undead horse on the neck before climbing onto the saddle, leaning down to its ear and whispering to it in Thalassian before setting off to Thoradin's Wall and the Arathi Highlands.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** **Several parts of this chapter and the next one will be based around the last few chapters of Before The Storm by Christie Golden. If you haven't read the book I highly suggest you do as not only will it go into detail about what is happening on Athrodar's side of the story, more specifically the conversations between Sylvanas and Nathanos. I** **t's also a great read on it's own. I you haven't read the book however and you don't want any spoilers, I (Unfortunately) suggest you skip this chapter and the next.**

* * *

 **Pictures of the Past**

Athrodar rode for a couple of hours after leaving Brill, reaching the outskirts of Thoradin's Wall from where he sat atop his Death Charger, moving towards it in a slow trot. He looked up at the small group of bats flying above him, recognising the main rider the rest of them grouped around. Sylvanas was arriving at the wall before he was, though he did tell Velonara he would be there before sun rise and if his ability to tell the time without a watch or clock had been accurate for as long as he could remember.

He had time.

Arriving at Thoradin's Wall several minutes later, he stabled his Death Charger next to the bats that were stabled there as well, patting his horse on the neck and whispering a couple of words to it in Thalassian, the simple act becoming some sort of ritual for him whenever he needed use of his horse.

The two of them had been tethered to each other since he was risen as a Death Knight, being the one constant in his undeath and, arguably, the closest thing to a friend he had outside his family and Elaria.

He stroked the muzzle of the horse as if it were alive, getting a soft whinny back from his steed. "He seems to like you."

Athrodar turned his head to the left a little, noticing a forsaken woman standing nearby smiling at him in her own unique way. "He's a loyal beast, been with me for over two decades." He looked her up and down, recognising her a little. "It's Prime Governor Vellcinda, right?"

Her smile faded a little, but was still present on her face. "You are correct, General. Though I use my living name now. Elsie" She looked back at the horse he was petting, tilting her head a little at something that crossed her mind. "You're not like the other Dark Rangers our beloved Warchief, and Queen, has around."

He smirked at her observation. "What gave it away?"

She let out a guttural laugh. "What I mean General, if I may, is that you're not as.. intimidating as the rest of them. Not that the Dark Rangers are intimidating on their own, they're quite beautiful to look at actually. You all are."

He didn't know how to reply to that, not normally getting that sort of compliment from anyone outside of Thalina, let alone a Forsaken. He inclined his head, saying the only two words that came to mind. "Thank you."

Her smile grew a little wider. "You're not very good at taking compliments, are you?"

He began to unstrap his swords from the side of his horse, looking over to the Prime Governor of the Desolate Council every now and then. "I'm just not used to getting any, not recently."

"Perhaps you're not all that different to them. Though something does seem a little... strange about you."

He chuckled. "Now that is an understatement." He walked around the Death Charger, pointing towards the wall. "Walk with me." She inclined her head, walking side by side with him. "To start off, the eyes are different."

The smile on her face remained there since he arrived, still sitting on her face as they walked to Thoradin's Wall. "It's not physical that I feel is different. What I'm on about is something else, you almost seem happier than the rest of them."

He nodded at her, smiling when he thought about his family. "I suppose that's because I am." He glanced down to the forsaken woman by his side. "I was lucky enough to be risen before my daughter was born." He chuckled at his choice of words. "Well, as lucky as one can be. But what I'm saying is, she has grown up with the knowledge that I am like this. She never saw me alive. As well as my fiancé, whom I'm not sure if you've met or not, they're the two things that make me happy I'm still here."

"Then you are lucky indeed." She looked towards the wall they were approaching. "Since you're here, I'm sure you know what we're doing here today."

"It's a big thing you're all doing, though I'm not sure if.."

"If you agree with it?"

He nodded. "Exactly." Knowing he needed to explain why, he continued to speak, the two of them nearing Thoradin's Wall. "I just believe that the humans, more than any other race, will be the most difficult to persuade that the Forsaken aren't evil or a part of the Scourge." He frowned as they walked into camp. "As much as I believe this could be a big leap for Horde and Alliance relations if this works, I don't have much hope for it."

"Well I hope we prove you wrong this day."

He nodded his head at her. "I hope you do too."

As they neared the group of Forsaken below the wall, Athrodar broke off from the Prime Governor, climbing up the steps and standing by Sylvanas, Nathanos and Clea. The Banshee Queen's gaze roamed the council members below them. "I trust that no one has forgotten the procedure I outlined for what is to come."

Athrodar remained perfectly still, looking down at the assembled council members below, watching as Sylvanas pointed towards the two hundred Dark Rangers placed all over the wall. "A few reminders, just in case. These archers are here for your protection. Anduin has the same number along the ramparts of Stromgarde Keep. You already know Archbishop Alonsus Faol." Athrodar thought on the Archbishop in question, vaguely remembering a forsaken priest roaming Undercity the past couple of days.

"He and another priest will be accompanying the Alliance humans as they head toward the meeting site, which will be halfway between the fortresses. They will be moving about with you to facilitate conversations – and to monitor them." Athrodar watched on as Sylvanas informed them about only talking about their history with their friends or family, as well as the priests on the field stopping any talks of treason between both humans and forsaken.

He continued to stand there in silence as she rounded off the 'rules' of the meeting. "If for any reason I deem it necessary to call a halt to the meeting, I will sound the horn again three times and erect the Forsaken banner. Should this happen, return _immediately._ " Her gaze roamed around the assembled council members once more. "When the meeting has concluded, the horn will alert you that it is time to come home." She finished. "Is that understood?"

Athrodar looked towards Stromgarde Keep, noticing several figures standing on top of the keep. "You reckon they're having this same conversation?"

Sylvanas turned around to face her three officers. "I don't think they're having that exact same conversation." She looked specifically at Athrodar. "Thank you for coming. I didn't think you would have arrived in time."

He inclined his head. "You summoned me, Warchief. It's only right I answer your call."

Before she could respond to his strangely out of place formal behaviour, Anya had returned with a skeletal warhorse behind her. Sylvanas nodded at her Dark Ranger, taking the reins off her and looking over to the council members. "I ride now to meet with the young human king. I do this for you. Because you are Forsaken. I will not be long. And then you may go forth and meet the humans who had once been a part of your former life. You will see if they still have a place in your current existence."

She paused before speaking again, Athrodar sensing threads of regret lacing her words. "You should prepare for great disappointment. Though they may try, the living cannot truly understand us. Only we can. Only we know. But you have asked this of me, and so I give it to you. I will return shortly."

Athrodar watched her ride off to meet Anduin, seeing the young lion ride towards her as well. He glanced down to Clea who stood beside him, watching their Warchief near the Stormwind King. "Has she always been like that?"

Her focus remained on her Queen. "Like what?"

"Like that, just then. Seeming so... motherly to the Forsaken."

Clea smirked. "You haven't been here long, so you must have missed any time she has spoken to them." She glanced up at him before returning her gaze to the two faction leaders in the middle of the open field. "She cares for the Forsaken more than anyone else does. They worship her and she loves her people."

"So it would seem." He muttered, watching the meeting between both leaders take place in the open field. They all stood there silently as it went on for a few more minutes, watching as Sylvanas rode back towards them, glancing up at her three officers on the wall. "I take it it went well." He whispered to Nathanos, smirking at Sylvanas' champion, getting a blank stare back. He turned his gaze back down to Sylvanas who nodded at the Prime Governor, the General watching as the Desolate Council members began to shuffle towards the open field and the meeting place.

"And so it begins."

* * *

Thalina stroked her daughter's hair whilst she slept on her lap, the two of them had remained outside all night and into the early hours of the morning as well. The former Grand Magister had seen the curious stares coming their way, most of them aimed at her as they recognised their former Grand Magister, hearing several whispers addressing her affliction though she ignored them all, looking down at the priestess on her lap.

Tanadia stirred in her sleep before slowly opening her eyes, getting blinded by the sun that slowly crept through the tree above her. "Nnn.. I'm blinded by the thing I worship." She shifted where she laid, looking out at the green, red and yellow in front of her. "Maybe I'm not blinded by the Light."

She felt a hand stroking her hair, turning around and finding her mother watching over her, taking in her raven black hair before smiling up at her. Thalina returned the smile. "Morning."

Tanadia stretched, sitting up and rubbing the dust out of her eyes. "Morning." She looked to the open space next to Thalina. "Where's Papa?"

"He's been called away." Thalina stood up, pulling her daughter up soon after. "A few hours ago now. He wanted to stay the whole night but, being a General of the Horde, something came up." She picked up her cloak that was on the floor, having placed it over her daughter to keep her warm, placing an arm around her and walking off towards their home. "Let's get you inside before the stares turn towards you and your less than... appropriate... outdoors wear."

Tanadia looked down at what she was wearing, holding her own cloak around her tightly. "Oh." She looked over her shoulder, her golden eyes looking at the occasional villager who was looking at the pair of them before moving to the next one. "I think we're too late for that anyway."

Upon opening the door, the cloak around Tanadia fell off as she ran towards her bedroom to change her clothes. "No, sure. I'll put this away." Bending down to pick up her daughter's cloak, Thalina pushed the door shut with her foot, throwing the cloak into the priestess' bedroom before walking into the living room, standing by a picture of Telramar, her father, smiling sadly as her memory took her back to the time it was taken.

"He was always proud of you. Even more so when you managed to tame that fiancé of yours." Driana smiled sadly at the picture her daughter was holding, standing behind Thalina and looking at it from over her shoulder. "It's been over five years since he died, yet that rift he has left in my heart doesn't seem to be closing."

"I don't think it will ever close minn'da. He was the biggest part of your life." She looked up at her mother. "Do you have any more pictures of him? Of any of us?" She looked down at the picture in her hands once more. "I would very much like to reminisce about our past for a few hours before I'm called back to Undercity as well."

"I'll see what I can do."

Thalina sat down on one of the couches around the room, placing a hand on the picture in front of her and casting a spell to make it move before her eyes, showing only ten seconds of what happened that day, but it was enough to make her feel both sad and happy at seeing her father again, even if it was just a memory being played out. "It's almost like he's alive again." She muttered, feeling a small lump form in her throat.

"Grandpapa?" Came Tanadia, having changed into something more appropriate. She quickly made her way to sit next to Thalina, looking at the animated picture in her hands. "I miss him. He would always bring me home something sweet whenever he came to visit."

Illana Sunblade walked in soon after, Athrodar's mother smiling at the animated picture of her friends husband. "Oh Telramar," She began, slowly making her way over to the two younger members of her family. "He was taken too soon from this world. I had always loved him as a brother, as he loved me as a sister."

Driana eventually showed up, finding everyone sitting around her daughter who looked up to her when she saw her walk in. "I seem to have found the very thing you were asking for." She pulled out a picture from behind her back. "I also figured I'd bring this with me, seeing as you like to look at that picture you all took before your brother died." She looked at the picture, a sad expression played on her face. "Before my beautiful son died."

"Well aren't you a joyful lot?"

Thalina looked over to Liadrin who had dropped by momentarily. "We're looking back at pictures of our past, if you would care to join us."

"As tempting as that sounds, and believe me, I am trying my hardest to accept." The sarcasm wasn't lost on her voice, Thalina rolling her eyes at the paladin. "I have come by just to say that I have sent off that letter, little Dawnstrider. You may not get a reply instantly, but I am hoping for some news in the next week." She looked down at the picture of Telramar, smiling a little before looking back at the door. "Right, well I best be off." She glanced at the picture Driana was holding, recognising it as soon as she saw it. "Oh no, you better not be bringing that one out."

Thalina smiled. "You're going now so what do you care?"

Liadrin narrowed her eyes at her. "Fine, but I will remember this." She closed the door behind her as soon as she left, giving Tanadia a slight nod before doing so.

Driana sat down next to her daughter, placing down a big book of pictures on her lap. "Right, so where shall we begin?"

Thalina turned the first page and smiled lovingly at the first picture she saw. It was of her younger self along with her brother and Athrodar, the three of them gathered around the Winter's Veil tree one year. She waved her hand over the picture, bringing it to life in front of everyone's eyes. "I remember this day." She began, watching as the events of that time played out before them. "I was only your age at the time." She looked at her daughter who was watching the event play out. "We had only just bought that new contraption on the market... Oh what was it called?"

Driana smiled. " _The Scene Capture 200._ I thinkthey called it."

"That's it." She placed a hand on her mother's arm before looking back at the picture. "Ann'da wanted to try it out and caught this picture as the first."

Tanadia leaned closer to get a better look at it, pointing at Athrodar in the picture. "Is that Papa?" She looked over to Illana who nodded. "He looked so different back then."

Illana smiled a little. "He was alive back then."

They all looked over to her briefly before turning their gaze back to the picture, Tanadia placing a hand over Illana's. Thalina flipped through several pages, trying to find one of Athrodar and her both alive and much older, finding one she didn't expect to see. She didn't expect it because she thought she was alone. Waving her hand over it, she caught a glimpse of her mother smiling before hearing her say. "He didn't know I knew."

As the scene played out in front of them, Thalina was taken back by it a little. It was the day of her century and she was out on the porch with Athrodar, only she was sleeping on him with his cloak around her. She looked over to her mother who nodded towards the picture, turning her gaze back towards it and seeing Athrodar looking down at her for the longest time, watching the small smile on his face made the lump in her throat grow a little bigger. "He never said..."

Driana smiled, squeezing her daughter's hand a little. "Neither did you." Was her reply before adding. "I didn't expect him to walk into the house so soon after taking the picture, so I had to fake an excuse as to why I was in there. Ultimately making up a stupid one by saying I thought a lynx had ran through the place."

Tanadia, being more interested on the house, spoke up. "Was this your home in Dawnstrider Village?"

Thalina nodded. "It was." She looked over to the priestess. "And hopefully, some time soon, it will be our home." She looked down at the book in her hand, turning the pages back to a time when they were younger, waving her hand over a picture and watching as the events of that one played out. The three other elves around her watching on as well. She glanced over to her mother who was watching the happy memory in front of her, whispering to her. "That picture of my century... Mind if I take it with me back to Undercity."

She gave her daughter a warm smile. "Not at all. You can even show it to Athrodar, make him remember his feelings that day and get his side of it if you want." She leaned closer to whisper back to her. "Or just show it to him to put him back in line if he steps out of it."

She leaned closer to her mother, resting her head on her shoulder. "Thank you, for all of this."

Driana kissed the top of her head. "Any time."

* * *

Athrodar stood still with the two hundred Dark Rangers on the wall with him, looking like he wasn't doing anything but watching the meeting between the Forsaken and Humans play out before him. His mind however was doing the complete opposite, looking at the pictures of his past through Thalina's mind and trying to suppress a smile on a few occasions when he remembered the events playing out before her and therefore him.

Sylvanas glanced over to Athrodar, returning her gaze to the meeting in front of them. "You're quiet today, General."

He disconnected his mind from Thalina's, looking over to Sylvanas and inclining his head. "Apologies Warchief, do you have a topic in mind?"

She smirked and turned her gaze towards the group of Forsaken and Humans in front of them. "The meeting, it seems to be going without incident." She looked back at her three officers. "Any reason to believe it's not?"

"None that I have learned, my Queen." Nathanos replied.

"Although I see that some of the humans have scorned interaction with those whose hopes they had raised." She looked back at some of the Forsaken that returned from the meeting prematurely. "That was cruel of them."

"It was." Nathanos agreed, adding nothing further.

Athrodar looked down at the Forsaken that had returned early. "Besides those unfortunate enough to have their hopes turned away like that, the rest of the meeting seems to be going well."

Sylvanas frowned. "I was reluctant to agree to this gathering, but perhaps this is a good thing. Now my Forsaken begin to understand how they are perceived even by those who once claimed to love them."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow. "So you knew this was going to happen?"

She smirked. "I had a feeling it would happen like this, yes." She was surprised that some of them had remained with their family and friends, though she wasn't going to tell anybody.

Nathanos stepped forward towards them. "You were wise to have permitted this, my Queen. Let them see for themselves what the situation is. If it is painful to them, they will not wish to repeat the experience. If it is joyful to them, you have something to hold over them to keep them obedient. Not," he added. "that there was ever much to fear from this group."

"It was good for me to witness this. I have learned much from it."

"Will you repeat it?"

Athrodar looked towards her, nodding at Nathanos' question. "He's right to ask, will you?"

Sylvanas squinted up at the sun. "The day is young yet. I am not done observing. Nor will I relax my vigilance. Varian's whelp likes to appear as though he is utterly without guile, but he may be shrewder than we give him credit for. He could have planned an attack on his own people with an eye to blaming us for it. Then he would be seen as a strong leader to declare war on us. The ultimate protector of the helpless."

"It is possible, my Queen." Nathanos said, looking directly at her.

She gave him one of her rare, wry smiles. "But you think otherwise."

"With respect, such a thing sounds more like a strategy you would employ." he said.

Athrodar chuckled, looking over to Sylvanas who nodded at his point. "It does." She said. "But not today. We are not prepared for a war." She glanced at the rangers she had positioned atop the wall. Their quivers were full, their bows strapped to their backs within easy reach.

They would attack the instant she told them to.

Sylvanas smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

**Desolation of the Council**

Undercity, a much darker environment than the one Thalina was used to, especially since she had spent almost all of her life in Eversong Woods where everything had been bright and colourful. Much like her first arrival to the Forsaken City since her rebirth, she had found that she felt a little at home here and enjoyed wandering the halls and the canal that flowed through them.

As she peered into the glowing green lake, she saw her reflection in it and her hair that was a mess. "Oh for Light's sake." She began to flatten down the strands of hair that were sticking up, glancing up at the group of Forsaken that were standing on the opposite side of the green lake before returning her gaze to her reflection. "Can I help you?"

"Apologies, Lady... uh.."

She glanced up at them once more. "Dawnstrider." She looked back down at her reflection, stopping herself from fixing her hair to look back up to them once again. "And I'm not a Lady, not any more."

The leader of the small group bowed his head at her. "Apologies, Lady Dawnstrider, but the Dark Lady has requested you remain in the Mages Quarter to train the new recruits until her return."

"Of course she has.." Thalina muttered under her breath, closing her eyes and sighing. "Alright. Thank you." She waved them on as they bowed their heads at her, looking down at the green lake one last time before rolling her eyes at the few strands of hair that were still sticking up. "It's going to be one of _those_ days. Fantastic."

Making her way to the Mages Quarter, she stopped by the library situated within it and picked out a couple of books to read whilst the recruits she was tasked to train was, well, training. Holding them under her arm, she lazily strolled towards her recruits, blinking slowly when she felt a presence in her mind. _And what are you searching for, my love?_

Athrodar smirked atop Thoradin's Wall to which he stood on, almost statue like in his appearance. _What, I can't drop by to say hello?_

She grinned, climbing up the stone steps to the overlooking platform she would stand on whilst training the recruits. _You can, but I don't believe that's why you're in my head._

He rolled his eyes. _Alright fine. I'm bored, there are you happy?_ He sighed, glancing down to Clea who raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Care to share?" She looked around, Sylvanas and Nathanos far enough away to not overhear them. She leaned closer to him, lowering her voice to a whisper. "I'm bored and I have the feeling you are as well. So come on, share."

"Share what?"

This time she rolled her eyes. "Come on, I know you talk to that Magister of yours in your head. Even if I still don't know how that works, I'd like to talk about something." She looked over to the meeting in front of them. "Something that doesn't involve the Alliance."

He smirked, looking towards the gathering of Forsaken and Humans. "Again, share what?"

Clea scoffed. "Fine, be that way."

Thalina had already ordered her students to begin their training, having them fire spells at training dummies that would teleport to a random location in the room every ten seconds. She sat on the edge of the platform so her legs were dangling off the side, reading one of the books she had picked up and peering over it every couple of minutes to make sure the recruits below her were coping well. _You know, you never told me of your time during the second war._

Athrodar frowned, glancing over to Clea who looked away as his gaze fell upon her. _I don't even remember my time during the second war. Besides, what brought this up?_

She flicked through the pages of the book she was reading, aptly named Arathor and the Troll Wars. _It's this book, it speaks about Arathor and the Troll Wars, which brought me onto the Second War against the Orcs, Trolls and those enslaved Dragon's you went up against._ She shrugged where she sat, not realising he couldn't see that simple movement. _It intrigued me, that's all._

He chuckled lightly. _Speaking of Arathor and the Troll Wars. I so happen to be standing on Thoradin's Wall, looking at Stromgarde that sits in the distance._

Thalina's eyes widened. _You're kidding. Well, I guess you'd have to take me there someday so I can see it for myself._ She peered over her book, watching as the new recruits were hitting the target more and more often, though it was still at a low percentile. "Concentrate, you have ten seconds before it teleports to a random location, that's plenty of time in between spells."

He grinned. _I would gladly take you here someday._ His attention was grabbed when he saw Nathanos and Sylvanas reach for their spy glasses and focus on the gathering in front of them, watching as they shared a few words between each other that didn't look to be positive. _I fear our conversation has been cut short, something seems to have cropped up._ He began to walk over to his Warchief. _I love you._

Thalina smiled as she usually did when he said those three words. _I love you too._

As he neared his Warchief, he began to hear the conversation between her and Nathanos. "Something is wrong. But I cannot put my finger on precisely what."

Athrodar pulled out his own spyglass, looking over to the gathering. More specifically at Prime Governor Vellcinda and a priestess she was talking to, the former looking a little agitated. "That priestess, she has said something to the Prime Governor."

Sylvanas looked closer at her Forsaken, most of them just taking a stroll with their loved ones and not paying attention to the Prime Governor. _That's it..._ She thought, putting her spyglass away. "They're defecting!" She snapped, looking towards the two officers by her side.

Alerted to her tone, Nathanos scanned the open field with his spyglass. "Several of them are moving in the direction of Stromgarde Keep," He confirmed, "but that may not be intentional."

"Let's find out," Sylvanas said. She lifted the horn to her lips and blew three long, clear notes. _Now to see who comes when called – and who breaks and runs._ She thought, watching her Forsaken carefully. At that moment, one of the priests returned, urging her bat to go as quickly as it could. She looked shocked and sickened.

"My Lady!" She gasped. "The priestess – I didn't recognise her until her hood fell off – I can scarce believe it -"

"Spit it out," Sylvanas snarled, her body taut as a bowstring.

"My Lady – It's Calia Menethil!"

 _Menethil._

Athrodar glared at the priest in front of them, speaking up as nobody else seemed to be. "Are you certain!?"

She nodded her head. "I am certain, General. I recognise the golden hair and the blue-green eyes. It would be a huge mistake to think otherwise."

Athrodar felt sickened by that name. The name of a blood line that had destroyed most of his home. The name of a blood line that had denied him and countless others a true death. The name of a blood line that... His blood was boiling as his anger flared. He turned to his Queen who seemed just as angry as he was. "Warchief, let me-"

"No." She looked over to Clea. "Clea!"

She ran towards the three of them. "My Queen, what is it?"

"Send forth your bat riders. Kill all those who would betray us." She held onto her Dark Ranger-General's arm before she could move out. "Harm none of the Alliance, we can't afford to go to war at this moment." She let go of her arm, watching as Clea and several of her Dark Rangers mounted up and flew off to the open field in front of them.

Athrodar and Nathanos watched on as the Forsaken at the gathering point were getting cut down by the Dark Rangers, the Banshee Queen's Champion looking a little shocked by what was happening. "My Queen, what are you doing?"

Sylvanas heard the shock in her normally calm champion's voice. She chose to overlook it. On the surface, what was unfolding below – the firing of arrows, the screams and pleas of the Desolate Council as they tasted their Last Deaths could seem perplexing and disturbing. "The only thing I can do and still hang on to my kingdom as it is." She said. "They were defecting."

"Some were returning back here, to safety." He replied.

"They were." She agreed. "But how much of that was fear? How tempted were they until that point." She shook her head. "No, Nathanos. I cannot take the risk. The only Desolate Council members I trust are the ones who returned to me early on, broken and bitter. Truly Desolate. All the others... I cannot allow that sentiment, that hope, to grow. It is an infection ready to spread. I have to cut it out."

Athrodar smirked, knowing what she was talking about and having that same mind set. "Our Queen is right. If we let that knowledge of having loved ones in the Alliance spread, many will defect if they feel they're better off with them." He shook his head. "No, the only way they can spend time with their family, is if they are Forsaken."

Slowly, accepting her words, Nathanos nodded. "You are letting the humans go."

"Like I said, I have no wish to fight a war when I'm not ready to do so."

They all watched as the Forsaken in front of them were motionless on the field, so many of them opting for death. The one thing that caught their attention though was the Menethil girl trying to help the Forsaken escape, erecting a holy barrier in front of her to stop the arrows from piercing them or herself.

"I grow tired of the game." Sylvanas said. "I will kill the Menethil girl myself. And then the Forsaken will return home, where they belong. With me." She gave Nathanos a cold smile. "One of the Desolate Council's desires was not to be reborn again and again. So I have given them two gifts today. A reunion with their loved ones and their final deaths.

"And now," She said, grasping her bow and leaping lightly atop a waiting bat, "I am about to consign Calia Menethil to the annals of history's dead royalty."

Athrodar watched as Sylvanas and several of her Dark Rangers began to run down Calia and the dwindling numbers of the Forsaken, leaving the heir to Lordaeron alone in the open field. He watched as arrow after arrow hit the priestess' barrier, watching as the final arrow broke it and left her open to the kill shot. He smirked when he saw Sylvanas draw back another arrow. "It is done."

As the projectile launched, it hit Calia Menethil almost instantly, knocking her off her feet and leaving her in the dirt to die. The King of Stormwind, Anduin Wrynn, appeared in front of the dead priestess, Athrodar not noticing his presence until he held onto her. The boy king looked up at Sylvanas and her Dark Rangers, the two of them exchanging words that were too quiet for Athrodar and Nathanos to hear from the wall they stood atop.

Watching as the conversation went on for a few more minutes, Anduin Wrynn stood up and turned around to walk back to Stromgarde, followed by Sylvanas and her Dark Rangers turning their bats around and flying back to Thoradin's Wall. As they landed on the wall, the Dark Rangers fell into step behind their Queen, all two hundred of them along with Athrodar, Nathanos, Clea and Sylvanas climbed down from the wall, standing in front of the remaining Desolate Council members.

Sylvanas made a point of speaking with each of the council members who had returned, angry and disillusioned, to the wall. "I feared this very thing would happen," she told them. "You understand now, do you not?" She walked over to one of the Forsaken, Annie Lansing, who had laboured to create sachet and scarves to make the Forsaken more appealing to the humans. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she began to speak to her. "You went to so much effort to please them," She said.

"I thought if they weren't distracted by what we looked like... what we smelled liked... they could truly see us," Annie replied sadly. "Truly see _me_."

"Who was it?"

There was a pause. "My mother."

"A mother's love is supposed to be unconditional," Sylvanas said.

"Apparently it isn't" Annie replied bitterly. She unwound the scarf, and Sylvanas gazed unflinchingly at her maimed face. "We should have listened to you, Dark Lady. We were terribly wrong."

Athrodar stood by Sylvanas, leaning close to her for a whisper. "It's time to go, my Queen."

She nodded. "We return now to Undercity." She looked towards the open field where several of her Forsaken laid motionless. "Leave behind those who dared betray the Forsaken and the Horde."

* * *

"You looked so cute."

Liadrin raised her eyebrow. "Looked? I think you'll find I still look cute."

Tanadia grinned at the picture in her hand, one that portrayed both her mother and Liadrin when they were in their early decades, still older than her though. "I mean, you don't look like you're capable of swinging a sword at anyone."

"I'll swing my sword at you in a minute if you carry on."

The priestess gasped. "You wouldn't dare. You love me too much."

She narrowed her eyes at the younger elf. "Be that as it may, I will hit you over the head with..." She looked around the room, picking up a nearby cushion and turning back around to face her. "With this!"

Tanadia smiled, throwing herself at the paladin and immobilizing her arms. "Now what will you do?"

Liadrin struggled against the surprisingly strong priestess, sighing to her when she wouldn't let go. "You're too much like your mother, I'm beginning to feel a little bit of deja vu." She looked passed the priestess holding her still and towards the messenger who walked in. "Yes?"

"Sorry for interrupting but," The messenger looked at Tanadia who momentarily let go of Liadrin. "this is for you, Lady Dawnstrider."

She gave the messenger a warm smile, taking the letter off him and watching as he bowed before taking his leave. "He seems nice."

"And you're too young." She walked the priestess away from the door, sitting her down on a nearby chair. "I think I know what that letter is about."

Tanadia frowned at it. "What do you mean I'm too young?" She watched as Liadrin walked out her office for a second, coming back with a couple of winters vale cookies. "Ooo, can I have one?"

"I'll think about it. Now come on, read the letter."

The priestess sighed, opening the envelope that held the letter and read through its contents. "Lady Dawnstrider, thank you for getting in touch... your house comes from nobility." She rolled her eyes, hearing that line several times throughout her short life. Moving on, she continued to read it out loud. "After hearing about your affliction with the void, I would like to meet you in our temple as soon as you can. We of the Netherlight Temple humbly open our doors to you if you would accept our offer to join our order of priests.

"We understand if you take your time with your decision... Feel free to stop by when you can, just speak to your mentor and she will take you there." Tanadia looked up from the letter, watching Liadrin nod at her before looking back down at the letter. "May the Light guide your path, Tanadia Dawnstrider. Signed off by Prophet Velen."

Liadrin caught her gaze as she placed the letter down on the desk. "Well? What do you say?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, it's a big step moving from the comfort of Silvermoon and my home to some temple that, if I'm honest, we have no idea where it's truly located."

The Blood Knight Matriarch frowned at her. "Have you been listening to me at all this past week? Every time we talk about this, I keep telling you it used to be a Draenei Prison that held a Void God that they returned to it's Naaru state." She tilted her head a Tanadia who looked down at the letter. "What's really going on?"

She sighed. "I just think it's a little... awkward is all."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... It's been just under a week since Sylvanas, along with my father and her Dark Rangers killed that priestess and the fleeing Forsaken. I.. I just don't think it would be wise for me, the daughter of a General of the Horde who was present there, to turn up to their temple as an acolyte." She looked up at Liadrin who was grinning. "What?"

"They don't care about what faction you're on, they only ask that you, as a priest, will tend to and heal any that come to the temple for healing." She sat down on the arm of the chair Tanadia was sitting on, pulling the priestess closer. "If you truly want to get rid of the Void, and I think you do, these are the people who can help."

Tanadia nodded, leaning her head against the paladin and looked down at her hands, picking at her fingernails. "I do want to get rid of the Void..."

Liadrin grinned at her. "Well then, little Dawnstrider, why don't we take a little trip?"

She smiled a little. "Alright."

* * *

The sound of spells being cast rang out in the halls Athrodar was walking through, as he had done on several occasions since he agreed to stand by Sylvanas' side. He climbed the familiar steps to the overlooking platform that held the woman he was looking for at this moment in time, finding her sitting on the edge of said platform with her legs crossed whilst reading a book. "That's an odd way to train the new recruits."

Thalina smiled, keeping her head buried in the book she was reading. "Training mages is different to training rangers, or warriors." She glanced back to him with a smirk on her face. "It's a lot more difficult."

He moved to stand behind her, deliberately getting close enough the she could feel his presence there but not feeling his physically. He placed his head next to her ear, whispering to her. "A lot more difficult? Maybe I just make it look easy." He moved back, starting to walk back and forth along the platform. "Didn't I train you for a while?"

"You did, and I felt it was more difficult being taught how to cast spells than how to swing a sword." She glanced over to him for a few seconds, looking down at her recruits and sighing when she saw her weakest recruit struggle. "Frederik, focus. Remain calm and take your time. The more you focus on your spells, the better you will become at casting them, the quicker and more effective you will be at it."

Athrodar leaned on the edge of the platform, deliberately standing several feet away from her, looking down at the recruits that were training. "It felt easier to train with a sword than with spells because I'm just a great teacher." He smirked at her when she peered over her book at him. "When we were in Northrend, wasn't it a lot easier to train with a sword after I taught you the very basics?"

She pouted at him. "Maybe..."

He grinned, slowly making his way towards her. "And, could you say, that because I taught you prior to your Northrend training, you had a higher chance at surviving the campaign."

"Well, that's not entirely true..." She looked over to him. "Although it didn't hurt that you trained me a little before hand." She narrowed her eyes at him. "That's not the point."

"Oh?" He stood beside her, still leaning on the edge of the platform and facing her. "Then what is the point?"

She span around to face him, keeping her legs crossed as she placed her book down. "That it takes longer to learn how to master spells than it does to master the sword or bow." She placed her hand down on the book she was reading, looking to pick it up and continue reading it. "It takes centuries to master one class of spells. I am closer to my next century than my first and I am not even close to being a master at fire."

Athrodar placed a hand where her legs were crossed, pulling her closer to him. "And what are you a master of exactly?"

They were face to face, inches separating them. Thalina moved forward to close the small gap between them, only to have Athrodar move back. "It's going to to be like that?" She placed her hand on her book again, picking it up before looking back at him. "Then I'm done with this conversation."

As the book was moved up to her face, Athrodar placed a hand on top of it to stop it from blocking her face entirely. "Now don't be like that." He pulled the book down a little, seeing the blue glow in her eyes flicker up to meet him. "You seem like you don't like to be played with." He moved his hand slowly up her leg. "Yet, you're okay with teasing me?"

She looked down at his hand that was slowly travelling up her leg. "That's because it's fun teasing you. Not so fun having it done the other way around." She glanced over her shoulder to the recruits still practising their spell work, feeling his hand move further up her leg. "We can't do this here," she whispered to him. "not whilst I still have several hours left until their training is done for today."

Whilst her head was turned, he moved passed her book and stood next to her, kissing her lightly on the neck. "Then it appears we have a bit of dilemma on our hands. See, I want to do this now, and I'm sure you do as well." He kissed her neck again. "But you're busy training these recruits and I would be a terrible General if I didn't let you train our troops."

She tilted her head a little to expose her neck some more. "And therein lies our problem." She placed a hand on his chest, pushing him away slightly. "I need you to leave before we do something that may... _distract..._ my new recruits."

"Fine," He began, placing a hand behind her back. "but before I go." He pulled her towards him and off the edge of the platform, kissing her deeply to which she didn't argue. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting out a small moan in the back of her throat when their kiss deepened some more.

Anya climbed up the steps whilst they were holding onto each other closely, sighing when she saw both of them together. "Ahem, General." There was no answer, rolling her eyes when she had to get his attention again. "General." She waited for an answer once more, watching as Thalina placed up one finger to her. Losing her patience, she walked towards the pair of them, pulling them apart. "General!"

He turned his head to face her, blinking slowly. "Yes?"

"You've been summoned by the Dark Lady." She handed him a letter, glancing over to Thalina. "Don't be late."

"But the Warchief is in Orgrimmar, is she not? She returned there after the gathering."

Anya smirked, walking away from the two of them. "Then you best get moving."

Athrodar sighed when she had left them, turning to face Thalina who was looking down at her recruits once more. "Looks like I'm going to Orgrimmar." Walking towards her, he placed on hand behind her back, looking down at the recruits below them. "Care to join me?"

"Are you taking the Zeppelin there?"

"Well I thought you would create a portal, but I guess I could take a Zeppelin."

She grinned, looking down at the letter in his hand. "Does it say anything about me in that letter? If not then I highly suggest you leave me here. Just so we don't get in trouble."

"Very well." He kissed her cheek. "Though I would like a portal to Orgrimmar. It could cut my travel time down from several days to several seconds." He dropped his hand to her lower back, stepping in front of her. "Please?"

She felt his other hand go on her back, grinning up at him. "Since you asked so nicely." Her hand extended out to her right, twisting it clockwise until a portal began to materialise. "Notice how my summoning of a portal changes?" She got up onto her tiptoes, whispering in his ear. "It's because I am very good at creating them." She bit the bottom of his ear lightly. "I had an excellent teacher."

He stopped himself from taking here right there and then, knowing he didn't have the time and hating every second of it. "We will finish this later." He stepped away from her and towards the portal, looking back over his shoulder. "I'll be back soon. Love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."


	21. Chapter 21

**The Netherlight Temple**

"This place... It's..."

"Beautiful?"

Tanadia scoffed. "Beautiful? It's amazing! The feeling I got from just entering these halls... It's hard to describe." She looked around the current hall she was in, her face not hiding the look of awe she had. "I have never felt such a calming ambiance."

Liadrin grinned at her. "Wait until you see the Naaru. Whatever feelings you had against the Light will be vanquished as soon as you see her." She offered her arm to the priestess, Tanadia accepting her arm by hooking her own around it. "Now let's go to the main hall, we have someone waiting for us."

Upon entering the main hall, Tanadia side stepped out of the way when a group of priests calmly walked passed her. As she inspected the group, she was surprised to see both Alliance and Horde talking to each other in said group. "I know my father's mercenaries had both Alliance and Horde working together, but that was because they bonded over money."

Liadrin smirked. "And because they were afraid of your father." She glanced over to the priestess by her side. "Don't tell him I said that."

"Ah, Liadrin." Came a peaceful voice.

Both Elves looked over to the owner of it, finding a Draenei who's face was lined with wisdom and age. The paladin smiled at him. "Velen," She began, walking over to him with Tanadia still on her arm. "it's a pleasure to see you again."

He inclined his head at her, catching a glimpse of the younger elf on her arm. "And this must be the young Dawnstrider you have told me about."

"Y-yes, Profit." She bowed her head a lot lower than was needed. "It's an honour to meet you."

Liadrin shook her head, smiling at the elder Draenei in front of her. "She is young. And as such, she doesn't listen to me when I told her titles and factions mean nothing here."

Velen's smile matched Liadrin's, looking directly at the shrinking priestess. "Come, child of the Light, tell me of your struggles first hand." He placed a gentle hand upon her upper back, slowly moving her away from Liadrin. Velen turned his gaze to the paladin momentarily. "I will keep her safe now, Liadrin." He bowed his head to her once more. "Thank you for bringing her to us. She will get all the help she needs here."

As the prophet turned around, Liadrin held out an hand towards them. "Wait! Can I at least say goodbye to her?"

Velen gave her a warm smile. "Of course. Take all the time you need."

Both Elves walked towards each other, giving each other a long hug. Liadrin began the goodbye's first, laughing lightly. "This is a lot more difficult than I thought it would be."

Tanadia tightened the hug. "You know where I am if you ever want to visit, aunty." She took a deep breath, loosening her grip a little. "I will write to you when I can, keeping you updated with my progress."

Liadrin nodded, blinking quickly to hold back a couple of tears that dared to fall from her face, her emotions getting the better of her as she was about to depart from the closest thing to a daughter she had. She sniffed, laughing some more. "Damn allergies are getting me here as well."

The priestess laughed as well, shaking her head at her mentor. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

She gave her a nod. "See you soon, kiddo." She watched as Tanadia turned back around, walking away from her with Velen, taking a deep breath before looking back at the portal that would take her to Silvermoon. "Come on Liadrin, keep it together." She said to herself, walking towards the portal.

As the two of them wandered the halls, Velen looked down at the young elf. "Tell me, what is your trouble with the Void?"

"I thought Liadrin would have told you in the letter."

He nodded. "She did, but I would like to hear it from you."

Tanadia sighed. "Where do I start?"

Though it was rhetorical, Velen answered the question anyway. "Preferably from the beginning."

She looked up at him, seeing his warm smile. "Well.. I started to notice the Void was corrupting.. is that the right word, corrupting?" She looked up at Velen who nodded down to her. "Right, well it was corrupting me when I heard both my parents were going to an Island to fight on separate sides." She looked down at her feet that were moving on their own as she was just following the prophet around the temple. "I was worried one of them was going to die... I began to get angry that I couldn't warn any of them... I began to let out my anger and frustration by throwing several books around the room, reaching for another and noticing a shadowy presence engulfing the one I was reaching for." She looked up at him. "That's when it started."

"When was the next time the Void took over?"

Her expression saddened. "When my mother died and was then brought back as a Death Knight by my father."

Velen's expression saddened. "That must have been difficult for you."

"I took my anger out on my father, hitting him repeatedly until the Void took over. That's when I threw several balls of shadow at him until he took hold of me, forcing me to cease my assault on him. If he didn't, I don't know if I could have stopped it from taking over completely."

He nodded at her story, stopping their walk when they neared the Naaru. "What about these whispers you've been hearing? More specifically that time in Silvermoon by the fountain."

"How did you...?" She saw Velen give her a look that told her she already knew. "The letter..." She thought back to that time in Silvermoon. "I was praying with Liadrin by the fountain, yet my mind was being clouded by the whispers of the Void. Liadrin tried to get me to concentrate on the Light, to ignore the whispers of the Void, but... I couldn't." She began to grit her teeth in anger at her own weakness. "It took over me once more, the whispers drowning out all my thoughts. I lost control and I launched, what I was told, was a wave of shadow at Liadrin." She looked up at Velen, shaking her head at him. "I didn't mean to do it. I would never try to harm her."

He smiled down at her warmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I believe you, little one. In all my long years, I can see when somebody is pure of heart, and just by looking at you I can see that you have devoted much of your short life to the Light."

She nodded profusely at him. "I did, I have. I still want to! It's just..."

"The Void is taking over."

"Yes! Exactly!" She took hold of one of his hands with both of hers, the act almost looking like a child taking hold of it's parents hand. "I was told this place could help, that you could help."

"We can and we will." He pointed one of his hand towards a side wing. "Come, there is someone I would like you to meet."

* * *

"Sold! To the Tauren at the back, come up here big guy!"

Athrodar watched as the Tauren happily walked up to the front of the Auction House, following the goblin to the back room, trying to suppress a smile when he had to duck under the door. Whilst the winner of the latest auction moved out to pick up his winnings, the rest of the auctions went on as normal, shouting coming from all sides of the room as they all began to bid on the next item.

The General looked over his shoulder when he felt a presence growing there, finding High Overlord Varok Saurfang standing beside him. "Saurfang." He inclined his head to the orc.

"General." He looked passed Athrodar and towards the goblins standing on their pedestals, pointing and shouting at every bidder. "Are you looking to buy something?"

He smirked. "No. I don't know what it is, I just like visiting this place whenever I come to Orgrimmar." He looked over to the Orc beside him. "What brings you here?"

"Walk with me, General." Athrodar fell into step beside Saurfang, the two of them taking a stroll around the Valley of Strength. "You were there at the gathering, correct?"

"Correct. Why, what do you want to know?"

"Was there no other way?" He looked over to Athrodar. "I trust your judgement more than our Warchief's. I know what you're thinking, even saying that arouses suspicion."

"Some may think of it as treason." Athrodar nodded slowly. "Though since this talk is just between us, I will keep this between us. But if you want my opinion, I believe she was right in this matter. Her Forsaken, her people, were defecting to the Alliance. That's treason of the highest standard, you know that."

Saurfang grunted. "I do. So you believe what she done was justified?"

"I won't dance around the subject, I know you know of Sylvanas' and my past. More specifically about what we done in Northrend. But that doesn't cloud my judgement, High Overlord, and it doesn't change my mind on the matter. What happened there was a painful blow to the Warchief, seeing her people defect to the Alliance, the same people who pushed her away when the Forsaken requested to join them."

"So it was a personal matter?"

Athrodar smiled. "I can see why you would think that, but no. She was doing what she thought was best for the Horde. If more people began to defect to the Alliance, we would be on the back foot if and when war breaks out between either faction." He stopped walking, turning to face Saurfang who stopped with him. "Though peace between both Alliance and Horde would help save this dying world, we both know that's a long shot, considering our chequered past. At the end of the day, we need to prepare for this up and coming war before it starts and we're on the back foot if our people have left the Horde."

Saurfang rubbed his chin in thought. "So she's fearmongering?"

Athrodar smirked at the High Overlord. "I can see why you would think that, but no. She is just trying to keep the Horde intact after narrowly winning against the Legion. She is the Queen to the Forsaken and it was a hurtful blow to her that her people would leave her for the humans, A race who, as I have said, shunned the Forsaken when they had nowhere to go."

The High Overlord nodded. "I see. Well, I will take everything you have said into consideration, General." He patted him on the back. "Thank you for this talk."

Athrodar bowed his head to him. "Any time, High Overlord."

The two of them parted ways, Athrodar walking to Grommash Hold whilst Saurfang continued to walk around the orc capital. As he neared Grommash hold, two thumps played out when one of the Kor'kron elite guards, that were placed outside, banged the butt of his spear to alert those inside he was arriving. Upon entering the hold, he saw Sylvanas walk into the back room and followed her there, knowing their talk was going to be private so nobody could overhear.

Upon entering the back room, he saw her looking down at a large map of Azeroth that had so much detail put into it, even a few minor towns and villages that were placed on it would normally be left out of any normal map. "Did he believe you?"

Athrodar remained by the leather flaps at the entrance of the room, keeping his hands behind his back as he spoke. "I believe he did, yes."

Her lips twitched. "Good." She began to walk around the table with the map pinned onto it, not looking up at him the whole time. "I have something else for you to do."

"What is it you need of me, my Queen?"

"I have a little green... irritation.. that I need you to deal with." She glanced up at him for the first time since his arrival. "Gallywix means to meet with me about the Azerite. I have tasked him with creating weapons yet I have not heard back from him until now."

Athrodar tilted his head a little. "And where is this meeting taking place?"

"His _pleasure palace_ in Azshara to the north." She looked up at him once more, seeing a little bit of discomfort about the location and knowing his reasoning behind it. "I know, if it was anywhere else I may have gone myself. But that place, that goblin... he frustrates me."

"When does this meeting take place?"

"Soon." She walked around the table once more, leaning on the edge of it and facing the General. "Make sure he knows he serves the Horde and that I don't like to be kept in the dark, waiting for an update on his progress."

He bowed his head to her. "As you wish."

She watched him walk away, pushing herself off the table she was leaning on. "Before you go." She stood directly in front of him, deliberately fixing his hood even if it didn't need fixing. "I have a personal errand I need you to run." She kept her voice low, lightly holding onto his hood. "One that needs to be kept between us."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "And what is this personal errand, if I may ask?" He matched her tone of voice, placing a hand over hers that remained on his hood. "And when does it need to be completed?"

"As soon as possible." She whispered, moving forward to kiss him but stopped a few inches away before she could. "I need you to go to Stormwind once you've finished your meeting with that fat goblin." Her eyes flicked up to his. "Our _contact_ has her first assignment."

Athrodar moved towards her neck, just like Sylvanas, he stopped a few inches away from it before responding to her. "And what is her assignment?" He whispered back, looking up at her and noticing her eyes were closed, awaiting his touch. He straightened up, leaving her waiting.

She sighed in frustration, moving away from him. "I've had reports that SI:7 operatives have been disrupting our Silithus organisations and I would like her to infiltrate their ranks and disrupt things from the inside." She glanced over her shoulder to him. "Do you think she can do that?"

"I am certain she can." He bowed her head to her once more. "Will that be all, my Queen?"

"Yes, go." She waved him away, rubbing her temple when he had left the room.

* * *

Tanadia looked around the hall Velen had taken her to, first noticing the Naaru hovering in front of her before looking at the architecture of the place she was in. "I have read books about Draenei cities and ships. Liadrin has even described them in such detail to me when I had asked, but I could never have imagined this."

Velen chuckled lightly to the priestess. "You are not the first person to be impressed by our architecture, and I don't think you will be the last." He began to walk towards the Naaru Saa'ra, Tanadia following him close behind.

The priestess looked up at the holy being in front of her, not finding any words to speak as she gazed upon it. _Don't be afraid, child. You will not be harmed here._ It spoke to her in her mind, calming the priestess down.

Her eyes widened a little when it spoke to her in that way, never experiencing such a thing before and taking her by surprise a little. "I.. I think you know why I am here."

Velen smiled down at Tanadia before walking away slowly. "I'll leave you alone with her."

Tanadia watched him leave, turning back around to face the Naaru who began to speak to her out loud. "You are being troubled by darker powers. It has given you numeral sleepless nights, yet you tell nobody. Why?"

The two golden orbs looking at the Naaru fell down to the ground, Tanadia shifting her gaze away from Saa'ra. "I didn't want to burden my family even more..."

"You are not the first to come here when darkness clouds your mind and you seek the Light's help to clear it out." The benevolent being's voice radiated throughout the halls, echoing around the priestess. "You are here, child, because you want to be rid of those whispers in your mind. The same whispers that deny you sleep."

"Can you get rid of them?" She begged, stopping herself from dropping to her knees as she wanted to keep some form of dignity. "I don't want this any more and I'm not capable of getting rid of the Void on my own."

"Ah, but you are, little one. The Light has given you a gift, or do you believe your eyes are just there for affect?" Saa'ra made a light chiming sound as if it was amused by its own words. "You have been able to fight this on your own, yet you give in when the darkness seeks an audience."

"I can't fight it, don't you see?" She sighed, dropping her shoulders a little. "I am too weak to keep the Void out, too inexperienced. The Light hasn't spoken to me since the Void had corrupted me."

"The Light doesn't speak to you outright like the Void, because it knows you are a strong believer in it. The Void whispers to you constantly because it knows you doubt its power." Sensing somebody was coming back into the room, Saa'ra went back to talking to Tanadia in her head. _But, don't ever underestimate the Void, for it can corrupt even the most noble of hearts_

Tanadia smiled warmly at the Naaru in front of her. "So you believe I can do this on my own?"

 _You will need some guidance, little one, as you are not as strongly connected to the light as most of the priests here. Yet, with the gift you have been given by the light it is not impossible for you to do this on your own. Just a lot more difficult._

She inclined her head to the Naaru. "Thank you, Saa'ra, for you wisdom on this."

Velen placed a hand on her shoulder when he was close enough. "It sounds like you are ready to be taken to your living quarters."

Tanadia looked up at him, nodding her head at the Prophet. "I am."

As they began to walk away, Saa'ra spoke to her once more. _Come back and talk to me anytime you wish, Tanadia Dawnstrider. Your heart is full of love for those you care about and it would be a pleasure to get to know you some more._

Tanadia smiled once more, glancing back to the Naaru. _I will, Saa'ra._


	22. Chapter 22

**Meeting with Gallywix**

"Didn't this place used to have a lot less Goblins?"

Dark Ranger Lyana rode beside Athrodar, both of them on a bat each flying towards Gallywix's Pleasure Palace. "You don't visit Azshara much, do you?"

He glanced over to his right and towards the Dark Ranger. "You really didn't have to accompany me there." He looked forward and towards the 'Pleasure Palace' in the distance that was getting closer by the second. "I wouldn't want to wish anybody to visit this place unless it's necessary."

"As much as I want to stay away from this goblin and his... palace, our Queen has assigned me to you whilst you're out here on your own."

Athrodar sighed on his bat. "I'm quite capable of travelling up north for several minutes alone. This is still Horde territory after all." He glanced over to Lyana who didn't look too pleased she was there. "It's not too late to fly back now."

"Our Queen told me you would say that, so in return she has told me to tell you: Tough, I will not have one of my top advisors and Generals out on his own so close to Alliance territory." Lyana reached into one of her cloak pockets and pulled out a folded letter. "She also says that although that contradicts her 'Personal Errand' she sent you on... Whatever that is... She doesn't want you to be unguarded, even if it's just Azshara." She glanced over to him after pocketing the letter, seeing he was about to speak and answering before he could. "No, I don't want to be here, but again... I have no choice."

He smirked at her, shaking his head. "I've always liked you more than the rest of the Dark Rangers. You speak your mind when Sylvanas isn't around and you seem to complain about everything."

"And you like that I complain?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose so. It makes a difference to have someone complaining than to have officers lower than me kissing my boots and agreeing with everything I say just to get a promotion."

Lyana narrowed her eyes at him. "You've been General for a few weeks. Most of that time it was you going back and forth between Orgrimmar and Undercity to convey messages from the Warchief. And when you weren't doing that, you were alone with that Magister of yours."

"Does everyone seem to forget she has a name?"

"I mean no offence to her, she seems like a nice person, but." She pressed her lips together, trying to think of a way to put it without offending Thalina or Athrodar. "She's a forsaken elf, like me, you, our Queen and all the other Dark Rangers, but she isn't _one_ _of us_. We were all raised by the Scourge, built around hatred and anger towards everyone and everything whereas she was raised by you. She was raised by someone who actually loves her, she won't get to feel what it's like to hate, not like we all did."

Athrodar looked down at the bat below him. "And I'm grateful she doesn't have to."

They both rode in silence for a couple more minutes until the pleasure palace they were flying to got close enough to see the goblins waving them in with what looked like green glow sticks, pointing towards the stables located by the pool. "If I was alive, I may actually have liked this place if it wasn't surrounded by goblins." Lyana looked forward to Athrodar who remained focused on the pleasure palace. "Wouldn't you?"

His mouth twitched as a smile tried to break through. "Maybe."

As they landed by the stables, two goblins took the reins of both bats and guided them towards the stables, trying to wrestle with the bats as they looked to be fighting back. Whilst Lyana stood by and watched them struggle with the beasts, Athrodar began to look around for the Trade Prince that had summoned them there. Just as he was about to give up, there was a thumping sound coming towards them, both elves turning around to see the fat goblin come bounding out the building, his cane hitting the ground hard with every stride. "Warchief! It's a pleasure to... You're not the Warchief?"

Athrodar smirked at him. "No, I'm not. She has been busy as of late, but she sends me in her stead." His smirked fell off his face as soon as he stopped talking, becoming serious with the goblin. "Weapons, Gallywix. She wants to know where you are with them."

The Trade Prince's face, normally fat and jester like, became a mask of worry. "Ah.. Yes.." He pointed towards the inside of his Pleasure Palace with his cane. "Come in, let us discuss this matter further."

Lyana looked over to Athrodar, raising an eyebrow at him when he looked back at her. "What? He didn't ask me to come in there and don't expect me to. Who knows what he has hidden in there..." She shuddered just thinking about it.

Athrodar looked towards the bats that were still trying to fly away from the goblins wrangling them in. "Fine, just make sure our only rides out of here don't fly away." Shaking his head at the two goblins who had almost pulled the bats into the stables, he followed Gallywix inside, refusing to take a seat when he offered him one. "I hope this won't be long."

He poured himself a goblet of wine, offering a cup to the General. "Drink?"

"No, thanks."

"Very well." He took a sip of his drink, sitting back in the giant cushion underneath him. "So, what does our illustrious Warchief want to know?"

"Like I've said, the Azerite. She wants to know how close you are to completing the first batch of weapons." Athrodar grimaced when he saw the Trade Prince stuff his face with the bite sized food that was passed to him. "The Warchief would like to know if you have even started work on creating weapons."

He nodded profusely, taking another sip of his drink before pouring another. "Yes, of course I have." He looked over to the plate that was placed next to him. "Something to eat?"

Athrodar waved it away once more. "And? Where do you stand with them?"

"General, you have to understand! This new substance is very difficult to mould into weapons. It takes time to run various experiments and tests, to even start running weapon tests will take a lot longer. I.. I need more time!"

Athrodar sighed. "Two weeks."

Somehow, Gallywix sat forward on his cushion with lightning speed, knocking the plate over with his stomach. "Two weeks!? I need more time tha-"

"Two. Weeks. That's how long you have until we return, and I want to see some form of weaponry here otherwise, well, I won't be leaving here so calmly."

Gallywix grumbled under his breath. "Fine, fine.. You will see some form of weaponry here in two weeks."

"Good." Athrodar turned around, walking towards the exit of the palace. "Don't fail me or the Warchief, Gallywix." He glanced over his shoulder and towards the goblin still sitting on his cushion. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

Lyana stood still by the side of the pool, watching as the goblins gave her a wide berth and finding the whole thing a little amusing, catching a glimpse of Athrodar as he walked out the building. "I take it that went well?"

He sighed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head, walking towards the bats in the stables. "You have no idea."

She fell into step beside him, watching as he untied the bats from the wooden beams they were tied up to. "Where are we off to next?"

" _We_ aren't going anywhere. I on the other hand will be heading to Undercity as I have a personal errand to run for our Queen." He looked over his shoulder towards her. "You will report to our Queen that Gallywix will have the first batch of weapons to test in two weeks, or I'll come by personally to fix that problem."

Her ears perked up, looking a little excited at the idea of him coming back here to _fix that problem_. "What will you do? I hope it's to come back here and stick his head on a pike." She looked around the palace. "Or at least some of his servants."

He chuckled at the idea. "Maybe, though I may not be authorised to go that far. Although... If they were to turn a blind eye to this situation for, say an hour, maybe two, I reckon I could stick a few heads on pikes around this place." He leaned down to her. "It might make this place a little more appealing." He whispered.

"Then I may actually come back if it starts to look like that." She took the reins of her bat off of him when he handed it to her, climbing on top of it. "I may even come with you to help _redecorate_ this place."

He smiled, climbing onto his bat as well. "We best get back to Orgrimmar. The Dark Lady is waiting for an update."

* * *

The Netherlight Temple, a home for priests of all races and the one place Tanadia could call home from here on. Although she had always loved Eversong Woods and the home she has there with her family, she felt a strong connection to this place and had started to call it home even though this was her first night there.

She was in a room with four other priests that had arrived in the last week, two of them being humans, one troll and a gnome. They all had to share their own bunks, both the humans sharing one whilst Tanadia shared another with the gnome, leaving the troll to have his own bunk, all of them were fast asleep at this time. Tanadia however was being plagued by the whispers of the Void that had only been speaking with her during the times she wanted to sleep.

 _You seek the Light's guidance once more, yet you go to a temple that was once filled with the Void._

She tossed and turned in her bed, trying to ignore the whispers that carried on speaking to her.

 _The gift that vessel of the Light spoke of is nothing more than aesthetics. If you want a true gift, take the gift of the Void, teach all of those that sleep in this room that the shadow is stronger and welcomes all those who want it._

Tanadia moaned in her sleep, turning in her bed once more and covering her ears with her pillow. Little did she know however, the Void began to take over one of her hands.

 _Your parents see the benefits of the darkness. They both live in the darkness of the Undercity. When they visited you not too long, did they not both spend their time together with you during the night? There was no Light there._

The Void began to flash many images through her head, several of them showing her taking up the powers of the Void whilst some of them showed an impossible darkness, most of which looked like they were in a familiar place to her. When the location was becoming clearer with every passing image, she began to recognise it as Eversong and her home, waking up from her nightmare in a cold sweat, panting and holding onto her head with both her hands.

She looked around momentarily, hoping nobody was awake to see her like this and became distraught when she saw everyone was looking at her with shocked expressions. "What? Have you never seen anyone have a nightmare before!?" She snapped.

One of the humans shook their heads, pointing to her hands. "It's not that... Look."

She moved one of her hands to her eyeline, seeing the shadow that had consumed it and quickly extinguishing it before covering it with her other. Without needing to say anything, she hopped out of bed and quickly rushed out the room, looking to go to the Naaru, Saa'ra. The rest of the room looked at each other, the gnome priestess looking a little saddened. "Poor girl, it didn't sound like any normal nightmare."

The priestess ran into the room that held Saa'ra, dropping to her knees in front of the holy being and weeping a little, still holding onto her hand that was engulfed by the shadow moments ago. "I... I don't want this.." She looked up to the Naaru in front of her, the tears falling from her eyes had a small golden glow about them. "I never asked for this."

The benevolent being spoke to Tanadia in her mind, her calming voice putting the priestess at ease. _Not too long ago another priestess with nightmares came to me for guidance. Her past was plaguing her mind, yet she didn't let it define who she was. Though the nightmares contained the Scourge, she was the first to welcome the forsaken amongst the other priests._

Tanadia took a deep breath, calming herself to the point she was thinking clearly once more, feeling her own heart beat at its normal pace. "What happened to her?"

"I died." Came a voice, Tanadia turning around to see a human standing there, though there was something different about her. "As you can see however, I am not dead any more."

Tanadia's ears that were bent down to give her the look of sadness, perked up a little, though they didn't take her usual pointed up state. "You? You're the priestess who..." Her voice trailed off.

"Was killed on that field? Yes." She began to walk over to the priestess on the floor, helping her up yet not letting go of her hand. "I have heard rumours of a priestess who was coming here, one that has family in high places."

Tanadia looked down. "My father was there at the gathering, on the side of the Horde."

Calia smiled at her. "Whatever the actions of our family, it doesn't define us unless you make it."

Her eyes widened a little. "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have died that way."

Calia hooked one of her arms around Tanadia's, patting her hand. "It's not your fault, nor should you think it is. Walk with me, I believe you have a little trouble with the Void?"

Tanadia smiled a little. "I wouldn't say it's little."

"Well, seeing as you can't sleep, and since we have a lot of time until everyone else wakes up, I think you can explain it to me in as much detail as possible."

* * *

Athrodar climbed up the steps to the overlook he knew Thalina to be on every time he had come to visit her, the whole thing becoming a routine act to him now almost every day. However, this time when he climbed the steps to be with her, she wasn't there. Not wanting to ask her where she was, he began to search the rest of the Mage Quarter, trying to find and surprise her with his sudden appearance.

When he couldn't find her there, he searched all the other Quarters, even going to the Throne Room for the off chance she was there, yet he could find her anywhere. Knowing there was one last place he had to check before connecting his mind to hers, he went to the surface of the city, searching the ruins of Lordaeron and letting out a small sigh of relief when he saw her sitting on one of the broken walls, looking out at Lordamere Lake behind the city ruins.

He climbed up the many conveniently placed stone blocks, walking along the wall before sitting down beside her, Thalina not noticing he was there until he placed a hand on her leg. "Oh, you're back." She looked down at his hand before looking up at him with a smile. "Hi."

Athrodar lifted up an arm, waiting for her to rest her head on him before placing it over her shoulder. "Well this is a first. What are you doing up here?"

"Thinking about a past we never got to have." She pulled out the picture her mother gave her on their last visit home, showing it to Athrodar who seemed a little confused on her words. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked down at the picture, resting his head on hers and smiling. "I was young and stupid. I didn't know what I was feeling at the time and I had rarely seen you for three decades prior to that picture." He took hold of the picture, looking at it some more and frowning at it when something crossed his mind. "I thought we were alone at the time? Who took this?"

Thalina smiled under his arm. "My mother took it whilst you weren't looking." She looked up at him and saw something was troubling him this time. "What is it?"

He took hold of her hand, returning the picture to her as well. "I never said it, but I am sorry I wasn't there for Tanadia's birth. I know how much you needed me there."

Her eyes widened a little. "How did you know?"

He smiled a little. "I can see your thoughts and memories as well, remember? More precisely I have seen that time you were giving birth to her. Most of it I won't repeat, but the one thing that stood out for me was you begging Elaria and Clara to bring me home." He looked down at their hands that were intertwined within each others. "In between the cries and the screams, you had begged the Light to bring me home to you right there and then, so I could see our child being brought into this world." He looked down at her when she went quiet, knowing it was still affecting her a little. "Just seeing that memory for the first time hurt me more than I could have imagined."

"How do you think I felt?" She said in a low voice.

He kissed her temple before the pair of them sat there in silence for a few minutes, watching the gentle flow of the lake below them. When one of them did choose to speak again, it was Athrodar who had remembered his assignment after his brief time with Gallywix. "I need to leave for Stormwind soon."

Thalina frowned. "Why do you need to go to Stormwind? They're not with the Horde now, are they?"

A smile. "No, but Elaria is there and I need her... Sorry, the Warchief needs her to do something for the Horde."

"And she couldn't send anyone else to go to the Alliance capital to talk to our degenerate friend?"

Another smile. "Whilst she is our degenerate friend, nobody else knows that she's working for the Horde apart from us and the Warchief. And even then you're not supposed to know."

"When do you leave?" Was her next question, knowing he wouldn't have brought it up unless it was soon.

"Soon."

She smiled a little. "Somehow, I knew you were going to say that. How long exactly?"

He looked down at her, holding her a little closer to him. "I reckon I could spare an hour or two before I actually have to leave. Why, do you have something in mind? Because I have an idea on how to pass that time together."

She grinned, patting his leg. "Not that. Though it's nice to know where your mind goes when that topic is brought up."

"Then what would you like to do for the next two hours?" He kissed her just behind the ear, waiting for her reply.

"Sit here with you until then." She looked up at him. "We never just sit with each other any more, not since you died."

"I can think of many times where we just sat with each other for hours after I died."

"Sure, I can as well, but those times don't count. I was injured and recovering in Dalaran and at home. I mean when we are both able to go out and do anything, yet we both choose to sit there with each other, not saying much and just watching the world go by."

He smirked at her, standing up and offering her a hand. "It ruins any plans I had when I arrived here, but sure."

She took his hand, being pulled up by him shortly after. "Where are we going?"

"Higher."

As they climbed a broken watch tower in the middle of the ruins, reaching the top in a couple of minutes, Thalina looked around from tallest building in all the ruins, seeing Tirisfal Glades stretch as far as she could see, noticing Hillsbrad in the distance as well as most of Silverpine Forest, though most of it was shrouded under the cover of trees. "This place is perfect." She turned around to face him, looking down at the cloak in his hands. "What are you doing?"

"I know you don't feel the cold any more, but I noticed you weren't wearing your cloak so I am giving you mine." He held up a hand when she was about to protest. "Take it, I will return to Undercity to pick up another before I leave."

She let him throw it around her, taking a couple steps forward before hugging him tightly. "I love you."

He smiled, kissing her lightly when he tilted her head up. "I love you too."

She turned around soon after, sitting down in between his legs and leaning backwards against him when he sat down as well. "We could do this a lot more often when we return to Southern Quel'Thalas. Once it's all rebuilt of course." When he didn't respond, she squeezed his hand lightly. "Hey, are you alright? You're a lot quieter than normal."

Athrodar looked down at their hands, rubbing his thumb over hers. "I'm tired."

She laughed lightly. "Since when? You don't need to sleep."

He smiled a little. "Let me explain what I mean. I am tired of fighting. It's been non stop for me since the end of the Northrend Campaign, and with everything that seems to be happening with this Azerite business, I can only see another war breaking out."

Thalina turned around so she was on her knees, looking him in the eyes. "You don't have to fight." She placed both her hands on his face. "Alright? You can retire from this war, there's nothing dishonourable about hanging up your bow."

He gazed into her eyes, looking passed the intense blue glow and seeing traces of innocence still in them that haven't been torn away from her yet. "You know I can't do that. Not only am I contracted to the Forsaken and Horde until my unlikely death, I also can't bring myself to retire from fighting, no matter how tired I am of it."

She fell forward onto him, resting her head on his chest. "Not even for me?"

He placed a hand on the side of her head, stroking her hair. "Not even for you." He felt her shift her head up to look at him. "I'm sorry, I.. I just can't."

She closed her eyes, resting her head back down on him. "I'm worried about this war that will come. I've held this Azerite substance and I'm sure you have as well. It's powerful, whatever it is, and I know what good and bad this mineral can do." She sighed, holding onto him tighter. "A lot of good people are going to die in this war."

He held onto her tighter as well. "As much as I want to spend the rest of my days secluded somewhere away from everyone with you, I have a duty to the Horde." He kissed the top of her head, slowly stroking her hair. "I will reconsider though, if the up and coming war takes a turn for the worst, I will rethink about retiring from it all."

She smiled a little. "That's all I ask."


	23. Chapter 23

**Infiltrating Stormwind**

Athrodar had arrived in Stormwind several hours after leaving Undercity and therefore, Thalina. They had spent two hours together doing nothing other than just being in each other's embrace, sharing the occasional words though most of their time went by in silence.

He had taken a ship from Menethil Harbour to Stormwind Harbour, managing to sneak passed many of the guards and finding the Captain of the ship, sighing in relief when he saw it was Admiral Wilson who had docked in Menethil Harbour once more. The pair of them shared a couple of words, the Admiral telling him she was sorry to hear about Thalina's death, and then rebirth, Athrodar asking her to take him to Stormwind as he had some business there.

"Now you know my policy on going near any Capitals. The cost is double and I don't want any trouble." She chuckled at her own words. "Despite the rhyme, I am serious on the matter. I don't exactly have a faction I am loyal to, you know that, and I don't want to be thrown in the stockades because I helped you, a General of the Horde, sneak into Stormwind."

Reaching into his cloak pocket, Athrodar pulled out a sack of coins, placing it on Admiral Wilson's waiting hand and watching her as she weighed the contents of it. "I will be in and out of the city within an hour, then we will return here as soon as I board the ship."

She opened up the sack of coins in her hand, quickly sucking in some air through her teeth. "It's light, Athrodar."

"Come on, it's all I have on me." He walked around the Admiral until he stood behind her, placing both his hands on her shoulders and whispering in her ear. "Help me out, just this once."

She stepped forward a little, shaking her head. "I can take you to Stormwind, but I can't wait around for an hour until your return." She looked down at the sack of coins in her hand. "Not for this amount."

"Like I said, that's all I have."

She turned around, looking at him and noticing something was around his neck. "How about the necklace?"

Athrodar placed a hand on his necklace, more specifically the locket at the end of it, turning it around a couple of times in his hand before opening it, looking at the picture of both Tanadia and Thalina. "No. Not this." He sighed. "I guess I'll have to find my own way home."

"Then let's get going."

He now stood in the middle of the docks, blending into the surroundings as he was covered by the night, only his eyes giving his location away, though he did try to hide them. Not knowing where Elaria was, he decided to go to all the inn's first, coming to the conclusion that she would be sleeping in one of them as she was one of the few people he knew now that slept. He also came to the conclusion that she wouldn't be alone if he was to find her, mentally preparing himself for what he might walk in on if he did find her.

Looking up at the road that takes him to the city, he saw a high stack of boxes that sat near a wall, giving him an idea. Going through with said idea, he followed the road up to the boxes and climbed on top of them, all the while looking out for any patrolling guards, watching as two of them came close but took a turn towards the Cathedral District.

Scanning the city, he could see the different districts, all of them colour coordinated. His gaze fell upon the purple quarter, what he knew to be the Mage District, running across the wall until he had no choice but to climb down as the districts weren't connected in a way that didn't give his position away. Before he did however, he waited for the nearby patrol to walk passed, climbing down when it was gone, running across the canal that went through the city and standing by the entrance of the District.

After spending close to twenty minutes searching the district, he silently left the district, moving towards the more crowded part of the city known as the Trade District, trying to keep his head down when several gryphon riders flew over head, slipping into a nearby building so he wasn't caught by them. As he slowly closed the door behind him, he turned around to see a human woman walking out of a different room, locking eyes with him and dropping a plate she had in her hand.

Quickly, Athrodar ran to her, throwing his hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. "Shh, I'm not here for you." He looked down at her, seeing tears in her eyes as she feared for her life. "I'm looking for someone else, you don't have anything to worry about." But she wasn't listening, still crying into his hand as he kept it over her mouth, trying to silence her.

The sight and sound of her crying was becoming a little too annoying for him, trying to hold back his frustration by closing his eyes to calm himself down. As he opened them to look at her once more, he lowered himself a little to match her height. "Listen to me, okay? I know you think I am here to kill you, but I'm not." Hating he was about to do this, he slowly began to remove his hand from her mouth. "I am going to leave now, and I hope you don't give me away by screaming. Can I trust you with that?"

She nodded, moving her own hands to her mouth when he removed his, sinking to the floor and continuing to weep whilst he made his way out the house, closing the door behind him and checking if he was in the clear, letting out a sigh of relief when he was. He looked up to the sign posts on the outside of each store, finding the Inn was directly next to him, shaking his head as it was that close. "I should have just walked into here." He muttered to himself.

Pulling himself up so he could see through the windows, he looked through each of them, finding two of the rooms to be empty and deciding to enter the inn through one of them, opening the window to one and climbing in quietly, making sure he didn't make a sound as he crept through the empty room, still remaining light on his feet after all these years.

Walking through the inn, he checked each and every room, not coming across any Night Elf until the last room in the inn, finding a male Night Elf in the last one and knowing it wasn't Elaria, leaving the inn the same way he came in and moving off to the next district.

Old Town was his next location. Upon his arrival to the district, he thought it seemed fitting for a spy network as well as probably the one place Elaria would feel at home in the entire city. Finding the inn, he could hear singing and laughter going on inside. Even though it was the middle of the night, they still drank and laughed as if that meant nothing to them.

Doing the same as he did with the last inn, he climbed up the side of the building, peering into the visible rooms to him and finding one of them to be empty, though it held a dagger he recognised as Elaria's. "Bingo."

Climbing through the window, he placed his bow down on the table directly in the line of sight of the door, walking over to a nearby bookcase and looking through the contents of it, waiting for Elaria to eventually walk in.

A couple of hours passed by of him waiting, most of it spent with him looking out the window and at the patrolling guards who were on a routine walk around the district, painting it to memory so he knew when the next patrol would walk by in case he had to leave quickly.

The door to the room opened up behind him, hearing two sets of giggling followed by a sigh.

"Shit..." Elaria looked down at the human woman by her side. "Wait downstairs for me, I have some unexpected company."

Athrodar looked over his shoulder, watching the human look over to him before walking away from Elaria. "Nice to see you as well." He watched her close the door behind her before walking over to the table with her dagger and his bow on. "You have an assignment."

As she sat down, she gave him a sharp glare, almost like daggers were being pointed at him. "You couldn't write? I clearly had some plans for tonight."

"I would have written, but the thing is, I didn't know where to send it." Athrodar looked out the window. "It would also mean I would miss out in the thrill of almost getting caught by the guards."

"So? What's my assignment?"

"What do you know about SI:7 and their operations in Silithus?"

Elaria frowned. "Only the rumours I have been told. Why?"

"We need you to infiltrate their ranks. Disrupt anything they have planned. Give us any intel on what they do have planned." He turned around to face her. "Think you can do that? Any of that?"

She snorted. "You don't ask much of me, do you?" She stood up, standing by him and looking out the window, more specifically towards where the SI:7 base of operations were. "I think I can do that, though it may take some time." She glanced over to him. "How long do I have?"

"There's no time limit on it, though I think it would be safe to assume the quicker you get this done, the better."

Elaria nodded. "I see. Well, thank you for dropping by and disrupting my night." She pointed towards the door. "But I think you can leave now, I have a little someone waiting downstairs for me."

He grinned at her. "Great catching up with you." He extended out a hand to her, which she took hold of, both of them shaking their hands before Athrodar moved towards the window. "Keep me updated on your progress each week, I'd rather not return to this city any time soon."

She watched him open the window and climb out of it shortly after, looking towards the door to the room. "Right.. now where's that human?"

* * *

Tanadia had returned to her bed after spending an hour with Calia Menethil, the human priestess telling her that the Light welcomes all those who wish to follow it. Even the Forsaken who seemed to be lost to it have priests amongst their ranks. They were accepted by the Light, something Tanadia took to heart as it rekindled some hope for her parents to get redemption from the Light.

The rest of her night had been a peaceful as the Void hadn't been whispering to her when she was asleep. The Naaru Saa'ra had blessed Tanadia without her knowing, giving her one night of peace that she so desperately needed, that she so desperately craved.

When she woke up, she had felt more refreshed than she had for the past two weeks, feeling a stronger connection to the Light than she had when she arrived, not noticing the permanent small smile on her face. As she walked into the main hall where the majority of the priests were, Velen approached her with a smile of his own. "You seem a lot happier, little one."

Tanadia smiled up at the Draenei. "I am. This is the first time in over two weeks I had a good nights sleep." She looked towards Calia who was on the opposite side of the room, talking to a Forsaken priest. "Calia and Saa'ra helped me with it more than I could ever know, both of them clearing my mind of the troubles I had been facing."

"That's good to hear." He inclined his head to her. "I need to be going back to the Exodar, but I wish you many peaceful nights ahead, Tanadia Dawnstrider."

Her smile widened some more, making Velen smile a little wider as well. "Thank you proph... Velen."

She watched Velen leave the Temple, feeling a hand lightly squeeze her shoulder, turning around to find a pair of white, glowing eyes looking back at her, recognising the owner of them as Calia who had the Forsaken priest she was speaking to beside her. "Did you sleep well?"

Her smile remained on her face. "I did, yes."

Calia noticed when Tanadia looked passed her and towards the Forsaken by her side. "Sorry, where are my manners. Tanadia, this is Archbishop Alonsus Foal. I have told him about your troubles with the Void and he believes he can help."

As Tanadia looked over to him, she noticed he looked frail and she was reluctant to touch him in case a part of him broke off if she did. " _Bal'a dash_ , hello."

The Archbishop smiled the best he could, considering most of his flesh and muscles had rotted away. "It has been a while since I had been greeted in Thalassian." He inclined his head to her. "I believe you have had trouble with the Void for close to a month now?"

The smile she had on her face faded away, leaving it in a neutral state. "The whispers keep me up at night, telling me to give in to the Void and to follow the path my parents have taken. They're both Forsaken, my father being brought back when the Lich King raised him, my mother being brought back when my father raised her."

Alonsus slowly nodded, trying to understand it all. "I hear your mother's passing and rebirth happened recently?"

She nodded at him, lowering her head a little. "That's when the whispers of the Void began to take over everything, keeping me up at night, stopping me from praying to the Light. I heard them constantly until Liadrin, my mentor, saw what it had done to me."

"And what did it do?"

"It had consumed me completely. I was emotional at the time. Angry, frustrated and a little upset, that was until the shadows took over my body, leaving me with a shadowy aura sort of thing." She smiled a little. "I felt calm for the first time since the Void began to speak to me. That was until Liadrin found me like that, then it vanished."

Both Calia and Alonsus frowned at her. "It vanished?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Like it was scared of her. After that, it only began to talk to me during the night, when I tried to sleep. That was two weeks ago now and I haven't been able to sleep since, not until last night at least."

Alonsus began to rub his chin lightly in thought, trying not to peel off any skin. "Do you mind if we test a few things on you? Experiments if you will?"

She hesitated at first before answering. "Will any of them hurt?"

Alonsus shook his head. "No, my dear. None of them will hurt. Other than maybe one, but we won't go to that unless we have no other choice."

Tanadia nodded her head slowly, still trying to decide whether or not she wanted to go through with them. "I.. guess so." She looked over to Calia before back to Alonsus. "Promise none of them will hurt?"

Calia took her hand. "We promise."

* * *

Athrodar made it out of Stormwind in the early hours of the morning. He had hoped Admiral Wilson would stay behind, despite her saying she would leave as soon as they arrived in Stormwind. Unfortunately she had kept to her word, Athrodar not finding her ship anywhere in the port and silently cursing to himself when he saw the sun beginning to rise.

He made his way through Stormwind and into Elwynn Forest, hoping to find his way through the Alliance lands without getting caught by any of their citizens or guards, jumping from tree to tree as if he was back home in Eversong. He had made it to the edge of the forest, finding a logging camp that held several horses he could accommodate if he needed a quick get away.

Looking to his right, he saw a watch tower surrounded by dry land. "That place looks uncomfortable hot.." He muttered to himself, wishing he didn't have to go through Redridge Mountains to get... "Home.."

He looked behind him this time, noticing a darker shade of green behind him and realising what was down south. He smirked at the forestry behind him, knowing what was south of the Eastern Kingdoms. He concentrated on Thalina, trying to connect his mind to hers. _Thal?_

Deep into the Mage Quarter where the new recruits were training, Thalina sat on her overlook that she normally sat on during these times, reading a book that caught her attention that day. She looked up from the book when she heard his voice. _Yes?_

 _I'm going to be late home. Some stuff at work._

Thalina giggled at his voice in her mind, shaking her head. _Fine._ She closed her book, placing it down next to her. _Well, I'll be waiting for you when you do come home, and I will make sure you're not going to leave me for hours._

Athrodar sat back on the branch he was on, leaning up against the tree trunk and listening to Thalina as she described everything she was going to do to him, grinning when she asked him where he was right now. _I am sitting in a tree, in broad daylight, in Elwynn Forest. I thought about making my way up north to Tirisfal Glades, but I stand out like a sore thumb here during the day, plus I would have to go through some very hot climates._

She looked down to the recruits in the training arena, telling them to take a break so they don't burn themselves out with excessive mana usage. Climbing onto the edge of the overlook, she laid down on it, looking up at the dripping ceiling. _Sometimes, I hate that you travel the world. Mostly because you get to go to places like Elwynn Forest._ She didn't speak for a minute, feeling a little sad. _Places that remind me of our real home._

 _You know,_ He began, dropping one leg off the branch, swinging it back and forth and getting comfortable, knowing he was going to be there for a while. _If you concentrate on me, you can get flashes of images on where I am._

Thalina sat up a little. _Really? Well that's interesting._

 _Now don't get any ideas. I don't want you to try and see where I am when I'm in the middle of fighting. Only when I tell you it's safe._

Though she didn't listen as she was already too busy concentrating on him, slowly smiling to herself. _It's a sea of green where you are. If only they weren't our enemy._

Athrodar picked off a leaf from a nearby branch, freezing it unwillingly before dropping it from the tree. _If they weren't our enemy, I don't think this place would look the same._

 _I'm not sure about that_. Thalina closed her eyes, sighing to herself. _I'm bored, can't you just create a death gate back here? I need you._

He smirked on the branch he was sitting on. _I could, that's a good point_.

 _But?_

 _But, considering where I am, I don't think I can do it silently. And since I'm not exactly meant to be here, I don't think it would be wise to let the Alliance know I was here._ He stood up on his branch, looking up to a higher branch near the top of the tree. _Besides, can't you create a portal to me? I am still wearing that necklace you made me years ago._

Thalina sat up, hopping off the edge she was laying on seconds later, moving her hands around to create a portal to him, stepping through and closing it shortly after. She looked up at him with a smile on her face, the same reaction she had done countless times in the past. "Hi."

Athrodar pulled her towards him slowly, catching her when she nearly fell off the branch they were on. "You have to be the only elf I know who can't walk along the branch of a tree."

She smiled up at him, hugging him tightly when pulled her close. "Maybe I just wanted you to hold me close." She looked down the tree and towards the ground, holding onto him a little tighter. "Can we sit down? I don't do heights."

They both sat down on the branch, Thalina sitting on his lap and facing him. Athrodar pulled her hood down, gazing into the blue glow of her eyes. "We were away from each other for several hours, after spending two hours together." He kissed her nose. "Why didn't you _need_ me then?"

"Because," She began, lightly tugging on his belt. "I needed you to be with me, both of us alone and in each other's arms." Her eyes flickered up to his. "Was that a problem?"

He shook his head. "Not at all."

Just as Thalina undone his belt, something crossed her mind. "We're not near any Horde territory, right?" She watched him shake his head, continuing her train of thought. "What if.. we... just... disappeared?" She began to kiss him along his neck.

"Disappeared? You know if we do that, we'll never be able to return home."

A nod. "I know, but we'll have each other."

Athrodar pulled her back a little so she was looking at him. "Think about what you're saying. You won't be able to see your mother without sneaking into Eversong. We won't be able to move into your childhood home once it's rebuilt." He placed both his hands on her face, brushing a thumb over her cheek. "Are you sure you want that?"

Her eyes dropped down to his chest, shaking her head. "No... I suppose not." She sighed, resting her head on his chest. "I just want us to be together with no distractions. No Warchief's calling us away or some big war against an old enemy of Azeroth. Is that too much to ask?"

He kissed the top of her head. "No, it's not too much to ask."


	24. Chapter 24

**Bathe in the Light's Water**

"You want me to do what!?"

Calia flinched at Tanadia's sudden raise in tone, holding up both her hands to the priestess in front of her. "We just want you to bathe naked in a bath of holy water for an hour. That way we can see if covering someone in holy water will help at all. Even if it's just a minor change it will tell us something."

Suddenly becoming self conscious of her body, she began to hug herself. "Will I be alone? Or will there be people watching over me whilst I'm bathing... with my whole body on show?"

Calia smiled at her. "You'll be alone, don't worry. We will also put a guard at the entrance so nobody accidentally walks in on you."

As if willing to accept that, Tanadia slowly began to nod at her. "Alright... I suppose it couldn't hurt if I'm alone." She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it will be better than the last couple of tests we done."

This was the third test they would be running on her to see if it had any affect in removing the void from her. In the past, especially on Saa'ra, they had a more hands on approach to it, attacking Saa'ra's Void God form with holy spells until it was weak enough to be susceptible to the Light. They didn't want to replicate such a means on any priest, priestess or patient who came to them for help, looking at other ways to remove the Void from someone.

The last two tests consisted of a lot of praying, to which Tanadia fell asleep through most of the time, only to be woken up by either the whispers of the Void or a loud bang created by the priest hosting the sermon in order to wake her up. The other test was to read the various tomes and practice the many hymns they had in the temple, to which, once again, Tanadia fell asleep through most of them. Her excuse both times were that they were boring and a traditional way at teaching the Light to students, telling them that she had a more active approach to it with Liadrin.

Calia and a couple of priestess' took Tanadia to the room she was to be left in for an hour, Calia telling her once more that she was to remain in the bath for an hour, after which someone will knock on the door and tell her that the hour has passed and she should get out. "What if I reeaaally enjoy being in there? Can I stay in for longer?"

All the priestess' in front of her smiled, Calia leaning closer to her for a whisper. "I can give you another ten minutes in there if you don't want to get out. But be warned, that does mean if after those extra ten minutes you're not out, we will come in there and drag you out." She opened the door to the room for Tanadia, waving her in. "In you go. It's hot enough to be relaxing, but not too hot that it will burn you."

Tanadia walked into the room, watching the door close behind her before moving to the corner of the room, slowly taking off her clothes until she wore nothing, hesitantly walking back over to the bath in the middle of the room and dipping a toe in, letting out a sigh of relief when Calia was right about the temperature. She quickly climbed into the bath, sitting down on one of the steps and closing her eyes, trying to relax into the bath and let the holy water do its magic. "I hope this works..." She muttered to herself, sinking down a bit more until the water level was just below her mouth.

* * *

Athrodar and Thalina had remained on the same tree in Elwynn Forest for most of the day, Thalina falling asleep on him for the first time in a week, the former Grand Magister having the ability to sleep whenever she wanted, something Athrodar was envious of. The experience of watching her sleep in her current state however was a little strange at first as he was used to feeling her breathe on him whilst she slept. Now that she was dead, just like him, she didn't breathe and it was almost like she was completely dead, only this time she wouldn't wake up.

It scared him a little.

What gave him comfort in watching her sleep however were the small noises she would make whilst sleeping, feeling her hold onto his tunic a little tighter for a few seconds until whatever she was dreaming of had passed.

Out of sheer habit, he had taken off his cloak and thrown it around her. Despite her not feeling the cold and that she had her own cloak on, he had found it comforting to see her wrapped up in his cloak, holding her closer just to make sure she was protected from almost anything.

When he looked up to the sky, he could see the normal blue of the sky turn to the shades of orange and pink, telling him the sun was setting and that it was time to leave. He looked down at Thalina who was still sleeping on him, lightly shaking her awake. "Hey, it's time to go."

"Nnnn... Five more minutes."

"No, come on get up." He began to slowly stand up, watching Thalina fall forward until she was laying down on the branch, groaning when she felt only the tree underneath her. "We have to return to Undercity. Well, you do. I need to report back to Orgrimmar for a few minutes to tell Sylvanas that Elaria has been given her task and accepted it."

Thalina offered her hand up to Athrodar, waiting for him to pull her up. When she was up on her feet, she fell forward a little, being caught by Athrodar who shook his head at her. "What? You know I have poor balance when it comes to branches on trees. I wasn't brought up to climb them like you."

He smiled down at her. "No you weren't." Kissing her lightly, he brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. "You were brought up to be the most stunning elf in the world. One that I am so lucky to have as my lover and fiancé." He kissed her again.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay, I forgive you."

"Ha! Forgive me for what? I haven't done anything."

She patted his chest. "For dragging me out here when I could be in Undercity."

"Wha..? You came here on your own accord. I only told you I was still wearing this locket you gave me." He pulled out the locket around his neck, showing it to her. "See?"

She looked down at it, rolling her eyes at him. "Fine, then I forgive you for whatever you're going to do next."

"I will keep that in mind." They kissed again, this time Thalina threw her arms around his neck and deepened it until their heads span, Athrodar trying to keep his footing as she leaned forward into the kiss some more. He felt a gap below his foot, forming a path of ice below him that attached itself to the branch they were on momentarily to keep him from falling. He broke away from the kiss. "Mmm, can you make a portal to Orgrimmar?"

"I can."

Athrodar smirked. "Will you make me one?"

"Oh, you can beg better than that." She slowly pushed him down. "I've seen you beg me before." She placed a finger under his chin, lifting his head up to look at her when he was pushed to his knees. "Beg for me." She purred, grinning at him the whole time.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Really, Thal? Come on I need a portal back to-"

She placed a finger on his lips, shaking her head. "Beg. For. Me."

Athrodar pulled her to him until she was standing inches away, planting a kiss on her stomach. "Thal," another kiss, this time it was a little lower. "please," another one, lower once more." make us," lower. "a portal," He pulled her leggings down until they were below her waist, planting another kiss on her, this time just above her waist. "to," He pulled them down some more, planting a kiss below her waist now. "Orgrimmar." Planting a final kiss just above her sensitive flesh, he looked up to see she was biting her bottom lip with her eyes closed.

When he didn't do or say anything more, she opened one eye, looking down at him and seeing he was still on his knees, waiting for her to reply. She opened her other eye, bending down a little until they were both at eye level, giving him a long kiss before pulling away. "Just one more thing I need from you."

"What is it?"

She pushed him back until he was laying down, climbing on top of him soon after. "I want you, right here, right now."

"You want to have sex up this tree?" He looked down to the ground, only now noticing how high up they were. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, pulling down his ranger leggings the whole time. "Positive. It's been long enough since the last time and I need you. More so now since you're warm inside me after I died." She leaned down until they were face to face. "It's almost like we're alive again, young and alive."

"We're still young."

She sat up, placing a hand on his chest to keep him laying down. "Even so, we're out in this forest, during the now night time and I don't think we've ever done it outside where anybody could hear us."

Athrodar stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, grinning at her. "In Alliance territory no less."

She pulled her leggings down until they sat at her knees, taking hold of him and slowly guiding him inside her. "Even more reason to taint their lands with our love making." She moaned lightly when he entered her, feeling the warmth of him inside her and not stopping herself from rocking back and forth on top of him slowly. "I think it's time for the Alliance to know of the Horde General in their lands, and his amazing use of his _sword_." She smiled down at him, kissing him hard when he sat up.

He smirked at her, watching as she moved up and down in front of him. "Cheesy line, but I'm sure we can make it work." He buried his head in her neck, sucking at the flesh there all the while having his mind connected to hers, the pair of them sharing the exact same feelings of ecstasy as they made love.

* * *

An hour had almost passed by with Tanadia taking a quick nap in the bath she was currently occupying, the heat of the water never diminishing as she practically laid there, her head just above the water. Though it was only a nap, she had a brief dream that took her back to her childhood, more specifically the time she had been tested and told she did in fact have a calling to the Light. It was her tenth year.

She didn't remember much of that day, other than the fact it was Liadrin testing her, the same person who would become her mentor later that day and how happy both her mother and Liadrin were to see that she was in fact going to become a priestess. If she chose to that is, neither one of them wanting to force her into something she didn't want.

But her mind was set, she wanted to be a priestess.

She remembered that she hadn't seen her father for a few months up to that point, wishing he was there at that point to celebrate her tenth year and her calling to the Light. She began to remember all the times in her life something big happened, at least to her it was big, and her father wasn't there, feeling a little pang of sadness when she realised he had rarely been in her relatively short life.

 _You can be with your parents soon, little elf. Embrace the Void and you will never be away from them again._

There was a knock at the door that jolted Tanadia awake. She looked around the room, stretching her limbs and hearing Calia tell her that her hour was up, remembering that she was also given an extra ten minutes in the bath if she wanted it. Looking down, she began to inspect herself for any form of shadow on her and smiling to herself when she saw nothing to tell her the Void had taken over.

Climbing out of the bath, she took a few steps towards a nearby towel before slipping forward a few paces, regaining her balance quickly before looking down at her feet, noticing several shadowy tendrils gripping her to the floor. "That's... handy?"

She continued to walk towards the towel, wrapping it around her and sitting down on a nearby bench around the edge of the room, leaning her head on the wall and letting out a long sigh. She kept her eyes on her feet, looking for the shadowy tendrils that had disappeared the moment she began to move. "I take it the bath didn't work then..." She groaned in frustration, throwing one of her boots across the room and burying her head in her hands.

There was another knock at the door shortly after she threw her boots, this time it belonged to a high pitched voice, one that sounded familiar to the priestess but only because she had met the owner of it very recently. "Are you alright?"

Tanadia kept her head buried in her hands. "Yes, I'm fine."

It was a lie, Tanadia knew that but she what she didn't count on was the gnome priestess on the opposite side of the door knowing that as well. "You don't sound fine, sweetie. You sound like you've been crying."

Had she? She was emotional sure, most of it being anger directed towards another test coming up massively short of working, but to think she had been crying? To her ears her voice didn't sound so but the wetness around her eyes said otherwise. "I said I'm fine."

"I'm coming in."

"No don't!" But before she could finish those two simple words, the Gnome priestess had opened the door and began to make her way to her, pulling herself up onto the bench to sit next to Tanadia. "I don't mean to sound rude, but what was your name again? We only spoke the once and I have been a little... _distracted._ "

"It's fine." She patted the top of her hand. "It's Mindy Cogspriggle." She rolled her eyes at her own name. "I know, odd name for a priestess. I come from a family of engineers."

Tanadia laughed. "I came from a family of Mages and Rangers, so imagine their surprise when I'm the first priestess in my family for five generations." She shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose having my mentor pour holy magic onto me when I was a baby helped push the responsibility of being the family priestess forward several generations onto my lap."

"It sounds like you were destined to be a priestess."

A small smile. "Maybe I was."

There was yet another knock at the door, Calia warning the pair of them she was coming in as the ten extra minutes were up. When she saw both Mindy and Tanadia sitting on the bench, she focused on the elf more than the gnome. "I take it the bath thing didn't work?"

Tanadia dropped her head a little. "No."

"Damn..." Calia walked over to the pair of them, picking up Tanadia's clothes and dropping them on Tanadia's lap. "Well, it was a long shot. Get dressed, we have a couple more tests before the day is over."

"Like what?" Came both Tanadia and Mindy, the pair of them looking to each other before returning their attention to Calia.

"It won't be as relaxing, but it does involve a certain Naaru and some spells." Calia looked over to the one boot across the room. "Don't forget to pick that up. It's no good walking around with only one boot on."

Tanadia smiled. "Alright."

* * *

The heat of Orgrimmar and its many insects flying about began to annoy Thalina who was holding herself up by leaning on Athrodar, her legs feeling a little weak after their time in Elwynn Forest. "Did you have to continue after the first time I screamed your name?"

Athrodar laughed, holding her up whilst they made their way to Grommash Hold. "We have an almost infinite reserve of stamina. I wanted to see how many times I could make you scream like that before we got caught." He stopped walked, turning to face her before lifting her head up, kissing her lightly. "Turns out it was four times."

She gasped, lightly punching his arm. "Don't go around telling.." She looked around the Valley of Strength, lowering her voice when she saw a few orcs and trolls looking their way. "Don't go around telling people you made me scream out like that several times." She shot him a pair of daggers. "What we get up to in our own time is private and I'd rather not have you speaking so loudly about it."

An unearthly chill rolled down Athrodar's spine when his eyes lingered on her glare for a couple seconds too long, turning back around to face Grommash Hold and straightening his back. "I'll keep it between us." He glanced down at her when he didn't feeling her burning glare in the side of his head, watching as she leaned up on him again. "Come on, our Warchief awaits."

There was a mumbling of words as they neared Grommash Hold, all of them coming from Thalina. When she saw Athrodar looking down at her, she rolled her eyes. "I still don't like her, even if she did give me my mage abilities back."

Athrodar nodded his head at the Kor'kron guards outside the Hold, turning to face Thalina when they were standing outside the main hall of the Hold. "Wait here, I shouldn't think Sylvanas would be happy to see you outside of Undercity, consider you're meant to be training her mages."

Thalina got up onto he tiptoes, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him lightly. "Fine by me." She said, kissing him again.

Just as they broke away from their kiss, Sylvanas walked out the main hall, looking down at Thalina then over to Athrodar. "Good, you're here." She began to walk out of Grommash Hold, beckoning Athrodar to follow with Thalina joining them as well.

They both fell into step behind her, Athrodar walking a little closer to her than Thalina who stayed by his side. "Our mutual friend has accepted the task." The three of them walked around Grommash Hold and into a passage in the side of the many cliffs in Orgrimmar that was taking them to the Cleft of Shadows, the three of them feeling a lot better as they were away from the scorching sun.

"Good." Sylvanas scanned the darkest area of Orgrimmar they found themselves in, looking towards the entrance to Ragefire Chasm and remembering the siege of this city she partook in years ago. "We have an Azerite problem, that so happens to be an Alliance problem."

Athrodar frowned. "Oh? And what is this problem?"

"Deposits of Azerite are being located across the world. Though we don't understand it's potential, it is clear that this substance has vast destructive capabilities." She turned to face the pair of them. "What will war look like in twenty years? In a hundred? How can the Horde hope to defend its borders if the Alliance controls the flow of Azerite?"

Athrodar thought on the questions, though it was Thalina answered. "Darnassus. The closest Alliance capital and port to Silithus."

"Exactly. If we can take control of that tree, that boy king, Anduin, won't be able to make powerful weapons that can destroy our homelands, our cities. Undercity and Silvermoon will be safer if we take control of that tree."

"You mean to take the home of the Kal'dorei?"

Sylvanas turned her gaze to her General. "Is that a problem?"

Athrodar smirked. "Not at all."


	25. Chapter 25

**The Fourth Test**

"Attack Darnassus? Do we even have the means to do such a thing?"

Before Sylvanas could scold Thalina for speaking out of turn, Athrodar spoke up. "She's right actually. We've left Gallywix and his goblins in charge of creating weapons, I only spoke to them yesterday to see if he had any, to which he didn't."

As if only hearing the concern from her General, Sylvanas addressed the situation by looking at only him. "No, we don't have the means to do such a thing. But we can prepare for the attack on that tree nonetheless.

"By occupying Darnassus however," She added. "we will control the flow of Azerite and ensure it cannot be used against us. The Alliance will dare not attack its own city for fear of harming civilians."

"And you're sure the Kal'dorei will just allow you to occupy their tree?"

Both Athrodar and Sylvanas turned their gaze to Thalina, the Warchief glaring at her for speaking out of turn once more, Athrodar shaking his head at her when she looked over to him. _Stop talking. You're going to make it worse for yourself._

Sylvanas looked over to Athrodar, once again addressing him instead of Thalina who had asked the question. "They will defy our occupation... Unless we break their spirits. We must inflict a blow that will show them what is at stake. They need to lose something... someone... in whom they have absolute trust and faith. A symbol of hope."

Athrodar slowly nodded, trying to think of whom she could be speaking about, focusing on the Warchief when a name came to mind. "Malfurion."

A cold smile grew on the Warchief's face. "Malfurion Stormrage must die." She glanced over to Thalina who had remained silent after being told to do so by Athrodar. "I must return to Undercity for a few hours, inform Nathanos and Clea on what we plan to do."

Without having to be told to do so, Thalina opened up a portal to Undercity, all three of them stepping through it once it appeared though both her and Athrodar broke away from Sylvanas, knowing they weren't to be needed until called upon once more.

They both went back to Athrodar's office in the War Quarter, Thalina slamming the door behind her and glaring at him when he turned around. "Okay, what have I done?" He asked.

"You fucking liar." She threw a ball of fire at him, Athrodar moving out the way and watching it hit the wall behind him.

"What do you mean liar? What have I lied about?" He remained calm, though he was certain she was anything but.

"You told me nothing has happened between you since the last time you were with her, yet clearly something has!" She threw another one, having the same results play out as the last.

"Thal, I promise you nothing has happened since then."

"No? So she just happens to look at you in a way that suggests something has?"

He scoffed. "Yes! Thal listen to me," He took hold of one of her hands, watching as she pulled it out of his grip. "Nothing has happened between Sylvanas and I. Believe me when I say I have only been with you since then."

"Then what was that earlier?"

Athrodar frowned at her. "What?"

"Siding with her on everything, berating me for speaking my mind on a subject that clearly needs more than two people's input." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Was it just a lie then when you told me you were tired of fighting? Because you seemed up for it just then!"

"What did you want me to do, lie? Tell her 'No, sorry Warchief, your newly appointed General is going to retire from war because he has grown tired of it.'? I can't see that playing out well for anyone." He pinched the bridge of his nose, turning away from her and slowly starting to pace the room. "Where is this even coming from? Not once did you seem to care when I was in Stormwind earlier, a place a lot more dangerous on my own than with an army attacking a city."

"Where is this coming from? I think you know where it's coming from! I'm scared Athrodar, alright? I'm scared of this new form of warfare that looks to be coming our way." She sighed. "I mean come on, Azerite weapons? That's going to destroy this world, not to mention the weaponised plague I've seen the apothecaries working on. It's going to be like the Wrathgate all over again."

Athrodar turned around to look at her, feeling that she was still hiding something but she wasn't giving him access to it. "There's something else, Thal. We both know there is." He stepped closer to her, placing a hand on her arm. "What is it?"

She looked down at the floor, stepping forward until her head was lightly touching him. "It's something that's impossible for me, for us." Her voice was low and seemed to break up at the end, as if she was trying to fight back her emotions.

"Thal come on, what is it?" He kneeled down, taking hold of her hand in his and looking up at her, noticing she was still looking at the floor.

"I... I want another baby." Her eyes flickered up to his, watching him as he closed his eyes and sighed. "I know," she began. "what I'm asking for is impossible for us and it hurts knowing that fact. So much so that it angers me deeply and I couldn't help but take it out on you." She got on her knees to level out their height, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry for yelling and for accusing you of lying. I know you weren't."

Athrodar put a hand behind her head, keeping her close to him as he felt her wanting to stay there for a while, especially after talking about something as big as wanting to have another baby but not being able to. He smiled sadly at the idea of it, kissing the top of her head. "You say you want another baby, yet we barely spend any time with our current one."

Thalina nodded her head. "I know." She pulled away a little, looking up at him. "Do you even want another baby?"

He kissed her before pulling her back in for a hug. "I do, but considering how much we screwed up the last one, I don't think any baby will want us."

Thalina gasped. "We did not screw up our last one! You did, you screwed up our last one."

They both laughed, Athrodar nodded his agreement to the statement. "I hope she's coping well, it must be tough for her at such a young age."

"She's with those priests in that temple, she couldn't be in safer hands."

* * *

"Hold this."

Calia handed Tanadia a shard of Saa'ra. "Are you sure I should be touching this?" She saw the older priestess smile at her, telling her it was alright to hold it. "What do I have to do with in test?"

"You just need to hold it, that's all."

Tanadia looked down at the shard in her hand. "I mean, there has to be more to it than just me holding it? Surely."

Calia looked over to Archbishop Faol who looked back at her. "There is one thing we need you to do."

Tanadia began to look back and forth between them. "What?"

"You will need to go into your Shadowform." Replied Alonsus who didn't sound too keen about it all.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

The two priests in front of her exchanged looks once more, Alonsus slowly nodding to her question. "Unfortunately, it is. We were going to save it for last, until all our options had run out, but since nothing seems to get even close to working, we are going to have to do it now."

"Oh..." She took a deep breath, looking down at the shard once more. "Well.. It was inevitable that this day would come." She laughed humourlessly. "I was just hoping it would come a lot later."

Mindy, who was standing by Tanadia's side ever since the test in the bath, tugged on her leg. "You don't have to do this, y'know."

Tanadia nodded. "I do. I want to get rid of the Void inside me and this may be the only way." She looked down at her hands, focusing on the shadows and watching as her hands began to glow purple. "Alright, let's do this. Whatever it is we're doing."

All three of them watched on as Tanadia was becoming engulfed by the shadow, Alonsus nodding to the other two when she fully took on the Void. "Now it begins." He looked over to Tanadia. "This will hurt, but we don't know by how much. Tanadia, we're going to start hitting you with holy spells whilst you're in your Shadowform. With this, we hope to kill the Void on the surface than from within."

The elven priestess took another deep intake of breath, bracing herself for the spells to come. "Okay, I'm ready."

Alonsus looked back at Mindy and Calia. "Expect the Void to attack us when we start this, it won't want to leave its host and it will do anything to keep itself attached to her." He saw the two of them nod at him, turning around to face Tanadia once more. "I want to apologise now for any harm we bring to you, Tanadia. Know that we only do this to help you."

Just as Tanadia was about to speak, she was hit by a holy spell from the Archbishop, followed closely by one from Mindy and Calia. The burning sensation she was getting wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, but it still hurt like hell. With every hit she stumbled backwards, holding out a hand to try and stop them and firing a shadow spell at them in return. "I.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

 _Good, fight off the Light with the Void. Show them the taste of your power!_

She clutched her head, falling to her knees when the whispers in her head began to turn into deafening shouts. The more the three priests in front of her poured holy magic over her, the louder the voices became, so much so that it was all she could hear. "The Void... It hurts!"

As if on cue, the Naaru shard in her hand began to resonate holy magic, forcing Tanadia to drop it on the floor as it too began to burn her hand. "Heal the shard, Saa'ra knows what to do from here." Alonsus told the other two, focussing all his healing abilities on the shard that Tanadia dropped.

 _Now's your chance, little elf. They're distracted. Create a portal with the Void and escape from them!_ Tanadia looked down at the shard that was beginning to resonate more and more of the Light up to her, stopping herself from pushing it away as the Void began to take over her actions. _Don't you see!? The Light is harming you! Once you were a priestess devoted to it, now it tries to kill you! Flee from here and the Light, come back when you are stronger and more able to convert those who wish to do you harm!_

"Hurry.. up! It's trying... to.. escape!" She struggled to get out her words as the Void was taking away her freedom to do anything, watching as her hand slowly began to rise up from where she held it, trying to hold it down with her other.

Just as she was about to create a portal with the Void, Saa'ra's Shard let out a massive pulse of Light that extinguished the Void in an instant, sucking the air out of Tanadia's lungs momentarily before she fell to the ground, unconscious. The Archbishop sighed, looking down at Mindy. "Get some help, we need to take her back to her bed." He looked down at the sleeping priestess. "She just needs to rest now."

* * *

Athrodar stood in Brill's stables a week after Thalina had told him she wanted another baby, the topic not coming up since then. He stood directly in front of his Deathcharger, stroking it's muzzle and speaking to it in Thalassian. "And how are we this day?" He continued to pet his horse, smiling when it whinnied at him, stamping it hoof a couple of times. "I know, we don't go out as much as we used to, but times have changed now and we're apparently important."

He watched as his Deathcharger butted it's head against his chest lightly, smiling some more. "Come on, we've not got the time." He looked around the stables, noticing he was alone. "Tell you what, when I come back we can go for a long ride. Get you out of these stables." He felt his horse nuzzle itself into his chest, stamping his hoof a couple more times. "What? This is what you wanted, right?"

He looked down at his locket when his Deathcharger began to nudge him exactly where it was hanging, pulling out the locket and looking at it. "You want Thal to be there?" He heard his Deathcharger whinny once more, grinning and petting it on the head. "We like her, don't we? She's special to us." He heard someone walking closer to the stables, laying his eyes upon Thalina who smiled at him from the entrance to the building. "She's _really_ special to us."

"Speaking to our horse again, are we?" She walked towards both Athrodar and his Deathcharger, laughing when his horse began to butt its head against her. "My aren't we over excited today?" She placed a hand on its nose, watching as it began to calm down.

"He really likes you, by the way."

Thalina glanced over to him, still stroking the horse's nose. "Oh? You can speak horse now?"

He chuckled. "He understands Thalassian." He nodded over to his horse. "Try it."

She turned her attention back to the Deathcharger, speaking to it in Thalassian. "So you can understand me, huh?" When the horse nodded its head up and down, Thalina's smile widened. "I also heard that you like me." She glanced over to Athrodar. "Hopefully you like me more than you like him."

Athrodar made his way towards her and his horse, holding Thalina from behind. "Believe it or not," he began, kissing Thalina on her neck. "he wants to go out riding soon, and has requested you be there with us."

Thalina continued to pet his horse, raising an eyebrow when Athrodar continued to plant kisses along her neck. "Now, did he request that, or are you just asking me and saying he did?"

"A little bit of both. Why? Don't you want to?"

Spinning on her heel, she turned to face Athrodar, looking up at him and placing a hand on his chest to keep him at a small distance. "I do, it's just that... What you said last week, about not minding that we're planning on taking Darnassus." She sighed, dropping her hand. "How do you still have the willingness to fight after telling me the day before that you were tired of fighting? Was that just a lie to make me feel better about asking you to stay with me?"

He shook his head. "No, it's not a lie. It's just that... War for me, for other Death Knights, the Dark Rangers and all those who were raised by Arthas and the Scourge, it's... it's in our nature."

"It's in your nature?"

Athrodar laughed, rubbing his eyes with on hand. "Yes, it's in my nature. I was raised from the dead and taught to hate everything, to feed off the pain and suffering I cause others." He closed his eyes when he felt his temper flaring, even just thinking about what Arthas done to him made his blood boil. "So as much as I want to retire to be with you, and believe me I do, I will always have this nagging feeling in the back of my head telling me that I need to fight, to cause pain to people."

Thalina frowned at him. "Then.. Why don't I feel like that?"

Stepping closer to her, Athrodar tilted her head up to look at him, kissing her lightly. "Just be happy you don't. I was raised from hatred and by someone who only sought to destroy the world. You were raised by me, someone who loves you more than anything." He kissed her again, the pair of them walking towards the back of the stables until Thalina's back hit the wall.

She smiled seductively, looking up at him. "You don't cause me any pain, my love. Only an immense amount of pleasure." She kissed him deeply, ignoring the noises coming from Athrodar's Deathcharger.

The General looked back momentarily when his horse continued to make noises, locking eyes with the stable keeper. "It appears we have company, my heart." He looked back to her, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "This seems to only happen when we're being spontaneous."

"Then we best stop being so spontaneous about having sex." She turned her hand clockwise, summoning a portal to the Mage Quarter in Undercity. "I best get going however, those recruits aren't going to train themselves." She kissed him goodbye, stepping through the portal and leaving him there in the stables.

He began to walk back to his Deathcharger, petting it on the neck and whispering to it in Thalassian. "It's just you and me again buddy." He looked back to the stable keeper who was looking after the other skeletal horses in the stable. "But between you and me, I think she has taken a shining to you."

* * *

"How is she?"

Mindy looked over her shoulder to the two human priests standing behind her. "She's still sleeping, Thomas, not much has changed."

He sighed, sitting down next to Mindy and placing a hand on Tanadia's arm. "It's been a week now, someone has to get in touch with her family, her friends. They have the right to know her current state." He looked over his shoulder to the other human. "Right, Amanda?"

"I don't know, I suppose so." She looked down at Tanadia before squeezing Thomas' shoulder. "I'll go talk to Archbishop Faol, see if we can tell someone she knows."

Both Mindy and Thomas sat by Tanadia for half an hour, Amanda coming in with Archbishop Faol after five minutes to tell them they were getting someone she knows, leaving the temple momentarily before returning there with Liadrin. "What did you do to her?" She ran to Tanadia's side, taking hold of her hand and kissing it. "How long has she been like this?"

Archbishop Faol stood over the pair of them, looking down at Tanadia as she slept. "For a week now. We had run some tests on her, all of them weren't there to harm her. We had tasked her with studying and praying to the Light as well as bathing in holy water for an hour, though none of them worked until.."

Liadrin looked up at him. "Until what?"

"Until the last one. This one was more hands on. We told her to let the shadows take over whilst we _attacked_ her with holy magic." He raised his bony hands before she could speak. "It's not how it sounds, we were trying to extinguish the Void that enveloped her." He looked down at Tanadia. "We don't know if it has worked, not until she wakes up."

"And when will that be!?" She snapped at him, looking down at Tanadia and feeling a small tug on her heart. "She's the closest thing I have to a daughter, I need to know she's okay. I need to take her home with me."

"That would be a bad idea, Liadrin. She needs to rest here where -"

"I don't care. I'm taking her home with me." Liadrin began to lift up Tanadia, looking over to the three priests that sat opposite her. "Thank you, all of you for watching over her and coming to get me, but her time here is up." She glanced back at Archbishop Faol. "And you can't stop me from taking her."

"You're right, she's free leave whenever she wants but listen to what I'm about to say. She is safer here than back home. We can look after her whilst she recovers and you can visit whenever you want."

Rethinking about taking her home with her, she slowly placed Tanadia back down on the bed, holding onto her hand once more. "I can visit whenever I want?"

"Yes."

She climbed into bed with the priestess, curling up next to her and watching her sleep. "Then I'm going to stay here for a while and watch over her personally."


	26. Chapter 26

**Her Parents Need To Know**

Two weeks had passed since Tanadia's most recent test, leaving her bedridden for those two weeks and in the constant care of the priests in the Netherlight Temple. Her mentor, Lady Liadrin, had not left her side since her arrival there one week into the priestess' supposed recovery. Mindy as well as the two human priests, Thomas and Amanda, had visited often to keep updated with her progress, the Gnome priestess looking over to Liadrin when she began to grow concerns for the paladin. "Excuse me, Liadrin?"

The Blood Knight Matriarch looked up from where she had her head buried in the bed, locking eyes with Mindy who stood on the opposite side to her. "Yes?"

"Her parents need to know."

Liadrin looked down at Tanadia, the priestess remaining completely still for the two weeks she had been in bed, not once waking up or even making a sound to show she was recovering. "I.. I can't bring myself to tell them. They left me in charge of her, she was supposed to be safe in my hands." She shook her head. "How am I meant to tell them she has been asleep for two weeks with no signs of recovery?"

Mindy placed a hand over Liadrin's and Tanadia's. "You just tell them."

The Paladin nodded. "You're right. I'll tell them."

* * *

"Hey, didn't this place used to have a lot less goblins?"

Dark Ranger Lyana sighed, shaking her head when Athrodar glanced over his shoulder to look at her. "You said that last time."

"Ah, so you do pay attention to what others say?" Athrodar grinned, looking toward the nearing pleasure palace. "He better have the weapons, I'm not in the mood for killing today."

"Shame, because I am." Lyana shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose I'll have to do it all myself."

"If they don't bring some form of weaponry, yeah, kill as many of them as you wish." He glanced over his shoulder. "Otherwise, you're not to touch them."

She inclined her head. "Yes, _General_."

They both rode for a couple more minutes, landing in the pleasure palace and handing over the reins of their bats to the goblin stable keepers, standing in the middle of the pleasure palace courtyard whilst they waited for Gallywix to show up. "He's stalling."

Lyana looked over to him. "Then why don't you go in there and show him what the _Prince of Death_ does to those who make him wait?"

"Please don't call me that."

"I'm just saying, the title has a certain reputation to it that we could use to get him to talk."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow. "He's not hiding anything from us, he's just not giving us what we've been asking for. There's a difference."

Lyana opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the Trade Prince walking out of his palace. "General! It's a pleasure to see you once more!" He began to walk over to the two elves, outstretching his arms as if he was about to give Athrodar a friendly hug, being rejected by the General who walked into the palace.

Whilst Lyana opted to stay outside, Gallywix followed Athrodar into the palace, snapping his fingers at one of his servants. "Drink, General? Maybe something to eat?"

"You don't know much about the undead, do you?"

Gallywix laughed, Athrodar watching as his belly jiggled from the action. "'Course I do, you're those bony guys from up north in the Eastern Kingdoms. Led by our Warchief and uh.. you, General."

Athrodar rolled his eyes, turning his head around to look at the many pieces of artwork hanging up around the place. "You know why we're here Gallywix, we want some form of weaponry."

"Oh and you will get one." He grinned wickedly, beckoning Athrodar to follow him. "It's outside, come!"

The two of them walked out the Palace, Athrodar waving Lyana over. "Where are we going?"

"Gallywix supposedly has something for us out here." He scanned the area. "Though I can't see it."

"Down there, General." The goblin pointed towards the valley below, Athrodar and Lyana squinting down there and noticing a turret mounted to the floor as well as several targets in front of it, the sun beaming down on their faces was hindering their sight.

"Is that..?"

Gallywix chuckled, nodding his head. "Aye, General. It's an Azerite cannon." He looked over to one of his goblins standing next to him. "Show the General how it works."

The goblin waved a flag down to the two engineers below, signalling them to fire the cannon. Lyana leaned on the railing in front of them, watching carefully as they set up the cannon below to fire. "This better be good."

The three of them stood by for a minute before something happened. The cannon took a while to charge up as they were placing the Azerite in a slot that seemed to power the cannon, turning many of the components on the cannon at a rapid pace before firing a destructive ball of fire at the many targets in front of it, obliterating them and leaving a wall of destructive fire in its wake. Gallywix grinned wickedly, turning towards Athrodar with his toothy grin and marvelling in his reaction. "So? Does this quench your thirst for weapons, General?"

Athrodar glanced over to Lyana who was leaning over the side of the railing, taking in all the destruction before her like a kid looking out the window on a snowy day. "I think this is exactly what the Warchief requires." He looked down at Gallywix. "I take it they're to be mounted on top of a vehicle?"

"Precisely, General." Gallywix snapped his fingers again, taking hold of a blueprint one of his servants handed him. "Here, take this to the Warchief, she will be very impressed with it, I assure you."

Athrodar took hold of the blueprint, looking over it and nodding slowly. "That she will." He glanced over to Lyana, rolling up the blueprint and tapping her on the arm with it. "Come on, let's go."

"But.. I want to see more."

Athrodar let out a sharp whistle, watching as the bats clambered over the goblin stable keepers and glided their way towards him. "You can see more when they run more tests, until then we need to return to Orgrimmar."

She sighed and pushed herself off the railing, walking towards her bat. "Fine, let's go."

The two of them rode back to Orgrimmar in silence, Athrodar unrolling the blueprint and looking over it some more, taking in the wolf's head as well as the size of the tank compared to cannon. "The destructive capabilities of this... it's amazing."

As soon as the two of them landed, they had an escort waiting for them, taking the two of them to Grommash Hold shortly after. Sylvanas stood in the middle of the hold, looking down at the map of Azeroth below her feet, standing directly over Teldrassil. "For all the things that ogre headed buffoon done, this map is one of the few I agree with." She muttered to herself, looking up at Athrodar and Lyana as they walked into the room. "And how goes the weapon business with Gallywix?"

Athrodar threw the blueprint over to her, watching as she caught and unrolled it. "It may not be Azerite swords, axes, guns, bows or knives, but I believe it can do more than any of them can. And then some."

"This will secure our victory." She smiled, rolling it up and looking towards the two rangers in front of her, specifically Lyana. "You can go now. You," She looked over to Athrodar. "Stay, we have something to discuss." Athrodar waited until Lyana had gone and for Sylvanas to speak, having a feeling this wasn't anything to do with the war to come. "You remember the first night we were together?"

He sighed. "Barely. Though I do remember the day after."

She smiled. "Good, because I need that Athrodar back, not the fighting fair Athrodar." She stepped closer to him, placing a hand on his arm. "Perhaps I can bring him out."

Athrodar stepped closer to her without knowing, slowly pulling down her hood. "No... no!" He stepped back the moment her hood fell of her head. "Look, I left that version of myself behind after the Northrend campaign. I only use my death knight abilities to enchant my arrows in frost, that's it. I can't, I won't bring that version of myself back."

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at him "You're speaking as if you have a choice."

"And you're saying I don't?"

She stepped forward once more, placing both her hands on his face and pulling his head down until she planted a kiss on him lightly. "No." She whispered, almost seductively.

Athrodar moved his hands down to her thighs, picking her up and feeling her arms and legs wrap around him, hungrily kissing her as if he needed her and only her. He began to walk towards the throne of the Warchief, stopping when Sylvanas shook her head. "What?"

"Too open." She kissed him again, nodding to her left and slowly pulling his tunic up and over his head. "Back room, on the table."

Athrodar walked to the back room, placing her down on the map table, kissing her neck and working his way down her body until he reached her breasts, taking off her breastplate when he reached there, stopping what he was doing when he felt a sudden feeling of distress. "Wait... I can't do this."

She looked up at him, sighing and rubbing a hand over her eyes when he put his tunic back on. "You're still loyal to that mage, aren't you?"

He looked down at his armour, fixing his cloak and tunic so it didn't look like he was doing anything out the ordinary. "If you mean my fiancé, then yes."

Sylvanas sat up, putting on her breastplate and moving forward so she sat on the edge of the table. "When will you admit it?"

"Admit what?"

She smirked. "That you're attracted to me? That what we do is more than just a one off thing when we're alone together?"

"Because that's all they are, Sylvanas. Just one time things that are small moments of weakness for me. Nothing more."

She hopped off the table, walking towards him until she stood directly behind, hugging him loosely from behind. "Every time? How many has it been over the years? Thirty? Forty?" She felt her grip on him loosen before watching him walk out the room, grinning to herself. "You'll be back."

He heard her words as he left the room, ignoring them and leaving Grommash Hold, only to walk into another Forsaken Elf, this one pacing around outside whilst biting her nails, a look of distress on her face. "Thal?" He stopped her from pacing, hearing her start to cry when he held her against him. "What's going on? What happened?"

She held onto him tightly, shaking her head against his chest. "It's Tanadia.. S.. Something has happened."

Athrodar tilted her head up, looking at the pain in her eyes. "Tell me everything."

The two of them began to walk around Orgrimmar slowly, Thalina telling him everything she knew, everything Liadrin had told her prior to her arrival in the Orcish capital. She hadn't seen her daughter yet, being torn between going straight to her and telling Athrodar later, or telling him now and the pair of them going together. It was only when Liadrin told her to get Athrodar did she see sense in telling him first.

When she had told him everything, he had told her to make a portal to the Temple after she said she had the co-ordinates given to her before she arrived here, should she need to make a portal herself. When they arrived at the Temple, it didn't take long for Thalina to run off on her own to find their daughter, ignoring all the curious stares she got as she ran through the holy place. Running into the first room that caught her attention, she stopped herself from falling to her knees when she saw her daughter sleeping in the bed surrounded by the three priests that hardly left her side.

"My baby girl... My sweet, sweet girl." She ran to her side, taking hold of her hand with one of her own, kissing the top of it and stroking her hair with her other hand. "Why did this happen to you, huh? What did we do for you to deserve this?"

Athrodar stood behind Thalina, looking down at their daughter and getting a feeling of guilt slowly wash of him. "We don't know that it was us." He kissed the top of her head, looking at the three priests opposite them. "Can you guys leave us? We want to be alone with our daughter."

Mindy nodded up at him. "Sure."

Liadrin stood at the foot of the bed, smiling at Mindy when she looked back towards them before she left the room, the paladin looking over to Thalina and Athrodar. "I'm sorry. You left me in charge of her and she ends up like this." She pointed towards Tanadia. "I should have kept her with me in Eversong, see if I could do anything on my own. Something that would help her without making her.."

The feeling of guilt continued to grow inside Athrodar's head, slowly backing away from the bed until he was near the door. "I need to leave."

Thalina looked over to him when he spoke. "Where are you going? She needs you here!"

Athrodar shook his head. "I need to be as far away from her as possible. I... I done this to her."

She watched him walk out the room, calling for his name and getting no reply. Even when she tried to speak to him in his mind, she felt him keeping her out. "Liadrin, stop him! Please!"

The Paladin ran out the room, taking hold of Athrodar's arm just as he was about to walk through a portal. "Where are you going!? Your fiancé, no, your daughter needs you here!"

"Why do you think the Void is attracted to her, Liadrin? It doesn't matter who was left in charge of her, she was always going to end up like this." He sighed, pulling his arm out of her grip. "I'm the reason the Void took to her. My being here is making it worse. I'm so far away from the Light, the Void doesn't touch me, it just stays nearby to affect those who are susceptible to it."

"So, what? You're just going to cut yourself out your daughters life once again?" She scoffed. "It's not like you were in much of her life anyway."

His lips twitched, trying to stop himself from laughing. "You're right. It will be like none of this has happened." Before she could stop him, he walked through the portal that would take him to Orgrimmar, shaking her head at his words and turning around to return to Thalina and Tanadia.

As soon as Athrodar landed in Orgrimmar, he found himself walking towards Grommash Hold, ignoring his conscience that was screaming at him that this was a bad idea, walking into the room with the Warchief's throne, looking at the elf who donned the title of Warchief. "I knew you'd be back."

He began to walk towards her. "Shut up."

She raised an eyebrow at him, standing up from her throne. "Excuse me? What makes you think you can -" Before she could finish what she was saying, she was silenced by him as his lips met hers, Athrodar pushing her back down onto her throne and feeling him deftly undo her shoulders and cloak, followed by her breastplate. All of it happening so quickly she didn't realise it had happened until began to plant many kisses down her body.

Standing up from her throne, she began to push him backwards until they entered the room they were in moments ago, pushing him down onto the table before climbing on top of him. Feeling she was about to take control of the situation, Athrodar sat up and turned her around, pushing her down so she was on her back instead, pulling down her ranger leggings before kissing her. "If we're going to do this, I'm in charge."

She grinned, pulling him down to her lips, whispering to him. "Only if it's rough." She bit his bottom lip, dragging him down some more until he practically laid on top of her, feeling his hand grip her throat and hearing him whisper his agreement to her request.

The two of the made love on the table right there. It was rough and aggressive, Athrodar keeping a tight grip around her throat whilst she dug her nails into his back, biting down on his shoulder and drawing blood each time. The last time she bit down on him was on his neck, receiving a back hand across the face shortly after, only for her to spit the blood out of her mouth and tackle him to the ground, climbing on top of him shortly after.

They both fed on each other's aggression, sating their needs to cause pain by harming each other in their love making, it made them both addicted to each other when they were nearby, making Athrodar's life more difficult when he had to report in to her. He combatted this by staying as far away from her as possible with his mercenary group, but even then it wasn't enough, only going as far as the Alterac Mountains for a base of operations.

He had kept his mind clear this time when he was with Sylvanas, shutting out any access Thalina had to it and was planning on keeping it that way for a long time, at least until he knew his daughter was awake, alert and most importantly, safe.

When the two of them finished their overly aggressive love making, they both looked a lot worse than when they had started. Both of them covered in cuts, bruises, bite marks and scratches, nothing that couldn't be healed by a necromancer. "Now that, _my General,_ was better than the last time." She hugged him from behind, kissing him on one of the many bite marks she left on him. "Better than any of the other times."

Athrodar picked up his tunic and cloak, throwing both of them on after pulling up his ranger leggings and belt. "And it will be the last time."

Sylvanas chuckled, looking around for her shoulder guards, breastplate and cloak. "You say that every time, yet we always end up here." She continued to look around for her stuff. "Where did you drop my things?"

He glanced over his shoulder. "The main hall." He shook his head. "And I mean it this time, it will be the last time." He pulled up his hood, picking up his bow and quiver shortly after. "I'm going away for a while, for how long I don't know."

She followed him to the main hall when he began to walk away, picking up her breastplate and shoulder guards in the meantime. "As interesting as that sounds, you're contracted to me. You're going nowhere."

"Then send me on a mission as far away from here as possible, keep it to yourself for all I care just... I need to get away from here."

Sylvanas smirked. "Family troubles?"

"Yes actually, my daughter she's..." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "She's been asleep for two weeks now because of me. She fell into the shadows and has been tainted by the Void ever since."

She chuckled lightly. "Sounds like someone who used to be close to me." She clenched her fist tightly. "The living have no meaning to us any more." She muttered, walking around and standing in front of him, not realising she didn't have her boots on. "I think I may have a task for you, somewhere that's not here or Undercity." She walked her fingers up his chest, patting him on the cheek. "I need someone to watch things in Darkshore, update me on any movements that suggest they know what we're doing and to stay hidden. Can you do that?"

"Consider it done, I will leave right away."

Just as he was about to leave, she grabbed his arm. "Do you have to leave right away?"

He looked down at her hand on his arm. "Remember that time in Northrend where we discussed what would happen if you were Warchief? That if you were Warchief during the Northrend campaign we wouldn't have gotten anything done?" He looked up at her before returning his gaze back down to her hand. "I think it's best if I leave now."

She let go of his arm. "You know where I am if you change your mind."


	27. Chapter 27

**Task in Darkshore**

"Excuse me, Mrs Dawnstrider?"

Thalina smiled a little when Mindy called her though she kept her eyes on her daughter, laying down next to her in the bed and keeping a protective arm around her. "I'm not married, so you can call me Thalina."

Mindy's eyes widened a little. "Oh, sorry. I saw the ring and I just thought... Sorry."

"It's fine. What do you need?"

The Gnome priestess tried to speak, but found it all a little too awkward talking to Thalina when her back was turned, walking around the bed to try and look at her whilst she spoke. "It's just that, seeing as she can't do it herself, it's time for us to wash her." She saw Thalina take her eyes off her daughter for the first time since her arrival, smiling at the Forsaken elf. "You can help us if you'd like. You are her mother after all."

When Thalina didn't respond, Liadrin, who sat nearby, leaned forward in her chair, looking at the quiet mage. "Thal, you need to let them take her. She will be back soon, I promise." Nothing happened for a few seconds, that was until Thalina slowly removed her arm from around her daughter and allowing Mindy and the other priests to take her away. Liadrin smiled a little, walking over to the bed and sitting on the side of it behind the mage. "Good girl."

As soon as they were left alone, Thalina rolled over to face Liadrin, the paladin placing a hand on her head and, much to her surprise, making Thalina burst out into tears. At least, a Forsaken's form of tears. When Liadrin questioned her sudden outburst, Thalina gripped onto the bottom of her shirt tightly, being pulled up to a sitting position by the paladin so she could get her arms around her. When she did finally speak, her sentences were broken up by her crying. "Everything... has gone... wrong... all of.. a... sudden."

Liadrin held the mage against her, rubbing her arm to try and calm her down. "Hey, come on. I'm still here, so it's not all bad."

"No?" Thalina wiped the tears from her eyes, leaning up against Liadrin. "I died, my daughter has been asleep for over two weeks and the man I love has shut me out of his head whilst at the same time disappearing completely." She closed her eyes, stopping herself from shedding more tears. "I just want one good thing to happen to this family."

Liadrin frowned. "What are you talking about? You had a child, you're engaged to the one elf I thought nobody could pin down." She laughed. "I mean, even before he became Forsaken he never stayed in one place for too long." She looked down at Thalina, smiling when she saw the mage's lips twitch. "Yet you kept him somewhat tied down for two decades."

"Yet it wasn't enough." Thalina went back to laying down on the bed, rolling away from Liadrin so her back was facing her.

"He will be back, Thal. You know he will."

Whilst she knew he would be, there was a small part of her that was uncertain. It was true he was hard to keep in one place whilst he was alive, that fact becoming even more true in his death. _Where are you, my love? Please come back._

* * *

Athrodar looked down at the picture of his family in his hand. He removed it from the locket Thalina gave him just before he left Undercity, having returned there momentarily to do just that before going back to Orgrimmar. Now he rode to Zoram'gar Outpost, the closest Horde occupied area in Ashenvale to Darkshore, looking to stable his Deathcharger as near to Darkshore as he could without taking it in there.

When he left Orgrimmar, his horse began to make his life difficult when it realised he wasn't wearing his locket any more. He rode for the first five minutes until his Deathcharger stopped moving, deliberately waiting until Athrodar climbed off. The ranger stood next to his horse, frowning at it and talking in Thalassian. "What's the problem?" He placed a hand on its nose, watching his horse shake its head. "Seriously? You're in one of your moods again?"

He watched his horse slowly gallop away, pulling on it's reins to keep it grounded. "Look, I know you're connected to me, similar to how Thal is, but you're not very good at conversations so I need some hints on why you're like this. Again." He stood in front of his horse, feeling it nudge its head against his chest and placing a hand there, not feeling the locket that had been around his neck for two decades.

"Thal.." He looked up to his horse that stopped nudging him. "We still love her, more than anything." He began to stroke his horse. "But right now we can't see her, not until Tanadia is safe or Thal leaves her side." He smiled, slowly walking back to the saddle. "And we know she won't leave our daughter until she wakes up." His smiled faded. "If she wakes up."

As soon as he was about to climb back on top, his horse began to move forward, stopping him from mounting the saddle. "It's going to be like that, huh?" He shook his head, taking hold of the reins and walking in front of his horse. "This is going to be a long trip to Zoram'gar."

And it was. What normally would take an hour to get there took over five as his Deathcharger refused to let them ride there, making Athrodar walk the two of them the whole journey as if it was punishing him. Athrodar stuck to the path, though he chose to cut through the forests when he heard fighting up ahead, knowing there were many skirmishes going on between the Horde and Alliance in these parts ever since the Cataclysm.

He had stopped several times on the journey to Zoram'gar when he heard Thalina begging him to come back in his mind, stopping himself from replying every time and even on the rare occasions turning back to go to her. He had two jobs to do, one assigned by his Warchief and one assigned by himself, both of them involving his absence from both Orgrimmar and Undercity. When he arrived at Zoram'gar, he stabled his Deathcharger, only to watch it fight against the stable keepers. "Now what?"

His Deathcharger galloped back to him, Athrodar placing a hand on its nose and holding up another one, whispering to it in Thalassian when it began to look agitated. "Hey, come on. It's safer here for you than out there in Darkshore." He looked his horse in the eyes, making sure he got the same back from the beast. "Listen to me. I will be back then we can return home." He slowly lowered his hand, watching his Deathcharger calm down. "Good. Now they will look after you here until I return, okay?"

He slowly walked backwards, watching the stable keeper take hold of the reins and slowly guide his horse back into the stables, leaving the outpost soon after and making his way up north to Darkshore. He passed by a Kal'dorei outpost just on the outskirts of Darkshore, not failing to notice the many destroyed war engines from battles past as well as a Kal'dorei watch tower that had seen better days, though it remained mostly intact apart from the missing roof and a couple of holes here and there where the war machines had hit it with boulders.

Just as he was about to cross over into Darkshore, he heard an Orcish war horn sound out before hearing their war screams, knowing another battle was about to take place under the watchful eye of that tower.

Knowing it was a perfect time to slip behind enemy lines, he made the most of this opportunity, running into the dense forestry around him and climbing up the trees, leaping from branch to branch until he was well enough away from the fighting that he could start his surveillance of the area.

After finding the perfect tree to start his task, he sat down on the sturdiest branch, leaning up against the tree trunk and taking out the picture of his family to look at. Though out of date, it was still of Thalina holding their baby daughter in her arms whilst the pair of them slept, giving him a peace of mind for the tough times as well as the times he just needed to see them but was too far away to do so. He ran a finger over the picture, smiling sadly. "Everything will be back to normal soon," he muttered, looking directly at Tanadia. "I just need to be away from you now, until you get better."

He closed his eyes, resting his head against the trunk, trying to find some semblance of sleep like he had tried to do so many times in the past. He was envious towards Thalina and her ability to sleep almost at will, wanting to have the ability to sleep with her and wake up with her in his arms, though every time he tried he had the same reoccurring nightmares of his past.

Something Thalina knew about all too well.

* * *

It had been hours since the priests took Tanadia away to bathe and clean her as well as bringing her back, Thalina laying down next to her daughter the moment she was laid down in her bed, throwing a protective arm over her once more.

Liadrin sat in the same chair as always, keeping her head propped up by her fist as well as trying to stay awake just in case something happens. "You should get some sleep, I'll wake you up if anything happens." The paladin looked over to Thalina who remained looking at her daughter, raising an eyebrow at the mage.

"I'm not tired, Thal. And even if I were, I will be here, awake and alert when she wakes up." Just as she said that however she yawned, rolling her eyes at the timing of it. "That was a fluke, it was because we were talking about sleeping that I yawned."

Thalina smiled. "Of course it was." She glanced over to the paladin who was slowly drifting off to sleep once more. "Don't you need to be back in Silvermoon? What if they need you for something?"

Liadrin shook her head, sitting up so she didn't keep drifting off to sleep. "I told Lor'themar where I would be if I'm needed. Other than that, I left Cyssa Dawnrose in charge of my Blood Knight's until I get back."

"Cyssa? Sounds like a woman's name."

Liadrin looked over to the entrance of the room, letting out a small sigh when she saw Elaria standing there. "You leave her alone, she's the best I have, especially after everything that happened during the Legion's invasion." She narrowed her eyes at the Night Elf. "How did you get in here anyway? Better yet, how did you know to come here?"

Elaria pulled out a parchment from her cloak, unfolding it and showing Liadrin. "Athrodar sent me this. Why, didn't you know I was coming?"

Thalina sat up from where she was laying, looking over to the Night Elf who still stood by the door. "You spoke to Athrodar?"

"Not personally no, but he sent this a few hours ago. Must have been some sort of express mail service because it's got the Warchief's stamp on it." She turned the parchment around, looking at the seal at the bottom of it, squinting her eyes to make it out. "Or is it Athrodar's? I'm not sure, either way it was sent from Orgrimmar."

"Show me." Before Elaria could hand it to her however, Thalina blinked forward until she stood directly in front of the Night Elf, snatching the parchment out of her hands and reading through it. "This doesn't say where he is."

"Wait, he's not here?" Elaria looked around the room. "Huh... That will explain why I don't feel cold." She looked down at Thalina. "Can't you just use your connection thing to see where he is?"

The mage shook her head, continuing to read through the letter just in case she missed something. "No, he's shut me out. I can't talk to him, see him or even feel him."

"That doesn't sound like him." Elaria thought about what she just said. "Then again, it does sound like something Northrend Athrodar would do." She tapped her chin in thought. "Maybe he's dead?"

"Elaria!" Liadrin exclaimed, glaring at the Night Elf. "That's not helping!"

She looked over to Thalina, wide eyed. "Right, sorry." She looked passed the mage and towards the priestess in the bed. "Has her condition changed at all since it happened? Any movements or sounds?"

Thalina shook her head. "No, none that the priests have reported." She placed a hand over her daughters. "She's been like this for over two weeks and I'm starting to wonder if she's ever coming out of this."

Liadrin stood next to Elaria, the pair of them watching Tanadia sleep. "By the way," the paladin begun, keeping her voice low. "did you do anything to me whilst I was sleeping that time you came by to visit?"

Elaria smirked, glancing down at the elf next to her. "Ooo, now there's a question you don't want the answer to."

The paladin widened her eyes a little, looking up at the Night Elf by her side and taking a step backwards. "Elaria, what did you do to me?"

"Oh you looked so peaceful. It was a big bed and there was a lot of room, seeing as you don't take up much." She looked down at Liadrin fully, particularly what she was wearing. "You had something similar on that day, something comfortable and soft."

"By the Light, Elaria, if you done something to me, you will wish you'd never met me." She backed away some more, bumping into the chair she sat in.

"Ah but your skin is so soft, and it goes well with that muscle you have built up. You smelt so sweet and you tasted so -"

"Elaria, don't you dare finish that sentence!"

She moved forward until Liadrin was forced to sit down on the chair, having nowhere else to go, bending down so her face was directly in front of the paladin's. "Delicious."

"No!" Liadrin curled up in her chair, covering her ears with her hands whilst Elaria began to laugh, taking a lot of joy out of messing with the paladin. "Thal, tell her to stop, I don't want the images!" When there was no answer from the mage, she looked over to her. "Thal?"

The mage was sitting in the corner of the room, clutching her head. Whilst Elaria had been teasing Liadrin, she had her mind unwillingly connected to Athrodar's, the ranger managing to find some semblance of sleep, only to have his reoccurring nightmares pop up once more. Only this time, Thalina was seeing them for herself. The many atrocities he committed whilst under Arthas' control, the slaughtering of thousands, the construction of many horrors and the torturing of several innocents.

Whilst this was all going on however, she could see glimpses of where he was, noticing a forest of purple and dark green, as well as an eternal darkness though it wasn't an evil, more of a natural darkness, the whole skyline being shrouded by trees. "El-Elaria.." Her voice trembled as the nightmare was consuming her. "He's... He's in.. a d-dark.. forest."

Liadrin placed a hand on the mage's arm, the simple action snapping Thalina out of the nightmare. "Dark forest? Thal, what one?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, it looked of Kal'dorei origin, maybe Darkshore or Ashenvale" She glanced over to Elaria. "I think he's in Night Elven territory."

The Night elf looked between Liadrin and Thalina, the pair of them looking back at her. "What? You actually think I'm going there to find him? Come on, I haven't been there since before I was an assassin. I don't know the place at all." She shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't know where to start."

Thalina smiled a little. "Just look for the frozen tree."

Elaria frowned at her. "What do you mean, frozen trees?"

"He's had these nightmares before. Luckily I was there to stop them from taking over, but now because I'm here and he's there, I can't wake him up or at the very least, stop the frost with my fire."

Elaria sighed. "Fine, I'll go find him."

Both Liadrin and Thalina watched her leave the room, hearing her grumbling the whole time and not stopping themselves from smiling. Just as they both sat down on the bed and next to Tanadia, they heard a sudden gasp of air from the priestess, Tanadia sitting up and panting to catch her breath. The two of them turned around quicker than they thought possible, seeing the priestess holding onto her chest as she tried to slow her heartbeat down.

Tanadia looked over to the two of them who sat there stunned, smiling at the two of them. "Hi."

* * *

Athrodar stirred on the branch he slept on, the nightmare jolting him awake and making him draw one of his daggers from his belt, looking directly at two hippogryph riders and their arrows that were pointed at him. "Looks like I won the bet." Came one of them. "His eyes are blue."

"What did I say again?" Come the other, drawing the arrow back slowly some more.

"You said red, dear sister."

"That's right, so I did." She squinted at Athrodar who still had the dagger in his hand, the ranger barely understanding what they were saying as they spoke Darnassian. "Can we keep him?"

"I don't think father would appreciate that. Besides, he's on Alliance territory, the Archdruid would like to speak to him."

She pouted atop her flying companion. "Fine." She looked down at his abdomen. "His undead, so an arrow to the stomach shouldn't kill him, right?"

"I shouldn't think so, why?"

She let loose the arrow, watching it hit him where she looked, grinning when he dropped his dagger on the floor. "No reason."

Athrodar stumbled back a couple paces, having not expected the arrow to hit him, falling out the tree and hitting several branches on his way down, snapping the arrow shaft in the meantime and landing on the ground, falling unconscious several seconds later.

He was out cold in Alliance territory, most likely surrounded by the enemy with nobody nearby to help him. The last thing he saw before he fell into darkness were the hooves of the hippogryphs as they touched down.


	28. Chapter 28

**The Priestess Awakens**

There was a large intake of air behind both Thalina and Liadrin, the pair of them turning around to see Tanadia gasping for air as well as holding onto her chest, trying to slow her heartbeat down. Thalina slowly extended her hand out towards her daughter, Tanadia taking hold of it soon after. "Hi mama."

"Oh my baby girl!" Thalina threw herself at her daughter, hugging her tightly. "I have been so worried about you."

Tanadia returned the hug though she was a little confused on what was going on. "What do you mean you were worried about me? What happened?"

Liadrin frowned at her. "Hey," She placed a hand on her arm, grabbing her attention. "what was the last thing you remember?"

She pulled herself off her mother, though the two of them remained holding hands. She looked directly at Liadrin as she answered her question. "I remember something about a test and having to hold onto a shard. Then.. It's all just a blur." She looked down at her clothes, realising she was wearing something completely different to what she remembers. "Did it work?"

Both Liadrin and Thalina looked at each other, not quite sure on how to answer it. "To put it simply, we just don't know." Thalina squeezed her daughter's hand. "You've been asleep for two weeks, we didn't know if you would recover or if the Void had left you." She shook her head. "We had no way of knowing. But now we do."

"Wait." Tanadia looked between Liadrin and her mother. "I have been sleeping for two weeks!?" She placed a hand on her stomach. "That may explain why I feel like I could eat a kodo..." She closed her eyes when her mother kissed her temple, hearing both her and Liadrin laugh at her hunger. "What? I'm serious."

Thalina hopped off the bed, offering her hand down to her daughter. "Come on, let's go find you something to eat. I'm sure everyone will be relieved to see you are okay as well."

As soon as Tanadia got out of bed, she felt her legs give way, Liadrin running over to the other side of her to keep her up. "Looks like your legs aren't working just yet, little Dawnstrider. Let us help you."

The priestess leaned on her mother more than Liadrin, the paladin opening up the door to the room so they didn't have to, noticing Mindy was walking their way in the meantime. She dropped the fresh set robes she was bringing to Tanadia, looking a little stunned to see the elf walking about. "You're awake!" She yelled, smiling up at her.

This caught the attention of the room however, the majority of them turning around to look at Tanadia, most of the whispering amongst themselves whilst a few others smiled at her. Thomas and Amanda began to walk over to her, Mindy introducing the two humans who looked after her whilst she was sleeping. Tanadia bowed her head to them. "Thank you for looking after me. It's all still a surprise though to find out I was sleeping for that long."

Thomas waved off her thanks, smiling at the priestess the whole time. "It's what we're here to do." He gestured to the prayer room. "I think the Archbishop will want to see you, after all you have been asleep for two weeks."

"Can it wait?" The three priests in front of Thalina looked over to her, the mage suddenly feeling a little shy at having so many strangers looking at her. "I just mean, she has only just woken up, can we not spend a little time with her, get her something eat and drink." She looked over to her daughter, rubbing her back lightly. "Allow her to spend some time with family before you start prodding and poking her."

Thomas inclined his head. "Of course, you're right. She has just woken up and you must have been worried for her." He smiled at the three elves in front of him. "Take your time, you know where we are if you need us."

Thalina smiled at the human. "Thank you." She glanced over to Tanadia when they started walking, noticing her daughter looking distant. "Hey, what are you thinking?"

She frowned, holding onto Thalina's arm tighter. "Where's papa?"

Liadrin looked over to the mage who returned her gaze for a few seconds before answering. "He's been called away. Something important in Orgrimmar apparently. But he was here earlier, so don't think he didn't visit."

Tanadia nodded, sitting down around the table in the middle of the dining hall. "Will he come back soon? I wanted to tell him I don't blame him for the Void taking hold of me."

Thalina frowned at her, sitting down on the chair next to her and facing her completely. "What do you mean?" She looked up at Liadrin who seemed as confused as she did. "He doesn't blame himself for it."

The priestess smiled. "I heard what he said when he was here." She straightened the cloth on the table, fixing the position of the cutlery as well. "I may have been sleeping, but I heard the occasional conversation every now and then." She looked up at Liadrin who was suddenly aware of what that could mean. "That includes the stories you were telling me." She smiled some more. "Don't think I didn't know they were all about you."

The paladin gasped. "What? They were not about me!"

"Of course not, they were just about a young paladin named Kiadrin." She placed a hand over Liadrin's, hearing her own stomach growl at her and looking around the room. "Where is that food?"

The paladin stood up. "I'll go find something for you." She placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm happy you're awake. We both are."

Tanadia watched her leave, leaning up against her mother and closing her eyes. "I also heard you crying by my side when we were alone." She felt Thalina put an arm around her. "I'm sorry I made you worry. I didn't think that would happen to me, they didn't either." She smiled sadly. "Even when papa wasn't here, I heard you asking him to come back."

Thalina held onto her tighter. "We really need to discuss what you heard whilst you were asleep for those two weeks." She kissed the top of her head. "Starting with what you heard when Elaria was here."

The priestess sat up, looking around the room once more. "Elaria was here? When!? I always love it when she visits, she tells me about her trip."

Thalina shook her head. "She's not here, she's..." She sighed. "She's gone to find your father."

* * *

Elaria strolled through Darkshore several hours after leaving the temple, lazily kicking a loose stone she found several minutes up the path she was currently walking on. "We're going to Menethil Harbour, Elaria. You're in charge of the mercenaries now, Elaria. Go to Stormwind for us, Elaria. He's somewhere in Darkshore, Elaria." She kicked the stone hard, watching it hit several trees before losing it in the dense forestry. "How the fuck am I meant to find him here!?"

She continued to walk along the path, catching a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye before standing still, turning to face what caught her attention. "Look for the frozen tree..." She sighed, dropping her shoulders and walking in the direction of the tree. "I hate it when she's right."

Walking over to the frozen tree, she saw several hippogryph feathers dotted around it as well as a dagger sticking into the ground. "Well... That's not good." She crouched down next to the blade, pulling it out of the ground and placing a hand on the tree, watching as the frost began to melt around her hand. "This wasn't recent... Maybe a couple of hours ago, half a day at most." She muttered to herself, looking around for some more clues.

She walked over to the hippogryph feathers, noticing there were two clusters of them, one on the west side of the tree, the other on the south. "Definitely two riders." She picked up a feather, taking a quick sniff and recognising the smell of nature. "And they have taken him to Teldrassil. Perfect." She looked over towards where she knew the world tree was, letting out a long sigh. "She hasn't said it, but I can hear the words now. 'You need to save him, Elaria.'" She shook her head. "Right away Thal.."

Just as she took a couple steps forward, she stepped on a broken arrow shaft. Lifting up her foot, she looked down at it, noticing a small pool of black blood a few feet away from it. "And of course, he's injured." She crouched down next to the blood, dipping two fingers in the almost dried liquid and tasting it, just to make sure it was him. When she grimaced at the taste, she wiped the rest of the blood off her fingers, looking towards Teldrassil once more. "Yup, that's him alright. Time to go save this bastard once again."

* * *

The room was dark and Athrodar's vision was impaired. Though he could see perfectly in the dark, that task was a lot more difficult when his left eye had become swollen. "What were you doing in Darkshore?" He took a right hook to the face, chuckling at their attempts to make him talk. This had been going on for almost an hour, ever since he woke up after being shot out of the tree. "We can do this all day, _General._ And we know you Forsaken will take a hell of a beating before you die." The interrogator cracked their knuckles, hitting him across the face once more. "What were you doing in Darkshore?"

He cursed at them in Thalassian, spitting on the floor soon after. "Wrong answer, Death Knight." Just as they were about to hit him across the face again, a loud, booming voice echoed throughout the room.

"Kynara, that's enough!"

She groaned in frustration, walking away from Athrodar and glaring at the new comer to the room. "You druids are all the same."

The druid watched her leave the room, walking over to Athrodar and making himself known by lighting up the room with several fireflies. "I apologise for what she done. The Wardens are very outlandish with their techniques, but they are children of Elune and they're successful more times than not." The antlers that were sprouted from his forehead gave away his identity the moment Athrodar laid his eyes... well, eye on him. Malfurion frowned at the bound elf, sensing something was off. "You're troubled by the nightmare. I have experience with it myself, I know how much of a burden it is."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Antlers." He glared at the Archdruid, watching as he extended out a hand towards him. "What are you doing?"

Malfurion placed a hand on top of his head. "I can help you clear those nightmares of yours. All I need from you is to answer one question. What were you doing in Darkshore? No Horde comes this far north without a reason, especially one as high up as you."

"So, what? I scratch your back and you'll scratch mine?"

"Something like that, yes."

Athrodar chuckled, dropping his head and shaking it. "I was looking for someone, a Kaldorei named Elaria." He looked up at the Archdruid. "If you know me at all, you'd know I have a friend who matches that description."

Malfurion shook his head. "It's not good to lie. Even if you are a part of the Horde, I believe we can work together so you can go back to your family." He looked down at the picture Athrodar had on him, smiling when he thought about his beloved. "Love is a rare thing for someone of your standing. Many believe the undead incapable of such a thing, yet you seem to prove them wrong."

"I'm telling the truth."

The Archdruid sighed. "Very well." He began to walk back to the door, opening it and calling for Kynara who was waiting outside. Turning back to face the ranger, he gave him one last chance. "Tell us why you were this far north," He glanced over to Kynara. "and perhaps I can save you from her."

Athrodar looked the Archdruid straight in the eyes. "I was looking for a friend."

Malfurion looked towards the Warden waiting by his side, giving her a slight nod before leaving the room. "Looks like it's just you and me." She clicked her neck, getting ready for what would be a long interrogation. "I'm going to enjoy this."

* * *

"MISSING!?" Sylvanas snapped at the Dark Rangers in front of her. "What do you mean he's missing!?"

Dark Rangers Cyndia and Alina shook a little where they stood, their Queen and Warchief being the most terrifying person they knew when she was angry. "M-my Queen, you must understand." Alina began, speaking on behalf of the two of them. "The General gave away his own position. When we were in Darkshore, we saw a frozen tree surrounded by feathers, blood and a dagger. His dagger."

The Warchief let out a frustrated groan, pinching the bridge of her nose and pacing back and forth frantically. "He won't talk, that's a certainty."

"There was one other thing, my Queen." Cyndia spoke this time, figuring it was her turn. "There was someone else, a Kaldorei. She was searching the same area we were, seemingly looking for the same person." She saw Sylvanas' stare turn to her, feeling a little uncomfortable under her crimson gaze. "She seemed to know a lot about him."

Understanding who the Kaldorei woman was, Sylvanas waved it off. "She's meant to be in Stormwind, but no matter. Where was she heading? Were you spotted at all?"

Alina shook her head. "No, my Queen. We weren't spotted. And she said they had taken him to Darnassus."

The leather in her gauntlets began to make a straining sound as she balled her fists up tightly. "Damn. Get Saurfang, tell him the circumstances have changed and has forced my hand." She turned her gaze to the map below her. "We march on Teldrassil tonight."

* * *

"So is she cured? Has the Void gone?"

Tanadia was laying down on a bed whilst several priests scanned her for the Void. They were using their holy magic to try and draw any darkness out from within her. Archbishop Alonsus Faol shook his head, looking a little perplexed on the situation. "Nothing is certain, but so far she seems to be safe from it, yes."

Thalina wanted to be happy, but there was something with the way he said it that didn't sit right with her. "But there is a chance it's still there?"

Calia nodded, standing next to Thalina to keep her company. "There is, yes." Liadrin had returned back to Silvermoon for a while to get an update on everything to do with her Blood Knights. Thalina had felt a little uncomfortable at first being near Arthas' sister, given the fact Athrodar's past with her brother. The two of them weren't on the friendliest of terms during the Northrend campaign. "But don't worry," She added, smiling at the mage. "we are trying our best to make sure there is no trace of it left."

The mage took a quick look towards Calia before returning her gaze to her daughter. "I just want my baby to be normal again. To bathe in the Light once more." _Your family has done enough damage to mine, Menethil._ She thought to herself, not knowing whether or not Athrodar could hear her, let alone caring if he did at that moment. She only cared about her daughter and nothing else right now.

When Calia went to be a reassuring hand on her arm, Thalina backed away quickly. Noticing this, Calia's smile saddened. "It was my brother, wasn't it?" She asked quietly, not wanting to draw attention to the subject. "Whatever he done, know I had no part in it. I don't want you to think ill of me because of his actions."

Thalina laughed humourlessly, looking over to Calia. "If only it were that simple. That brother of yours slaughtered my people, killed the majority of my family, cousins, aunts, uncles. He killed and raised her father," She nodded over to Tanadia. "before she was even born. I had only realised I was pregnant with her the day after he died." She looked down at the floor. "He didn't know until she was already several months old."

Calia closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. Truly I am."

Smiling, Thalina looked towards her daughter once more. "Yeah, well, that's all in the past now. Times have changed and I'm feeling in a generous mood right now, so I don't blame you for his actions."

"Again, we will try our hardest to make sure she is free from the darkness."

Thalina watched on for a couple of minutes, stepping towards her daughter when she felt an unfamiliar presence growing in her mind. Taking hold of Tanadia's hand, she locked eyes with her. "I need to step out for a couple of minutes, I'll be back soon."

Tanadia nodded, having a feeling as to why she was leaving the room. "Alright. Be quick, okay?"

She smiled, letting go of her hand and slowly walking backwards towards the door. "I will." Once she left the room she sat down on a nearby bench, trying to act normal whilst she addressed the presence in her mind. What felt unfamiliar about the presence was that she had never felt Athrodar in pain, not whilst they were connected like they were. It was only when she recognised it as him in pain did she no longer look normal on that bench, instead she looked like she was fighting back tears.

It had always upset her to know he was hurt, but feeling it was an entirely new experience to her. _Athrodar, baby, are you okay? Please talk to me, I know you're hurt._

* * *

"You know what's interesting about you Forsaken Elves? You're more intact than any of the others." Kynara pressed the tip of a blade on Athrodar's wrist, twisting it slowly. "It just means there's more of you to inflict wounds on." She pressed the blade down in his arm, slowly cutting him from his wrist up to his elbow, listening to him hold in his pain by gritting his teeth and groaning the longer she held the blade in his arm.

When she hit the elbow, Athrodar watched the blade get pulled out, chuckling at the Warden who stood in front of him. "This is... child's play. That Archdruid of yours... needs to hire better... torturers."

"Oh he doesn't know about the torturing, only that whatever goes on in this room stays between me and you whilst he's not here." She placed the blade back into the cut she made, pulling some of the skin off to the side and opening up the wound some more. "What's also fascinating about you Forsaken Elves is that, you don't feel pain like the living." She grew a cold smile. "Oh it's there, that's a certainty. It just requires more work for you to feel it like the living do."

Just before he was about to respond, Athrodar heard Thalina talk about Calia. Once he heard the name Menethil in his head, something snapped from within him that made him break free from his bonds and therefore, giving him the opportunity he needs to escape. The moment he broke free, the room began to get increasingly colder, Athrodar making his way over to the stunned Night Elf, having not expected him to break free.

As he made for his blades on the table on the other side of the room, Kynara snapped out of her entranced state, launching the blade into his arm and stopping whatever it was he was doing. "Cute trick." She said pushing him back to the table he was tied up to with her booted foot. "But that's now going to cost you." She pulled the blade out of his arm, taking hold of it and breaking the bones in it soon after, watching and hearing him scream out in agony. She grinned as he dropped down onto his knees, holding his now broken arm. "Oops."

Athrodar felt her pick him up and place him back down on the table as well as the leather straps being placed back around his arms and legs. "You're going to pay for that." He closed his eyes at the shooting pains going up and down his right arm, hearing Thalina ask him if he was okay in his head, knowing he couldn't tell her anything when she asked him to talk. Although he was a great distance away from her, she still felt the tiniest fraction of what he felt.

"Oh? And how will you do that?" She laughed at his idle threat, placing the blade in the middle of his chest. "Now, tell us what you were doing in Darkshore and what the Horde are planning, or I'm afraid this dagger is going to explore your lungs." She looked down at his chest. "You don't need them anyway."

He grunted as she slowly pushed the blade into his chest, just enough to spill some blood. "Do your worst."


	29. Chapter 29

**Returning Home**

Elaria made it to the portal that would eventually take her up into Teldrassil, the World tree looming above her whilst being illuminated by the many lights dotted around it. "Home sweet home..." She muttered before taking a deep breath and walking through the portal at Rut'theran Village, landing in Darnassus shortly after.

She scanned the part of the Kaldorei city she was in, finding a pair of well armoured elves talking amongst themselves, one of them laughing at whatever their friend said to them. Elaria made her way towards the two of them, hiding behind some boxes that were set beside the portal as if they were preparing some stuff to ship out. Trying to keep hidden, she crept slowly towards the two of them to eavesdrop on their conversation. "Apparently he just fell out that tree after the hippogryph master's daughter shot him with an arrow."

"I'm surprised he allowed her to go that far south, especially what happened last time." The second elf shook her head. "Almost getting her brother killed like that. Stupidity."

Elaria rolled her eyes. "Of course he got captured by an incompetent elf." She continued to listen into their conversation, hoping to hear where this daughter of the flight master was.

"She seemed over the moon with her capture, taking him straight to Malfurion." The first elf smirked. "Though I hear it was only because her brother had told her to. Apparently she wanted to keep him as a pet."

Elaria tried to stop herself from laughing, covering her mouth with her hand when she thought about Athrodar being held against his will as a pet. "It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world for him..." She muttered, covering her mouth once again when she felt a fit of laughter coming up.

"Well if Malfurion has him, there's no shadow of a doubt those Wardens have him as well." The second elf scoffed. "As much as I respect that old Druid, he can't seem to make his mind up about those Wardens of ours."

Thanking them in her head, Elaria knew who had Athrodar. The only problem however, was where they were keeping him. This was a world tree, he could be anywhere within it from the middle of the city to the most secluded of caves. She sat by the boxes until the two guards moved away, leaving the area she was in to start searching the whole tree for Athrodar. _Perhaps if I find that druid, he could lead me to him._ She thought, heading off towards towards the Cenarion Enclave first.

* * *

"So that's it? I'm free to leave?"

Archbishop Alonsus nodded, placing a bony hand on Tanadia's arm. "You are, my dear. Feel free to visit whenever you wish, Lady Dawnstrider. Our temple is always open to you."

Tanadia smiled at the Forsaken priest, taking hold of her mother's hand when she looked over to her. "Thank you, Archbishop, for everything." She walked towards Thalina, looking back at Alonsus and Calia who was standing next to him. "I will visit again soon." She looked towards her mother once more. "But first I need to return home to Eversong where I can continue my training."

Calia inclined her head at the young priestess. "We understand. Again, feel free to visit the temple whenever you like."

Thalina had opened up a portal to their Eversong home, slowly pulling Tanadia towards it. "Come on, I know Liadrin is waiting to hear the all clear from you."

Tanadia looked at her mother just before they walked through the portal, sensing something was off with her. When they returned home, she was about to ask her what was wrong but was interrupted by Liadrin who threw herself at the priestess. "You're back!"

The priestess tried to keep herself up when Liadrin threw herself at her, but was knocked onto the floor due to the sheer speed she was going. Thalina shook her head, pulling the paladin off her daughter. "Really Li Li? The moment she comes home you try to injure her."

"What? I am just happy she's home." Liadrin offered a hand down to Tanadia, pulling her up onto her feet. "Sorry."

The priestess rolled her eyes. "Uhuh..." She stepped away from the paladin, catching a glimpse of Driana walking into a different room. "Grandmama!" She ran after the family matriarch, leaving Thalina and Liadrin alone in the corridor.

The paladin looked over to the mage who was staring off into the distance. "Thal. Are you okay?"

She blinked her eyes several times, looking over to Liadrin with a smile. "I'm fine. Just daydreaming is all."

Liadrin narrowed her eyes at the mage who returned her gaze towards a nearby window. "How long have we been friends?" She saw Thalina look over to her once more.

"Close to a century."

The paladin nodded. "Close to a century, that's right. And in all that time I've known you, I know when something isn't right." She placed a hand on her arm. "And something isn't sitting well with you. Tell me what it is and maybe I can help."

Thalina smiled at her offer. "Thank you, but this is something nobody can help me with." She returned her gaze to the window once more. "The only one who can is somewhere in Alliance territory. Alone, hurt and most likely captured."

Liadrin raised an eyebrow at her. "By help, you don't mean...?"

She widened her eyes at the paladin. "No. Believe me if it was that, I wouldn't be like this."

The Blood Knight Matriarch frowned at her. "Did you say he was hurt? How do you know that?"

Thalina closed her eyes. "I felt it, his pain. It was only temporary before he shut me out again, but it was there." She bit her bottom lip to stop it from quivering, once again hating the idea of Athrodar in pain so much that it upset her. "He didn't want me to feel it, even if it was only a fraction of the feeling."

"He's not going to be alone for long." Liadrin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Elaria is looking for him, remember? We have nobody better."

The mage's lips twitched as she tried to smile. "Let's hope she gets to him before anything bad happens."

* * *

"I apologise for what Kynara has done, but I did give you a chance to speak up."

Malfurion brought a couple of druids with him on his next visit to Athrodar, telling them to tend to his wounds the best they could. Considering he's a Forsaken elf, not much was expected to happen other than the closing of the wounds to make sure he didn't bleed out. "Why am I still here? I have given you my reason as to why I was up here. I was looking for a Kaldorei named Elaria."

"So you have said. But we have asked all the Elaria's on Teldrassil and around Darkshore and none of them have ever heard of you or have anything to do with you. Nor do they know about some meeting you were going to have with them." He called the druids back when the wounds were closed yet not fully healed, sitting down on a chair opposite Athrodar. "I will ask again. Why were you so far north into our lands?"

Before Athrodar could reply with the same excuse, a sentinel had walked into the room, whispering something to Malfurion that seemed to have put him on alert. "Something the matter, Archdruid?"

Malfurion stood up from the chair, looking down at Athrodar who remained tied up to the table. "Your Warchief marches on our lands. It appears the Horde have taken Astranaar from us." He glared at the ranger. "They will get no further. As for this conversation. I will leave you with the two guards outside. You are to remain here until the battle is over and the Horde have been pushed back."

Elaria stood on guard at the entrance to the room, saluting the Archdruid as he walked passed her and the second guard. "He is to not leave this room until I return, is that understood?"

The pair of them saluted once more. "Yes, Archdruid."

Elaria waited for a couple of minutes after Malfurion had left to start her task, turning and apologising to the guard standing by her side before knocking him out cold, opening the door to the room and finding Athrodar tied up to the table. "Help has arrived."

Athrodar watched her untie his hands and feet, sliding off the table and holding onto his right arm that went limp by his side. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He grinned at her before coughing into his good hand, wiping away some black blood that trickled down from his mouth. "We need to get moving, do you have an escape plan?"

She looked him up and down, realising the state he was in as well as his sword hand looking a little shattered, knowing he couldn't fight even if he wanted to. "I'm working on one. Though if what I just heard is correct, it may be easier than I first thought." She handed him his stuff from the table next to the door, watching him fumble around with a few things that required two hands to put on quickly. "Can you make it to the portal out of here?"

He walked towards the door, leaning on it for longer than necessary, trying to hold himself up. "How far is it?"

Elaria ducked under his good arm, holding him up against her. "Too far if you walk there on your own. Come on, let's get moving."

The two of them hobbled through the building they were in, walking out into the warrior's terrace and the centre of the Kaldorei army who were mobilising at this moment. "Elaria, we need to hide. Wait until the majority of them have moved out."

She grit her teeth as she practically pulled him under a bridge, Athrodar losing the strength in his legs all of a sudden and making himself heavier than normal. "Are you sure you can make it out of here? I don't want to die today because you weren't quick enough."

Athrodar chuckled, holding onto his chest when the wound Kynara made began to reopen. "I can make it out of here. We both can. The trouble is getting to safety once we're down in Rut'theran Village." He held back a painful outburst as a blinding pain shot through him momentarily, closing his eyes tightly to try and relieve it.

Elaria looked down at his chest, moving his hand out the way to see the wound slowly opening itself up. "What the fuck did they do to you in there?" She grimaced when his version of blood began to ooze out, placing his hand back over it before looking down at his other one. "If it comes to it, can you fight?" Though she believed she knew the answer, she had to ask.

"If it comes to it, I will try my best. Though my good hand has been shattered, stabbed and I'm almost certain my wrist has been dislocated by that Warden of theirs." He shook his head, chuckling some more. "I heard what they did to the demons on the broken shore, but to have it happen to me was something else." He rested his head against the stone wall under the bridge, closing his eyes. "Promise me I will make it back to my family."

"Hey," She turned his head to look at her. "remember our only rule? No promises on the battlefield."

He smiled a little, placing a hand where his locket would normally be. "If I don't make it, for whatever reason." He looked Elaria in the eyes, the Night elf shaking her head slowly. "Tell my family I'll be waiting for them." He moved his hand on top of hers. "And keep Thal safe. I don't want her to return to me sooner than necessary."

Elaria placed his hand back on his chest. "I won't do any of that because you're not going to leave us. Not today, and most likely not for a long time." She looked up at the bridge above them, hearing several hundreds of footsteps go running over the bridge, figuring the army was moving out. "It's almost time to leave." She threw Athrodar's good arm around her once more. "Ready?"

He nodded, tucking in his legs to help push himself up. "Ready." The two of them slowly made their way to the start of the bridge that would lead them to the Temple Gardens, Athrodar shaking his head. "We can't cross this. It's too long and open. We will get caught way before we reach the middle."

Elaria scanned the terrace's around them, looking towards the Craftsman's Terrace on their right. "Through here. It will lead into the Cenarion Enclave which has the shortest bridge to the Temple Gardens and therefore our ticket out of here."

"Then let's get going."

* * *

Tanadia and the rest of her family sat in the living room, all of them crowding around the priestess except Thalina who sat outside, waiting for any sign to tell her Athrodar was safe. Or at least as safe as he could be. Driana took hold of her Granddaughter's hand, asking the one question the rest of them wanted to know the answer to. "So? Are you free from the Void?"

The priestess looked at all three of them individually before answering. "According to Archbishop Alonsus Faol, I have been cured of the Void." When she saw them get happy, she placed a hand up to stop anything they may do to her. "But I have been told to take it easy for a few weeks, just in case it comes back."

Liadrin nodded at her in understanding. "Does that mean I can still teach you?"

"Of course." She replied, smiling at her mentor. "Just keep it light." She smirked. "No pun intended."

"So you'll be staying home now, correct?"

Tanadia looked over to Driana who asked her the question, nodding at one of her families matriarchs. "I will Grandmama. You will have your little Dawnstrider back." She hugged Driana, feeling Illana hug her from behind as well, Tanadia being sandwiched between both of her families matriarchs. "You will both have me back. I will not be leaving home for a long while."

Standing up, Liadrin caught a glimpse of Thalina who was sitting in the garden at the back of the house, slipping away from the family reunion momentarily to watch the mage cover her face with her hands. She knocked on the window, grabbing the mage's attention before stepping out there with her. Crouching down in front of her, she gave Thalina a stern look. "You need to stop this."

Thalina sniffed. "Stop what?"

"This. Feeling sorry for yourself." Liadrin shook her head. "He'll be back, you know he will. I know he will." She placed a hand on her lap. "Who do we have looking for him?"

Thalina looked down. "Elaria."

"Exactly. And what is Elaria great at?"

The mage grinned. "Eating, teasing you, killing. Just to name a few."

"No. Well, yes, but no. She's great at finding her target and this one so happens to be Athrodar." She stood up, offering a hand down to the mage. "He will return, just you wait and see. Now come on, your daughter is home after being away for weeks and you're not there to spend as much time with her as possible."

Just as Thalina got to her feet, there was a knock at the door. "If that's him, then that's just great timing by Elaria."

Liadrin smirked at her, peering towards the front door and noticing two cloaked elves, though none of them looked at all like Elaria and Athrodar. "I'm afraid it's not. And I also have the feeling you're being called away."

Thalina looked to where the paladin was looking, letting out a long sigh. "Fantastic..."

* * *

Elaria placed Athrodar down near the portal, keeping him out of sight as two guards patrolled nearby. "We may have to take them out." She glanced down at Athrodar who was sitting up against a tree with his eyes closed, still holding onto his chest wound. "Or maybe I have to." She kicked his foot to wake him up, watching as he turned his gaze towards her. "Stay with me. I didn't get you this far for you to die at the very end."

He grinned, closing his eyes once more. "I'm not dying. Not now anyway. I'm just tired."

She rolled her eyes. "Then sleep on your own time, I need you to keep an eye out if and when more guards come." She returned her gaze to the two guards in front of her. "For now, I need to take these two out."

Athrodar looked towards the Temple Gardens whilst Elaria fought the two guards standing by the portal. The fight only lasted a couple of seconds as Elaria got the jump on the first one and took them out quickly, fighting off the second before taking them out as well. "Someone should really hire us to train guards. That was too easy for you."

Elaria picked him up, ducking under his good arm once more before walking towards the portal. "Expect contact as soon as we walk through here." She looked down at his chest, more specifically blood that was seeping through his armour. "When we get out of here, we need to find that faction of yours. They can patch you up."

As soon as they walked through the portal, the three guards that stood by it turned around and pointed their blades at the pair of them. Athrodar smirked, looking up at Elaria who seemed a little annoyed at the turn of events. "Remember that time in Uldum?"

She raised an eyebrow at his question. "Now? You can hardly stand up."

Athrodar glanced over to three guards that were yelling at Elaria to drop him. "Trust me."

Elaria sighed. "Fine." She placed a hand behind Athrodar's back before pushing him towards two out of the three guard, knocking them off their feet and making them drop their weapons. She grinned as Athrodar laid on top of them, looking towards the one guard remaining and realising she had to defend herself.

Whilst she fought with that one guard, Athrodar reached for a dagger on his belt, quickly dispatching the two guards underneath him, though not without injuring himself some more by opening up the wound on his right arm. He leaned most of his weight down on that arm, opening up the wound there and collapsing onto it as he tried to lift himself up.

Feeling Elaria place a hand under his arm, he allowed her to pull him up, aiding the best he could with his legs, the two of them slowly moving through Rut'theran Village and towards the shoreline. "Look for a boat. I don't care about the size, we just need to get you out of here."

Athrodar looked around the village, finding a boat near some fishing supplies. "There, on our left."

Elaria grinned. "Perfect, let's get you out of here and towards any sort of healer." She helped him towards the small boat, pushing him into it before looking back towards the portal when she heard several guards shouting at them. "Time to go." She began to push the boat forward, waiting until it began to float on the water before climbing in, taking hold of the paddle inside and paddling their way towards Darkshore.

"It's not over." Athrodar said, watching as they began to let loose arrows towards them. When he saw them begin to climb into small wooden boats like theirs, he placed a hand down in the water, freezing it behind their boat so they couldn't follow them across. Doing this however sapped most of his remaining energy, knowing he couldn't get up even if he had wanted to. He looked up to Elaria who was concentrating on the land mass behind him. "Thank you for saving me."

She glanced down momentarily before returning her gaze to the shoreline. "Again."

He smiled weakly. "Yes, again."


	30. Chapter 30

**Finding The General**

Thalina had arrived at the front lines of the assault on Darkshore, having been summoned by Sylvanas. The Banshee Queen had sent a couple of her Dark Rangers to get the mage as she was needed in this assault. Sylvanas looked over to her when the mage arrived in Zoram'gar prior to their assault on the wall of wisps Malfurion had erected to block off the advancing Horde. "Good, you're here." She pointed towards Darkshore. "We are about to break through their wall of wisps and I need you to go find the General."

"What makes you think I can find him?" Thalina replied, looking around the outpost and spotting Athrodar's Deathcharger laying down in the stables.

"You two are connected, correct?" She glanced down at the mage from atop her skeletal horse. "You're more equipped than any of us are to find him in a short amount of time. My Dark Rangers will accompany you, of course."

"Very well." Thalina inclined her head to the Warchief. "I thank you, my Queen. When do we leave?"

"Soon. You will know when it's time."

Despite hating it, Thalina nodded her head to her once more before walking towards the stables and Athrodar's horse. She crouched down by its head, placing a cautious hand on its nose and watching as it slowly lifted its head up. "You're not doing so well, are you big guy?" She asked it in Thalassian, knowing it was the only language it understood. At least that's what she was told.

She saw it slowly close its eyes, lowering its head once more. "He's hurt isn't he? You can feel it too, can't you?" She lightly kissed the horse between the eyes, sitting by its side for a few minutes until she was called up front by one of the Dark Rangers. "Stay strong, I will bring him home." She whispered to the horse before getting up and leaving.

"Speaking to horses now are we?" Sylvanas smirked atop her horse, not paying much attention to the mage.

"He's connected to Athrodar." She looked back at the stables. "His dying. They both are."

"What!?" Sylvanas snapped, suddenly she was paying attention to Thalina. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

Realising she was actually in the wrong and knowing that if she did tell her sooner, they'd be on the look for him right now. "I'm sorry, Warchief... I didn't think." She bowed her head. "Forgive me, I wasn't trying to keep that from you."

"Damn it!" Sylvanas pulled on the reins of her horse, turning herself around and galloping towards the Dark Rangers she had stationed outside, awaiting the command to leave. She looked down at Anya who was leading them, the Dark Ranger seeing the anger and slight panic in her Queen's eyes. "Anya, make haste. The General is in a more critical condition than we first thought." She glanced back to Thalina who was catching up to her, returning her gaze to Anya. "Search everywhere, but listen to what the Magister has to say about his location." She looked down at Thalina who stood by the Dark Rangers. "If she knows his location."

* * *

Elaria climbed off the side of the boat, landing in the water and pushing the last few yards until she stood on the beach. She glanced over to Athrodar momentarily, tapping him on the cheek to wake him up when she saw he was sleeping. "Get up, we need to get you much further inland and to safety." She looked around the dense forestry. "It will be tough and I know I'm asking a lot, but I need you to stay awake, just until help arrives." She glanced down at him again when he didn't move, sighing to herself. "I'm going to have to drag you, aren't I?"

Athrodar nodded, feeling himself get dragged out the boat and across the beach until he felt the sand disappear from under him and get replaced by soil and grass. This went on for close to thirty minutes before Elaria practically collapsed by a tree, pulling Athrodar towards it so he was sitting up and leaning against it. "That warlock... you wanted... to find."

Elaria heard him cough up something, seeing some more blood trickle down him chin and wondering where he was keeping it all. "Don't. We don't need to start this conversation now."

He grinned a little, gritting his teeth at the same time as a blinding pain shot through him. "We do." He looked over towards her, noticing she was looking down at the dagger Clara gave her. "You need to find her." He weakly placed a hand over hers, snapping her out of her entranced state. "You'll hate yourself if you don't."

"I will go find her. It's just not on my high priority list." She narrowed her eyes at him. "You seem to take the top a lot more frequently lately."

Athrodar laughed, coughing up some more blood and resting his head on her shoulder. "Be honest with me, okay?" He saw her nod, looking out into the forest afterwards. "I'm not going to make it, am I?"

She sighed, shaking her head slowly. "Unless we can find a healer of some sorts in the next hour or two, I don't think you will." She patted his leg. "I'm sorry."

He smiled. "Well, then I guess it's time to stop blocking out Thal from my head."

"You mean you haven't been doing that since I broke you out of there!?" She hit him on the arm, not feeling sorry when he gasped in pain. "Arsehole."

Athrodar held onto his right arm, trying to ease the pain he was feeling and connecting his mind to Thalina's. _Thal._

The Magister stopped running, making the five Dark Rangers stop with her. Anya looked over to her, seeing she was looking off into the distance yet not the way they were running. "What is it?"

"She got him out..." The mage muttered under her breath, looking over to Anya who was closing in on her. "He's not on Teldrassil. But he is close to the tree." She focused on him, trying to pinpoint where he was. _Athrodar, baby, I know you're hurt but I need to know where you are so we can help._

He smiled from where he sat, closing his eyes when he heard her voice. _Thal, you have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice, even if it's in my head. I don't know where I am, all I know is we're a mile or two inland from the beach just east of Teldrassil._

"He's east of Teldrassil, a couple of miles inland." _We're coming, my love, just hold on._ The six of them began to head off in the direction they believed he was, the two of them keeping each other updated every second on his condition as well as where Thal and the Dark Rangers were.

It was a race against time, something Athrodar didn't have a lot of.

* * *

"Why did you bring us here again, Aunty Li Li?"

The paladin rolled her eyes at the name, not sure if she should feel annoyed or happy as it included both the word aunty and the nickname Li Li. Although she didn't mind Thalina calling her it, the fact the mage's daughter is now calling her Li Li was frustrating her. Something Tanadia knew would happen yet done it anyway. "You are all here because I can never get a straight answer out of Thal when I ask about this place."

They all looked at Dawnstrider Village, specifically the wrecked home they were going to inhabit once it was rebuilt. "But why do we need to be here?"

Liadrin placed her hands on her hips, looking over the house in front of them. "It's so you can see where you'll be living." She glanced over to Tanadia who moved forward to stand next to her. "Also so you can get a feel for the area, maybe help heal it."

Driana and Illana stood by each other's side, the pair of them looking a little troubled by the history of this place, more so the bad than the good. "Why do we have to be here? Illana and I know this area well." She looked over to her friend who was a lot more timid than her son and any other elf she knew. "Our children will be living here, not us. We've already discussed staying in Eversong once this place has been rebuilt."

A little surprised by this, Liadrin nodded slowly. "Alright, I didn't know that." She shrugged. "Then I guess you can stay or go." She looked over to Tanadia once more. "Though I think the youngest of your family would like you to stay. Maybe even show her around."

Tanadia span around to face her family matriarchs, smiling at the pair of them. "That's a great idea! I would love it if you could show me around this place." She looked around at the houses, most of them remaining intact and had been cleared out of debris, some of them already have work done to them. "Let's start with home."

When both Dawnstriders present went into the first home, Liadrin looked back towards Illana who was standing in the middle of the village, looking at the dry fountain in front of her. The paladin made her way over to the second matriarch of the family she has slowly become a part of over the years, placing a hand on her back. "What's on your mind?"

The second family matriarch shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. I feel like something is wrong, that I shouldn't be here, that I'm needed somewhere else." She smiled weakly at the paladin by her side. "Maybe I'm just tired." Her smile remained when she looked back at the dry fountain in front of her. "You've always been a close friend to this family, more Driana's than mine at least. We're both so grateful you have taken our granddaughter under your wing. She couldn't be in safer hands."

The matriarch of the Sunblade family rarely spoke to anyone outside of her family and Driana, that fact becoming more true after being the last surviving member of it apart from Tanadia. So when she did speak, everyone listened to what she had to say. Liadrin was touched by her kind words, more so by the soft, quiet voice that carried them than their actual meaning. The paladin rarely spoke to Athrodar's mother the whole time she knew her, only sharing the occasional word or two. Liadrin gave her a hug from behind, knowing the two didn't need to speak full sentences to get her point across. "Thank you."

Both Driana and Tanadia continued to walk through the old family home, the priestess stopping just outside the porch doors when she recognised the place. "This is where mama and papa were when you took that picture of them." She looked back at her grandmother who smiled down at her. "When do you think they knew?"

"That they had feelings for each other?" She saw the priestess nod, answering her question. "I know my daughter, your mother, fell for him a couple of decades before her century." She sat down on a sturdy looking table, putting all of her faith into it not breaking underneath her. "Your father and your uncle were climbing trees on one of Athrodar's rare days off. For practice or something, I don't know. Anyway, little did they know Thalina was following them." She smiled. "Whether it was because she felt a little something for him then or she just wanted to join them, only she can tell you."

Tanadia sat down on the floor in front of her, listening to one of the many stories about her parents past she hadn't been told before. "What happened?"

"Well, I don't know the full details leading up to what happened, but they realised your mother was following them when they heard her struggle to climb the tree they sat in. Apparently, it was only when they heard her scream did they realise she was there. But by then she had already hit the floor and had broken her leg."

Tanadia smiled at the story. "Mama always said she was never good at climbing trees."

Driana matched the smile. "She's in a small group of elves who can't. Back to the story. When they saw her holding onto her leg, they both climbed down to help her. Your uncle at the time was only beginning to feel his connection to the light, several decades later than most. Though it wasn't uncommon, most elves got their calling when you did."

"Then what happened?" Tanadia sat forward, always wanting more about her parents.

"Your father told your uncle to go back and get help whilst he tended to your mother. He was only a Farstrider at the time, nowhere near as skilled as he is now, but he did know how to tend wounds. It was there that I believe your mother began to feel something for him." She smirked, shaking her head. "She fell for the elf who tended her wounds that she sustained because she followed them out there."

Tanadia nodded her head slowly, wanting to know more as she only got one half of her parents love for each other. "What about papa? When do you think he fell for mama?"

"Ah, now that one is more difficult to pinpoint. He was a ranger in life, as you may already know." She saw Tanadia nod, knowing the easy part was done. "Let's just say.. the rangers, particularly before the Third War, were hard to keep pinned down. To land and lady." She raised an eyebrow at her granddaughter, hoping it was enough to push her point across without telling her outright that the rangers slept around a lot.

"Oh... OH!"

Driana nodded, knowing she didn't have to explain that part any further. "Well, as you saw in that photo of your mother's century, he was starting to feel something for her then. But then he didn't visit often after that so it made me think that wasn't when his feelings for her ignited. Then the day before he left Quel'Thalas completely, he got her a gift anyone would have forgotten about, having spent so long away from her, for her promotion to an Adept mage." She smiled back at the memory. "They hadn't seen each other often between those two events, having lost their homes to Arthas and the Scourge and Athrodar having to reclaim most of Eversong back from the Scourge, it didn't really give them much time to flourish their relationship into something like it is now."

Tanadia thought about it for a few seconds. "So if he felt something for her on her century day, could it be possible he felt something before then?"

Driana grinned at the priestess. "That is something I have asked myself a few times over the years. I'd say ask your father when you next see him, but I don't think he remembers that far back." She shrugged her shoulders. "Or he might. You never really forget the moment you fall in love with someone."

"What about you and Grandpapa?" She looked up at Driana, noticing her smile fade and feeling a little guilty about it. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

The Dawnstrider matriarch smiled a little, waving off her apology. "It's fine. I suppose you don't know that story either." She thought back to that much simpler time in her life, smiling fondly at the memories. "He was an apprentice mage at the time, a far cry from his Grand Magister days that's for sure. He tried to impress me with the new spells he had learnt, though they all came up short of impressive. What caught my attention however was how persistent he was." Her smile widened. "It was annoying at first, but after I realised he was trying to win my heart, as cliché as that sounds, did I notice he was conjuring things I liked."

"He must have won your heart, you married him."

Driana placed a hand on her granddaughter's face, rubbing her thumb against her cheek. "It was touch and go for the first few months, but after a while I found his quirks to be rather sweet. He would always try his best to impress me with extravagant things. But what did impress me was how far he would go to do something for me." Her smile saddened. "I miss him."

Tanadia hugged her when she stopped talking. "I miss him too."

* * *

It had been an hour since Elaria freed Athrodar from Teldrassil and the two of them sat in the middle of Darkshore's forest waiting for help to come. "What happens when they find me here with you? They'd think I done this."

"Thal's with them." Athrodar looked over to Elaria, trying to keep his eyes open. "She will know you didn't." As soon as he closed his eyes, he heard a twig snap in the distance, opening them slowly. "Someone's coming."

Elaria stood up, drawing one of her blades and hiding behind their tree, waiting for the intruder to come close. "They're coming from the west." She whispered to him, glancing down when he didn't reply. "Stay awake, Thal's almost here."

Keeping an eye out for the new comers, she saw several cloaked figures run past them in the distance, blowing a sharp whistle when she recognised Thalina who stopped in the middle of the open. She let out a long sigh of relief, smiling when Thalina locked eyes with her before calling over the Dark Rangers. "She's here, Athrodar. She found us." Looking back to him, she saw he had gone limp, slumping over to one side. "Shit. No no no! Stay with us."

When Thal reached them, she saw the state he was in, kneeling down by his side and lifting up his head. "Baby I'm here, open your eyes." She kissed him, shaking him lightly to get him to wake up. _Come on, wake up. Please._

Elaria placed a hand on Thalina's shoulder, pulling her back slowly. "Thal, you need to make a portal and get him out of here."

"Are you kidding!?" She snapped, glaring at the Night Elf. "It may kill him if we take him through a portal."

Knowing her anger was more of a panic than actual anger, Elaria removed her hand from her shoulder. "It will kill him if we don't get him help." She looked back at the Dark Rangers setting up a perimeter around them, locking eyes with Anya who was watching her closely. "Send someone through the portal if you must, just get him some help."

Slowly being pulled away by Elaria, Thalina looked back at her, nodding her head in understanding. "Alright, I'll open up a portal to Zoram'gar." She looked back at Anya who stood nearby. "We need someone to go back and get a healer. Anya, do you mind?"

She shook her head. "Not at all, I'll be as quick as I can."

Opening up a portal to the Horde outpost, Thalina watched the Dark Ranger walk through it, keeping it open until she returned with three necromancers, all of them starting to get to work on Athrodar. Grabbing attention of one of them, Thalina pulled him off to the side momentarily. "Will he make it?"

He rubbed his bony fingers along his chin, trying to assess the situation. "It will be touch and go, Magister, but he may pull through. The first twenty four hours will be crucial as we can't bring him through any portals." He looked around the forest they were in. "We will have to set up a base camp here until he is able to move."

"There's a Horde outpost up north." Anya, Thalina and the head necromancer looked over to Elaria who spoke up. "It's mostly troll inhabitants, but they fly the Horde flag. If you can get him there safely, they will look after him, I'm sure of it."

Thalina nodded. "Then let's go." She watched the necromancers lift up Athrodar, all of them carrying him towards the outpost Elaria was talking about. Thalina walked over to the Night elf, hugging her tightly. "Thank you. I owe you more than I could even know."

Elaria returned the hug, trying to keep herself together like she had done for the past hour. "He will be alright, Thal. They're working on him now."

The mage nodded against her chest, loosening her grip around her. "I know." She looked up at her friend, seeing warring emotions on her face. "If you need anything, just ask."

"Actually, could I get a portal back to Alterac? My men haven't seen me in a while and I imagine Hroki is struggling to keep the whole place together." She looked towards the retreating group of Horde. "I also need to tell them about him, how he's doing."

Thalina smiled. "Certainly." She opened up a portal to the mercenary camp in Alterac, watching Elaria walk through before catching up with the group of Horde taking Athrodar to the outpost up north. When she caught up to them, she took hold of Athrodar's hand that fell from the stretcher he was being carried on, kissing it and telling him to stay with them in his head.

When she felt the familiar feeling of fear in her mind, she recognised it as Athrodar having the same reoccurring nightmare, placing a hand on his cheek and concentrating on him. _I'm here, baby. It's just a dream, it's not real._ She felt her hand getting colder, knowing it wasn't working. "Put him down, or he's going to freeze us here."

At first they all just looked at Thalina like she was crazy, until they saw the stretcher he was laying on begin to freeze over. "Drop him!" Commanded Anya when she recognised it as the same frost that began to freeze the ship she was aboard back in Northrend. She looked over to the Magister when he was put down. "You know how to stop this?"

Thalina frowned. "I have a rough understanding on how, yes." She looked down at Athrodar. "The good news is he is still with us. The bad news is he is too injured for most of my methods on dealing with this."

"And what of your other methods?"

She pressed her lips together, trying to think of a way around using her fire magic, but couldn't come up with one. At least, not one that would be okay to use in public. She conjured a ball of fire in her hand, placing her hand next to Athrodar without touching him, defrosting some of the ice that was there. "This is the only way I can fight this without hurting him more." She looked over to the necromancers carrying the stretcher once more. "I will try my best to make sure you don't get frozen."

They travelled for close to an hour, stopping every ten or so minutes to heal him before continuing the trip up north. The nightmare had passed when they arrived at the outpost. They saw many of the Horde there preparing for a battle which concerned the group who were arriving. "What's going on here?" Asked Anya, stationing her Dark Rangers nearby.

"Da Alliance, dey be preparing for an attack on dis outpost soon. Our scouts have reported heavy movement coming dis way, and it's not da Horde."

"Damn it." Hissed Anya, looking around the outpost. "Thalina, get him some place safe and away from the outskirts of the camp. I will station two of my Dark Rangers with you to keep you relatively safe." She signalled two of her rangers over, telling them to stay with Thalina and the necromancers whilst they got to work on Athrodar, turning back to the commanding officer of the outpost. "Show me your defences, maybe we can help."

Placing Athrodar down in the hut they found themselves in, the three necromancers got to work right away, telling Thalina they needed room to work as she was standing in their way. She left the hut when they started setting Athrodar's arm into place by pushing the bones back into their sockets as well as straightening out his fingers that she had only just noticed were bent in ways they weren't meant to be bent in.

She sat on the steps leading up to the hut, watching the trolls and orcs get ready for battle in front of her, smiling at the occasional soldier that saluted her as they walked past. Looking up at the sky, she saw it was night, not knowing how long it would be until the morning. What she did know however was that the Kaldorei were given the name Night Elves because they spent most of their life in the darkness and were adapted to fighting in the current conditions Thalina found herself in.

 _Thal._

Thalina stood up from the step she sat on, looking back at the hut. _Athrodar?_ She walked inside to talk to him, yet he was still unconscious on the bed, the necromancers working on him tirelessly but even then they looked to be making little progress. _I don't understand?_

 _I'm not dead, if that's what you're thinking. Well, I am dead but it's not my true death._

She walked around the room slowly, looking at him the whole time. _How are you feeling?_

It was a surreal experience, hearing him talk to her yet seeing him asleep on the bed. _Not good. Thal, you're not going to like this._

She gasped, catching the attention of everyone in the room. "Sorry." She looked back at Athrodar. _You're going to die, aren't you?_

 _No. They've done enough to keep me in this world for a while longer._ There was a pause in her head, Thalina not certain what it was down to, thinking they weren't connected any more until he spoke again. _I'm going to need a priest to close these wounds._

 _But that's going to hurt you._

 _I know, but it will heal me more than what the necromancers are doing. Trust me._

Thalina nodded despite Athrodar not being able to see that action. _Alright, I'll go find someone._


	31. Chapter 31

**Shatterspear War Camp**

Thalina ran through Shatterspear War Camp, the Horde outpost they found themselves in, trying to find any healer that could wield the light. She ran from group to group, asking around and getting nowhere with any of them. There was a hint of panic in her eyes as she was running out of people to ask, standing outside the hut that had Athrodar and the three Necromancers inside it. She didn't want to ask them for help, but as she was running out of options, knowing Liadrin and her daughter might be the only ones that can help at this moment.

She didn't want to bring them here as it meant bringing them to a potential battlefield and she couldn't risk her daughter being in the middle of it. Liadrin on the other hand wouldn't let her hear the end of it if she did ask for her help. Though she may take some delight in hurting Athrodar. "I'm going to have to ask her for help..." She muttered, slowly conjuring a portal that will take her home.

When it materialised, she heard Athrodar whisper something in her mind, having to ask him to repeat it as she didn't fully understand what he said. _Stay in Eversong... Just until they heal me._

 _I'm not going to -_

 _Thal. Just trust me on this. I don't want you here when they heal me._

 _What, so you can just slip away again when you fit enough to leave? Oh no, I'm not letting you do that again._

 _Listen to me. I don't want you here when they start healing me because it's going to hurt like hell and you can feel what I'm feeling if we're close enough._ There was a brief pause that was filled with a sense of worry, all of it coming from Athrodar. _I don't want you to feel that, not ever._

She closed her eyes, slowly stepping towards the portal. _As much as I want to stay by your side, you're right. Just promise me you'll tell me when you're awake._

 _I promise. Love you._

She smiled, stepping through the portal. _I love you too._

Walking around the small village outside Silvermoon, she couldn't spot either Liadrin, her mother, her daughter or Athrodar's mother. "Well this isn't good." Continuing to walk around the village until she reached her home, she saw many of the villagers not pay her much attention outside the usual stares she got after being resurrected as well as the odd whispers being said about her. "Nice to know they haven't changed."

As she walked into her home, she realised a few things weren't where they were meant to be. Reaching into a nearby desk drawer, she pulled out the hilt of a spell blade, conjuring a sword made of fire and slowly making her way through her home. "Hello? Is somebody there?"

Just as she walked into the living room, she saw a Tauren standing there with his back turned as well as an Orc and a Troll. The Tauren turned around first, smiling down at Thalina and watching as she extinguished her sword. "We heard about Athrodar," He began, watching as the other two with him faced Thalina. "And of the situation he is currently in. We would like to help."

Thalina walked forward until she stood directly in front of the Tauren, hugging him the best she could. "Thank you Hroki. I know he would be happy to hear it if he was here and awake." She hugged the other two who she had come to know over the years, looking at all of them when she was done. "What of Elaria? Didn't she want to join you all?"

"She did, but she also promised him she would look for a certain Warlock. Our last mage, Jessica, has gone with her. Apparently that quiet little one knows her name and a few other things about her."

Thalina smiled a little. "It's good to see she is going to do something about that." She looked around the room. "Say, I don't suppose any of you can wield that Light?"

They all collectively shook their heads or said they couldn't. Hroki ducked under the light as he walked towards Thalina who began to walk around the room. "Don't worry though, I have sent Charles to go find Liadrin and your daughter who are south at this moment in time." He saw her look a little surprised. "What? We know about your former home. Turns out our little human mage knows stuff about the rest of us as well."

There was a presence in the back of Thalina's head, though it wasn't anything serious, only Athrodar telling her about Jessica. "It seems Athrodar knew more about her than he let on as well."

Hroki slowly nodded, remembering a few things he thought to be arbitrary at the time. "They did spend a lot of time together whenever she needed the company." He saw Thalina widen her eyes, thinking she got the wrong idea. "It's nothing like that, believe me. He treated her like a daughter, much like I saw him treat Tanadia when she was with us."

Feeling a lot better about it, Thalina smiled some more, walking towards the porch and therefore the bench on it. "We both spoke about having another child not too long ago, and how we can't make one ourselves." She opened the door to the porch, not being surprised when Hroki joined her. "Perhaps one day we may have another." She looked up at the sky, noticing it was night there as well. "I know I would really like that."

"Well," Hroki began, standing in front of her as she sat down on the bench. "If I have learnt anything these past twenty or so years working for him, it's that he will do whatever it takes to make you happy. A rare trait for someone like him. You know, being undead and all."

Thalina smirked, looking up at the Tauren. "Is that why you don't recruit any Forsaken? Because they don't have that trait?"

He let out a hearty laugh. "Of course not. They just don't seem to want to join us, that's all. Or they don't fit our criteria."

"Oh? And what criteria would that be exactly? It mustn't have been to be the best fighter because you allowed my daughter to join." She sat forward on the bench, staring up at the Tauren.

"That was his idea, and Elaria's. They didn't consult me on it." He remembered something Elaria said when she returned. "How is she by the way? We got worried when she wasn't there, as well as Athrodar."

"She's doing much better, thank you for asking." She looked down south and towards the Ghostlands. "When did you send Charles to go find them?"

"A couple of minutes before you arrived." He saw her look down. "He's quick, Thal, but not _that_ quick. Don't worry, he will find them."

"I know, it's just... I wished they were here. It would make my life, and Athrodar's life a lot easier."

* * *

Liadrin, Tanadia, Driana and Illana were all making their way back to Eversong, the two matriarchs talking to themselves whilst Liadrin kept Tanadia nearby, wanting to keep a close eye on her apprentice. "Looks like it's just us two again, kiddo." She looked up at the sky when she noticed it was darker than when they left Eversong. "Though that may not be for long. You've got to be getting some sleep soon little one, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Tanadia frowned at her mentor, continuing to walk in tangent with the paladin. "What's happening tomorrow?"

Liadrin smirked. "That's for me to know and for you to find out little -" There was a twig snap nearby, putting the paladin on alert as her natural instincts kicked in, standing in front of the two matriarchs and pulling Tanadia back until she stood with them. Pulling out her sword, she faced east and towards where she heard the twig snap. "Show yourself, or face the consequences of making me come out there."

"Woah easy there." A human stepped out from the trees, throwing up both his hands in surrender. "I was told this may happen." He looked behind the paladin and towards the priestess. "Nice to see you again little one."

"Charles?" Tanadia slowly walked out from behind Liadrin, looking the human up and down. "What are you doing here?"

"Elaria sent me. Your father needs your help." He looked back at Liadrin. "And yours."

Liadrin placed a hand in front of Tanadia once more, trying to keep the priestess behind her. "What do you mean he needs our help? Has Elaria found him?"

"She has, but if what she has told me is true, his condition is critical." He looked up at the sky then down to his pocket watch, just to make sure the time was right. "We need to leave now if he stands any chance of making it."

Tanadia pushed her way passed Liadrin who tried to hold her back but couldn't get a grip on her. The paladin looked back at the two matriarchs who were talking amongst themselves, hearing the occasional words of encouragement from Driana to Illana. "Are you two okay with heading back on your own?"

Driana nodded, rubbing Illana's arm in the meantime to keep her calm. "Go, save her son."

* * *

As soon as Thalina left to find Liadrin, the group of Night Elves advancing on Shatterspear War Camp engaged with the Horde stationed there, attacking from all sides and encircling the Horde within. Dark Rangers Alina and Cyndia had kept watch over Athrodar whilst the three necromancers tried to heal him, killing an Alliance soldier that got too close to the hut they were in.

Anya walked into the hut momentarily to check up on him, asking where Thalina was and getting an answer she didn't want to hear. "We don't know. She left just before the Alliance attacked and hasn't been back since."

"Damn it..." Anya looked down at Athrodar, seeing his wounds were slowly closing and cursing under her breath when she realised it wasn't happening quick enough. "When you see her, tell her to come find me." She looked outside and towards the many pockets of fighters. "We may not last the night if we don't get reinforcements soon." She looked back at the two Dark rangers. "Alina, come with me. Cyndia, try to keep them away for as long as possible." She looked down at Athrodar once more. "We need him to wake up soon."

Both Dark Rangers left the hut, engaging in the fight that was happening outside for several minutes until a portal had opened up outside Athrodar's hut. Hroki walked through it first, knocking back several Night Elves that came bounding towards him with his hammer, quickly being joined by the rest of his group. "Zun'ji, Korg. Get inside the hut and relieve those necromancers in there. Charles," He looked to the Human who walked through the portal with Liadrin and Tanadia. "Join then, along with you two. He will need you in there more than you're needed out here."

The burly Tauren continued to keep away several Kaldorei that came for the hut, being joined by Zun'ji and Korg shortly after as well as Cyndia and the three necromancers. Though the four of them were called to the front by Anya, leaving the three mercenaries behind. "Dis be very similar to dat time in Vashj'ir."

Korg let out a heart laugh, cleaving two Night Elves that got too close to him. "Except, there are a lot less naga here."

Hroki placed his mace down momentarily, pulling out the massive tower shield from his back and slamming it into the ground in front of them, picking up his mace again soon after. "Archers. Get behind the shield."

Knowing the shield wasn't big enough, Zun'ji planted his feet firmly into the ground, raising up the earth in front of him to create a makeshift wall. "Sometimes, being a shaman pays off."

Korg gripped his axe tightly, hearing several of the Alliance come running towards the wall Zun'ji had made, watching as two of them climbed over it. "And sometimes, being skilled in combat is much better." He cut down the first two, turning around to see a third drop to its knees without him having to swing his axe at it, seeing a knife protruding from its back.

"But most the time, it's better to be quick."

Hroki laughed as Charles joined them, picking up his knife from the Night Elf's back. "How's he doing?"

The human shook his head. "Not good, but I think with their help, he will pull through."

The Tauren nodded, looking back at the hut. "Let's hope he does pull through."

Liadrin stood opposite Tanadia, the pair of them on either side of Athrodar as he laid still on the bed. "You ready?"

The priestess shook her head. "I can't do this. It's going to hurt him and I don't want to do that."

Seeing Tanadia back away slowly, Liadrin extended out her hand to her. "Take my hand." When she did, she smiled softly at the priestess, trying to calm her down. "There's no doubt it will hurt him, but he knew that going into this. If what your mother said is true, he asked for the Light to heal him personally." She looked down at him. "He's also asleep, so he won't feel it."

"But.. I don't know if I can -"

"Honey, listen to me." Liadrin walked around the bed, placing both her hands on the priestess' face and making her look directly at her. "You're in one of the strangest families I have seen, one that has been kind to me over the years. You're both strong and courageous and I know you can do this." She rubbed her thumbs across her cheeks. "I wouldn't have taken to you like I have if you weren't. I see myself in you.

"You want people to stop treating you like a child?" She saw the priestess nod. "Well here's your chance to step up. Your father needs your help and you don't want him to die, do you?" She shook her head, making Liadrin smile when she saw the child like innocents on her face. "Good, now come on. You take his arm, I have his chest."

They worked on healing him for close to an hour, taking several breaks in between as Tanadia wasn't anywhere near as experienced as Liadrin with the Light, which meant she got exhausted quickly. Halfway into their healing had gone by without incident, that was until he had woken up and began to scream out in pain as the light was burning him, stunning Tanadia into stopping the healing. It was only when Liadrin had come to get Zun'ji from outside did they manage to put him to sleep once more.

He told them it wouldn't hold him for long, but it should keep him under long enough for them to finish. Sure enough, the shaman was right. Athrodar had stayed asleep long enough for them to finish healing him. "So that's it? He's fully healed?"

"We can't be sure." Answered Liadrin, looking over to Tanadia who looked saddened by the news. "We have closed his wounds fully, which is enough for him see another day and hopefully many more after that. What he will need however is a lot of rest and recovery." She looked down at Athrodar. "Saying that, he is a Death Knight and they do recover a lot quicker than the living, so he may be up on his feet again and in fighting condition within a week, maybe two."

As if on cue, a portal had materialised outside the hut, Hroki and the three others with him all looked over to it and saw Thalina walking through. The mage looked behind her and towards the hut as soon as Liadrin walked out of it. "Is he going to be okay?"

"It took some time, most of the cuts ran deep but I think he will be okay, yes." Just as she said that, Thalina tried to push her way past the paladin, getting nothing but a strong arm in her way. "What are you doing, Thal?"

"I want to see him, be by his side when he wakes up."

The paladin span her around, making her look out at the fight that was raging on. "You can go visit him when we're victorious here. Until then, you will accompany me out there whilst we fight off the Alliance. Got it?"

Thalina nodded, though she looked over her shoulder and towards the hut with Athrodar in it. "Who's going to look after him whilst we're fighting?"

"Do you see your daughter anywhere?" She waited until Thalina looked around, shaking her head. "That's because she's in there with him, away from the fighting." The paladin began to push Thalina away from the hut. "Move it Dawnstrider, we've got a battle to win."

The fighting went on for another couple of hours until the Alliance sounded a retreat as the rest of the Horde forces pushed up north to the Ruins of Auberdine and towards the Alliance camp just north of that. Though it was a hard fought victory, it was a victory nonetheless. All the mercenaries that joined Liadrin and Tanadia through the portal all sat down outside the hut that held Athrodar whilst Thalina had walked inside and sat down next to her daughter and by the side of her lover.

"Liadrin told me of how brave you were today, healing your father like that when you knew it would hurt him." She pulled her daughter close, kissing the top of her head when she leaned on her mother. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, mama." She looked down at Athrodar who moved in the bed. Though it was a slight movement, it was enough to catch the priestess' attention. "I think he's waking up."

Thalina looked down at his hand when Tanadia took hold of it, seeing his hand hold onto hers weakly. "Athrodar?"

Nothing happened for a few seconds, both Dawnstriders watching him carefully for any other sign of movement yet there was none to come. Instead he made a noise, more specifically a light groaning sound as his body ached all over from the use of holy magic as well as how weak he felt. When Thalina took hold of his other hand, dragging his newly healed arm across his body, he groaned some more. "Ow."

Realising she was hurting him, Thalina slowly and carefully placed his arm back. "Sorry." She looked up at his eyes at there still shut, hoping he would open them soon. "How do you feel?"

"Very weak." He squeezed his daughters hand a little bit, turning his head slowly to face her and opening his eyes just enough to look at her. "Thank you," He began, his voice a lot more hoarse than usual. "my golden rose, for doing what had to be done." He closed his eyes again, feeling Tanadia place his hand on her cheek.

The priestess smiled, closing her eyes as well but only to keep the tears from falling. "I done it to save you, papa."

Feeling a tear hit his hand before rolling down it, he moved his hand behind her head, slowly pulling her closer. "Come here."

Seeing this, Thalina thought she should just give a word of warning. "Careful, he isn't in the best shape for you to be climbing all over him." She watched as her daughter climbed into the bed with him, crying into his shoulder as she thought about almost losing him and hearing Athrodar tell her everything is okay. Thalina slowly backed out of the room, knowing both father and daughter needed some time alone.

"How is he?"

She looked over to Hroki who stood up from where he sat, looking up to Thalina when she walked out the hut. "He's weak, groggy and at the moment, pinned down by an emotional daughter. Other than that, he will be okay." She looked at the group of mercenaries in front of her, only now realising they were a lot smaller than she remembered. "Who's in charge if both you and Charles are here and Elaria is off on some Warlock finding mission?"

"Ah, yes... about that." Hroki sighed, scratching under his chin. "The island where you... yeah.. we lost the majority of our men. All that remained are here in front of you now, minus Elaria and Jessica who are, as you said, finding that warlock. Lin is actually on her way to your home, she just had to pack up a few things first, with the aid of that new kid, Taylor. The two of them are journeying there together."

"As for the blacksmith." Charles interrupted, spinning his knife on the floor. "He went back to Ironforge. Apparently the pay was better there, though I suppose he would say that considering we had one mission since he joined and we pretty much failed that."

"What are you going to do now?" Asked Thalina, sitting down on the top step.

"We don't know." Hroki replied quickly, picking up his mace and slinging it over his shoulder. "We've all accumulated enough gold to last us three life times, if not more. We thought about recruiting more people, but." He looked over to the three others with him. "We're getting too old for that. Especially this one." He patted Charles on the back. The human was getting close to his mid forties now and was thinking about retiring early. That idea spurred on by recent conflicts as well as how much money he had now.

The mage smiled. "Well, I wish you all the best on whatever life throws at you. Just remember, you're all welcome to our home any time you want to visit." Her smile turned more mischievous. "Though, I'd knock first. You never know what we could be doing."

They all collectively laughed which caught the attention of Liadrin who was assessing the wounded. "Having fun without me?"

"Of course." Retorted Thalina, smirking at the paladin who sat down on the step below her.

"What about you and da boss? What do you be doin' now?"

Thalina looked over to the troll and for the first time in a while, she had no idea what to say. She knew what she wanted to say of course, that they were going to return home and leave all this war business behind them. However she knew it wasn't that simple, no matter how much she wanted it. Instead, she just shrugged at him. "I honestly don't know. I suppose we go where the Horde goes."

"But you don't be wanting dat?"

There was a sigh. "No, I do not." She looked over to Hroki this time, the Tauren asking her why she didn't. "It's just... He's been fighting his whole life whilst I've been studying magic my whole life. We haven't spent so much as a couple of weeks together without something popping up to take either one of us away." She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, perhaps it's selfish of me to want to retire from travelling the world and settle down for a few centuries with him."

Charles shook his head. "It doesn't sound selfish at all. I know I want that exact same thing, to settle down with a nice Lakeshire girl and start a family before it's too late."

The other three mercenaries nodded their agreements which made Liadrin roll her eyes. "I'm surrounded by old men. Where's your sense of adventure!?"

Thalina placed a hand on her shoulder. "They age quicker than we do, their sense of adventure has come and gone, Li Li." She looked over to them, smiling at each one individually. "I think it's only right for them to want to start a family. Perhaps one day they may take them to Eversong so they can visit their aunty Thalina." Her smile softened a little. "After all, you're all like family to Athrodar, which means you're my family too." She looked over to Charles. "Yes, even you."

"It's not like he'd admit that though."

She smiled. "He will, especially after you went off to find her." She tapped Liadrin's shoulder. "And my daughter. And if he doesn't, I will drill it into his head that you helped save his life."

Just as Charles was about to reply, a war horn blew out in the distance, followed by the war cries of many Orcs that were descending from the north. Liadrin stood up and looked towards the north and saw Saurfang riding on a giant wolf, the High Overlord racing south towards them and the Shatterspear War Camp. "Looks like reinforcements have arrived."

"And just in time as well." Thalina added, looking back at the hut behind her.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: If you've played the recent Pre-Patch events, you'll know that I'm getting close to the Siege of Lordaeron (And therefore the ending of this story). I just want to say thanks to all of those that have read up to this point and the last five or so chapters after. I don't know if I will carry on with another "Big" story containing at least 20 chapters or focus more on some short stories during the Twenty Three year gap between this one and A Frozen Revenge. Or go back even further before that and do some one offs before "The Bonds of Friendship", specifically around the Second and Third Wars.**

 **Let me know if you like any of those ideas as well as leaving a review on how you think the story has been so far so I know if you have liked my somewhat close to canon take on these events, or if you would prefer it to be 100% canon.**

 **Also, I was thinking about doing a series of shorts made into a story with Elaria and Jessica going off to find the Warlock, though it's all just theory with no actual story planning just yet. Again, let me know if you would want to read something like that or not.**

* * *

 **Reuniting with Old Friends**

Saurfang rode ahead of everyone else, arriving in the war camp a couple of minutes before everyone else, saluting Liadrin first before acknowledging everyone else. He looked around the camp, seeing several wounded placed on one side of it. "It looks like you fought a battle here recently. Seeing as the Horde still stands, I take it you won?"

Anya stepped towards the small group near him, nodding at Saurfang. "You are correct, High Overlord. Though it was hard fought, we did keep the Alliance from taking us out."

The orc gave the Dark Ranger a slight nod before laying eyes upon Thalina. "And what of General Athrodar? Have you any news on him?"

"We have him, High Overlord." Replied Thalina, pointing towards the hut he was in. "He's in no fit condition to fight, but he is still with us."

"Good. Mind if I speak with him?" He saw Anya as well as Thalina begin to walk with him to the hut. "Alone."

The mage bowed her head. "Of course." Though it was Anya who seemed more annoyed by the request, sighing in frustration before backing away as well, walking over to her Dark Rangers before leaving the War Camp, seemingly on a more important mission than looking after the General.

Saurfang entered the hut, finding Athrodar and Tanadia sitting on the edge of the bed, the priestess helping him stand up slowly. "General. It's good to see you're still with us."

Athrodar looked over to the High Overlord, grinning at him before patting his daughter on the back, whispering to her. "Leave us."

She looked over to the old orc before looking back at Athrodar and whispering to him. "Alright, papa."

The two of them watched her leave, Saurfang stepping in front of the General once they were alone. "The Warchief pushed forward the invasion of Teldrassil as soon as she got word you were captured. At first I thought it was because we were going to get you back whilst occupying the tree in the same stroke of the hammer."

"But?"

"She attacks them without honour, slaughtering many innocents by the hands of the Horde so far. I have not claimed any myself, I am pleased to say, but this war has only just begun." He placed his axe down beside the bed, looking at it whilst he spoke. "I have tried to live by honour, ever since the founding of this Horde, and I will fight whilst I can to uphold that."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Though you cannot fight, you deserve to know that I will not be murdering innocents in the town of Lor'danel. I will command the Horde forces with me to spare them and only strike those who mean to strike us down." He gripped onto the hilt of his axe, lifting it up and resting it in his other hand. "I trust you are still an elf with honour and would do the same in my shoes."

Athrodar willed himself up onto his feet, placing a hand on the wall to keep himself up whilst moving the other one towards Saurfang. "Northrend was a dark time for most of us, but you taught me something that would stick with me and thousands of people to come. 'Honour. No matter how dire the battle, never forsake it.' I have tried to live by that as well, as I'm sure many others have."

Saurfang looked down at Athrodar's hand that was offered to him, shaking it lightly as to not injure the General some more. "Then I can rest knowing there are more who will act with honour over duty."

"Good luck, High Overlord. I hope you know what you're doing."

"You too General. Get some rest and perhaps we can fight by each other's sides once more, with honour."

Athrodar inclined his head. "With honour." As soon as the High Overlord left, Tanadia instantly walked back in and held up Athrodar as he was about to fall back into the bed. He looked over to her and saw a slight scowl on her face. "I know what you're going to say, but he's my superior and I had to prove a point."

"To who papa? He knows you're too injured to do anything."

"I know he does. I just had to prove to myself I could stand up on my own." He looked down at his daughter who was holding him up, seeing the slight scowl remain on her face. "Okay yes, I shouldn't have done it. You're in charge of my health until I'm fully recovered and I should have waited for you."

"Mama wouldn't be happy if she found out." She looked towards the entrance of the hut, just to make sure nobody was standing there. "Luckily for you, papa, I won't be telling her."

Athrodar smiled, kissing her on the temple. "Good girl. Now let's take me outside, I'd like to thank everyone personally."

The two of them slowly made their way out the hut, being stopped by Thalina as soon as they stepped outside. The Magister stared at the two of them for what felt like an eternity before hitting him across the face. But before anyone could react, she kissed him hard, hugging him soon after and ignoring the groans of pain he let out. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

Slowly moving his good hand around her, Athrodar hugged her back. "I'm sorry, Thal. It was tough watching our child sleep there and not knowing if she would wake up." He rested his head on top of hers, the pair of them closing their eyes as they held each other close. "I should have been there with you and not run off like a fool."

"You are forgiven."

Taking over from her daughter, Thalina held up Athrodar. She put one hand on his back and the other on his chest, slowly guiding him down the steps of the hut until he stood on the same level as his four remaining mercenaries. Tanadia stood next to the pair of them, taking hold of her father's hand and grabbing his attention. "Didn't you have something to say, papa?"

Everyone looked over to him as he nodded his head. "I did." He looked at everyone individually before speaking. "Now I'm not one for speeches, you all know that, so I'll keep this short and to the point." He looked down to Thalina. "Help me down?"

When he sat down on the second step up to the hut he just came out of, Thalina sat down with him, resting her head on his shoulder whilst he began to talk to them once more. "First off, I can't thank you all enough for coming here. Who knows what would have happened if you lot didn't show up." He placed a hand on Thalina's knee, feeling her place a hand over his. "Second of all. This one's right." He lightly tapped her knee. "You are all like family to me, and because of that, you can drop by whenever you want, maybe even stay a while."

A few frowns were on their faces as he spoke, warranting some explanation as to how he knew what she said. "When he raised me," Thalina begun, having noticed their frowns. "Our minds were connected in a way that allows us to hear each other's thoughts most of the time, as well as what we're feeling if we're close enough."

"Well," Began Charles, grinning and shaking his head. "I didn't think you two could get closer, but clearly I was wrong." He made his way towards them, offering a hand down to Athrodar.

Everyone was silent, looking over to Athrodar then up to Charles. Even Thalina sat up and off Athrodar and looked at the hand that Charles offered. "He helped save your life." She whispered to him in Thalassian, looking at his face for any sort of reaction and finding a blank stare on his face. "Athrodar? Say something."

Though he didn't speak, he willed himself up onto his feet slowly, climbing down the remaining steps until he stood directly in front of Charles. The two were inches apart whilst saying nothing for the longest period of time until Athrodar put an arm around him and gave him a brotherly hug. "Thank you, old friend. Though I may not have said it to you, I have forgiven you for that one incident I've held against you all these years."

Charles returned the gesture, though was a little shocked by it. "I accept your forgiveness... But since when do we hug?"

Athrodar laughed lightly. "Sorry, Elaria's got me doing it as of late." He looked around at the group in front of him, realising someone was missing. "Actually, where is she?"

"Ah yes, I forgot to tell you."Athrodar turned around to face Thalina who remained seated on the steps. "She has gone to find some warlock with that mage, Jessica."

He nodded slightly. "I suppose that makes sense. She knows more than any of us do about that warlock, plus she can portal her to places." As he made his way to sit down by Thalina's side again, he caught a small glimpse of her smile, yet it was one he hadn't seen for a long time. "I know that look." He whispered to her in Thalassian, trying to limit the amount of people who could understand them.

"Oh?" She began, leaning on him once more whilst looking at the group of mercenaries that were in conversation with each other in front of her. "And what look is that I wonder?"

He smiled, looking over to Tanadia who was in conversation with Liadrin and Saurfang. "The same look you gave me when I saw our daughter for the first time." He glanced down at the elf on his arm, pushing a few strands of raven black hair out of her face. "You're thinking about having another one, aren't you?"

Thalina smiled some more, keeping her voice low when she spoke. "You can read my mind, you tell me."

Tanadia looked over to her parents briefly, seeing the pair of them in deep conversation, both laughing and smiling despite the situation only an hour before hand with Athrodar clinging onto life by a thread. Seeing both of them looking so happy filled her with warmth, knowing that despite everything that has happened the past few months, they still loved each other as if none of that happened.

"What you looking at kiddo?"

The priestess looked back at Liadrin and Saurfang but mostly at the paladin who had asked her the question. "Nothing." She glanced back at her parents again before continuing. "It's just, I don't think I've ever seen the two of them that happy before." She returned her gaze to Liadrin. "Have you?"

"A few times when you were younger, yes. Though not so much in recent years." The paladin look over to Saurfang who stood with her and Tanadia. "When do you need to join up with the rest of the Horde?"

"Soon. Just waiting for my scouts to report back then we're leaving." The High Overlord looked over to Athrodar and Thalina, looking at the General more so than the Magister. "Keep an eye on him, Liadrin. He is close to the Warchief and the pair of them share the same thoughts on most situations." He looked down at Liadrin when she asked him why. "He is honourable at heart but he is also easily corrupted by those that seek to use his... talents."

"For it can corrupt even the most noble of hearts..."

Liadrin looked over to Tanadia. "What was that?"

The priestess, realising she spoke out loud, widened her eyes a little. "Sorry, I didn't... It's.. It's just something Saa'ra said to me whilst I was in the Netherlight Temple. Even the void can corrupt the most noble of hearts." She looked back at her parents once more, still seeing the two of them talking amongst themselves, smiling and laughing all the same. "I'm sure we can keep an eye on him, right aunty?" She looked back at the paladin.

"We can try, but he's one slippery elf."

A scout arrived as soon as they finished that topic of conversation, handing Saurfang a note before saluting the High Overlord. "It appears we are ready to move out."

"You don't look too pleased with that, High Overlord."

He grunted, glancing over to Liadrin before climbing onto his wolf he kept with him. "I'll just be glad when this is over." He pulled out his War horn and blew two sharp breaths into it. "Soldiers of the Horde! Move out!"

They all watched as the Horde army left the war camp, leaving a handful of guards as well as the four mercenaries, Thalina, Athrodar, Liadrin and Tanadia. "Should we head home?" Thalina asked as the last member of the Horde left.

"Not yet. I still need to return to Shal'drin. He's going to wonder where I am."

Thalina frowned at him when he slowly pulled himself up. "I'm sorry, who?"

He laughed, realising he hadn't told anyone. "Right, forgot you didn't know. Shal'drin is my horse. I was going to name him Shadowfax, but I think I heard a wizard who has a horse with that name."

"You could just summon him here. After all, you taught me how to."

Athrodar grinned, holding himself up against a nearby post. "Normally I would, yes. But I can't even keep myself up let alone summon my mount."

"I could just make a portal there and bring him back here. Saves you walking for an hour or two to get to him." She saw him want to argue her very reasonable idea, placing a hand on his cheek to get him to look at her. "I will be quick, _then_ we can go home. Okay?"

He kissed the palm of her hand, letting go of it shortly after. "Go."

Thalina created a portal back to Zoram'gar, leaving them all briefly so she could retrieve Athrodar's horse.

Several minutes had past however since she created the portal and she hadn't returned yet. Tanadia, who saw her father was struggling to keep himself up, quickly made her way over to him, all whilst trying to not draw attention to them. As soon as she reached him, she felt him put most of his weight onto her. Luckily for the priestess their race was light, so it allowed her to keep him up long enough to help him sit down. "You need to remain seated, papa. You can barely stand on your own."

"I know. I just hate feeling this weak." He looked up to his daughter who remained standing in front of him. "Sit down with me."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? You're my daughter and I want you to sit with me."

She took hold of his hand when he offered it to her, sitting down next to him and asking a question that had been on her mind for the past couple of minutes. "What did you and mama talk about that made you both so happy earlier?" When she saw him smile at the question, she noticed it was the same one he had shared with her mother a few minutes ago. "See? That's the smile you had."

He continued to smile, looking down at his feet before answering her question. "How would you feel if I said you may be getting a sibling?" He looked up and over to her for a reaction.

Although she tried to hide it, she wasn't very experienced in remaining stoic. Instead, she hugged him tightly, feeling guilty when she heard him groan, pulling back and apologising to him. "Mama is pregnant!?" She exclaimed, not meaning to sound so loud. Unfortunately she was loud enough to catch everyone's attention, seeing her father pinch the bridge of his nose. "Sorry... again."

"No, she's not pregnant. Nor do I think she will ever be. Not in our current condition."

Tanadia frowned. "Then why did you bring that up? What were you two talking about then?"

"We were talking about the possibility of adopting one. And we were hoping you could help." He placed a hand over one of hers. "After all, you are the owner of the Dawnstrider Orphanage, are you not?"

"I am, but papa -"

"Wait a minute, we haven't even finalised that idea yet. It was just talk." He squeezed her hand. "But what do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea, papa. It's just that..." She sighed, knowing it may crush any idea of them having another child. "You and mama are both dead. I won't allow you to adopt any of the children in my orphanage unless, if the light wills it, they truly want you to be their parents."

He smiled sadly, nodding his head slowly. "I understand... I'd do the same if I were in your shoes, little one." He pulled her towards him, kissing the top of her head. "I once promised your mother I would do whatever it takes to make her happy. And this would make her happy, so I will -" His ears twitched when he heard something in the distance, looking towards it.

Tanadia, noticing he had stopped talking, looked up at him and saw him looking off into the distance. "Papa? What is it?"

"It sounds like... artillery fire. But if they're occupying the tree, why do they need catapults?" He looked over to Tanadia, trying to push himself up onto his feet. "Help me through the forest until we get to the beach. It's not far from here."

"Why papa? What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I need to see the tree."

As soon as they were walking towards the tree line, Thalina had walked through a portal that had shown up, pulling along Shal'drin who was putting up a fight with her. "Come... on boy... He's right... here!" When the two of them were present in the middle of the camp, Thalina looked around to find Athrodar and saw him walking towards the trees with Tanadia and everyone else. "Wait, what's going on?"

"Athrodar heard artillery fire, you know, because he's undead and has a higher sense of hearing now. Though none of us heard it." Liadrin shook her head at how ridiculous it sounded, beckoning over Thalina to follow them, all eight of them walking towards the beach.

As soon as they broke through the tree line however, they were met with a sight they didn't think they would ever see. "Sylvanas... what have you done..." Athrodar muttered, looking towards Teldrassil that was now burning in front of them.


	33. Chapter 33

**The Tree Burns**

The eight of them stood on the beach for close to an hour, watching the World Tree burn in front of them and feeling helpless the whole time. Thalina had tried to create a portal there to save as many as she could but was stopped by Liadrin and Hroki before the portal could materialise, both of them telling her it was a bad idea.

Tanadia was the only one not watching as she turned away and was held against Athrodar the moment they heard the screams coming from Teldrassil. Athrodar covered her ears the best he could, trying to drown them out but he knew it was useless when she held onto him tighter as the screams grew louder then quieter until they stopped altogether.

Whilst everyone watched on, both shocked and appalled about what was happening in front of them, Athrodar had a silent rage brewing inside of him. He had been over the plan with Sylvanas about what was going to happen to that tree, only to find out she had scrapped it entirely and went straight to burning it.

"We should start to head home." Thalina suggested. "We can't do anything to help." She looked towards Teldrassil. "Not any more."

When they began to make their way back to Shatterspear, Thalina moved out the way for Shal'drin who came wandering through the group of them, standing behind Athrodar as if he had summoned it without having to cast a spell. Nobody else paid attention to it, but it made the Magister curious. She stopped in her tracks, looking towards Athrodar who remained on the beach, calling for his name and getting nothing in return.

"Athrodar?" She repeated, walking towards him and catching everyone else's attention in the meantime. "Are you coming?"

He looked to his left, seeing his loyal steed by his side once more. "No. I have someone I need to talk to first." His horse knelt down next to him, somehow knowing he couldn't climb up onto it in his current state and making it a whole lot easier for him. Once he was sitting on the saddle, he looked down and towards Thalina who stood next to him. "I'll return as soon as I can." He glanced over to Teldrassil as his horse began to walk away from her. "And maybe with some answers."

She moved to stand in front of him, stopping the horse from moving. "You can barely stand. What makes you think I will let you go riding off into the forest?"

"Because I want to know what changed. We were meant to occupy the tree, not burn it to the ground." He pulled on the reins of his horse, walking around Thalina until she stood in front of him again, putting a stop to what he was trying to do once more. "Thal, you're not going to stop me. Now you can either move out the way or you can join me."

A smile slowly crept along her face, walking towards the stirrups to pull herself up onto the horse. "Looks like I'll be going with you." She sat in front of him after pulling herself up, feeling him put his bad arm around her. "Where are we going anyway?"

"To find Sylvanas. I have a few questions that need answers to." He took hold of the reins with his other hand, riding south through Darkshore and trying to find the Horde and hopefully their Warchief.

Tanadia watched her parents ride away, hanging her head when they disappeared into the forestry. "And once again, they ride off and leave me here."

Hroki placed a hand on her shoulder. "They'll be back. Your father just needs to get answers from your Warchief." He grinned a little. "I've seen that look on his face before. I feel sorry for anyone that gets in his way."

"But you must stop him." She said, turning to face the Tauren. "He's too injured to even stand up on his own, let alone ride off to argue with the Warchief, maybe even fight her."

"It won't come to that." Came Liadrin, pulling the priestess back to the War Camp slowly. "I have known your father for a long time, your mother even longer. She will keep him out of trouble." She stopped walking. "Saying that, those two always seem to find trouble." She looked over to Tanadia, smiling a little. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I hope so."

Athrodar and Thalina rode in silence for ten minutes, the Magister wanting to ask him several questions about what they were doing and why the tree was burned down, but when she even thought about asking, she felt Athrodar's anger towards the subject grow in her mind, stopping her from asking them.

She knew that keeping him company through this would stop anything stupid he had planned. She would be his voice of wisdom without actually giving him any words of wisdom other than: Don't do it.

When they caught up to some Horde stragglers, Athrodar looked around for any Dark Rangers or at the very least, someone he recognised that could give him directions to Sylvanas. Seeing it looked like he was looking for someone, Thalina asked if she could help, being told to look for any Dark Ranger or someone of worth like a Captain or Sergeant.

"There!" The Magister pointed towards a group of three Dark Rangers. "Maybe they'll know where she is."

Athrodar kissed her cheek when he saw the three Rangers. "Thank you." He whispered, turning Shal'drin in their direction and riding towards them. "Vorel."

The Dark Ranger turned to face him and inclining her head. "General. I heard you were badly injured." She looked at Thalina sitting in front of him. "Come to celebrate the win?"

Thalina placed a hand over his, telling him to not act up in front of them. Instead he looked around the Horde column that was slowly walking back to Orgrimmar. "Where's our Dark Lady? I need to speak to her."

"She has returned to Orgrimmar, General. Took a portal there twenty minutes ago."

"Damn it.." He muttered, bowing his head at the Dark Ranger. "Thank you Vorel."

The two of them watched as they caught up to the rest of the Horde, Thalina leaning back on him when they were alone. "I think we should head home now. There's nothing more you can do."

"To hell with it." He climbed off his horse, stumbling the moment his feet touched the ground as his legs buckled beneath him. "Make me a portal to Orgrimmar."

She climbed off the horse the moment he fell to the ground, kneeling down in front of him. "Baby, look at me." She lifted his head up until he looked at her. "You're too injured for a portal, especially if there's no healer with us, let alone do anything like what you're thinking." She smiled when he locked eyes with her. "Let's just go home and deal with this another day. Our daughter's awake and I'm sure she would like to spend time with us, spend time with you."

"But I need to -"

"No, no you don't." She kissed him on the lips, resting her forehead against his. "Come home. Spend time with your family, spend time with your daughter. You've rarely been in her life - no fault of your own as you were busy – but I'm sure she would love it if you were home."

Athrodar looked into the icy blue glow of her eyes and seeing the look of certainty in them. "Alright." He kissed her lightly, pulling himself up onto his feet when Shal'drin knelt down by his side once more. "Let's get back to camp before heading home." He offered his good hand down to Thalina, pulling her up the best he could before watching her climb up onto the horse and sit in front of him. "I suppose we'll need a portal to head back to Eversong though."

She pushed her lips together. "I think so, yes. But you will need immediate attention as soon as you step through it. Luckily we have two healers with us when we do." She looked up at him. "It's going to hurt us though."

He pulled up her hood that was way too big for her, grinning to himself when it covered most of her eyes. "You should really get one that fits."

Thalina took the reins from him, turning the mount around and heading off back towards Shatterspear. "I have one that fits. This is the one you gave me in Northrend." She looked up a little at the hood that blocked most of her vision. "Turns out the spell I put on it is finally wearing off."

"By the way," He began, stroking her cheek with his index finger. "I spoke to Tanadia about the thing we spoke about earlier."

"Oh? And what did she say?"

"It's going to be a lot more difficult than I thought." He kissed her neck, remaining there when he continued to talk. "But I will do all I can," He kissed her neck again. "To make you happy. As seeing you happy is what makes me happy."

She smiled at his attempt to avoid the question. "But what did she say?"

As much as he wanted to avoid saying it, he knew she was already searching his head to find out. "Although we are her parents, she does own the orphanage." He began to kiss the back of her neck again, hoping it was distract her from what he was going to say. "She said: Because we are dead, it's going to make it a lot harder for us to adopt. She will only allow it if the child truly wants us to be their parents."

He saw her pull on the reins, knowing she wasn't at all happy with what their daughter said. When the horse stopped moving, there was nothing but silence in the air until Athrodar called her name quietly and getting a response from her. "She would do that to her own parents?"

"I have to agree with her." He said bluntly, watching as Thalina hung her head dejectedly. "We can't adopt a kid that would hate what we are, that won't love us as we would love them." He rubbed her arm in comfort. "That wouldn't be fair for anyone."

She sighed. "You're right." She turned around on the horse, sitting side saddle and resting her head on him. "I just wanted another one so badly I didn't even factor in us being dead, other than not being able to make one ourselves." Slowly moving an arm around him, she watched him take over the reins and slowly begin to make their way to Shatterspear once more. "What are we going to do?"

"Well – and I say this with a great deal of irony – we have to show our daughter we can be the best parents for any of those kids." He placed a hand on her face, turning it so she looked at him. "If you raised her right, she will already see that you are." He kissed her cheek, holding her close to him shortly after. "The one person that needs to prove themself is me."

"She knows you'll be a great father. You have been to her."

"I was hardly in her life, you said so yourself." He looked forward and saw that the trees were thinning out and were being replaced with stumps instead, knowing they were close to Shatterspear War Camp. "There's more to being a parent than sending her money every time I finished a mission." He shook his head. "No, I have to prove that I can be a good parent, starting with spending as much time with our daughter as I can before I'm called back to the front."

"I know she would like that." Thalina said quietly, holding onto his arm now. "Besides, I think you'll prove to be a great parent."

Athrodar smirked. "You have to say that, I'm sleeping with you."

She smacked his chest, ignoring the quick but sharp pain they both felt. "I mean it! You care enough about the one we have that you made sure she felt comfortable when she visited you in Alterac. Though I would have preferred it if you didn't begin to teach her how to fight," She tapped his leg. "but you're new at this so I'll let that slide."

As the camp got closer, they saw the Horde banners flying and several guards celebrating their win. He kept his voice low and his head near hers. "Maybe if we adopt a boy, and he doesn't already have one, we could name him after your brother."

She looked back at him, wide eyed and a little shocked he had brought that up. "You mean that? You'd want to name him after my brother?"

Athrodar brought Shal'drin to a stop outside the hut everyone else was in, climbing off the horse and standing in front of Thalina when she climbed off it as well. "I do. Sure I may not remember him, nor will I get the chance to, but he meant a lot to you and your mother, the least we could do is honour his name in some way."

Feeling elated at his request to name a possible son after her brother, she kissed him hard, throwing her arms around his neck and ignoring the coughing from Liadrin who was trying to get their attention.

It was only when she bathed the pair of them in a weak holy spell did she get their attention, grinning a little at the irritated look Thalina gave her. "Ah so you two can be broken apart by something, good." She folded her arms across her chest. "When are we leaving? I don't want to stay in this place any longer than we need to." Her face saddened slightly. "Not after what happened."

Thalina nodded. "I understand. Go get everyone, I'll start creating the portal." When Liadrin took the first two steps back towards the hut, the Magister remembered something she needed to tell her. "Oh and Liadrin, two things. One, please don't do that again, it hurts." She saw the paladin smirk, knowing she wasn't going to get through to her about this. "And two, I need you to be ready to patch him up again when we arrive in Eversong." She looked over to Athrodar. "He's not ready for a safe portal travel, but with you and our daughter there, he should be okay as long as you're ready to heal him."

The paladin smirked some more, knowing she had an opportunity to hurt Athrodar with the added bonus of it being for a good cause. "I'll be on standby."

Athrodar watched her walk back into the hut, glancing over to Thalina who was working on the portal. "You know, she takes way too much pleasure in hurting me."

Thalina smiled. "I know. That's why I ask her to do it." She glanced over to Athrodar, seeing he was a little surprised that she lets it happen. "Please, don't give me that look. She feels our friendship is threatened by you being my lover that she has to hurt you in order to maintain her dominance."

He raised an eyebrow. "Her dominance?"

"What? She was always the one who took control in our friendship. I just gave her the company she needed after her parents were killed." She looked over to the entrance of the hut, seeing Liadrin was standing there and staring at her with a small smile on her face. She returned the smile, finishing the summoning of her portal. "Because of that, we've grown close and she doesn't want that to change." They hugged when Liadrin walked towards her, Thalina whispering into her ear. "It won't change when I've married him, you'll always be my Li Li."

Tanadia walked over to her father, the pair of them standing there and watching as both Thalina and Liadrin continued to hold each other whilst having a conversation that only included whispering. "I've seen them do this before." The priestess looked up to Athrodar. "The last time it happened, aunty Liadrin didn't leave me alone for a whole week."

Athrodar moved to stand behind Tanadia, placing a protective arm around her. "Stay by my side and she may leave you alone." He kissed the top of her head. "After all, I'm going to be staying home for a while. At least until I fully recover or get called into action."

"Really?" She looked up at him. "You're coming home?"

He nodded. "I am." He saw her turn around and hug him tightly, suppressing the urge to groan in pain and smiling at her instead. "I wanted to spend time with my family, with you." He hugged her back, though not as tightly. "It won't make up for the years I lost not being in your life, but I suppose starting now is better than never starting at all."

"Are we ready to leave?" Came Hroki, standing between both parties of hugging elves. "Or are we too busy hugging each other to not return home yet?"

Thalina smiled, pointing towards the portal. "It's open, just go through it." She looked towards Athrodar. "We'll join you shortly."

Just as the last mercenary walked through the portal, those that were remaining all looked towards Athrodar. "Let's go, papa. We're almost home."

He nodded, stepping towards the portal and bracing himself for a world of pain once more. "Let's get this over with." The moment he walked through it, he felt what could only be described as being torn apart by a pack of lynx's, collapsing to the floor the moment they arrived in Eversong and being picked up by Hroki who was waiting for them.

"Get him inside." Suggested Thalina, opening the door to the house. "They can start working on him once you've placed him down on the couch." She watched as everyone hurried inside, glancing over to the curious stares from the other villagers and rolling her eyes when they began to whisper to each other.

Driana and Illana, along with Lin and Taylor watched as Hroki brought Athrodar into the living room, placing him down on the couch and standing back as Liadrin and Tanadia began to painfully heal him. "Damn it." Hissed Liadrin, looking at her hand that was covered in black blood. "His wounds have opened again."

Lin stepped towards him, conjuring a green mist in her hand and placing it on the wound. "Let me help. I learnt a few things back home that will close this wound."

Liadrin nodded. "Thanks."

Driana and Hroki took Thalina into another room when she began to feel exactly what Athrodar was feeling. Taylor, Charles and Korg joined them to give the rest some room whilst Zun'ji offered some help in healing him as well. With everyone doing something, Illana found herself still standing there, watching as the four of them healed her son. She slowly stepped towards him, kneeling down by his head and hesitantly placing a hand on his forehead. "Athrodar?"

"Apply pressure here." Liadrin said, moving Tanadia's hand to a new wound that showed up. She looked to her right and towards the Pandaren there. "What's your name?"

"Lin."

"Alright Lin, I need you to find Thal, ask her where the sewing kit is." She looked down at the wound Tanadia was holding. "We need to close this before we start healing it."

Zun'ji watched Lin go off to find Thalina, communing with the water elements to wash away some of the blood that was blocking their view of his wounds. "Some of dese weren't dere before."

The paladin glanced up at him. "I know." She closed her eyes, focussing on the light and growing a pair of golden wings that enhanced her healing capabilities for a short time. She felt the warm rush of Light course through her veins, looking down at Athrodar and seeing his mother talking to him, distracting him the best she could. "I'm sorry about this." Liadrin said before pressing her hands down on his chest and pouring as much holy magic onto him as she could.

Tanadia, who was trying to drown out her father's screams of agony, held down the wound Liadrin told her to apply pressure to, looking out for Lin who quickly came back with a sewing kit that looked a lot smaller in her paws than it actually was. "Here, I have got it."

Liadrin looked down at the sewing kit, removing her hands from Athrodar's partially closed chest wound. "Thank you." She glanced over to Illana. "Get her out of here. She doesn't need to see her son like this."

Lin placed her paws on Illana's arms, slowly pulling her away from Athrodar and towards the porch outside. She stayed outside for a while to try and calm Illana down who was looking distressed at her son in pain, coming back to help heal Athrodar when she knew his mother would be alright. "Will he make it?"

Liadrin nodded her head, placing the needle in her mouth and pulling on the string to close the wound before cutting the rest off. "He will be fine, just a lot weaker than he was before walking through the portal." She looked over to Tanadia who was holding onto her fathers hand. "If he wasn't undead, we would be having a completely different conversation."

"How long until papa is back to normal?"

"A month at most. But we will have to wait and see."

Lin looked down at him, stepping back a couple of paces when she saw frost begin to form around him. "What's happening?"

"Oh no, not again." Liadrin looked around the room, not finding the one person she knew who could deal with this. "Thal!" She shouted, hoping it was enough for the mage to hear her.

When she ran into the room, she sighed, running over to his side and placing a hand on his head. "He's having his nightmares again."

"Nightmares?" Lin muttered, stepping closer to him and replacing Thalina's hand with her paw. "I have seen nightmares before, but this is different." She closed her eyes, covering her hand and his head with the same green mist she used to heal him.

"What are you doing?" Thalina asked her, a little curious at this style of healing she hadn't seen before.

"It's a soothing mist. The idea is that it will soothe his mind and will stop any nightmares he is having."

Widening her eyes a little, Thalina looked at the Pandaren. "Will it be permanent?"

"Yes."

Already feeling that it was working, she nodded and backed away from the Pandaren. "Do it. Stop these nightmares."

Whilst Lin was dealing with that, Zun'ji and Liadrin continued to close the rest of Athrodar's wounds. "I be knowing da boss for some time now. But I have never seen so many scars on a single person before." The troll lifted up his left arm, pointing at the many lines present. "What are dese for?"

Thalina saw him looking at her, knowing she had to respond to it. "They're the number of people he has lost since he became a Death Knight. People he couldn't save." She lowered her eyes to look at Athrodar. "I have told him it's not his fault they died, but he carries the weight of their deaths on his shoulders."

"So. Everyone we have lost, he has marked dem here?"

A nod. "Mhm."

"And you're okay widdat?"

"No, but something's you just can't argue about." She continued to look down at Athrodar, noticing the frost had disappeared as well as the feeling of fear in her mind coming from him. She placed a hand on Lin's shoulder. "It worked."

The green mist around Lin's paw had dissipated, backing away slowly from him and watching Thalina kneel down by his head the moment she was far enough away. "He should be nightmare free, but come find me if ever they return."

"Thank you Lin, I will." She placed a gentle hand on Athrodar's cheek, seeing Illana sit down next to her and place a hand on where Athrodar's unbeating heart is. "He's going to be okay, Illana."

Liadrin removed her hands from him, knowing she had done all she can to heal him. She placed a hand on Illana's shoulder, watching as the second family matriarch looked up at her. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him his mother is here. And that I love him."

"I love you too." Athrodar replied weakly.

Both Illana and Thalina looked back at him, the Magister kissing him lightly whilst his mother held onto his hand that he slowly lifted. "Welcome home, my love." Thalina whispered, leaning her forehead down on his.


	34. Chapter 34

**Eversong Woods: Home**

"How long have they been talking?"

Thalina looked to her left and towards Hroki, recognising it was him before seeing him due to the deep voice that carried throughout the room. "Two hours now." She looked at what he was wearing, noticing it was his traditional Tauren garbs. "You look nice."

He bowed his head. "Thank you." He looked back over to Athrodar and Illana who were sitting outside, talking to each other about his past. "Where do you think they're up to?"

"Well, his mother recently looked at me with a smile on her face, so I can only guess they're up to the part where he looked after me in Dalaran and then here." She looked over to the Tauren once again. "How is everyone settling in? I'm sorry we didn't have enough beds for all of them."

"They've slept in a lot harsher conditions, trust me. What you set up for them now is as perfect as you can get." He smiled at her. "After all, they're the toughest people I know. Though I reckon the kid and Lin are grateful they get the beds." He shrugged. "They're not as war torn."

"How is he doing by the way? This is a lot of change for someone so young."

Hroki chuckled lightly, pulling on one of his braids. "He's a human, remember? At his age, they're practically ready to marry." He shook his head, smiling all the same. "I think right now, he's happy just being able to explore a small portion of the world." He looked down at Thalina. "He is safe here, right?"

"Of course. If anybody asks I'll just say he's a member of the Netherlight Temple Tanadia visited not too long ago." She saw Tanadia leave her room from the corner of her eye, conjuring a temporary arcane wall in front of her. "And where do you think you're going little one? It's the middle of the night."

Tanadia turned to face her mother and Hroki, yet only the Tauren was looking over to her. "I'm thirsty." She said, yawning midway through the sentence and stretching as she finished it. "Can't I get a drink in my own home?"

Thalina grinned, dropping the temporary arcane wall. "Go."

Hroki watched the priestess disappear into the kitchen, looking down at Thalina who was watching Athrodar and Illana once more. "How is she?"

"Who?"

"Your daughter? How is _she_ doing with all of this?"

Thalina looked over to Tanadia when she saw her walking back to her room. "I haven't had the chance to ask her. But I can't imagine she is perfectly fine with it all." She saw the door close behind the priestess, looking up at Hroki momentarily before returning her gaze to the two elves outside. "I will ask her tomorrow when she wakes up."

The Tauren grinned, looking over to the two elves outside as well. "Ask her about Taylor whilst you're at it."

Thalina frowned. "Why, what does he have to do with anything?"

"Probably nothing. But he seemed a little saddened to find out her and Athrodar were no longer going to be in Alterac. More so than anyone else."

She raised an eyebrow, looking up at Hroki. "Did he now? What do you think that could mean?"

"Do you really need me to spell it out?"

She widened her eyes a little, leaning towards Hroki to whisper to him, not that anybody else could hear them anyway. "But she's just a baby."

Hroki laughed a little. "Maybe to your people, sure. But for almost every other race, she's the perfect age to start a family." He placed up both his hands when he saw Thalina glare at him slightly. "I'm not saying she should, that's her decision. But we live in a time where most races are working together, not like when you were her age."

Her face softened, returning her gaze towards Athrodar once again. "You're right. When I was her age I never thought about starting a family. Our traditions dictated we start thinking about it after our first century. Before that we normally just focused on what we were best at." She smiled when Athrodar looked over to her momentarily before looking back at his mother. "I won't hold her back if she starts feeling something for someone."

"I don't think you have to worry about that yet. She looks to be too focused in learning about the Light than boys. Or girls."

Thalina grinned. "Don't let Elaria hear that, she may actually try something on her."

The two of them stood there, waiting for the conversation with Illana and Athrodar to stop. Though they didn't have to wait long, it still felt like an eternity to the Magister who had already been waiting for close to three hours now. She saw Illana give her son a quick hug before walking into the house and smiling at the pair of them, saying goodnight. "Night, Illana." Replied Thalina, bowing her head at the family matriarch.

Once she had disappeared upstairs, Hroki walked over to Athrodar and picked him up. The General had very little use of his legs since he walked through the portal that took him home, having it sap most of his energy. "You know, this is really embarrassing."

Thalina smiled as Hroki walked passed her with Athrodar in his arms. "Yeah well, next time you think about running away without talking to me, remember this day."

Being placed down on a nearby couch, he pat Hroki on the arm and said his thanks, looking over to Thalina who had her arms crossed at the other side of the room. "A little harsh, but I suppose I deserve that." He extended out a hand towards her, already knowing she would take it if only to stop him from hurting himself. "Come here."

As soon as he extended out his hand towards her, Hroki began to leave the room and therefore leave the two of them alone. She slowly took a few strides towards him, stopping just out of touching distance from him. "Before I get any closer, you need to understand that you're too injured to do anything."

He grinned at her. "Funny. I'm almost certain I've told you the same thing over the years."

She gave him a look of innocence, moving her hand towards his and stopping just inches away. "That's different." She said with a pout.

"How is it different?"

Knowing she couldn't bluff her way out of this, she took hold of his hand and knelt down by his side. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

Athrodar closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly. "Several times." He shuffled backwards as much as he could to make enough room for her, patting his hand on the gap in front of him. "Lay down with me."

She closed the gap between them, taking off her cloak and hooking one finger into the hood of it before laying down in front of him and throwing said cloak over the two of them. "Is this what you wanted?"

They were facing each other, both of them laying on their sides and staring into each others eyes in silence for the briefest of moments until Athrodar responded to her question. "Me being unable to move more than two feet on my own or you pressing yourself up against me?"

"Definitely the second one." She said, taking off her tunic and placing it on the floor behind her. "But if there were any doubts about what one I was on about," She began, slowly and carefully taking off his tattered tunic. "I was hoping this would clear things up."

Athrodar looked down at his chest when Thalina lightly traced a finger over his new scars, especially the big one in the middle of it. "What are you thinking?" He asked quietly.

She smiled. "You know what I'm thinking." She shifted her eyes from his chest to his face, kissing him lightly. "Lin done something to you earlier and I'm not sure if it worked."

"You mean cure me of my nightmares?" He brushed a thumb over her cheek, smiling a little. "I thought something was up when they had just disappeared earlier, even though I was still unconscious. Now I think I know why."

Thalina turned around so her back was facing him, shuffling backwards until they were touching once more. "Then hows about we sleep? Both of us, together." She turned her head around to face him the best she could. "We haven't slept peacefully together since before you died and I know you'd want nothing more than to wake up with me in your arms."

He snaked an arm around her, holding her close against him and kissing her shoulder. "That's exactly what I want." He closed his eyes when he saw the blue glow from Thalina disappear, knowing she had closed her eyes as well. "I love you."

She smiled as usual, the same three words always making her happy. "I love you too."

* * *

A couple days had passed since they arrived back in Eversong and the start of Athrodar's recovery. Driana had walked in on the pair of them sleeping on the couch and noticing they were both wearing nothing from the waist up, pulling the cloak further up their bodies to hide their exposed chests, especially her daughters.

When the two of them woke up, Thalina had gone to talk to Tanadia about how she was coping with everything and got the response she thought she might have gotten. The priestess admitted it was painful to see her father go through so much pain in order to be healed by her and Liadrin. Whenever she wasn't training with Liadrin, she had spend her time with Athrodar in order to both help him with his rehabilitation as well as hear some of his stories along with Illana who wanted to know more as well.

Whilst the three of them built a better relationship between themselves, Thalina had noticed Taylor had joined them as well, rolling her eyes when Hroki grinned at her after he noticed the human sat closer to Tanadia than anyone else. "It's not what you think."

"Of course it's not." He said sarcastically, handing Lin one of the many plates that needed to be washed.

Lin, used to working in a kitchen, had also grown used to eavesdropping on conversations whilst humming a tune to make it seem like she wasn't. "It's exactly what you think."

Both Thalina and Hroki looked over to Lin who went back to washing up the dishes as if she had said nothing, though the Tauren on her right grinned like a Cheshire cat at Thalina when she looked over to him. "It's not what you think." She repeated, louder this time to try and push her point across.

"Oh please, it's exactly what you think it is." Came Driana this time who was just passed through, picking up an apple and leaving as soon as she took a bite out of it.

" _Minn'da!"_ Exclaimed Thalina, following her out the kitchen and towards her father's old office. "I'm telling you it's not what you think!"

"Of course not dear. It's just the same look he gives her is the same look you gave Athrodar." She glanced over to her daughter who had just realised it herself. "The funny thing is, our little priestess is doing the exact same thing Athrodar done. Not noticing it, or when she does notice it, she thinks he's being strange."

"By the Light, I think you may be right on this." The Magister placed a hand on her forehead, rubbing it when she felt some pressure building. "What are we going to do?"

Driana frowned at her daughter when she saw a slight panic on her face, placing her hands on her arms to keep her still when she started to pace. "Hey, calm down. There's nothing we can do." When she saw Thalina was about to argue, she placed a finger over her mouth. "There's nothing we can do because nothing will happen unless she wants something to happen." Driana removed her finger from her daughters lips. "And if it takes as long as it did with you two, that human will be much older and will probably have a family by then."

"So I should leave well enough alone?"

Driana tapped her daughter on the cheek. "That's a good girl. Now run along, I'm sure your friends are waiting."

"I'm not a kid any more minn'da."

Driana brushed some hair behind her daughter's ear, watching it twitch as she grazed it with her hand. "You will always be my little fire flower, no matter how old you are."

* * *

A week had passed since their arrival back into Eversong and Athrodar had recovered enough to be able to move around the house freely without having to take breaks. Though he moved slowly and sometimes groaned a little when he pulled himself up, he had still tried to do things for himself. "It took me weeks to be able to do what you're doing now."

Athrodar smirked at Thalina who looked a little surprised at his rate of recovery. "Are you really surprised? We undead recover quicker than the living."

This time it was Thalina's turn to smirk, pulling on the waist of his leggings. "Do you recover quickly enough to..?" She winked at him, getting up onto her tiptoes and giving him a quick kiss before dragging him slowly to their bedroom that was vacant at this very moment in time. "Lin has gone shopping with our mother's so we have plenty of time to test your stamina."

"And what of our daughter?"

Thalina stopped walking backwards. "What about her?" She saw Athrodar raise both his eyebrows and look over her shoulder. "She's not."

"Oh yes."

"You're lying."

He smiled a little. "I'm afraid not."

Thalina slowly turned around to see their daughter standing at the top of the stairs, slowly waving her hand at the priestess. "Hi honey. We were just -"

Tanadia pinched the bridge of her nose. "Save it. Just try not to make a lot of noise." She sighed, walking down the stairs and passed them. "Some of us are trying to study."

As the door slammed behind the priestess, Thalina couldn't hold her laughter in any longer. She let it out against Athrodar's chest, looking up at him when he asked her what was so funny. "She's exactly like the both of us and I hadn't really noticed until now. She has your willingness to learn and my very adorable attitude."

Athrodar snorted. "Right, because your attitude is adorable." He smirked when he heard her gasp. "No, you have more of an 'I'll be friendly to you until you hurt whomever I care for. Then I'll burn you alive' sort of attitude."

She pouted at him. "It's still sort of adorable though, right?"

"Hmm... Maybe terrifying with a hint of psychotic." He smiled, brushing his thumb over her lips. "Which is good because I kind of like that." They shared a quick kiss before Thalina wanted to add something.

"You always did like them a little on edge."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what does that mean exactly?"

"The Blood-Queen, the Banshee-Queen. Women of power that weren't exactly the most sane people in the world." She laughed, albeit humourlessly. "One of them more so than ever as of recent events."

"If that's the case, what does that make you?"

She kissed him again, biting his bottom lip and dragging him down until they were at the same height, whispering into his ear. "Perfect for you."

"Oh get a room."

The Magister smiled as Liadrin shut the door to the house behind her, walking towards Tanadia's room to pick her up for her training. "We have one."

"Then use it." She knocked on the priestess' door, looking over to the two Elves that remained at the foot of the stairs. "I'm serious, don't you two start anything there. Hroki and his band of merry men are on their way back sooner than you think." She smiled a little. "They looked to be in a hurry."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow, turning around to look at the paladin who knocked on Tanadia's door once again. "What were they doing?"

Liadrin leaned up against the wall, waiting for the priestess to open up. "By the looks of it they were – Ah so you are here." Before she could tell him, Tanadia opened the door to her room.

Seeing the two of them were leaving, Athrodar tried to get an answer from her, hoping it wasn't what he was thinking it was. "Liadrin, what were they doing?"

"You'll have to find that out for yourself, _General_."

Before he could question her again, both her and Tanadia had left the house and were heading towards the Blood Knight quarters to begin today's training. Thalina snaked her arms around him from behind, feeling him place a hand over hers. "Come take me to bed, my General."

He took hold of her hand and kissed it, turning around to face her once more. "My General? Since when did you start calling me that?"

"Since we have the whole house to ourselves for a while." She slowly walked backwards up the stairs, holding onto his hand and pulling him up them as well. "And since we've been standing here for a few minutes and haven't moved, I thought I'd add a little authority into this."

"Well if that's the case." He began, walking up a couple of steps and standing directly in front of her. "Then I will do as my Queen asks."

"My Queen?" Thalina grew a flirtatious smile. "Well that has earned you a few points in my books." She kissed him deeply, placing both her hands on his face to keep him there for as long as possible, though neither one of them needed to break apart to breathe.

It was only when the door to the house opened did they break apart, Athrodar looking over to his former mercenaries and realising what was going on. "Wait, it's not today is it?"

"Ah but it is." Hroki and Korg dragged the Death Ranger away from Thalina, pulling him towards the door that Zun'ji held open. "We'll bring him back in one piece, Thal. I promise."

The Magister, too stunned to try and stop them, just looked at the Tauren. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure he will explain when we return him to you."

And with that Thalina was just left on her own, staring at the door the whole time. "What the fu-"


	35. Chapter 35

**The Tremor**

"Guys, do we really have to do this?"

Hroki moved to stand in Athrodar's way when he tried to escape. "It's been our tradition for over twenty years, we're not going to break that because you want to spend time with Thalina."

"It's a stupid tradition that needs to change."

Instead of being offended, Hroki just laughed. "You didn't think so when you kidnapped us over the years." The Tauren glanced over to the youngest member of their group. "Besides, this is the first time for the kid. Be a good sport and see this night through, if not for us then for him."

Athrodar looked forward and towards Korg who was leading them, noticing a barrel under his arm. "You do remember that I don't drink, right?"

"Really?" Came the voice of Taylor from the back, sounding a lot more confident in speaking than the first time Athrodar met him. "Why not?"

The Death Ranger looked over to Hroki and Zun'ji. "Any of you want to explain?"

"He be dead, mon. Da dead don't drink."

"Or eat." Added Hroki, patting Athrodar on the back. "But that's not why he's here though. We also have a friendly competition between each other to see who's the best at fighting this year."

"The whole thing is made a lot easier now that I'm injured." Athrodar mumbled, opening and closing his right hand and feeling a sharp pain race through it. "But if there's no way around it, I won't be going easy."

"That's the spirit. Now enough talk, Charles is waiting for us down river."

The five of them continued to follow the stretch of river they found themselves walking next to, arriving at the small camp Charles had set up for them four hours after leaving. "I take it he didn't willingly come?" He glanced down to Athrodar's hand when the Death Ranger started to open and close it once again. Though he didn't speak up about it, he was a little concerned for the elf.

"If they arrived five minutes later, this would be a different conversation entirely." He glanced over to Hroki, giving him a slight glare. "Because they would be dead."

"Bah, stop complaining and sit down." Korg pushed him forward, picking up a wooden sword and throwing it to their youngest member. "Come on pink skin, show us what you have learnt over the past few months with us."

Taylor picked up the wooden sword from the floor, looking over to Zun'ji who stood on the opposite side of him with a wooden sword of his own. "This is hardly fair, he's a shaman."

"We use mak'gora rules of engagement. Weapons only, no shamanistic powers other than to bless your weapon of choice." Korg pointed towards the troll. "Which in this case, Zun'ji has an advantage."

Athrodar sat back as Zun'ji toyed with the human, deliberately not attacking him to make the fight last longer. Whilst everyone was distracted with the show however, he looked down at his right hand once again, this time seeing it shake a little on its own, stopping it by placing his other hand over the top of it.

When it was his turn to fight in their little tournament, they had already been there for an hour. "Ah, so my first combatant is my Captain." Athrodar bowed his head slowly to the Tauren standing opposite him with what could only be described as a tree trunk in his hands. "Two swords against.. that." He pointed to the wooden log in Hroki's hands with one of his swords, forgetting for a moment that it was his more dominant hand and watching as it shook a little.

Nobody else seemed to notice however, apart from Charles who had kept a closer eye on the General than the rest of them. He thought at first Athrodar was just not strong enough to pick things up, but after looking at his supposedly weaker hand, he noticed it didn't shake at all. "Five gold on Hroki." He whispered to Korg who sat by his side, placing the coins down in between them.

The orc looked down at the coins, placing five of his own down next to them. "Deal."

The four of them watched as both leaders of their former mercenary group fought with each other, Zun'ji placing five gold down on Athrodar to win whilst Taylor placed down all he had on Hroki, stating that he would win because he's bigger.

An interesting bet.

And one he would win.

"Well that was hardly a contest." Stated Athrodar as he picked up his sword from the ground. "Facing me whilst I'm at my weakest."

Hroki let out a bellowing laugh, mostly spurred on by the half a keg of wine he had drunk already. "You could have said no, yet you wanted to fight."

Athrodar placed a hand on his side, noticing it felt a little damp and checking his hand. "Thinking about it, you might be right." He sat down by Zun'ji, knowing that the shaman could heal him, albeit not as effectively as someone who had experience in healing.

"Da wound has opened up again." The troll shook his head, communing with the water elements to heal the wound, looking at Athrodar the whole time. "Dis be da one and only fight you be having, okay boss?"

"I couldn't agree more." He replied, clapping the troll on the shoulder once he was done. "Who's next?"

The rest of their tournament went on for another hour, Hroki winning the whole thing and claiming a keg of wine as his prize. Shortly after they celebrated his win, they sat around the campfire they made, Athrodar not keeping that much of a distance as Thalina had magically enchanted his clothes to keep him cool, no matter the weather. One of the many small spells she learnt just to make their lives easier.

Being the first time they had all been together like this since the last time they done this, they began to reminisce about older times and remembering those they had lost. Taylor didn't get to know those that had died on the Azerite island, or any of the fallen before his arrival to their company. "Like we do every year, I want you all to raise your flagons to those we have lost since we started this company." Athrodar began before listing off the usual names he had said over the years, as well as the more recent ones.

"May they rest with their ancestors." Korg said quietly, though loud enough for them all to hear.

Just as Hroki started to tell a story about one of their lost friends, Athrodar took a moment to step away, walking towards the river they followed to get here. As he found the body of water, he looked down at his hand again and noticed it was shaking slightly, opening and closing it when it had stopped.

"How long?"

He didn't have to look to know who had asked him, knowing just by the voice that it was Charles. "Since I arrived back home." He looked over to him. "Not joining in on the stories?"

The human chuckled, shaking his head. "It's the one about that gnome mage, what was his name?"

Smiling a little as he remembered the story, he let out a small laugh. "Manastorm. That was an eventful mission. Though my favourite part was when he began to hit on Elaria."

Charles chuckled some more. "I remember that. It was just the four of us back then. You, me, Hroki and Elaria. Our first big mission in fact." The two of them laughed some more as they recollected the mission, both looking down at Athrodar's hand when it shook again. "Does Thal know?"

"No. I even searched her head one time just to see if she did." He shrugged his shoulders when it stopped. "It just comes and goes, I have no real way of knowing when that is."

Charles watched his hand for a few more seconds, seeing it just resting by his side. "Do you think you can still fight like you could before?"

"I honestly don't know. I'm hoping it's only temporary, that it will go when I'm fully healed. But a part of me is thinking otherwise."

"Well, your secret is safe with me. That is until someone else notices." He beckoned him to follow. "Let's return to the others before they think we're not coming back."

Athrodar didn't respond, instead he just followed him back to the camp, seeing they were still laughing and drinking, except they had three newcomers with them. "Thal?"

She looked over to him and Charles, along with the two other newcomers Elaria and Jessica. "There you are. Hroki was just telling us about how he won a tournament just now against you all." She raised an eyebrow at him when he looked away slightly. "Something I hope you didn't partake in."

He frowned, looking over to the three women that seemed to appear from nowhere. "How did you three find us?"

"Elaria has been to all of these.. things.. as well as you, Hroki and Charles. She knows you normally follow a river until you find a good enough spot to set up camp."

Slowly nodding his head, he made his way towards the Magister, sitting behind her and watching as she moved back until she sat perfectly between his legs, leaning back against him and listening to Hroki as he continued his story. He looked over to Elaria who sat up against Hroki's arm, picking at her nails as the Tauren told the story. "How goes your search for that Warlock?"

The Night Elf stopped picking her nails and looked up at him before going back to it. "We have narrowed it down to somewhere on Azeroth."

He smirked at her. "Took you all of one week to figure that out?"

"Hey, it was either this planet or the two others the adventurers of this world have been to. Or is it three? Do we count Draenor and Outland as the same or different?"

Athrodar shrugged at her, placing an arm around Thalina. "Time Travel. So I suppose it's just down to interpretation." He looked down at his hand once more when Thalina took hold of it, noticing Jessica and Charles were looking at it as well. "I suppose there was no hiding it forever." He whispered to her when she too looked at it.

"When did it start?" She whispered back in Thalassian, limiting those who could understand them to just those two.

"When I woke up after being healed, back home." He replied, kissing her neck lightly and lingering there to look down at his hand with her. "Charles is the only one who knows." He glanced over to Jessica who tried to make it look like she watching, though the fact they locked eyes for a split second gave that away. "And I suspect Jess knows as well."

She rested her head against his so they were cheek to cheek, looking down at his hand in hers. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it comes and goes. Sometimes once every five or six hours, sometimes four in ten minutes." He watched as she raised his hand to her lips, kissing the top of it. "It's hindering my ability to wield a sword."

She turned around a little, looking back at him. "What are you saying?"

"I don't know how long I can keep fighting." He said quietly, as if it hurt him greatly just to utter those words.

Thalina lowered her eyes to his hand once more, feeling him squeeze hers a little. "Are you saying it may force you to leave the Horde and the war that's sure to come? Especially after Teldrassil."

"I am."

She sat forward once more, looking into the fire in front of her and knowingly increasing the rate at which the logs were burning. "You don't seem too thrilled about having to retire and spend the rest of your life with me."

He smiled a little. "I want nothing more than to be with you until the end of days. It's just the circumstances that are forcing me into this decision is what makes me unhappy." He kissed her neck again, lingering there once more. "Other than that, I would love to spend all day and night in bed with you."

Whilst the two of them had been talking to each other, Elaria had slowly made her way over to them, trying not to startle either one as if they were prey. "Although you've been talking in Thalassian this whole time," She began, keeping her voice low when she spoke. "I could see by the closeness you two are sharing that your conversation was not civilised."

Thalina looked away from the campfire, lowering the brightness of the flames as well as the rate at which they burnt in an instant, turning to face Elaria. "Eavesdropping now are we?"

She looked down at Thalina and saw her wry smile. "Maybe." She glanced over to Jessica who was once again looking their way. "There's a young mage that I believe wants to talk to you." She looked back at Athrodar who was now looking over at the mage in question. "She's been worried about the only father figure in her life for the past week. It's kinda driving me insane."

Athrodar waved her over, thanking Elaria in the meantime and telling her to leave, getting a scoff and a few mumblings from her in return. When the mage made it over to him and Thalina, Athrodar patted a spot next to him. "Sit down. Don't worry, she won't bite." He nudged Thalina a little, making her turn her head to face him. "Will you?"

Thalina looked at the mage who was slowly sitting down next to Athrodar before looking back at him. "We'll see."

"Ignore her, she won't do anything." As Jess sat down by his side he watched as she conjured a ball of ice in her hands. "I thought you were an arcane mage."

"I am, doesn't mean I don't know some frost magic as well."

As if trying to prove something, Thalina conjured a ball of frostfire in her hand, watching it turn completely into ice when Athrodar placed a hand over it. "Hey! No fair..."

"Stop trying to show off, she knows you're a more powerful mage." He shook his head at her sudden need to prove she's the better mage, looking back over to Jessica. "I need to know, how did you all manage to escape that island alive? Especially those of Alliance origin."

"Scout-Captain Selena." Jess looked towards Thalina who turned her head a little to listen in some more. "Elaria told her about what happen to Thalina, and that she wouldn't want any of the surviving members of our company to be killed." She smiled a little as she thought back to it. "We all survived because the Scout-Captain knew that to be true."

"I should pay her a visit." Thalina muttered, squeezing Athrodar's hand a little. The same hand she hadn't let go of since she saw it shaking. She turned her head to look back at him. "Can I speak with her, alone?"

Athrodar looked towards Jess who nodded back at him. "Alright, just don't go scaring her." He gave Thalina a quick kiss before joining the rest of the company who were busy drinking and sharing stories.

Just as he sat down beside Korg and Hroki, the Tauren nudged his arm and nodded over to Thalina and Jess who had already started talking. "Imagine that, the woman you treat like a daughter and the woman who's the mother to your real daughter are talking whilst you're over here."

Korg let out an orcish grunt, rubbing his chin. "And by the looks of it, they're smiling."

The three of them watched on for a couple more minutes whilst everyone else continued to drink, laugh and share the occasional story. It was only when Thalina had taken hold of Jessica's hands did Athrodar raise an eyebrow. "Okay, something is going on there and I don't know if I should be happy or worried."

Elaria tilted her head, joining in on their conversation. "I'd say happy? Judging by the fact they're now hugging." She watched as Thalina stood up, raising an eyebrow of her own when she began to walk over to the four of them. "Uh oh. She's coming this way."

Thalina had made her way over to them, stopping in front of Athrodar. "Come with me." She said, offering a hand down to him.

He took her hand, following her back towards Jessica who was looking up at the clear night sky. "What's going on here?"

Thalina walked towards Jessica, hooking an arm around hers. "We have been talking, as you may have guessed, and we both know you try to protect her like we both try to protect our daughter." She looked at the mage on her arm. "We've discussed a few things and we've come to an understanding."

Confused on what was being said, he frowned at the both of them. "I'm a little lost, what's going on?"

"I have offered our little mage here a permanent place in our new home once it's been rebuilt." She tapped the human's hand with her own. "And she has gladly taken me up on the offer. If that's okay with you."

"I don't know... A human living in Southern Quel'Thalas. That might draw attention."

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it, my love." She walked towards him, turning around to face Jessica. "Though I may not know her, and she doesn't know me. I can see that you care for her as if she was our daughter." She took hold of Athrodar's hand, still facing the human. "So, yes. We will cross that bridge when we get to it." She shrugged her shoulders. "And who knows, maybe our actual daughter will welcome her as family too."

"I still don't know... Maybe if -"

"Please." Jessica interrupted, stepping closer to the pair of them. "I've got no home or family of my own. When this thing with Elaria and that Warlock she's looking for is done, I have no where to go."

Knowing the decision was already made for him, he nodded his head. "I can see this one," He kissed Thalina's forehead. "has already made the decision for me. Very well, our home will be open to you for as long as you want to stay."

Her smile brimmed from ear to ear, hugging him tightly. "Thank you! I know you aren't my real parents and I'm not your daughter, but you've treated me like I am family and I thank you for it." She loosened her grip on him, looking towards Thalina and hugging her next. "And you, thank you opening your home to me."

Thalina pulled the human off of her, looking at her fully. "Like he said, you are always welcome." She rubbed her arm, looking back at the rest of the camp. "Let's get back to them before they get the wrong idea."

Athrodar looked back at them, hearing Hroki, Korg and Elaria make kissing noises to him. "I think they already have."

Thalina looked over to them, suddenly realising something. "Oh, I almost forgot!" She turned to address Jess once again. "You're going to need something in order to come back here without having to walk through several different areas." She conjured a necklace for the human. Unlike the ones her and Athrodar had, this one was a ruby necklace, though the ruby was fake due to being conjured, with the Thalassian word for 'Home' etched onto the back. "Just focus on us and you will teleport home. Ours and yours." She gave the Human a warm smile before they headed back to the rest of the group.

* * *

The rest of the week went by quickly. Elaria and Jessica had left the day after they arrived, getting back to searching for the mysterious warlock whilst Charles, Korg and Zun'ji had headed off back to their homes for a while. Hroki and Taylor had stayed behind to keep an eye on Athrodar, though Thalina had suspected the human only stayed to be near Tanadia.

Athrodar's mood throughout the week had slowly been turning sombre as the tremor in his hand continued to make his life harder whilst making it difficult for him to aim his bow when he stood in front of several training targets. Whilst he still hit the majority of his shots, the ones that missed had frustrated him more than they really should have.

"He has been there for three days now, your daughter is getting worried."

Thalina nodded her head. "I know." She sighed, slowly making her way towards the ranger. "Athrodar, are you alright?"

He looked down at the arrow he nocked into his bow. "I'm fine." He aimed his bow, letting loose the projectile and watching as it just hit off the bullseye in the middle.

The Magister flinched when she saw it miss his intended target, knowing he would have hit it any day of the year. But due to the tremor in his hand, it was making it a lot more difficult to be precise. "You and I both know you're not fine." She placed a hand on his back, watching as he lowered his bow. "You've barely spoken in two days. You've been out here for three without taking a rest." She placed a hand under his chin, turning his head around until he faced her. "I know what's on your mind because it's been on mine too."

He dropped his bow on the ground, hanging his head low. "I don't want to be known as the General who was forced to retire due to an injury. I wanted to leave on my own terms."

Thalina pulled his head down until it rested on her shoulder, stroking his hair as soon as she pulled his hood down too. "You can still leave on your own terms. Nobody has to know about it." She kissed his ear and whispered into it. "We can go right now and tell the Warchief where she can stick her Horde."

Athrodar chuckled into her shoulder. "She says, in the middle of Horde territory." He lifted his head from her shoulder to look at her, nodding his head at the mage. "Let's go, I still need to talk to her about Teldrassil. May as well get that out of the way before I leave."

She kissed him lightly, turning around and summoning a portal to Orgrimmar. "Maybe her excuse could be the reason you leave, depending on what it is."

He placed his hands on her shoulders just as the portal materialised. "It won't be good, I know that."


	36. Chapter 36

**Siege of Lordaeron**

They had arrived in Orgrimmar during what looked like an evacuation in progress, yet none of them were orcs. The two of them looked around to see many undead fleeing from Grommash Hold, more than the building could actually fit. "I don't have a good feeling about this." Athrodar whispered to her, the pair of them walking towards it soon after.

Athrodar had found Saurfang in the middle of Grommash Hold, guiding several Forsaken out the building as well as sending several guards through the portal and to what looked like Undercity. "High Overlord," Athrodar begun, dodging and weaving through the fleeing Forsaken. "What's going on here?"

"General, you're here. Good. The Alliance are attacking Undercity, we need all the hands we can get to defend it for as long as we can. Just until the rest of the city has evacuated."

The three of them watched a pair of Dark Rangers carry a third back through the portal and lay her down near a necromancer who began to patch her wounds. "I didn't come here for a fight, Saurfang. Where's the Warchief?"

There was a small flash of anger in the old orcs eyes at the mention of their faction leader. It was small, but it was there. "She's in Capital City, looking over the soon to be battlefield." Saurfang sent another group of orcs through the portal, looking over to Athrodar and Thalina who were talking amongst themselves. "I don't mean to interrupt General, but we could really use your help. The SI:7 have infiltrated Undercity as well, trying to steal as much Intel as they can."

Thalina placed a hand on his arm when she saw him making his way towards the portal. "You're in no fit state to go through two portals in such quick succession. Doing so may greatly sap your energy, making you useless in there."

Athrodar shook her hand off his arm, walking towards the portal once more. "Civilians will die if I don't." He closed his eyes when he stood directly in front of the portal, turning around and looking at Thalina who stood in the middle of Grommash Hold. "I can't let that happen again."

She walked towards him, standing just in front of him and looking at the portal next to them. "No, we can't."

He smiled a little when she walked through it first, following her close behind and arriving in Undercity, hearing Saurfang tell them to get to the Apothecarium on the other side of the city, stating: "It hasn't been cleared of civilians yet." And that: "I will join the rest of the Horde shortly once I know all the other districts are cleared of Horde so we can begin our defence."

The two of them raced through the Mage Quarter, dodging the many Forsaken citizens running towards the portals to Orgrimmar as well as many other Horde races that were in the city at the time of the siege. The next district they reached was the Rogues' District, seeing many Dark Rangers evacuating civilians as well as killing any SI:7 they came across.

"We're one district away and there are still a lot of Forsaken left in the Rogues' District." Athrodar looked down to Thalina who focused on the district ahead of them. "We're on our own, far away from any real back up. Are you sure you can hold a portal open long enough for them to all make it through, as well as holding back any Alliance spies that come towards us?"

They both stopped running when the city shook after being hit by a bombardment of artillary fire. Athrodar caught Thalina when she was about to fall over, diving out the way of falling debris in the meantime. She lay underneath him, looking around to make sure the coast was clear before looking up at him. "Good to see you still have your reflexes, my love."

Athrodar got back up onto his feet, pulling Thalina up shortly after and hearing her conjure a ball of fire before launching it behind him, hearing the screams of a human on fire who came to claim their lives. "I see you're still watching my back."

She placed a hand behind his head, kissing him lightly. "See? We're perfect for each other. Now come on, we have a whole district to evacuate."

As they reached the Apothecarium, Thalina magically enhanced her voice so it carried throughout the district, telling everyone to get to the throne room. "Anyone who can fight, stand on guard at the entrance!" Added Athrodar, splitting up from Thalina so they both could cover more ground. "The Alliance are at the gates and we need to evacuate everyone now!"

Thalina came across a couple of Tauren Druids, offering them a hand in packing up their things when they refused to leave without them. "I need you all to get to the Throne room and try to ward off the place so everyone inside can remain safe, got that?" She saw them all collectively nod, giving them a warm smile in return. "Good, now get going. Tell anyone you see to get into the throne room and get ready to leave." She looked around the part of the Apothecarium she was in. "Once I find Athrodar..."

The city shook again, causing more rubble to fall from the roofs and crash into the floor. Only this time it was a big piece of debris and it trapped Athrodar and five other Forsaken with him inside a room. "Perfect." He muttered, slamming his fist on the stone.

 _Baby are you okay? The city shook again and I heard a loud crashing sound._

He smiled, resting his forehead on the stone blocking him in the room. _I am fine, just a little trapped._ He looked around the room, locking eyes with one of the Forsaken. "Where exactly are we?"

"It's my apothecary, General." Replied one of the Forsaken, looking towards the others with him. "Will we make it out of here?"

"We will, don't worry." Athrodar looked back towards the blockade in front of him, pushing a few pieces of debris out the way and creating a small hole to see through. "Well, the good news is we're not completely buried in here."

"And the bad news?"

"The Alliance are now in this district." He looked down at his hand when it started shaking, placing it on the debris in front of him to try and stop it. "We're going to be here for a while, at least until some form of backup arrives." He leaned up against the wall, sinking down until he was sitting on the floor and closing his eyes. _We're in an apothecary, blocked off by some fallen debris and surrounded by Alliance._

Thalina had shut the doors to the throne room after the last civilian had entered it, sealing it with some magic. _Everyone is in the throne room apart from you. I'll create a portal to send them back and get a small group of reinforcements to come and get you out, okay?_

"General, if I may. I think I have an idea." One of the Forsaken walked over to his apothecary table, picking up several vials and mixing them together. "I can create an explosive that will blow out the debris and free us from this building."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. We're surrounded by Alliance spies, only one of us can fight as far as I know and I don't have enough arrows to kill them all on my own."

All of them frowned at him, his former title becoming infamous to the Forsaken. "Aren't you the Prince of Death?"

Athrodar massaged his bad hand, glancing over to the Forsaken with him. "You've got the wrong guy." He looked back at his hand that he continued to massage, hoping it would stop it from shaking for a few hours.

The braver of the five Forsaken shook his head, taking a couple of steps towards Athrodar. "Really? Because you match his description a lot. Death Knight, Blood Elf, former ranger and now General of the Horde."

He glanced over to the five of them again, more specifically the one that spoke up. "Sheer coincidence." He looked back down at his hand, opening and closing it before leaning back against the wall once more and closing his eyes. "Wherever he is, he's no help here."

"Why wouldn't he be? We've all heard the story of how he single handedly took out Scourgeholme." He looked back to the other alchemists with him. "We could really use his help to get out of here."

Athrodar paid no attention to them or their attempts to bring out the side of him he has kept locked away since the death of Arthas. "The Dark Lady used speak about him often."

This time he did listen to what one of them had to say. "The Dark Lady just burnt down a World Tree." He glanced over to them. "If this _Prince of Death_ was smart enough, he wouldn't have anything to do with her." He looked back to the wall opposite him. "Not after she murdered innocents."

There was no response from them after that, amusing the General a little as he closed his eyes once again, waiting for Thalina to come back with some reinforcements. _How goes the evacuation?_

Thalina waved through the last couple of Forsaken before looking back to the throne room doors she sealed with magic. _They've all gone to Orgrimmar. I'm going to go back with them and see if I can get a group together to get you out of there. Okay?_

 _Alright. Just be quick. I don't know how much longer I can be in here with these Forsaken. They're asking for me to go Prince of Death on these Alliance._

She laughed lightly in his head. _Poor you, having them ask you to kill the Alliance outside._

 _You know I don't use that side of me any more._

 _Yeah, yeah. I know. Just sit tight, my love. I'll get to you as quick as I can._

* * *

Back in Eversong, Tanadia had been shadowing Liadrin for better part of half a day, learning a new spell that would leave a symbol of Light on the target, healing them over a period of time and renewing their energy. At this very moment, they were both at the Dawnstrider Orphanage where they would heal, teach and occasionally play with the kids.

The young priestess had always enjoyed going there just to be near people closer to her age than everyone else she knew. Though the oldest was eight years younger than her, everyone one of them had something in common with her. They all had golden eyes.

Whilst she enjoyed playing their games, showing them her spells and occasionally teaching them about the world, her favourite pastime was reading to the younger children at bedtime as they all huddled around her, just like they were doing right now. They had picked out the story for her to read. The same story she had read to them time and time again, smiling as always when it was given to her. "The Ranger and The Daughter."

Liadrin smiled as the priestess in front of her finished reading the book, as well as smiling at the four tiny elves sleeping on her. "That's about your parents, did you know that?"

She looked down at the first page, only just realising after reading it to the children several times that 'The Daughter' in question had the same shade of hair as her mother did when she was alive, as well as the ranger having the same hair colour as her father in the rare pictures she saw of him when he was alive. "I hadn't noticed..." She looked over to Liadrin who had a kid of her own sleeping on her arm. "They never told me it was about them. It was my favourite book growing up."

"I don't think your mother saw the need to tell you." Liadrin stroked the hair of the little blood elven girl who now slept on her lap, smiling a little when it reminded her of the priestess sitting opposite her. "She and I would always read it to you whenever you asked about Athrodar, knowing you missed him." She shrugged her shoulders. "It seemed to work as you loved that book."

Tanadia looked down at the book, closing her eyes when she felt them watering up, feeling the children around her hold onto her tighter when a tear dropped onto the book, seemingly knowing to comfort even though they were asleep. She sniffed, trying to hold back the wall of emotions that hit her. "Yeah.. well.. He was never around, y'know?"

Liadrin tilted her head a little. "Yet you never stopped loving him."

"Because I knew he wasn't running away from his family. He was doing his job." She sighed a little, looking down at one of the elves on her arm. "I just wished he was there more often. When I needed him."

"He's here now. Has been for two weeks yet you've spent most of your time with me."

"You're my mentor, I thought -"

Liadrin placed up her hand to stop her from talking. "It doesn't matter what I am, he's your father. Despite never being there, he still outranks me in terms of family and I know he could really use your company."

The priestess looked at her mentor wide eyed before lowering them to the orphans around her, remembering something he had told her a couple weeks back. "They want another kid." She looked up at Liadrin who didn't seem too surprised by the confession. "My parents, they want another kid and they came to me after thinking about adopting one from here."

"And? Will you let them adopt one?"

"I... I don't know. It wouldn't be right to let them adopt one when the child won't love them back." She looked down at one of them elves on her arm. "But at the same time, it hurts to tell them they can't adopt one at all."

Liadrin couldn't help but smile, knowing a solution that may solve their problems with a small chance of failing. "Why don't you let them adopt a newborn? We get a few every month dropped off here that have no name whilst not knowing the difference between the living and the undead." She thought about that point for a few seconds, adding: "Though that may be a tad wrong, you didn't seem to care that your father was undead when you two first met."

"I was young, I didn't know any better."

"And that's my point. If they adopt one so young that it won't know the difference, who's to say it wouldn't love them unconditionally?" Liadrin slowly began to stand up, picking up the little elven girl on her lap and taking her to bed. "Just think about it, okay?"

Tanadia looked down at the four children around her, leaning back against the wall behind her and closing her eyes. "I promised them all I'd look after them and find them a home." She opened her eyes momentarily just to look at them again. "And that's a promise I look to keep."

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed since the debris trapped Athrodar and the five Forsaken in the apothecary lab as well as the SI:7 coming by to search for any Intel in the area. The General didn't get any word back from Thalina after she went back to Orgrimmar to find reinforcements, knowing that he had to hunker down until they did eventually show up.

Thalina on the other hand was in Grommash Hold, looking to find anyone that would help her free the last five Forsaken in the Apothecarium as well as Athrodar. Saurfang had already gone through the portal that would take him to the Mage District along with twenty of his best men just to clear out the SI:7 and to bring reinforcements to those fighting on the surface.

She wanted to go home and pick up Hroki, Taylor and if need be Liadrin and whomever would want to join, but she didn't know exactly where they were and that would mean running around to find them. Leaving Grommash hold, she looked around the Valley of Honor, hoping to come across any member of the Horde that would help her out.

"You! Come here I need your – Wait!" She ran after the Orc climbing onto a Wyvern, watching as he took off before she even got close to him. "Damn it!" She hissed. "I liked it better when nobody could just fly away like that..."

"Do you need help with something?"

Thalina turned around and saw two orcs, a blood elf and a goblin standing there behind their leader who was a Tauren. Unlike Hroki however, this one was of Highmountain, given away by his antlers. "Yes, actually. My fiancé is trapped in Undercity whilst it's under siege. Some debris fell from the ceiling and caved him and five Forsaken in an apothecary."

The Tauren turned around to consult with his group, most of them nodding to what he had to say before the goblin spoke up amongst them. Thalina could only guess that slimy green bastard was trying to squeeze some money out of the deal, seeing him grin wickedly at the rest of them. The Tauren turned around to face Thalina, nodding his head once at her. "We will help you save your fiancé."

"For a hefty sum of course!" The Goblin blurted out. "We're heading into a war zone sweet cheeks, I want to be compensated for risking my life."

The Blood elf with them slapped the goblin around the back of the head, speaking for the rest of them. "Although he speaks out of turn, our goblin friend here is right." The Blood Elf looked over to Thalina who had only just noticed that not only was it a woman, it was also a warlock. "We will help as long as we are also compensated for the troubles."

Thalina nodded, waving off anything else they had to add. "Done, just help me get him to safety."

They all looked at each other momentarily, having expected to haggle at least a price to help out, looking over to their leader when nothing was being said. "Very well, lead the way."

They had arrived back in the throne room, the two orcs running to the door as soon as Thalina had released the spell to keep it shut whilst the blood elf summoned a succubus to aid with their attack. Thalina looked over to her briefly, smiling a little. _I think I have found Elaria's warlock._

Athrodar grinned a little under his hood that he had pulled up to keep the Forsaken from talking to him. _Oh? You just so happened to stumble upon this elusive warlock that Elaria had narrowed down to somewhere on this planet?_

 _Yes! She's a Blood Elf just like you said she was and she has a Succubus with her._ Thalina averted her gaze when the Warlock looked over to her, concentrating on the path ahead of them whilst they ran to the Apothecarium.

 _Well done Thal, you have narrowed it down to any Sin'dorei warlock that can summon a succubus._ He shook his head, grinning some more. _Since you've supposedly found her, I take it you're on your way back here?_

 _We are, yes. We're just making our way out of the throne room then we will search for you._ She reached the end of the long corridor that led to the throne room, looking left and right to make sure the coast was clear before they began their search. "He's in an apothecary somewhere in this district, trapped behind debris. Look out for Alliance spies as they're supposedly everywhere."

The Tauren looked over to her, frowning a little. "You talk as if you're uncertain on a few things, yet you do seem certain that he is trapped."

"Ah... yes." She scratched under her chin, trying to think of a way to tell them they could talk to each other in their minds without sounding a little crazy. "It's a long story, but we can hear each other's thoughts and he told me everything I just told you."

Once again they all looked at each other, thinking exactly what she hoped the wouldn't think. "I'll humour you, only because I want to see if this is true." The Tauren replied. "For now, let's just look for the apothecary whilst being on the lookout for any Alliance that are coming our way."

The whole city shook again, only this time it was completely different. There was a piercing scream that was louder than the explosions that rattled the city. Athrodar looked through the small gap in the debris he created, seeing several Alliance all group up before being teleported out of the city by their mage. _Thal... Whatever that was, it has the Alliance down here spooked. They've all left._

 _Well that's good, isn't it?_

 _I don't think so. They seem to be leaving empty handed whilst only checking half the buildings._ He looked around the best he could, seeing a green smoke come seeping out of a crack in the ceiling. "That's not good..."

One of the Forsaken looked over to him. "What's happening?"

He turned around to look at the one that spoke up. "I need you to blast us out of here now!"

"But you said -"

"Fuck what I said. If you don't we're all going to die down here."

The five Forsaken got to work on a short range explosive that will clear the debris and set them free without having to worry about the Alliance catching them. _Thal, listen out for another explosion. We're going to blow up the debris._

"Wait!" She shouted, stopping everyone in place with her. "Listen..."

They all looked around, trying to hear something, anything that would give them a reason to stop running. "I don't hear -"

"Shh!" They all stood around for a few seconds, trying to hear anything. Just when they were about to give up, a small explosion could be heard from four buildings away, followed by a small plume of smoke and five Forsaken. "There!"

The six of them ran over to the Forsaken that came stumbling out the building, Thalina running into it to find Athrodar safe and sound at the back of the apothecary. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly, receiving a quick kiss in return. "Thal, we've got to get out of here now. We're going to die if we stay here long enough for that green smoke to catch us."

They ran outside to meet up with the now ten Horde members left in Undercity, Thalina noticing the green poison cloud coming their way. "Everyone group up and hold on!" She yelled, standing directly in front of the poison cloud and creating a wall of fire that would hold it back for a while, being aided by the warlock with them when she created a ring of fire around them.

She moved to stand in the middle of the group, forming an arcane circle underneath all of them before clapping her hands together, creating small arcane sparks in the process and mass teleporting all of them away and into the middle of the Silvermoon City. Athrodar looked around momentarily before catching Thalina who had suddenly felt weak. "Odd choice of location." He whispered to her as she fell forward onto him.

She smiled. "They wouldn't come unless they were paid. It was also the closest city to where we were that wouldn't drain my energy completely."

"I turn my back on you two for one day and you get yourself in trouble. Again."

The five Forsaken had already left as soon as they arrived, saying their thanks in the meantime. The remaining seven all looked towards Liadrin. Thalina sighed, holding onto Athrodar tightly as her legs began to give way. "We're in trouble.." She whispered to him before locking eyes with Liadrin. "Heeey Li Li."

"Don't Li Li me. What were you two up to now?" She looked at the five newcomers with them. "And who are your friends?"

Athrodar frowned at her, a little surprised that she seemed to be in the dark. "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Lordaeron was under siege. And now if I had to guess at what I just saw, it has fallen to the Alliance." He looked back down at Thalina, pulling her up onto her feet when she started to slide down him slowly. "Can you take her home? She's not in the best of conditions right now."

A little stunned about what she had just heard, she nodded after a few seconds of being asked. "Y-yeah, sure." She walked over to Thalina, putting one of the mage's arms around her shoulders before carrying her off home.

"Hey, what about our payment!?"

Athrodar looked down at the goblin, rolling his eyes at his predictability. "Follow me, I'll get you your payment."

Liadrin and Thalina had made it back home without incident. "So," the paladin began. "You want another little Dawnstrider running around?"

Thalina smiled, sitting down on her father's armchair. "I do, yeah. Only this time I want to be there for them, more than I was with Tanadia." Her smile faded a little, looking over to the picture of her father on the table next to her. "But it's going to be more difficult than I had first imagined."

Liadrin walked over to her, patting her knee. "Move over." She sat down on the same chair when Thalina moved over to one side, throwing an arm around her and watching as the mage rested her head on her shoulder. "I have spoken to our little priestess and I have floated the idea of allowing you two to adopt a baby. Seeing what happened with Tanadia when she met Athrodar for the first time, she fell in love with him and he was undead."

"So you're saying if we adopt a baby, there's no way she can say it doesn't love us because babies love everyone?"

"Precisely."

Thalina smiled brightly. "You're a genius Li Li." She kissed her hard on the cheek, hugging her tightly. "What will I ever do without you."


	37. Chapter 37

**The General's Future**

Athrodar had arrived home to find Thalina resting on her father's arm chair, smiling to himself when she muttered his name in her sleep. "It's good to see you're recovering nicely." He whispered to her, crouching down in front of the mage and kissing her hand. "I'm going back to Orgrimmar to wait for the Warchief. I will return as soon as I can, and hopefully with some good news."

Liadrin, who had been eavesdropping on them, coughed lightly to get his attention, seeing him turn around to look at her. "You know she's sleeping, right? She can't hear you."

"I know." He returned his gaze to Thalina. "But somehow, you still understand me. Don't you?" He kissed her hand again, pushing a couple strands of hair out of her face. "Do you think she would dye her hair red again if I asked her?"

The paladin laughed. "She'd dye it electric blue if you asked her to."

He smirked. "That's true." He stood up, checking his weapons to make sure they were secure. "Keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't come after me if I don't return when she wakes up."

"What is it with everyone telling me to look out for people..." Liadrin muttered, looking over to Athrodar and nodding once. "Sure. Not doing much anyway."

"Same with Tanadia, tell her I'll be home soon if she asks where I am." He walked towards the door to the house. "I'll try to be quick, but considering why I'm going to Orgrimmar, I have a feeling it won't be."

"Athrodar."

He stopped right in front of the door, keeping one hand on the handle. "Yeah?"

"Don't do anything stupid... or dead." Liadrin glanced over to Thalina who curled up tighter in the arm chair, smiling a little when the Magister sighed in her sleep. "Just come home to her, don't linger any longer than needed."

"I'll take the first portal home."

And with that, he left, making his way into Silvermoon and through the unknowing crowds of Sin'dorei, all seemingly going about their lives as normal. Just as he reached the bridge to Sunfury Spire, he stopped walking when he realised there was no longer an Undercity to go to. Instead, he went to where the mages were located and taking a portal to Orgrimmar through them.

As he arrived in the Horde capital, he squinted up at the sky when the sun felt a lot closer now than it did before the siege. Whilst he was looking up at the sun, he noticed a Horde Gunship dock at the gates of the city, dropping off several Forsaken as well as other races, all of them looking battered and bruised. "That couldn't have been more perfectly timed." He muttered, walking towards the gates.

Climbing to the top of the front gate, he saw several healers patching up the wounded soldiers as well as Sylvanas and Nathanos talking to each other at the far end of the wall and away from everyone. On his way over to them, he walked past Baine, taking hold of the Tauren's arm and stopping him from walking away. "Baine, it's good to see you're still here. What happened?"

Baine grumbled some words under his breath, looking over Athrodar and towards their Warchief. "She left Saurfang to die, unleashed the plague on the entire city and raised our fallen soldiers as fodder against the Alliance." His tone was full of anger, something the General hadn't seen from the normally calm Tauren Chieftain. "If you want to know why, you should go ask our Warchief."

Athrodar watched him stomp away, turning around to see Lor'themar getting off the gunship as well, only he seemed impassive about the whole thing. Though the General felt he should talk to the Regent Lord as well, he had a task at hand and that was to talk to the Warchief about recent events.

Avoiding talks with the Regent Lord, Athrodar stood several paces away from Sylvanas and Nathanos, taking off his swords and dropping them to the floor, catching their attention. "General. It's good to see you up on your feet." Sylvanas said, waving away Nathanos who walked past Athrodar and towards the steps leading off Orgrimmar's front gate.

He continued to take off his weapons, dropping his daggers onto the floor next followed by his bow and quiver. Sylvanas raised an eyebrow the moment his bow hit the floor, looking up at him when he took out his General's badge from one of his cloak pockets. "Athrodar, what are you doing?"

"The better question is, what are _you_ doing? Starting a war against the Alliance nobody was prepared for? Burning Teldrassil and then sacrificing your own city just to keep the Alliance from getting it?" He shook his head, holding onto his General's badge in his hand and brushing a thumb over it. It was rounded with the Horde symbol in the middle, coloured red and black as all things Horde seem to be. The border was lined in gold with the abbreviation Gen. next to a wolfs head at the bottom. "This isn't the Horde I signed up for."

She walked towards him, stepping over his stuff and standing directly in front of him. "And what Horde did you sign up for exactly? One of honour like our dear friend Saurfang? Honour means nothing to the dead, it means nothing to us." She placed a finger under his chin, lifting his head up when he continued to look down at the badge in his hand. "We can win this war and create an everlasting peace for the Horde. But this can only be achieved by those who are strong enough to leave honour behind."

He lifted his eyes up to look at her. "What happened in Darkshore? Why did you burn the tree?"

Sylvanas sighed, rolling her eyes. "What does it matter? The Alliance are no longer a threat in Kalimdor."

"Just like we're no longer a threat in the Eastern Kingdoms? You've just made Silver-." This time Athrodar sighed. "What happened to just occupying the tree?"

"Saurfang didn't deliver me Malfurion's head, which could only mean that druid is still alive." She began to walk around Athrodar. "This meant we had to change things a little. A way we could damage the Alliance whilst making them lose hope."

"So you burnt Teldrassil to the ground? With all those civilians still on it?"

"Sacrifices in war have to be made."

Athrodar span around to face her, glaring at the Warchief a little. "But an entire population!? Have you learnt nothing from our past!?"

Sylvanas scoffed. "We were fools to think we could stop Arthas from claiming the Sunwell. No, I have learnt greatly from my past and what I can do to avoid seeing the Horde dismantled." She looked down at the badge in Athrodar's hand. "So is this it? Are you leaving me and the Horde?"

He laughed humourlessly, looking down at the badge and rubbing his thumb across it once more. "It's funny. I came here with the mindset of leaving all of this behind." Just as he finished his first sentence, the hand that held the badge began to shake a little. He closed his eyes and sighed. "But at this point in time, it's becoming more of a necessity than a choice."

She took hold of his shaking hand, placing his badge in her pocket for a moment and putting her palm against his. "How long has this been happening?"

"The better part of two weeks now." He removed his hand from hers, opening and closing it when it stopped shaking. "To answer your other question, yes. I plan to leave."

She lowered her eyes to his hand once more, seeing him open and close it. "Then can I at least offer you a proposition?"

"What?"

"Stay. Stay as a General but on the terms as an advisor more than a combat General. I have many capable officers who can lead from the front, but I need someone who I can rely on in this war."

"What about Nathanos and Clea? They've been your advisors for years longer than I have."

"And yet, my top General is looking to leave due to an injury." She took hold of his hand once again, placing her other one over the top. "They can replace you in the front lines, they're practically there anyway. Just stay with me and the Horde and I promise this injury of yours will remain secret." She smiled a little. "Because that's really what you want, isn't it? For this injury to be left in the dark and away from the public."

"What exactly does this entail? I will be advising you on what? Not killing thousands of innocents? Because if you need advice on that, I don't think I can be here." He began to leave, stepping over his weapons.

She held onto his arm, stopping him from walking away. "We're seeking new allies in this war. I will need an advisor who can help.. persuade.. them into joining us. As well as how we can go about this war in a way that will not only see us win, but keep the Horde united."

He looked down at her hands on his arm, looking up at her when she let go of him. "I take it I will have to come to Orgrimmar whenever I'm needed?"

She smiled once more, knowing she had hooked him in. "Correct. Other than that, you can spend time with your family." She saw him look away to think about the offer. _Anything to keep you happy and by my side._

"And what if you're not in Orgrimmar? Who looks after the city now that Saurfang is gone?"

That was a question she hadn't thought about prior to this conversation. "I suppose if Clea and Nathanos aren't here, that task will fall down to you."

Although running a city has never been high on his to do list, Athrodar did have a special someone who could help him run it if he was ever left in charge. He extended out his hand towards Sylvanas, seeing a confused look on her face. "The badge, I'll be taking it."

She dropped it in his hand. "So you'll stay?"

"As long as those are the terms we're agreeing on, that I will be an advisor and not a fighter, then yes, I'll stay. But if we get another Teldrassil incident, there's no stopping me from leaving. Count this as my final warning."

Sylvanas smirked as he picked up his weapons from the floor. "You'll miss it, you know. The fighting."

"How'd you figure?"

"It's in your nature. Assassin, Ranger, Death Knight. All of them involve killing and all of them were your trade at some point in your life." She strapped his daggers to his person, lingering there a little longer than needed. "You are always welcome to join me in the fight if ever you crave the need to kill." She leaned forward until they stood inches apart. "I'll protect my General if he ever wishes that."

Athrodar pushed a few strands of her hair back into her hood. "I'll see you soon Sylvanas. No doubt you'll need my advice for something." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving her up there, making his way back to Eversong.

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay?"

Liadrin smiled at the mage on her left. "I'm positive. If you're unsure about wanting another little Dawnstrider running around, this will clear up any doubts you have." She shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, she won't say you can't visit. You're her mother and I'm sure she'd allow you visit anytime you want, if you ever came to visit her there that is."

"I was busy over the years and I knew that if I did visit her at the orphanage, I'd never want to leave."

The paladin raised an eyebrow at her. "Didn't you say her buying an orphanage was a bad idea?"

Thalina rolled her eyes. "Financially, yes. But as a whole it wasn't a bad idea from her."

The two of them arrived at Dawnstrider Orphanage a few minutes later, Liadrin taking her to the part of the building they kept the babies. When they stood by the door, Liadrin watched Thalina carefully when she hesitated. "Trust me, they're going to love you."

"But what if they don't? I don't think I can live with knowing that."

Liadrin opened the door, practically dragging Thalina into the room and closing the door behind them, looking towards an agitated Thalina. "Look at the babies, Dawnstrider, they will calm you down."

Thalina walked towards several cots, looking into the first one and smiling when the tiny elf inside it smiled at her. "You're right. This will calm me down." She picked up the tiny elf, cradling it in her arms and rocking side to side slowly. "Hi baby." She whispered, walking towards a nearby chair and sitting down. "Who could give you up?"

Liadrin sat down beside her, leaning over to look at the baby in her arms. "What would you like to know about him?"

The mage smiled down at the tiny elf, watching as he took hold of her hand with both his hands and feet. "You've told me all I wanted to know." She conjured a small arcane ball, making it implode and create a small fireworks display, hearing the tiny elf giggle at the show before staring at it in awe. "Actually, there is one thing."

"What is it?"

"Does he have a name?" Thalina looked over to Liadrin, waiting for an answer.

"Not that I know of, why?"

Thalina's smile brightened up the room. "It was something Athrodar told me. If we adopted a boy that had no name, we were going to name him after my brother." She looked down at the tiny elf once more, playing with his hands. "What have you done to me, little one? I don't want to leave you." She said quietly, not even acknowledging that Tanadia had entered the room.

The priestess stood silently at the entrance to the room, watching as her mother fell in love with the baby in her arms. Seeing her like this made her happy. Knowing that, despite her mother being dead, she was still very much alive on the inside.

"Thal, you haven't even seen the others yet." Liadrin said quietly as the tiny elf in the mage's arms looked to be falling asleep.

She just shook her head, smiling the whole time. "I don't think I want to. He's too precious to give up." She looked over to Liadrin, seeing Tanadia at the entrance to the room at the same time and smiling at the pair of them though her gaze remained on her daughter. "Come here."

Liadrin looked behind her to see Tanadia making her way over to her mother, kneeling down in front of her and watching as the mage almost forced herself to give up the child. "She won't hurt the baby, Thal. You can trust your own daughter with him."

Just as Thalina gave the child to her daughter, she heard Athrodar ask her where she was in her head. _The Orphanage, my love. Falling in love with the babies there._

Tanadia looked up at her mother, handing her back the baby. "Mama, I know why you are here," She began, standing up in front of her and glancing over to Liadrin as she spoke. "And I just want to say that I hope you understand why I have been hesitant in letting you adopt."

Despite bringing up a topic Thalina didn't want to talk about, she continued to smile down at the tiny sleeping elf in her arms. "I know. But your father should be here soon and I'm sure he will want to talk to you about it."

Whilst Thalina just watched the tiny elf sleep, Liadrin had taken Tanadia outside for a few minutes, trying to convince the priestess to let her parents adopt the baby Thalina was holding. "They've been through a lot, little one. This is a chance for them to put their past behind them and to move on with their lives. Allow them to take that child home as one of theirs. Don't you want a brother?"

"I do, it's just... You have to understand my reasoning."

Liadrin lifted Tanadia's head when she looked down, smiling at the priestess when they locked eyes. "I understand your reasoning." She moved Tanadia's head a little to look into the room Thalina was in. "But look at her."

Tanadia looked at her mother, seeing her quietly sing to the tiny elf in her arms. "She used to do that to me when I was his age." She glanced over to Liadrin. "Didn't she?"

"She did. And I'm almost certain she still wants to." She rubbed the priestess' back. "Go to your mother, tell her what she wants to hear."

Just as Tanadia joined her mother, Athrodar arrived at the orphanage, standing next to Liadrin when he found the three of them. The pair of them watched Tanadia and Thalina talk amongst themselves quietly, both of them knowing what it was about. "What did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her so much as show her" She glanced back at Athrodar, noticing he was still wearing his weapons as well as the General's badge on the inside of his cloak. "I take it talks with the Warchief didn't go as planned?"

"What do you mean?"

Liadrin held open his cloak that he had wrapped around him, pointing towards the badge. "That."

Looking down at it, Athrodar nodded. "Ah, that." He sighed. "Though it didn't go as originally planned, it still went better than you're thinking." He laughed lightly. "The Warchief believes she has talked me into staying, but she hasn't."

Liadrin raised an eyebrow at him. "So what made you stay?"

"It has come to my attention that retired life may not fully agree with me... or my nature." He looked over to Liadrin, seeing she was about to ask another question. "Killing. Ranger, Assassin, Death Knight. All of them have involved killing. And after what Ravenholdt done to me – making it so all I know is how to kill – It would make my life a lot more difficult when I start having... urges."

"Urges?"

He leaned closer to her so only she could hear him. "To kill something."

"I see." She rubbed her chin in thought. "You know, you could become a hunter. Kill lynx's for leather workers and skinners. Or for butchers."

Athrodar shrugged. "Maybe. But to go from General of the Horde to a local hunter? Seems like a massive downgrade."

"Isn't that the point of retiring? Forgive me if I'm wrong, but if you're planning to retire, you should expect a great deal of nothingness. Surely being a local hunter is better than just doing nothing?" She glanced over to both Thalina and Tanadia, seeing them both look down at the tiny elf. "I think you should join your family." She looked back at Athrodar. "You may be bringing home an addition."

Athrodar smiled warmly, something Liadrin hadn't seen since before his death. "Tell her I'll be at home, preparing the rest of our family on our new addition." He placed a hand on her arm. "Thank you in advance for this."

"Yeah, well. You owe me." She frowned at her own words. "Actually, you owe me for a lot of things."

"Then I'll just add it to the list." He stopped walking when something crossed his mind. "Also, when Tanadia comes home, join her."

Liadrin smiled a little. "We're doing it tonight?"

He nodded slightly. "Yes, we are."

* * *

Driana and Illana sat around the dinner table with Lin and the recently arriving Athrodar, the General sitting down and telling them Thalina might be coming home with a surprise. "What sort of a surprise is it exactly?" Asked Driana, always being the outspoken one out of the two matriarchs.

"You'll just have to wait and see. But I assure you, you'll love it."

The family matriarch smirked. "Is it anything to do with Liadrin and Thalina going to the Orphanage?"

Illana, not knowing this, looked surprised at her lifelong friend before looking over to her son. "What is she talking about?"

Athrodar glared at Driana. "Nothing." He stood up from the table, walking towards the stairs that would lead him to the bedroom he shares with Thalina. "Just... Wait for her to come home."

As he made his way into his bedroom, he placed down his armoury of weapons before reaching under the bed and pulling out a wooden box. Opening it, he looked inside and saw a crib and many more items fit for a baby's room, all of them shrunken down by Thalina for safe keeping in case they do have another child someday.

Just as he picked it up, Thalina had arrived home to a group of gasps and the occasional baby noises coming from their mother's. Athrodar rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a slight smile. "The moment a baby comes into their lives, they change their mood."

He remained in the bedroom for a couple more minutes, hanging his bow and quiver above a desk on the opposite side of the room to the bed as well as placing his swords by the door. Just as he placed his second sword down, there was a knock on the door. "Athrodar?"

Hearing Thalina call his name quietly, he opened the door to the room, beholding both her and the baby in her arms. He looked down at the baby then up to Thalina, seeing the same smile she wore when he first met their daughter. "Is this him?"

She nodded, walking towards him and offering the baby for him to take. "This is him. Our little baby Vilandil."

She continued to smile when she saw Athrodar whisper down to the child in his arms, lifting his head up to make him look at her. "What happened with you and the Warchief?"

"I'm still a General of the Horde." He saw she was about to argue, placing a finger to her lips to stop her from talking. "He's sleeping, we can talk about this later."

She looked down at the wooden box that caught her attention, picking up the crib that was inside and placing it down at the foot of their bed on the floor. She waved her hands around it, mumbling some enchantments and watching as it magically went back to its normal size. "Place him down, let him sleep in his bed." Watching as baby Vilandil was placed down in the crib, she practically dragged Athrodar out of the room, closing the door behind her. "What happened? You were going there to leave the Horde."

He nodded. "I know."

"Then what happened?"

"Although I'm still a General of the Horde, I am no longer going to be in the front lines like I have been the past two decades. She wants me to be an advisor of the Horde, not to be in the front lines with my.. injury."

Thalina looked down at his hand, seeing it wasn't shaking at all. "How does she know?"

"It happened midway through our conversation." He chuckled, looking into Thalina's eyes and seeing a hint of worry in them. "The good news is, I can stay here with you until she calls me back to Orgrimmar to advise her." He kissed her lightly. "Until then, my love, I am all yours."

She rested her head on his chest, turning it slightly to look back at their bedroom and widening her eyes significantly when recent events had just sunk in. "We have a baby." She looked up at him, the worry in her eyes returning. "What have we done? We're not fit to be parents."

Seeing she was slowly recoiling into herself, Athrodar hugged her tightly and began to stroke her hair to calm her down. "Hey, we wanted this remember? You've done a stellar job with our daughter. Sure she's not perfect, nobody is, but as you practically raised her yourself." He laughed lightly, kissing the top of her head. "With Liadrin and our mothers helping out from time to time, she turned out better than we could have expected."

"I know you're only saying those things to make me feel better. But I don't care, she turned out perfect."

Athrodar scoffed. "Even with the whole void incident?"

"That was your fault and you know it." She looked up at him with a grin, seeing he was hurt by her words and wiping the grin off her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." She hugged him tightly. "It wasn't your fault, I take it back."

He gave her a wry smile, seeing her pull back from him with a frown. "You're too easy to make feel guilty."

Thalina was about to argue back but was interrupted by Driana calling for her. "This isn't over, Sunblade." She held up her hand when he was about to argue this time. "I don't care what you changed your name to, it will always be Sunblade to me." She scoffed. "Like I'd change my name to 'Thalina Nightblade' when we're married." Just as she began to walk towards the stairs, she stopped, speaking something that crossed her mind. "We could join our names together."

"Ha! And be called what exactly? Sunstrider? Because I don't think anybody will welcome us into Eversong if we do that."

"Because Dawnblade will be better? They were a group of elves loyal to the Sunstrider's after our Prince went mad." She looked away when she saw Athrodar gaze off into the distance. "Same with the Sunblade's..." Walking over to him, she placed a hand on his arm. "But when your father took over command of the remaining Sunblade's, he reformed them into a respectable group once more. You know, seeing as I fell in love with one."

"A past I don't remember."

She kissed him lightly, taking his hand in her own and guiding him towards the stairs. "But one that I do. You helped him by the way, your father. When your grandfather and his father drove your family name into the ground with the Dawnblade's and Sunstrider's, you and your father picked up the mantle and brought you back to glory." She smiled a little at him. "That was just a quick run down of it. Perhaps a story for another time." She smirked, nudging him with her elbow. "Something to tell our kids"

As they walked down the stairs towards the rest of their family, Athrodar realised they were missing someone. "Where's our daughter? Didn't she come home with you?" He frowned when he looked around the house. "Also, where is Hroki and Taylor? How long have I been in Orgrimmar?"

"My, that is a lot of questions all at once. Let me try to answer the best I can." She cleared her throat, exaggerating the amount of talking she was about to do. "Tanadia is with Liadrin, the pair of them concluding today's training before she comes home to spend time with her family. For as long as she can before we drive her insane. Hroki and Taylor went back to their homes, sort of. Taylor went to visit Charles for a while, seeing as he has nowhere to go. And finally." She sighed, as if she had been talking for an age. "You weren't in Orgrimmar for that long."

Athrodar glanced out the window. "Long enough though for it to now be night time."

Thalina looked out the same window. "Huh, so you're right." She looked around the house. "Where is everyone? My mother literally just called me down here." Just as her gaze met Athrodar's, she saw a look on his face that made her curious. "What did you do?"

He gave her a mischievous grin, taking her hand and walking towards the porch. "Come with me."


	38. Chapter 38

**Our Life Together**

"Athrodar, what did you do?"

He offered his hand to her, waiting for her to take it before answering her question. "Come with me."

As she took his hand, he guided her towards the porch at the back of the house, noticing the drapes were pulled so she couldn't see outside. "Since when did we close the drapes?" She looked up at him when he didn't answer. "What are you hiding?"

Standing in front of the door, he turned around to face her. "Close your eyes." When she was about to argue, Athrodar placed both his hands on her face, feeling him brush a thumb across her cheek. "Trust me, just close your eyes."

She got up onto her tiptoes and kissed him. "I trust you."

When her eyes were closed, Athrodar slowly walked backwards towards the door, opening it and pulling her outside and onto the porch where both their mother's, Liadrin, Tanadia and Lin'Shi were waiting along with Hroki and Taylor. Athrodar gave Liadrin a quick nod to say thank you for bringing everyone she could before watching her stand in between both Thalina and him.

"You can open your eyes now." Liadrin whispered to her, watching as she slowly opened one eye before opening the other.

"What's going on here?" She looked around, seeing everyone else was sitting down on the other end of the porch. "Why is everyone outside?"

Before Athrodar could answer, Elaria and Jess had burst through the doors, the Night Elf panting as she practically sprinted to the house. "I'm not... late... am I?"

Thalina frowned. "Late for what?" Looking over to Athrodar, she tilted her head a little. "Baby, what's going on?"

Liadrin leaned her head in between the two of them. "Ahem."

Athrodar smirked. "Carry on."

"Carry on with what?" Thalina looked around, still trying to understand what was going on and realising she was the only one in the dark.

Liadrin cleared her throat, handing Athrodar a box and taking hold of Thalina's hand briefly, giving her a warm smile before speaking. "Now I'm going to make this brief, mostly because it's dark and I'm sure Elaria is hungry."

Thalina watched as Athrodar pocketed the box Liadrin gave him, looking over towards everyone else who, as she had only just noticed, were looking dressed up. She looked back over to Athrodar who had remained silent since she opened her eyes, whispering to him. "Baby I'm confused, what did you do?"

Liadrin took hold of Athrodar's hand with one of her own, still holding onto Thalina's with her other. "Friends. Family." She glanced over to the Night Elf who stood beside Hroki. "And Elaria."

"Hey!"

The paladin grinned. "It's not often we welcome undead amongst us, given our past and theirs. So imagine my surprise when I get to wed two of them."

Thalina's eyes widened, looking at Liadrin then at Athrodar. "Wait... this isn't... I mean it's not..." She saw a smile play on the General's face. "You didn't.." He didn't say anything, just smiling at her as she began to realise what was going on, leaning in closer to him. "But I'm not prepared, I don't even have a -"

"Ring?"

Thalina looked over to her daughter who was walking towards the pair of them, pulling a box out of her pocket. "Don't worry mama, I have one for you."

She placed a hand on her daughter's face, smiling at her and brushing a thumb across her cheek. "Thank you, my special little girl."

Liadrin shook her head a little, grinning at both mother and daughter exchanging a couple of words to each other. "Alright, we're getting a little ahead of ourselves, so I guess I should cut straight to the main part." She looked over to Athrodar. "Do you, _General,_ take Thalina to be your light in the dark times, to be the one person you can rely on and always cherish her as your soulmate, equal and lover?"

Athrodar slowly blinked at Liadrin. "A bit excessive, don't you think?"

She shrugged. "What, you knew what you were signing up for when you asked me to do this."

He shook his head at the paladin, turning to face Thalina who was waiting, although impatiently. "I agree to take her as my equal, my light in the dark times and to be the one person I can rely on, no matter how big or small the situation is."

Liadrin smirked. "Good." She turned to face Thalina who had a couple of tears in her eyes, smiling warmly at her lifelong friend. "Thal... You know it's not too late to back out, right?"

Thalina shook her head at the paladin, looking Athrodar in the eyes. "Never."

Liadrin shrugged once more. "Suit yourself. Anyway, do you, Thalina Dawnstrider, take Athrodar to be... You know, everything I just said."

Thalina glanced over to her. "A bit lazy."

"I'm cold, leave me alone."

The mage focused on Athrodar again, taking both his hands in hers. "I agree to take him as my equal, my light in the dark times and to be the one person I can rely on, no matter how big or small the situation is." She leaned a little closer to him. "As long as he realises I'm the boss of this relationship."

He grinned at her. "It would be weird if you weren't."

Liadrin leaned closer to them. "Can I finish this?"

Thalina rolled her eyes. "Yes, go on."

The paladin straightened her back. "Good. Now, rings?"

The two of them exchanged rings, both putting them on the others finger and not letting go of each other's hands once they finished. "We're almost there." Thalina whispered to him, catching a glimpse of Liadrin who looked to be shivering. "Want to finish this quickly? You look frozen."

She nodded. "Thank you. Now to wrap things up," she placed both her hands on each one of their shoulders. "The last thing to do now is to kiss to, well, seal the deal as it were."

Without needing to be told twice, Thalina launched herself at Athrodar, kissing him hungrily. When the two of them broke apart their kiss, they hugged each other, Athrodar whispering to her. "Are we taking your name or mine?"

She closed her eyes as she was held against him, shaking her head slightly. "None. Everything about us hasn't been traditional, why should we change that by taking one name?" She looked up at him. "You keep yours and I'll keep mine. After all, we could always change it later down the line."

Liadrin coughed to get their attention, still shivering from where she stood. "Can we go inside now? I'm freezing."

Thalina smiled. "Yes, go." She glanced over to the rest of them who were all smiling, though both their mothers had tears in their eyes as they saw their families join together as one as well as their children finding the same happiness they once shared with the men they loved. "You can all go inside if you wish." She looked up at Athrodar. "I'm going to stay here for a while, as I'm sure he is."

As they all began to funnel back into the house, Tanadia came up to the pair of them, hugging both of them tightly. "I'm happy for the both of you." She looked at her mother. "Where's my new brother? I want to see him."

"He's asleep in our room. But I'm sure that wouldn't stop you from sitting there with him and watching him sleep."

Tanadia smiled. "I'll make sure he's okay." She looked over to Athrodar. "Congratulations, papa." She turned her gaze to Thalina after. "And you mama."

The two of them watched her walk into the house along with everyone else, both turning to look at each other when they were alone. "How did you manage to do all of this without my knowing?"

"Ever since I proposed and then you told everyone, I have been in talks with Liadrin who in turn has told everyone else over the past couple of months about it."

Thalina nodded her head slowly. "I'm impressed. More so that you managed to work with Liadrin without incident than actually doing this all without my knowing." She smiled a little. "Though if you did plan this with me, I could have looked a lot better than I do now."

"You look perfect, my heart." Athrodar kissed her again, resting his forehead against hers and staring into the ice blue glow of her eyes, seeing the familiar look of awe in them. "You know, I have heard the humans normally share a dance between husband and wife after they've been married."

Thalina raised an eyebrow at him. "But you don't know how to dance, my love."

"Yet, with all those parties and social gatherings you went to in your younger life, you should be able to teach me."

Whilst the two of them slowly and rather poorly danced with each other, Elaria made her way over to the priestess who was watching her parents laugh and smile at each other. "Hey kid."

Tanadia looked over to the Night Elf standing next to her, noticing the buffet she was carrying on a plate that looked as if it couldn't hold that much food. "Did you leave any food for the rest of us?"

Elaria chuckled, throwing one arm around the priestess. "Course I did." She looked over to Thalina and Athrodar who were holding each other closely. "So what exactly are we staring at? Other than your parents."

The priestess looked forward. "Exactly that. These past few weeks have been the most I have seen my father ever since I was born. I never realised before then how happy they make each other."

Elaria nodded. "Yeah... It's annoying."

Tanadia looked over to Liadrin when she saw the paladin walking down the stairs with Vilandil in her arms, watching as she walked towards her parents and hand the child over to the pair of them. "Oh, I forgot to mention. I have a brother now."

Elaria raised both eyebrows, looking at the baby Thalina was now holding. "Since when? I've been gone for a week and they have another kid?"

"I own an orphanage, remember?" She watched as her parents spoke with Liadrin who had remained outside with them. "Mama came to visit earlier today and Liadrin talked me into letting them adopt him. After seeing how happy he made her, I couldn't say no."

"Yeah... I was like that with your mother once." She laughed a little. "I even had a thing for her at one point. But I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere whilst your father was still in the picture." She glanced over to the priestess, seeing the blank stare on her face. "What?"

"How goes that thing with your warlock friend?"

"Slow." Elaria turned her gaze towards Athrodar and Thalina, finding it easier to talk about more personal things if she wasn't looking at who she was talking to. "Like I told your father, she's somewhere on this planet. Which rules out the other two this world has been to."

"Well, best of luck with that."

Elaria looked down at the priestess who sounded sincere enough. "Thank you." She followed the priestess' gaze, seeing she was still looking at her parents. "You've done the right thing. Trust me."

Tanadia smiled a little. "I know."

The Night Elf sighed. "I'm going to miss these talks, kid."

The priestess frowned at her, turning to face her fully. "What do you mean?"

"Jess and I are leaving to go find that warlock and I don't plan on returning until I have found her."

Tanadia stepped towards her, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. "Then best of luck to you, Elaria. I hope you find her."

Elaria smiled, returning the hug. "Me too, kid. Me too."

* * *

Liadrin looked Athrodar up and down, resting her eyes on his hand. "How is it?"

He looked down at his hand as well, opening and closing it. "Well, it hasn't gotten worse."

"Mind if I take a look?" Liadrin asked. But before he could even respond, she had already taken a hold of his hand, lightly pouring some holy magic onto him just to scan his arm, trying to see if anything was out of place.

Athrodar flinched a little, seeing Thalina do the same whilst she was looking down at their son. "You just wanted to hurt me a little."

The paladin grinned. "True, but I'm also hoping to find some answers. Hopefully a trapped nerve or something pulling your muscles." She looked up at him briefly. "That is, if you undead have those. Or if it's some sort of necromantic equivalent."

He watched as her hand hovered just above his arm, remaining in one place for a lot longer than the rest, gritting his teeth a little as it began to hurt the longer she stayed there. "Tell me you've found something. Otherwise I'd have to ask you to stop."

Liadrin sighed, dropping her hands and therefore the holy magic that engulfed them. "I can't see anything wrong with you." She shrugged her shoulders, feeling a little sympathetic towards him. "I'm sorry, I don't think this will go away." Liadrin looked back towards Thalina, staring down at the child instead of the mage. "Mind if I take him for a while?"

Thalina eyed her closely. "As long as you don't try to convert this one to a priest as well, then sure, you can take him for a bit." The mage looked down at Vilandil. "But don't be surprised if I come looking for him."

Just as she was handed the tiny elf, Liadrin began to lightly pour holy magic on him. "Despite what your mother thinks, this doesn't make you a priest." She watched as he took hold of her finger, yawning soon after. "Why do you two always get the cute kids? I could just eat him up."

Thalina sighed, rolling her eyes. "Liadrin, don't eat the baby."

The paladin pouted, walking back into the house. "Fine, I won't."

As soon as they were alone, Thalina snaked her arms around Athrodar's neck, getting up onto her tiptoes and giving him a long kiss. "Now, sweet husband of mine, since we're alone..." She smiled, slowly pushing him back towards the bench.

Athrodar looked over to the house, seeing Elaria and Tanadia talking to each other, both of them occasionally looking over to them. "You do realise, we aren't alone."

Thalina sat on his lap, planting kisses up and down his neck. "This is as alone as we will get tonight." She stopped kissing him when he didn't reciprocate, sighing when Athrodar just stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "We're not going to do this, are we?"

He smirked at her. "Not unless you want to scar our daughter."

Thalina buried her head in his neck, holding herself close to him. "It's going to be a long time until we can do this, isn't it?"

Athrodar lifted her head up, kissing her lightly when she looked at him. "Not until we have our own place. Then again, who's to say we have to be at home to do that?"

She gave him a mischievous grin, pulling on his tunic a little. "I like where this is heading, Sunblade. Perhaps we can slip away for a while and celebrate our marriage in our own, special way."

He gave her a long kiss followed by several other smaller ones, seeing she was biting her bottom lip when he stopped. "That won't work on me, Dawnstrider."

Thalina took hold of his hand, guiding it under her tunic until she placed it on her breast. "What about now?" She whispered, going back to kissing him along the neck. "Will this work on you?"

Athrodar chuckled, using his free hand to tilt her head up to look at him. "You're not going to stop until I say yes, are you?

She snaked a hand down his leggings, biting the bottom of his ear. "Not until you take me, my love." She moved his hand from her breast down into her leggings, all the while kissing him relentlessly until a soft moan left her mouth when he pressed two fingers against her sensitive flesh. "We're close now. Give in."

Athrodar caved, standing up and hearing Thalina giggle as she wrapped her legs around him. He climbed down the steps that led away from the house, letting go of the mage until she was standing up on her own, taking hold of her hand and guiding her into the nearby forestry.

The two of them remained in the forest the rest of the night whilst the rest of them retired to their beds. Tanadia and Jess got to know each other a little whilst they were there together whilst Elaria, Hroki and Taylor all tried to drink each other under the table. Liadrin had returned to her Blood Knight's whilst Lin, Driana and Illana all went to sleep the moment Elaria and co began to drink.

Tanadia woke up slowly, feeling something was keeping her pinned down and noticing a purple ear poking her nose every time she breathed in. "What the...?"

Elaria had fallen asleep on the priestess after drinking too much, forgetting that moment in time that Tanadia had gone to sleep before her when she decided to sleep in her bed.

The priestess blew on the ear in her face, watching it twitch and hit her in the nose. "Elaria, get off of me."

The Night Elf held onto her tighter, shaking her head a little. "But you're so soft..." She breathed in deeply, smiling as she exhaled. "And you smell so nice."

The priestess extracted herself from Elaria's grip a little, pushing her head back when she tried to hold onto her again. "Remember what my father said? If you do anything to me I should tell him." She saw Elaria wake up fully for the first time since this started, grinning a little when she pulled herself off the priestess. "I thought so."

"You know," Elaria began, glaring a little at the priestess. "You're no fun if you're going to go crying to Athrodar every time I do something remotely sexual to you."

Tanadia climbed out of bed, throwing a robe on quickly when she realised she was wearing nothing but underwear. "Papa warned me about you for a reason." She glanced over her shoulder and towards the Night Elf who was staring at the back of her. "The reason being that you're not to be trusted around women if you're alone with them." She followed Elaria's gaze, looking down at herself. "Are you staring at my butt?"

"Yes."

The priestess span around, aiming her hand at Elaria and firing a quick holy missile towards her, knocking her out of the bed. "Well... stop it! You have a warlock to find and stare at!"

Driana was sitting in the living room on her late husband's armchair, reading one of his favourite books when she caught a glimpse of Tanadia storming out of her room, looking towards the porch when she saw Thalina and Athrodar try and fail to sneak back into the house without anyone noticing. Driana looked over to the picture of her and her husband on the table next to her, smiling at it. "Our daughter is married, my love." She picked up the picture, smiling some more when she saw how happy they were in it. "You'd be so proud of her. Despite everything that has happened, she managed to tie down that ranger of hers."

Thalina opened the back door, poking her head in the house and locking eyes with Driana who raised an eyebrow at her. "Crap..." She muttered, standing up straight and walking into the house. "Hi _minn'da._ "

"I see you two were out all night, rolling around on the forest floor."

Thalina gasped. "We were not -" When she looked back at Athrodar, he was holding onto a couple of leaves he pulled from her hair. "Alright maybe we were."

Driana smiled a little, returning to the book in her hands. "Your son should be awake any minute now, if you wanted to be with him."

Thalina smiled at her mother. "Thank you." She looked back at Athrodar again, taking his hand in hers. "Come, my love. Let's go spend time with our son."

When they arrived in their bedroom, they both sat down at the foot of their bed, looking down at their son. Athrodar put an arm around Thalina when she leaned on him, kissing her temple. "You know. This is only the beginning."

She looked up at him. "Of what?"

"The rest of our lives together, my love."

She kissed him on the cheek, looking down at their son. "And hopefully a quiet one at that."

* * *

 **And thus brings an end to this story, I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. I felt it was best to end it just before the Horde and Alliance move out to Zandalar and Kul Tiras because we don't actually know what happens there outside what the latest patch has given us.**

 **As for what's next, I've been flirting with the idea of doing a short 3-5 chapter story on Quel'Thalas during the Third War and what happened from a Blood Elf (Then High Elf) point of view. It will have a younger Athrodar/Thalina as well as their parents and maybe even Grandparents, though they won't have as much of a major role in it as they have had the last three stories. (Especially Thalina as she wouldn't have a role during the sacking of Quel'Thalas other than fleeing from it.)**

 **If you're interested in reading that sort of thing, let me know so then I know if I should tell that side of the Third War.**

 **Again, thank you for reading up to this far and sticking with the story. Please leave a review on what you thought and any tips you can give me that may help improve my writing in the future.**


End file.
